El corazon de la bestia
by Aioro
Summary: A.U. Un universo alterno que demuestra que los malos también se enamoran. Donde la pasion es mas fuerte que el odio. Hola soy Aioro y esta es mi nueva historia agradecería muchos sus comentarios, Gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1

_**El corazón de la bestia**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

Las luces de la capital brillaban iluminando la ciudad completa, la noche estaba en un clima fresco, era uno de esos días especiales en los que la familia o las parejas paseaban tranquilamente.

Bulma Briefs disfrutaba del clima recargada en el barandal de su balcón. A sus veinticuatro años ya era la científica mas famosa de toda la capital y se había convertido en una de las mujeres mas hermosas ante el mundo. Tenia todas las cualidades de ser la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre, era rica, era hermosa y sobre todo inteligente pero ellos no contaban con que tal mujer se tenia un carácter tan grande como su ego. En tanto podía ser una mujer amable y dulce podía convertirse en una odiosa malcriada cuando se lo proponía.

-No puedo creer que tenga hacerlo.- suspiro la joven heredera, hace unos días había causado un revuelto en la ciudad, uno de sus experimentos había salido mal provocando un caos en la sala de exhibiciones no hubo ningún muerto pero si bastantes heridos. A pesar de a ver pagado los mejores abogados y argumentado que en realidad no había sido su culpa de lo único que pudo salvarse fue de no pisar la cárcel pero tenia que cumplir un servicio si no quería acabar presa. –Que tan difícil puede ser.- Dijo ella mirando a las estrellas. –En realidad será un monstro como dicen.- Dijo curiosa si algo le atraía a Bulma briefs era el peligro y los retos, fue por eso que no protesto a la hora de que le argumentaron su condena.

-Me pregunto como eres en realidad vegeta.- Bulma suspiro después de pronunciar el nombre tan extraño, según los tontos de la corte ella tendría que convertirse en una especie de asistente secretaria la verdad Bulma no estaba poniendo atención ya que según ella no habría cosa en este mundo que ella no pudiera lograr. Asique la misma noche investigo todo lo que pudo de Vegeta Ouji. Al parecer era un ex militar que había hecho una fortuna renovando armas militares, según las referencias que ella había logrado conseguir de sus ex empleados eran que era un persona cruel y despreciable, que si existía la maldad en este mundo ese seria Vegeta reflejado en carne propia. Pero para sorpresa de todos eso no era algo de lo que bulma se preocupo, familiarizada con que la prensa la calumniaran, blasfemando cosas que en realidad ella no era había aprendido a no dejarse guiar por la impresión que la gente forjaba en uno si no la que tu descubrías al conocer a esa persona.

Decidiendo que era suficiente el tiempo que había pasado observando el cielo bulma entro a su habitación cerrando las puertas del balcón con ella, camino hasta recortarse en su cama y tomo el folder con los papeles que había dejado alado de ella

-Veamos que más tengo que saber de ti.- Ella miro el expediente por tercera vez en la noche. –Te gusta imponer tu voluntad, eres cretino y odioso. – Ella siguió leyendo aunque se lo supiera de memoria. –Tus asistentes duran nomas de tres días… Valla.- Ella se sorprendió se imaginaba que tener que estar contratando y despidiendo debería de ser un fastidio. –Te gusta el café negro, Hum como tu alma de seguro, comes demasiadas veces al día. Lo que me faltaba tendré que ser su sirvienta también.- Ella bufo aburrida arrojando las hojas fastidiada, mañana tenia que presentarse en la casa de ese hombre con una sonrisa y tratar de aguantar su mal carácter. Había entendido perfectamente el ultimátum que le dieron tenia que trabajar mínimo un año con el hombre, según tenían entendido había contratos con el ejercito que el necesitaba firmar y asuntos con los que tenia que ponerse deacuerdo y si seguía despidiendo a sus asistentes como se tronaba los dedos dichas negociaciones jamás se llevarían acabo. No importaba lo que pasara ella tenia que durar ese año o si no acababa en la cárcel y bulma briefs no pisaría ese horrible lugar por nada del mundo. Así que, que ese hombre se preparara porque rogaría por ella después de que se terminara ese año.

Mientras ella manejaba en camino a la mansión del hombre no pudo evitar sentirse curiosa. Su casa estaba casi a las afueras de la capital, subiendo una colina que parecía no tener fin, aislada de toda civilización. –Que tipo tan mas raro ¿Quién rayos quiere vivir alejado de la tecnología?.- Se dijo ella, como científica estar sin ello se le hacia una locura. –Según tengo entendido no tiene mas de treinta esta entre sus veintisiete ¿acaso será de esos raritos que se quedan en casa? – Se dijo mientras mas avanzaba mas curiosa estaba de conocer a Vegeta ouji sobre todo estaba curiosa sobre si los rumores eran ciertos.

-Un demonio negro de ojos rojos y cabello puntiagudo que era capaz de atravesarte y desangrarte de solo tocarlo, cicatrices en el rostro y dientes afilados, garras en vez de uñas y voz tenebrosa- Dijo bulma estallando en carcajadas la gente si que tenia imaginación, pero ella se lo imaginaba diferente un hombre con ese poder debía de ser alto y fuerte de ojos azules y rubio, ella de verdad no pude evitar imaginarse a uno de esos modelos atractivos que solían salir en la revista y esa es la imagen que ella tuvo de vegeta.

Cuando finalmente llego hasta lo más alto admiro la casa que parecía haber salido de una película de terror antigua, era una mansión inmensamente grande y de color negro, las ramas de los arboles que estaban rodeando no lo hacia ver nada agradable, la tierra y las hiervas estaban terriblemente descuidadas en si ahí podía esconderse un cadáver de una chica tan bonita como ella y jamás seria encontrado. Bulma trago saliva todavía no conocía a su jefe pero ya estaba siendo intimidada por su hogar.

Estaciono el auto aun lado de la entrada, y mientras caminaba subiendo los escalones para llegar a la entrada, fue arreglando su ropa, había escogido un conjunto de falda y blusa ni formal ni juvenil pero si apropiado para ella trabajar cómodamente, su cabello azul había crecido bastante así que lo había alaciado. Ella sabia que se veía hermosa, pero procuro no irse provocativa, después de tan malas referencias que le dieron del hombre no quería provocar su lujuria y aunque en el expediente nada decía que fuera un violador ella no podía arriesgarse, estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie escuchara sus gritos. Cuando finalmente estuvo enfrente de la puerta se preparo para lo que seria entrar en ese lugar. Acomodándose en su mejor postura, su rostro dibujo una sonrisa mientras tocaba el timbre.

Después de unos minutos de timbrado escalofriantemente ella se dijo que esto definitivamente era una mala idea, de hecho ahora que lo pensaba la cárcel incluso se veía mas agradable que este lugar. Cuando estuvo apunto de retroceder la puerta se abrió haciendo un chirrido que molesto en sus sensibles oídos.

-Ustedes debe ser la señorita briefs.- Una voz sorprendentemente amable la desconcertó. Bulma miro cuidadosamente a la persona ante ella. Era de baja estatura, cabello negro en punta y ojos negros, piel morena. Después de recortarlo pacientemente y al ver que no le decía nada se dijo así mismo que los rumores y los chimes de las malas lenguas eran tan exagerados de verdad no tenia nada de que preocuparse. Aunque estaba un poco decepcionada tenia que admitir

-Bulma.- Dijo ella. –Bulma Briefs.- se aseguro de mostrar una angelical sonrisa mientras extendía su mano para estrecharla con la de el.

-Pasa por favor.- le dijo mientras se hacia aun lado para dejarla pasar. Ella estaba sorprendida de lo amable que se estaba comportando. –Supongo que te habrán informado sobre lo que tienes que hacer verdad. –El hablaba pero bulma en realidad no estaba interesada en escucharlo, no era una presencia que le imponía respeto así que prefirió asentir y observar el interior.

Si la casa era terrorífica por fuera por dentro se le hiso algo elegante pero descuidada, la combinación de negro, rojo y gris se podía ver desde el suelo hasta las paredes, en el techo de lo mas alto había uno de esos candelabros gigantes de cristales, cuadros de familias y generación estaban adornando el papel tapiz de las paredes, la alfombra roja se extendía desde la entrada hasta el pasillo hacia donde la estaba llevando.

-Como veras este lugar es muy grande pero una vez que te acostumbres a el no hay pierde, los sirvientes vienen debes en cuando y tratan de limpiar lo mejor posible, tu te encargaras de la comída exclusivamente para un persona y como ya se te informo la organización de papeles, agenda, llamadas telefónicas. Como veras este es el despacho donde podrás trabajar para organizar todo.- Bulma observo el cuarto oscuro con cortinas rojas y poca luz se preguntaba si en realidad esta persona podía ver con esa escasa iluminación, es escritorio de madera negro era hermoso tenia que admitirlo y la silla de forma barroca le daban su toque y en una esquina un sillón de cuero negro, podía decir que a esta persona le gustaban las cosas oscuras aunque no tenia nada que ver con su personalidad. Lo raro es que no había ningún cuadro o algún otro adorno en ese habitación que no fuera cosa de oficina y un librero con abundantes libros. Bulma lo observo que seguía diciéndole no se que cosas de verdad todo esa intimidad que el quería imponer no cuadraba con su personalidad sumisa.

-Eh ¿dije algo gracioso?- Pregunto al ver que ella había empezado a reírse. Bulma simplemente no podía evitar la imagen del pequeñín sentado en toda esa oscuridad pero aun así derrochando amor era demasiado para ella de soportar, no sabía porque no se había reído en cuanto lo había saludado en la entrada.

-Perdone usted señor vegeta- Ella tomo unos momentos para tratar de controlar su humor, lo miro levantar una ceja perplejo. –Es que si me permite la imagen que me habían forjado de usted era completamente diferente.

-A que se refiere señorita briefs.- pregunto el curioso y luego desvió la mirada alado de ella pero bulma no le dio importancia ella lo diría total era una mujer que se conocía por su sinceridad en lo que pensaba sin importar a quien ofendía y en especial este hombre no parecía enojarse con facilidad.

-Bueno si le puedo ser sincera cuando toque ese timbre me imagine que me abriría la puerta un completo bastardo, me había preparado para tratar de lidiar con el famoso e intimidante odioso Vegeta ouji el monstro despiadado sin alma y corazón, un ser tan repugnante que no puede retener a una mujer por mas de tres días y con eso que solo tiene que lidiar con el trabajo.- Ella dejo salir un fuerte suspiro. –Pero me alegro que todo ese ser horrible que imagine fuera una simple creación de rumores tontos.

-¿Rumores?.- dijo temeroso, y bulma asintió

-Oh si lo tienen en un completo totalmente depreciable, incluso me dijeron que no aguantaría mas de los tres días. Pero me alegra saber que usted es completamente diferente a lo que describieron. ¿Ahora me pregunto porque la gente se formó dicha fachada de usted que malos?.- se dijo bulma entretenida la verdad no lo entendía.

-Sera porque el no es Vegeta Ouji.- Escucho decir una voz atrás de ella, una voz que había hecho que su piel se erizara y un escalofrió bajara por su espina, La voz era fuerte y raposa tenía que admitir que había sido bastante intimidante, incluso había logrado que sus rodillas temblaran un poco, lentamente se giró para ver quien había provocado tal miedo en ella.

Miro un hombre que le igualaba en estatura, su cabello era igual de negro en forma de llama su rostro era duro, facciones demasiado masculinas, ojos penetrantes y negros, mirada intimidante, cejas que parecía marcadas en enojo con ese ceño fruncido. Labios delgados. El hombre esta vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y camisa negra de tirantes porque podía presumir ese cuerpo musculoso e intimidante, manos grandes y largas capaces de tomar su cuello y partirlo sin problema. Podía ver la molestia reflejada en esa vena que se marcaba en la frente y cuello. Entonces Bulma se maldijo una y otra vez y rogo a Kamisama que lo que pensaba no fuera cierto

-Yo soy Vegeta.- Hablo de nuevo imponiendo su nombre con esa voz fuerte y rasposa. Bulma se mordió la lengua de verdad la había regado. Apretó los dientes para aguantar la humillación que seguirá luego. Lo miro sonreír y se dio cuenta que se veía mucho más temible sonriendo que con su rostro serio. –No dices nada.- El hombre dio un paso hacia ella y no pudo evitar retroceder. –Tu escandalosa e insoportable risa fue lo que me desconcentro de mis entrenamientos no pensé que una bocona como tu fuera silenciada tan fácilmente.- Bocana ese idiota la había llamado bocona buena ella había dicho cosas peores pero nadie insultaba a bulma briefs, no pude evitar mirarlo con desprecio y eso pareció desconcertarlo

-Hermano de verdad no hay necesidad de esto.- le escucho decir al otro sujeto que había confundido con este.

-Cierto.- Dijo vegeta y Bulma se sintió aliviada de que dejara de verla con esos ojos asesinos, tal vez no eran rojos pero de verdad que daban miedo. –Me puedes explicar cómo es que esta mujer te confundió conmigo.

-Fue mi culpa yo no me presente como debía. –Le escucho decir.

-Insecto.- le escucho decir y para disgusto de Bulma el volvió a concentrarse en ella. –Ya que el inútil de mi hermano no usa su cerebro espero que así como tienes la lengua de venenosa tengas el cerebro para no tener que repetirlo dos veces.- Le dijo ese hombre la había insultado y ella no podía creer que aun no lo golpeara, pero cuando vio como avanza a estar a una nariz de tocarla trago saliva fuertemente y apretó los puños encajando sus uñas en la palma de su mano para tratar de controlar su nerviosismo de salir corriendo por la ventana. –El insecto que te abrió la puerta es mi hermano Table que vendrá debes en cuando a esta casa para asegurarse de que no pase nada malo, bueno si es que como tu dices duras mas de tres días sin que tenga que despedirte por ineficiente.- Y siguió insultándola con esa fuerza que el imponía. –No olvides quien soy, tu trabajas para mi, no me importa cómo te llamas o tu vida solo quiero que hagas bien tu trabajo y de ser posible no me des ninguna molestia. Yo no soporto estupideces ni niñerías mucho menos llantos. Te presentaras todos los días a partir de mañana a las seis de la mañana, prepararas mi desayuno lo servirás en el comedor grande y desaparecerás de mi vista, a las nueve entraras al despacho y te diré lo que harás. Entendiste.- El no espero a que ella respondiera en tanto acabo se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la salida pero se equivocó si creía que bulma era de las mujeres que se doblegaban por haberse equivocado o por haberla regañado

-Mi nombre es Bulma briefs.- Dijo con fuerza y determinación si ella se había equivocado y había hablado de más, pero no dejaría que ese pequeño error suyo justificara que ese hombre la tratara como su chacha. Lo miro detenerse y voltear totalmente desconcertado

-Que.- le escucho decir.

-Pensé que serias un hombre lo suficientemente inteligente al que no tenían que repetirle las cosas dos veces.- Ella se permitió devolverle el insulto y vio el disgusto en su mirada. –Trabajo para ti, no por necesidad, si no por algo que tengo que cumplir en tanto como nos gustes tú me necesitas y yo te necesito sí que al menos deberías de saber el nombre de la persona que te es indispensable para sobrevivir

-Yo no te necesito mujer.- Dijo vegeta ofendido, el nunca necesito de nadie mucho menos de esa vulgar y grosera mujer.

-Deberías de saber mejor que estoy obligada a durar un año contigo como tu asistente y el paquete completo de lo que quieras.- Bulma se permitió mirar hacia sus uñas como quitándole importancia a su presencia. –Eres tú o la cárcel así que te puedo asegurar que durare y no habrá queja en cuanto a mi trabajo laboral.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos un poco entretenido por su irrespetuosa forma de dirigirse a quien sería su jefe ese año

-Y en cuanto a tu forma de hablar.- Dijo el que era lo que más le estaba molestando en estos momentos

-De ello no respondo.- Dijo bulma con determinación. –No soy un ser humano que se calla cuando quiere hablar ni me doblego ante nadie así que no hay discusión en eso. Puedes llenar una forma de queja sobre lo habladora y e irrespetuosa que puedo llegar a ser.- No sabía de donde estaba sacando el coraje para responderle tan groseramente como lo estaba siendo pero al ver que no se lanzaba a golpearla parecía que todo estaba bien. Lo miro por un momento un solo segundo él quiso sonreír pero a la mejor había sido solo su imaginación.

-Ya veremos cuanto soportas mujer.

-Bulma.- dijo ella, el en ningún momento dejo de mirarla firmemente a los ojos

-Yo no soy la clase de hombres que pronuncia un nombre que no vale la pena recodar.- Le dijo insultándola de nuevo, estaba segura que su cara estaba roja del coraje y lo vio sonreír al ver como provocaba tan fácil su enfado. –Table.- Llamo firmemente

-Eh si

-Cuando termines de explicarle lo que tiene que saber le muestras la salida.

Vegeta salió de su despacho verdaderamente entretenido, se permitió sonreír al pensar en cómo convertiría en un infierno la vida de esa mujer tan vulgar. Mientras caminaba nuevamente a retomar sus ejercicios fue planeado como hacerle todo lo imposible para que su estadía en su casa fuera terriblemente insoportable, ella verdaderamente va desear que la metan presa y se aseguraría que el nombre de esa mocosa este totalmente arruinado para cualquier trabajo que quisiera en un fututo. Ella aprendería que nadie absolutamente nadie se mete con Vegeta Ouji y sale con una sonrisa luego.

En cuanto vegeta había abandonado la habitación bulma sintió que el alma le regresaba el cuerpo

-Ah.- suspiro y sintió como las rodillas se doblegaron

-Señorita bulma!.- escucho de Table y sintió como la tomaba en sus brazos para evitar que tocara el suelo, ella al instante se desenredo de él y camino hasta sentarse en el sofá, se sentía mareada y le dolía bastante la cabeza -¿Está usted bien? ¿Necesita que llame al doctor?- pregunto

-Porque.- logro articular bulma. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que no eras el?.- le reclamo ella asesinándolo con la mirada, miro a Table tragar saliva nervioso, en realidad para ser hermanos eran completamente diferentes

-Yo no me esperaba que usted bueno dijera tales palabras.- Dijo avergonzado bajando la mirada. Bulma bufo frustrada en que lio se había metido. –Usted no piensa renunciar verdad.

-Por supuesto que no!.- Dijo ella. –No le daré el gusto de verme derrotada.

-Tal vez esto no sea tan mala idea.- les escucho decir. –Por favor Bulma no desista y no deje que mi hermano la intimide en realidad no es tan malo

-¿No lo es?- Dijo bulma burlándose.

-Bueno es humano se lo puedo asegurar. –En verdad las palabras de table no ayudaban nada, peso bulma.

Mientras Bulma manejaba de regreso a su casa no pudo evitar que las palabras de Table le robaran el sueño

"_Bueno entonces mañana te presentas a las seis en punto yo vendré los fines de semana para colaborar que todo esté en orden" le había escuchado decir _

"_como Solo vendrás dos días y el resto de la semana que digo no vives aquí" dijo ella alarmada _

"_No esta solo es casa de mi hermano pero no te preocupes ahora que tuve la oportunidad de tratarse que estarás bien… bueno espero"_

Con un demonio que ella estaría bien, estaría sola con ese psicópata que tenía ganas de asesinarla Kami sabrá de cuantas maneras. Cuando llego a su casa miro a sus padres haciendo lo que siempre hacían cuidar de sus animales.

-Oh bulma querida como te fue en tu trabajo fueron amables contigo.- Pregunto su mama alegre a veces ella se preguntaba como siempre podía estar feliz. La envidiaba

-Si querida estoy seguro que dejaste una buena impresión a tu jefe.- Dijo su papa despreocupado, prestándole más atención a su gato

-La verdad es que insulte a mi jefe en su propia cara, el tal vez me asesine así que deberían de preparar los arreglos para el funeral.- dijo bulma pensativa no prestándole más atención empezó a subir a su habitación.

El señor y la señora Briefs se quedaron inmóviles ante las palabras de su hija.

-Querida que fue lo que dijo.- Pregunto el señor briefs

-No se querido no le entendí bien a mi bulma

-Bueno confiemos en que ella lo resolverá.

Bulma tomo un largo baño, se cambió y alisto la ropa del día siguiente, robóticamente camino hacia su cama y programo la alarma para mañana temprano. Una vez que se acostó en su cama reacciono.

-Bulma briefs en que te has metido.- se regañó. –Eres mujer muerta.- susurro al recordar el poder que impone la presencia de su jefe. Ella realmente se había metido en casa de una bestia.

_**Chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaan**_

_**Hola chicas Bueno aquí esta una nueva historia que me traía robando el sueño **_

_**La verdad estoy muy emocionada por escribirla y traerla aquí a fanficition después de a ver finalizado "Mi destino eras tu" espero que les guste, les agradecería muchos su comentarios si les gusta o lo que no les parece ya sabes que a mi me encanta leerlas y saber su opinión **_

_**Las que me han leído antes se darán cuanta que cambie mi forma de escribir para esta historia quiero probar a ver si les gusta, demen su opinión :3 ahora tratare desde la perspectiva de Bulma y vegeta narrada de diferente fomra a ver como resulta :3**_

_**Mi nombre es Aioro y les invito a leerla y ser parte de esta historia conmigo 3 **_

_**Facebook –Aioro fanfiction **_

_**Gracias por leer 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2 **_

Vegeta despertó en la madrugada como cualquier otro día. El solía levantarse antes de que el sol se asomara por su venta, él no era de la clase de personas que le gustara disfrutar de los amaneceres incluso encontraba innecesario dormir más de lo necesario, el prefería aprovechar todas las horas que tenia del día en algo productivo.

Su rutina siempre era la misma, se levantaba y bañaba incluso se cambia de ropa en tiempo record, solo se tomaba un tiempo para ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo y se vio a si mismo como lo que era, un hombre cruel y despreciable un monstro como todos lo llamaban. Su peinado siempre fue el mismo desde la infancia nunca trato de cambiarlo así se peinaba su padre y abuelo, hermano y al igual él era algo que pasaba de generaciones. Miro las cicatrices en su cuerpo y siempre se preguntaba porque no tenía ninguna es su rostro duro e inexpresivo. Decidiendo que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo observándose salió de su habitación para caminar hacia su gimnasio personal donde entrenaba dos horas en la mañana sin falta. Mientras Vegeta ejercitaba su cuerpo su mente pensó en cada uno de los muchos proyectos que tenía pendientes. Se exaspero al recordar a sus antiguos asistentes tan inútiles habían sido que no pudieron controlar su extensa agenda. El no creía que el trabajo fuera tan complicado y debido a su incompetencia ahora tenía un montón de papeleo junto.

Vegeta recordó el día de ayer donde había conocido a su nueva asistente. La Agencia debió de a verse vuelto loca para a verle mandado a semejante mujer tan exasperante. Recordó su voz chillona y altanera, nunca nadie le había permitido que le hablara de la forma en que esa imbécil le había hablado pero ella tenía un punto cierto en sus palabras. La mujer estúpida había cometido un error y estaba sentenciada a pasar un año trabajando con el y si el la encontraba ineficiente en su trabajo ella pararía en la cárcel. Vegeta sonrió esa mujer malcriada no aguantaría ni un día en ese lugar, en lo poco que la trato ayer se dio cuenta que era una mujer estudiada y de buena familia, la verdad era que no le interesaba en absoluto la razón del porque termino para él ni le interesaba saberlo pero ella había sido lo tonta suficiente para haberlo insultado en su propia casa y aunque ella había pensado que su hermano era el no justificaba que ella lo hubiera pensado tales cosas. Al menos esa mujer ya sabía qué clase de persona era y si se presentaba hoy como creía que lo haría le facilitaría las cosas de tratar de conseguir a alguien nuevo.

-Ya es hora.- Se dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca, tomo una toalla y la coloco alrededor de su cuello para detener el sudor, escucho el timbre sonar y sonrió, sabía que era ella no sabia si era inteligente o realmente estúpida para volver, pero lo importante es que no tenia que contratar a alguien nuevo.

Vegeta camino por el largo pasillo hacia la entrada totalmente descalzo, se dijo a si mismo que tener que estarle abriendo la puerta todos los días a esa mujer seria odioso pero recordó que el tampoco toleraba tanta gente en su casa. Por ello sus sirvientes solo tenían permitido venir a limpiar solo cuando el no estuviera. A vegeta le gustaba el silencio y soledad, si tuviera un montón de sirvientes todo los días en su casa no tenia la tranquilidad que disfrutaba ahora.

Abrió la puerta después de que su timbre había dejado de sonar, miro a la mujer delante de el y rodo los ojos al sentir el miedo en ella. Siempre era lo mismo

-Ah Buenos días vegeta.- Le escucho decir, Vegeta levanto una ceja al escucharla pronunciar su nombre con tanta familiaridad, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

-Quiero mi desayuno listo.- Fue lo único que le dijo antes de perderse en la planta alta

Bulma rodo los ojos ese hombre sí que era un grosero, aunque tenía que agradecer no tener que soportar su mirada penetrante por algunos minutos.

-Pero a dónde demonios cree que va y dejándome aquí sola ush que patán.- Si había algo que a Bulma le molesto desde ayer era que se había dado cuenta en que en ningún momento Vegeta la había observado, ella estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la admiraran, babearan por ella y se maravillaran con su belleza. Pero ese hombre no le había echado ni siquiera un vistazo, solo se había atrevido a mirarla con desprecio y con mirada superior como si ella fuera insignificante, el verdaderamente era un idiota.

-Bueno el realmente no es nada atractivo.- Si dijo molesta, había odiado que él también la haya ignorado en la entrada, ni siquiera había visto el bonito vestido que había elegido ese día para trabajar, entonces ella visualizo a vegeta en su mente y con todo el coraje del mundo lo recordó como era, No era un hombre alto, ni tampoco guapo, es más sus rasgos eran demasiado masculinos y marcados y lo más seguro es que quería verse algo atractivo ejercitando su cuerpo.

-De que le sirve un buen cuerpo con esa cara tan odiosa.- bufo ella pero no permitiría que ese hombre no la hiciera sentir hermosa, tal vez el aún seguía molesto por el pequeño inconveniente que tuvieron el día anterior. –De verdad que es un hombre rencoroso.- Se dijo. –Y ahora donde esta esa cocina.- De verdad que vegeta Ouji no tenía nada de educación al menos debió de decirle lo que quería desayunar y que Kamisama la ayude para soportarlo en lo que restaba del día. Al llegar a la cocina la vio exactamente igual de grande que la suya, solo que esta era de un diseño más conservador, en la mesa había una hoja donde especificaba paso por paso lo que él quería desayunar.

-De verdad que es un odioso.- Se dijo bulma leyendo las instrucciones.

Su estómago también rugió de hambre, se había tenido que levantar a una hora no humana para poderse bañar, alistar y viajar todo el camino para llegar a tiempo a su casa. Ni siquiera habían salido los rayos del sol cuando su alarma había sonado y a ella tanto que le gustaba despertarse cuando el sol entraba por su ventana. Lo peor de todo es que no le había dado tiempo de desayunar así que preparo dos platillos uno para el enano patán y otro para ella, preparo un café negro cargado y uno dulce para ella. Recordó que Table le había dicho que vegeta desayunaba en la mesa central del salón y sobre todo le había advertido que su hermano le gustaba desayunar solo así que ella tenía que comer en la cocina.

-Como si fuera una sirvienta.- definitivamente maldijo la hora en que acepto tomar ese trabajo, la cárcel cada vez era más tentadora para ella.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos pero al final lo encontró sentado en la cabecera de la mesa se sorprendió al ver que era inmensamente grande mínimo para unas quince personas. Se preguntó porque un hombre que vive completamente solo necesitaría una mesa tan grande. Eso si la mesa era hermosa de un color negro pero volvía a lo mismo demasiados colores oscuros podrían deprimir a la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Tardaste demasiado.- Lo escucho decir de mal humor.

-De verdad.- Dijo bulma despreocupada poniendo la bandeja enfrente de él y aun lado el café. –No mido mi tiempo cuando cocino. –Ella se permitió sonreír al escucharlo gruñir. –Si no se te ofrece nada más me retiro y provecho. –Pero antes de que ella pudiera dar unos pasos él la detuvo.

-Un momento.- La voz de vegeta siempre sonaba fuerte y de mal humor y eso era algo de lo que bulma se estaba cansando. Lo miro tomar un sorbo de café y un bocado de platillo. – Recoge la porquería de desayuno y asegúrate de prepararlo bien de nuevo. –Le hablo con aires superiores. Bulma parpadeo tres veces no entendiendo la situación

-Disculpa.- Logro articular. –Que lo prepare de nuevo has dicho, que tiene de malo lo que tienes ahora.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?.- Dijo el levantando una ceja.- El café no está a la temperatura que quiero se ha enfriado. Y a la comida le falta sal.- Término de decirle. Bueno ella recordó a verle puesto la sal suficiente tal y como decía en la bendita hoja, y tal vez el café se había enfriado un poco pero lo suficiente para que alguien lo tomara sin quemarse la legua

-Um si ese es el caso puedo recalentar el café y traerle un salero.- Ofreció ella con una sonrisa. Y entonces lo miro sonreír y algo muy dentro de ella le dijo que pasaría algo malo.

-Calentarlo y un salero.- Repitió vegeta.- Tu de verdad no has entendido. –Entonces el tomo la taza de café y le dio otro sorbo para luego estirarlo en dirección a bulma, ella sonrió estirando su mano para tomarlo pero antes que ella pudiera al menos agarrarlo el dejo caer la taza haciendo que se estrellara en el suelo derramando el café en sus botas nuevas, el café había mojado sus piernas asiendo que saltara de un grito, el café si estaba caliente. Luego vegeta tomo la vendeja y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza, ella lo miro con miedo cuando se levantó y paro justo delante de ella, apretó sus puños para controlar los temblores que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo.

-Pero porque.- exigió ella saber. Se había esforzado preparando ese desayuno al pie de la letra como decía las benditas instrucciones y el lo había tirado como si fuera basura

-Cuando yo te digo que prepares algo nuevamente hazlo, ocaso te dije que lo recalentaras.- Le dijo sonriendo Vegeta de verdad iba disfrutar hacerle pagar sus palabras de ayer, él se giró como si nada hubiera pasado, camino pisando los vidrios de su comida y se sentó nuevamente en su lugar. –Tienes menos de media hora para prepáralo nuevamente y esta vez no quiero errores.- El sonrió por dentro cuando la miro apretar sus puños ella realmente ah de estar a punto de saltar de la cólera pero sabía que no lo aria. La vio darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida pero nuevamente la detuvo. -¿A dónde vas?. –Sonrió cuando ella lo miro con odio

-A preparar el desayuno no es eso lo que quieres.- La escucho decir casi escupiéndole las palabras. La mujer aun no entendía con quien estaba tratando.

-Creía que eras inteligente yo no puedo comer con este desastre aquí.- Le dijo

-¿Perdone?

-No entiendes, limpia y luego cocina.

-Creo que está malinterpretando la situación yo vine aquí para ser su asistente no su sirvienta.

-Tu.- rugió el. –Estas aquí para trabajar para mí, harás lo que a mí se me de mi gana que hagas, si no te gusta ahí está la puerta y la prisión te esperas.- vegeta trono su cuello ambos lados y continuo. –Entonces tengo que hacer la llamada o limpiaras. –La miro y vio en sus ojos el odio y el desprecio que estaba sintiendo por el en esos momentos y entonces el sonrió, la miro arrodillarse como tenía que hacerlo y recoger la bandeja con los vidrios de la taza y platos. –Mientras entiendas cuál es tu lugar.- Vegeta la miro desde su posición como ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, el en la silla y ella en el suelo. Dándole a entender quién era superior a quien en esta casa, le sorprendió que aun ella estando en el suelo arrodillada recogiendo lo que él le había ordenado, esa mujer lo miraba con una superioridad, levantando su mentón en lo más alto retándolo con la mirada, no dejo de verle hasta que se levantó del suelo y abandono la habitación.

Cuando Bulma llego a la cocina tiro todo en la basura con coraje, ese hombre la había humillado y ella que había hecho exactamente lo que el le había ordenado.

-porque demonios no lo mandaste al diablo con todo y trabajo.- Se preguntó bulma limpiando las lágrimas que le habían salido del coraje. Pero no le daría el gusto de que el la viera derrotada no señor, le demostraría quien estaba superior de quien a ese bastardo. Ella se había propuesto durar un año y lo cumpliría pero no permitiría que el la seguirá pisoteado no señor por lo que se llamaba Bulma Briefs que ese hombre aprendería a respetarla.

Preparo el desayuno de nuevo y se lo sirvió sin mirarlo a los ojos, cuando vegeta lo probo le escucho decirle un puedes retirarte y bulma lo había hecho. Cuando volvió a entrar a la cocina miro el desayuno que ella se había preparado pero la verdad era que ya no tenía hambre, conto los minutos para que dieran las nueve y tuviera que reunirse con él en el despacho. Camino lentamente, bulma sentía como si estuviera caminando a las puertas del infierno una vez que estuvo delante de la puerta suspiro y toco tres veces.

-Pasa.- Su voz rasposa se escuchaba con fuerza, ella entro y lo miro sentado en el escritorio, ni si quiera la había mirado estaba concentrado en la pila de papeles que tenía en el escritorio. –Siéntate.- Le ordeno apuntando a la silla al otro lado del escritorio justo enfrente de él pero ni aun así la había mirado. Bulma obedeció. –Hay que ordenar todo esto por fechas y sacar la prioridad ahorita, me refiero a que los más viejos serán los más importantes, dividiremos esto en dos los de fecha límite y los recientes.- Ahora su voz solo se escuchaba ronca pero calmada, Bulma observo que vegeta realmente estaba concentrado leyendo la información de los papeles, ella suspiro al menos dejarían sus diferencias para trabajar.

Sin decir ni una palabras más Bulma tomo un cantidad de papeles y empezó a recibir las fechas, necesito un archivero, todo estaba reburujado y cuando creía en encontrar la que sería la más vieja, aparecía otra. La habitación estaba en completo silencio solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las hojas ser acomodadas una y otra vez, o el sonido que hacia la pluma de vegeta cuando hacia notas o rayoneo algunos puntos. Bulma escuchaba cuando vegeta daba sorbos a su café y el olor le cosquillaba la nariz, se saboreó su sabor y maldijo el no a ver desayunado nada así que lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en su trabajo.

Vegeta le extraño que ella no hiciera ningún ruido en toda la hora en la que han estado revisando papeles pero tuvo que agradecer mentalmente que no hablara con el dolor de cabeza que traía no iba a soportar su chillona voz. Escucho el estómago de esa mujer rugir una que otra vez y adivino que debido a su coraje ella probablemente no había comido, debía de ser estúpida quien se le ocurre no comer pero eso era algo que a él no le importaba y más le valía a ella no desmayarse en su oficina porque durarían ahí un largo rato.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en sus trabajos que no se dieron cuenta de que ya había oscurecido.

-Por Kamisama no llevamos ni la mitad.- Se quejó bulma, miro a vegeta igual de frustrado que ella, habían pasado toda la tarde leyendo página por página hasta las letras pequeñas. Lo miro golpearse el hombro una que otra vez, imagino que su espalda estaría doliéndole. –Ah.- Ella se levantó y estiro su cuerpo tratando de disminuir la tención.

-Eres ruidosa.- Se quejó Vegeta tronando su cuello.

-Oh vamos tienes que admitir que también estas casando o al menos fastidiado.- Ella sabía que así era aunque él no quisiera admitirlo

-Mmm .- Fue todo lo que le escucho decir, bulma lo interpreto como un si. –Ya puedes irte a tu casa.- Le dijo, Bulma lo miro sacar unas pastillas y tragárselas sin agua, tal vez era algo para el dolor de cabeza a ella también le estaba doliendo pero no sería tan loca para tomarlas sin agua.

Bulma se dio la media vuelta y salió del despecho estaba tan tentada a irse pero cuando dio la vuelta vio aun la luz del despecho e intuyo que él se quedaría toda la noche aun revisando los papeles. Vegeta parecía de la clase de hombre que no le importaba desvelarse con tal de seguir sumergido en su trabajo así que en vez de caminar hacia la salida fue a la cocina para preparar café. No sabía porque estaba siendo considerada con un hombre después de que el la había humillado tampoco quiso averiguar el porque solo lo hiso, camino con la bandeja y toco nuevamente y entro antes de que el pudiera decirle algo, se permitió mirarlo rápidamente y lo vio que estaba viéndola sorprendido.

Vegeta se pregunto porque demonios esa mujer todavía seguía en su casa asi ya diez minutos que la había mandado para la suya, su nariz detecto el olor a café caliente y se pregunto que pretendía esa mujer. La miro desconcertado

-Te eh traído café caliente como a ti te gusta.- Le dijo ella, hiso aun lado alguno de los papeles y coloco la charola cuidadosamente de que no se derrama, sirvió el café en la taza que él había estado tomando antes y la volvió a colocar en su lugar. –Lo veré mañana.- Le susurro mirándolo a los ojos, Vegeta trato de buscar en ellos la explicación de por qué ella tenía ese atención hacia él. Ninguna de las empleadas que él había tenido antes se había molestado por hacer algo similar, incluso sabía que ellas lo que más querían era que se ahogara en su propio café y cada vez que él les ordenaba algo lo hacían de mala gana por eso ahora no entendía porque esta mujer lo hacía si él no se lo había pedido.

La miro darse la vuelta y salir de su despacho, miro la taza que estaba delante de él, la tomo y le dio un sorbo al café, caliente y amargo como él lo había pedido. Se levantó de la silla con su taza en la mano y abrió las cortinas rojas para poder por la ventana. Entonces vio a la mujer del cabello azul caminar hacia su auto, la miro abrir la puerta y subirse en él, cuando ella predio las luces y arranco en dirección hacia la salida. Tomo un sorbo más de su café y decidió regresar a lo que estaba haciendo, tenía bastante trabajo para toda la noche.

Bulma llego a un establecimiento de comida rápida y compro comida para tres personas de verdad que tenía hambre.

-Bulma eres tu.- Ella escucho su nombre y se giró para ver a su amigo de la infancia

-Hola Goku.- ella sonrió pero estaba realmente cansada. –Como están Milk y Gohan.- Pregunto.

-Están esperando por la cena.- Goku levanto las bolsas para que ella mirara la cantidad de comida que había comprado. –Leí las noticias de verdad que te metiste en problemas eh.- El sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto. –De verdad que no cambias

-Hay goku lo dices tan despreocupado si supieras que por culpa de eso tengo que trabajar para un bastardo.

-Trabajar para quien.- pregunto curioso

-Vegeta Ouji no tienes una idea de el dolor de cabeza que es.- Ella recordó lo sucedido en la mañana, tenía ganas de golpearlo.

-Vegeta huum.- miro a su amigo pensativo. –Ese nombre me suena.

-Acaso lo conoces.- Dijo ella un poco sorprendida, Vegeta no era la clase amigo de los que Goku frecuentara de hecho podía jurar que Vegeta no tenía amigo.

-Tal vez pero no lo recuerdo.- Dijo sonriendo

-Hay goku eres un tonto.- Ella lo golpeo en la cabeza al menos con alguien se tenía que desquitar

-Pero no tenías por qué golpearme.- se quejó el sobándose de verdad le había dolido

-Mira te veré luego ahorita lo único que quiero es comer y dormir.- Le dijo bulma su humor ya era pésimo.- Adiós.- Escucho a Goku despedirse pero ya no le hiso caso. Él era unos cuantos años menor que ella y se habían conocido por cosas del destino, Goku había perdido a su abuelo y era un niño que vivía a las alturas de la montaña un día bulma y él se encontraron cuando ella estaba en su etapa rebelde, se encariñaron y fueron amigos desde entonces. Ella aun no podía creer que el hombre ya se había casado y hasta había tenido un hijo sin duda lo envidiaba por eso y lo odiaba porque la hacía sentirse como una solterona.

Cuando bulma llego a la corporación la encontró en total silencio y entonces se dio cuenta de la hora que era, sus padres probablemente ya estarían dormidos. Ella devoro toda la comida en mesa de la estancia. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar de comer se dio cuenta de lo silencioso y solitario que estaba, jamás estando ella en su casa se había sentido así, siempre si algo caracterizaba a la familia Briefs era por lo ruidosos que eran. Pero ahora que observaba la luces tanto de la cocina y la sala estaban apagadas ella solo había prendido un donde ella estaba comiendo. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola.

-Así se sentirá vegeta todo los días.- Se preguntó bulma, para un hombre que vivía completamente solo y comía solo, esa clase de silencio y soledad siempre lo acompañaba, se preguntó si el debes en cuando no se sentía un poco triste. –No puedo creer que a el le guste esta clase de soledad.- se dijo. –Tal vez el realmente se siente solo. –Bulma no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza y pena por el hombre tal vez había una razón por la cual el era como era, entonces bulma recordó todas las palabras horribles que ella dijo sobre para una persona escuchar como otra se expresa de él no debe de ser nada agradable y más si miles de personas piensan igual. Bulma termino de comer subió a su recamara y se puso una piyama, se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos realmente estaba cansada. –Creo que le debo una disculpa.- Ella bostezo

Bulma decidió que la relación de ellos tenía que mejorar si iba pasar todo un año con ese hombre era mejor tener la fiesta en paz. Además recordar en lo solitario que podía sentirse vegeta la hacía sentirse mal y aun mas culpable por sus palabras, ella decidió que eso cambiaria ese hombre aprendería la convivencia que sería con ella a su lado y vería que ella podía ser muy divertida cuando se lo proponía. Sabía que sería difícil dado que ellos empezaron de una muy mala manera pero no había nada que Bulma briefs no podía lograr.

Ella aria que vegeta nunca se sintiera solo.

… _**3…..3….3….**_

_**Hola hermosas como va les esta gustando? **_

_**Pues aquí tienen el capitulo 2, Dudas, sugerencias, quejas comentarios lo que nos les haya gustado por favor háganmelo saber saben que su opinión es muy importante par mi :3 **_

_**Espero que les guste **_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar 3 **_

_**Estoy emocionada porque estas fueron las primeras personas en comentar **_

_**Primer review **_

_**3 1 JuliBB.-**_ Hola hermosa me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por haberla leído pero sobre todo por comentar mi historia aquí te dejo el capitulo 2 y espero que te guste (Me emocione porque fuiste mi primer comentario y alegraste mi dia gracias besos y abrazos3) **JuliBB **

**3 2 Marilu Moreno.- **Hola corazón siii ya volvi y con nueva historia, me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado sobre todo que me hayas extrañado en leer, yo amo siempre sus comentarios son los que me alegran el dia y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos 3 aquí esta el capitulo numero 2 y espero que te guste besos y abrazos **Marilu moreno. **

**3 3 Megan devonne 2.- H**ola cariño hay como amo leerte, muchísimas gracias por seguirme siguiendo en mis historias y por tu apoyo en verdad te adoro. Yo también te extrañe muchísimo :3 mil gracias por tus buenos deseos hacia mi historia esperemos que asi sea y que realmente les guste sobre todo a ti ;) te quiero mucho, aquí te dejo el segundo capitulo espero que te guste mil besos y abrazos 3 **Megan devonne P.D amo tu nombre **

**3 4 Foreveryour.- **Hola hermosa me alegro tanto ver tu nombre en los comentarios ya que tu eres de mis seguidoras en mi destino eras tu 3 recuerdo mucho tu nombre de mis comentarios te extrañe, mil gracias por el apoyo al seguir mi historia, aquí te dejo el capitulo 2 y espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besos 3 **Foreveryour. **

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización **

**Gracias por sus reviews 3**

**Las quiere Aioro **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

-Me pregunto cómo puedes llegar al corazón de un hombre como ese.- Bulma estaba esperando que el café terminara de calentarse para poderle servir el desayuno a Vegeta. Después del inconveniente que había tenido el día anterior ella decidió que haría todo perfecto para evitarse de que el tuviera que regañarla por algo. Se desanimó un poco al ver que al igual que la vez pasada cuando ella le había saludado en la entrada de lo más amable posible él ni siquiera le había puesto un mínimo de atención pero no dejaría que eso la diera por vencida. Ella haría que al final del día Vegeta le dedicara una sonrisa amable y no una malvada como el acostumbraba.

-Huevos revueltos con tocino y café caliente.- Dijo bulma con una voz suave, solía utilizar esa voz cuando tenía que persuadir por algo que ella quería y este era el mismo caso.

-Humm.- Le escucho decir a vegeta, una vez que tuvo el desayuno delante de él se dispuso a comerlo.

Bulma lo observo casi boca abierta mientras el llevaba su comida a la boca, era tonto pensar que estaba nerviosa por la reacción que tendría su jefe después de tragar el bocado y a ver bebido un sorbo de café pero después de conocer su temperamento cuando algo no le parecía más vale irse con cuidado ya le había costado sus botas arruinadas y el ardor del café caliente en sus piernas ni loca soportaría el mismo dolor dos veces.

-Mmm puedes retirarte.- Su ronca voz la regreso a la realidad, bulma suspiro aliviada y regreso victoriosa a la cocina.

-Bulma uno.- Se felicitó mientras ella misma almorzaba, no repetiría el error de no comer de nuevo sabrá Kami si a ese hombre se le proponía a otra vez trabajar todo la tarde y parte de la noche, así que llenaría su estómago hasta reventar.

Cuando dieron las nueve Bulma camino hacia el despacho de Vegeta pero antes de que tuviera que tocar la puerta él ya la esperaba afuera recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados

-Sucede algo.-pregunto bulma. Vegeta la ignoro mientras la pasaba de largo.

-Sígueme.- le ordeno y ella no pudo más que rodar los ojos. Ese hombre de verdad la ignoraba. Lo siguió por el enorme pasillo que parecía no tener fin y a pesar de que ella había estado preguntado un par de veces a donde se dirigían el solo la había silenciado cuando había acabado su paciencia. Frustrada ella también se había cruzado de brazos y lo había seguido totalmente callada para gusto de Vegeta.

Llegaron a lo que para bulma fue el gimnasio personal de Vegeta pero lo que le sorprendió a Bulma fue ver un escritorio, papeles y un telefeno en el.

-Te sentaras ahí y tomaras todas mis llamadas, le estos contratos que vez aquí y di cuales no son favorables, alado del teléfono puedes ver aun lista de personas a las que tienes que decirle que no estoy disponible que me fui de vacaciones y que no sabes cuándo regresare.- Vegeta señalo cada una de las cosas que había mencionado y cuando termino de explicarle lo que tenía que saber se dispuso a seguir con sus entrenamientos.

Se maldijo internamente ayer se la había pasado hasta la madrugada revisando el papeleo que apenas y le había dado tiempo para dormir, levantarse de nuevo y abrirle la puerta a esa mujer. Pero lo que mas le molestaba es que no había podido entrenar como su cuerpo le exigia que lo hiciera, asi que antes de que ella llegara movio el escritorio junto con los papeles para tenerla trabajando bajo su vista mientras el comenzaba su entrenamiento. No confiaba para nada en esa mujer y dejarla sola con sus asuntos no le parecía asi que lo mejor era tenerla bajo vista donde podía escuchar todo lo que ella dijera por teléfono

La escucho tomar asiento y como comenzaba a revisar hoja por hoja, el por mientras comenzó con una serie de calentamientos. Entonces mientras estaba entrenado recordó la llamada de su hermano, le molestaba que aun siendo ese mocoso menor que el se preocupara por como el llevaba su vida, el nunca se metio en la suya ni siquiera le dijo que seria un error cuando el se había casado tan joven era su vida no la de el asi que a Vegeta no le importaba.

Miro a la mujer sentada tras ese escritorio y su frustración volvió, su hermano parecía preocupado por ella, lo que solia empezar con una de sus llamadas de como se encontraba y de que humor había amanecido ese dia termino con una pregunta rápida de como le estaba yendo con su nueva asistente. A el eso le había extrañado, Table sabia perfectamente como era el y nunca se había preocupado por preguntarle como iba la relación con sus antiguas ex asistenes asi que le intrigaba el saber por que estaba vez había sido diferente. La observo leer todo cuidadosamente mientras jugaba con un lápiz en sus manos y entonces vegeta desvio su mirada y la volvio a concentrar en un punto inespesico al frente de el. Esa mujer era como cualquier otra y no tenia nada en especial de hecho para el todas las mujeres eran iguales por eso no se sentía interesado por ninguna, además desperdiciar su valioso tiempo como lo hacia el inútil de su hermano lo encontraba totalmente un desperdicio.

Bulma estaba mas que incomoda trabajar en un lugar que olia a sudor no era nada agradable para ella. Ella siempre había sido una persona muy limpia, le encantaba el olor fresco y no toleraba la suciedad asi que para ella estar en este lugar con ese hombre sudoroso era un dolor de narices Trato de concentrarse en el aroma de su shampo mientras leia cuidadosamente los contratos. Ella era científica asi que no era nada difícil leer lo que decían esas líneas. Como inventora se sintió curiosa por conocer algunos de los prototipos que le ofrecían a vegeta financiar ella sabría si eran o no de buena calidad entonces asi podía decir si le convenía o no. Estaba tan concertada leyendo que cuando el teléfono sono casi brinca del susuto. Timbro una vez, dos veces y miro de reojo a Vegeta pero el hombre como siempre no parecía querer ponerle atención el estaba mas concentrado haciendo sus abdominales. Era un odioso.

-Asistente de Vegeta Ouji.- contesto la verdad no se le había ocurrido decir otra cosa. –Espere un momento.- Bulma tapo el articular con su mano para que no pudiera escucharlo la persona del otro lado de la línea. –Vegeta.- Lo llamo suave pero fuerte para que la escuchara, le oyó gruñir

-Que. –Le gruño, Bulma rodo los ojos ¿acaso siempre tenía que gruñirle cuando ella le hablaba?

-Tienes a un hombre llamado Nappa en la línea.- Ella rápidamente le hecho un vistazo a la lista de personas a las que no tenia que comunicarle a su majestad pero ese nombre no estaba escrito. Lo miro levantarse de un brinco y caminar rápidamente hacia ella. Bulma se preguntó si sus pasos siempre tenían que ser tan intimidantes. Vegeta caminaba lentamente con la vista fijada siempre en su objetivo y sin faltar ese ceño profundamente fruncido que para bulma ya seria esa su expresión normal en Vegeta tal vez el día que no lo viera enojado le asustaría mas que verlo así. Reacciono nuevamente cuando el le arrebato el teléfono de las manos y ella se exalto aventándose hacia atrás. El muy atrevido lo había tomado y no le importo que ella tenía el teléfono contra su pecho, el movimiento había sido brusco, pero el hecho de que se haya atrevido a tocarla, bueno ella se corrigió no es que quisiera tocarla a ella de eso estaba segura pero lo había hecho y ni si quiera con esa intención tal vez eso era lo que más le molestaba. Su desinterés en su cuerpo. Bulma enojada cruzo sus brazos y retiro la silla unos centímetros atrás, giro la cabeza indignada mientras él hablaba

-Que quieres.- Le escucho decir a Vegeta, Bulma suspiro al menos no era a la única a la que le hablaba con tanto desprecio. –QUE DIJISTE.- Vegeta grito asustando a Bulma. –Grrr Insecto si serás inútil. Te quiero aquí en veinte minutos y si llegas tarde te lo juro Napa eres hombre muerto.- Vegeta había hablado con una voz tan amenazante que hasta a bulma se le había puesto la piel de gallina y para terminar de inquietarla había colgado el teléfono con tanto coraje que creyó que estaba a punto de romperse. Lo miro darle la espalda y encaminarse a levantar unas pesas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Que me vez!.- le grito a Bulma. –Tengo monos en la cara o que.- Ella podía ver como la asesinaba con su mirada. –Que no tienes trabajo que hacer, deja de perder el tiempo. –Le ordeno.

Con una vena en la frente ella desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia los contratos pero mucho antes de que pudiera leerlos el teléfono volvió a sonar

-Asistente de Vegeta.- contesto de mal humor. Ella se desconcertó un momento. –Perdone podría repetir su nombre no le escuche bien.- Bulma escucho nuevamente el nombre desconcertada y entonces miro la lista que tenía y el primer nombre era el mismo que había pronunciado el hombre del teléfono. –Lo lamento señor Vegeta pero Veg… Perdone pero su hijo no se encuentra acaba de salir a una reunión de negocios y aun no se comunica conmigo pero si quiere puede dejar un mensaje y en cuanto el llame yo se lo trasmito.- Bulma anoto lo que había escuchado y colgó el teléfono. Ella en verdad no podía creer que el primero en la lista negra de a los que no debía comunicar fuera el propio padre de el. Miro nuevamente a vegeta y se preguntó que clase de relación tendrían el y su padre imagino obviamente que debía de ser buena pero aun así que habría hecho ese hombre para que su propio hijo no quisiera dirigirle la palabra.

Ellos dos siguieron ignorándose los últimos veinte minutos y exactamente a esa misma el timbre sonó.

Vegeta se coloco la toalla alrededor de su cuello y antes de encaminarse a abrirle la puerta al inútil de Nappa recordó que no podía dejarla sola atendiendo sus negocios. Casi le da un tic de imaginar que tenia que llevar a esa mujer odiosa con el.

-Sígueme.- Le ordeno no había dado mas de tres pasos cuando ella lo cuestiono

-Pero porque a donde oye vegeta.- Cuando el se giro para responderle ella choco contra su pecho la miro desequilibrarse al grado de caerse pero para su disgusto ella logro estabilizarse.

-Imagino que eres de las personas que siempre dicen "porque".- Hablo fastidiado. –Desacostúmbrate a esa palabra mujer.- Vegeta la miro cuando ella había tratado de decir de nuevo "porque" pero la miro apretar los labios antes de que la frase se le saliera. –Cuando te lo ordene tu solo asiente y has lo que te digo que hagas.- Ella lo miraba atentamente incluso vegeta podría jurar que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no contestarle y ya que tenia toda su atención y su boca cerrada continuo. –Me vas acompañar al despecho junto con Nappa te pararas aun lado de mi en completo silencio. Lo único que quiero es que respires, no quiero que hables, opines o cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, solo respiraras y te mantendrás de pie entendiste.

-Entendí.- Le contesto ella de mala gana. Perfecto Vegeta pensó se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sabiendo que ella lo seguía por detrás. Entonces recordó algo que necesitaba entregarle a Napa.

-hey mujer, ve y abre la puerta, lleva a Nappa al despacho y espera junto con el dile que en un minuto nos reunimos.

Bulma lo miro acelerar sus pasos y lo perdió cuando el subió las escaleras ella suspiro por decima vez en el día y se encamino abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió miro a un hombre del tamaño de una montaña, tan grande era como calvo, tenia un bigote de malote de televisión y unos músculos que podían levantar su auto y arrojarlo sin problema al precipicio. Entonces bulma se pregunto porque desde que había entrado a la casa de Vegeta si imagino todas las formas posibles en las que podía morir y al ver a su amigo parecía de la clase de hombre que sabia como esconder un cadáver.

-Eh tu quien eres.- Hablo el hombre desconcertado. –En donde esta Vegeta.- Nappa miro mas haya de la chica del cabello azul que tenia enfrente para ver si miraba a Vegeta por algún lado, le extraño que fuera una mujer quien lo recibiera

-Vegeta se reunirá con usted en unos momentos ahora si me permite sígame hacia su despacho.

Bulma se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia el lugar prometido pero tan pronto como lo hiso ese calvo había tomado su brazo apretándolo no muy suavemente.

-Quien eres tu y porque te diriges a vegeta con tanta familiaridad.- La cuestiono Nappa. Hasta mujer nunca la había visto. Sabia que Vegeta no era la clase de hombre que desperdiciaba su tiempo en mujeres así que no entendía como ella lo llamaba como si fueran cercanos.

-Briefs Bulma.- Dijo ella nerviosa, Bulma era una mujer valiente a la que le gustaba el peligro pero ella tenia que admitir que una vez que se enfrentaba a lo que llamaban el miedo ella también temblaba como una hoja y ahora ver a ese hombre gigante e intimidante tomar su brazo con rudeza cuestionadora sobre el porque y el como llamaba a su jefe la había tomado por sorpresa.- Soy su asistente.- Contesto

Nappa la miro de pies a cabeza, entonces Bulma se sintió un tanto incomoda y deseo que su falda fuera mas larga y los botones de su blusa estuvieran cerrados hasta el cuello, no le gusto nada la atención que el estaba poniendo en ella.

-Y porque Vegeta te permite hablar de una forma tan irrespetuosa si eres una simple asistente, no te han enseñado a respetar a tus superiores.- Le exigió saber apretándole mas el brazo

-Pues yo..

-Nappa.- Vegeta llamo a ambos teniendo su completa atención.- Ya no pierdas el tiempo y vamos a terminar con este asunto.

Bulma suspiro cuando el calvo la había soltado

-Como ordenes Vegeta.- le escucho decir y lo miro hacer una leve inclinación. Bulma sobando su brazo adolorido lo siguió por detrás.

-Adelántate ya conoces el camino.- Le ordeno Vegeta a napa. Luego se apresuró a cortar la distancia que tenia hacia Bulma, la tomo del brazo para sorpresa de ella y dolor ya que ejerció presión en el mimo sintió donde Nappa ya lo había hecho, Vegeta la arrastro hacia la cocina ante las protestas de ella.

-Auch…Vegeta…Espera me duele.- Bulma se quejo tal vez para otra persona seria totalmente ridículo su dolor pero para ella que era una chica realmente delicada de verdad le estaba doliendo. Cuando llegaron a la cocina vegeta la soltó girándose para darle la cara le grito.

-Quiero que sea la ultima vez que molestes a las personas con las que tenga que tratar asuntos entendiste!.- Le grito pero esta vez Bulma no se quedaría callado, tanto le había tomado de sorpresa lo que le había dicho que se tardo en reaccionar pero lo hiso

-Pero de que demonios estas hablando.- Le reclamo ella para sorpresa de Vegeta.- Por si no lo notaste ese loco fue el que quiso iniciar un interrogatorio como si hubiera matado a alguien.- Ella miro que vegeta iba a callarla asi que se apresuró a ser ella quien lo silenciara con su voz. –hice exactamente lo que me pediste, le abrí la maldita puerta le dije que lo esperabas en el endemoniado despacho y estaba después a encaminarlo hacia el pero ese bruto empezó a cuestionarme quien era, que hacia contigo entre…- Bulma se calló cuando el había estrellado su puño en la mesa.

-Acaso te pedí explicaciones.- Vegeta casi le había escupido las palabras. Bulma estaba completamente callada. –Lo único que tienes que entender es que ese tipo de escena no se puede volver a repetir. No me gustan los conflictos entre la gente que trabaja para mi y también se lo hare saber a Nappa para que no vuelva con preguntas estúpidas.- Bulma al menos pensó que el regaño no solo seria para ella aunque seguía molesta ya que ella no había tenido la culpa de nada.

-Quédate aquí.- Le dijo con una voz mas calmada y ronca, tenia que admitir que la mujer no había tenido culpa y que la había regañado innecesariamente, el había escuchado cuando Nappa había empezado a cuestionarla y también fue consciente de como la había tomado del brazo con fuerza sin embargo no era algo que Vegeta le interesara mucho pero si se había desquitado un poco el coraje que tenia con ella por el problema que Nappa le había dicho por el teléfono. En tanto le agradara o no la mujer a el no le gustaba desquitar su frustración con personas que no tenían nada que ver con el asunto el disfrutaba mas hacer sufrir a los responsables.

-Preparare café.- la escucho susurrar pero la ignoro, ahorita tenía serios problemas que resolver. Cuando entro a la habitación miro a Nappa levantarse rápidamente y hacer otra leve referencia

-Vegeta.- Le escucho decir.- Vegeta lo miro y sonrió ladinamente antes de proporcionarle un puñetazo en la cara que envió a Nappa al suelo.

-Quien demonios te crees para cuestionar a mis empleados.-Le rugió Vegeta, Napa lo miro con miedo.

-Pero Vegeta yo creí.

-No creíste.- le corto.- Me crees incompetente para no saber escoger a mi gente

-Como crees que puedo encontrarte ineficiente vegeta.- Napa bajo la mirada no soportando la suya.

-Esto no se volverá a repetir.- Le aclaro Vegeta.

-Puedo preguntar porque la estas defendiendo.- Dijo Nappa y aunque recibiera un golpe de nuevo no se quedaría con la curiosidad.

-No la defiendo que te quede claro.- Vegeta lo fulmino con la mirada mientras le explicaba como se le ocurría pensar que el defendería a tan insignificante ser. –Pero sabes como me molestan el ruido en mi casa y tu estabas a punto de causar un alboroto.

-Tienes razón.- la explicación que le había dado su superior tenia lógica. –No se volverá a repetir.- le prometió

-Eso espero, aun así no estaría de mas que investigaras sobre esa mujer.

-Pensé que dijiste

-Se lo que dije.- Vegeta le frustraba cuando las personas tardaban en entender lo que el decía. –Escucha lo que digo ahora, debido a tu estupideces al tratar el asunto hay que ser cuidadosos para que la verdad no salga fuera de estas cuatro paredes, es un escándalo que me quiero evitar. –Vegeta le aventó el folder por el que había ido a su habitación. Su hermano le había dejado toda la información de la mujer del cabello azul pero el no se había molestado en leerla. –Investiga todo de ella que no este escrito en esta información, quiero verificar que ella no este vinculada con frezzer en el pasado.

-Y de ser así.- pregunto Nappa

Entonces Vegeta sonrió como solo el sabia hacerlo.

-Nos encargaremos de ella.

-Entiendo.- Nappa también sonrió, rogo porque esa mujer estuviera relacionada con frezzer y así pudiera deshacerse de ella había algo en esa mujer que no le agradaba y el nunca se equivocaba en sus presentimientos.

-Ahora Nappa explícame que fue lo que sucedió.- Vegeta se centro en lo que era mas importante.

Nappa trago fuertemente preparándose mentalmente porque lo que estaba apunto de rebelar no era nada bueno.

Bulma llevaba la charola con las café hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta y Nappa, no sabia como a ese idiota calvo le gustaba el café así que preparo uno igual que el de Vegeta y puso leche y azúcar por si el quería echarle, estaba caminando tan cuidadosamente por el pasillo y así evitar que nada se le cayera hasta que unos gritos la alarmaron

-QUE DIJISTE QUE.- La voz de vegeta se oía tan furiosa que la paralizo.- ERES UN IMBECIL.- Bulma escucho como algo era lanzado hacia las paredes y se rompía en pedazos así que apretó fuertemente la bandeja y se quedo en su lugar sin mover ni un cabello. –TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ETO VA A PROVOCAR INSECTO.- Entonces escucho un golpe y como alguien se quejaba de dolor.

-Ve….Vegeta por favor trata de entender.

-ENTEDER QUE INUTIL

-Lo arreglare te lo juro.

-Y QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO INSECTO… FUERA DE MI VISTA.-

Bulma miro a Nappa salir rápidamente de la habitación, el hombre la paso de largo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la salida pero ella había notado la sangre en su boca. Con pasos temblorosos Bulma entro al despacho y miro uno de los pocos adornos que tenia vegeta en el escritorio ahora estaba destrozado en el suelo, vegeta le daba la espalda tenía las manos recargadas en el escritorio y ella podía ver su tensión a través de la ropa en su espalda

-Vegeta.- ella susurro y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, el se giro para verle y tenia una expresión que parecía querer matar a alguien. –Quieres que te prepare un te o te dejo el café estas muy alterado.- bulma retrocedió cuando acabo de decirle se sintió tonta lo mejor era a verlo dejado solo, Vegeta avanzo hacia ella y le arrebato la vendeja de las manos para arrojarla con furia hacia la pared estrellándose y rompiéndose en el proceso

-Y QUIEN DEMONIOS TE LO PIDIO EH.- le grito, Bulma estaba paralizada.- ACASO YO TE LO PEDI, EH.- Vegeta estaba furioso.- TE PEDI CAFÉ O TE ORDENE QUE PREPARARAS CAFÉ NO VERDAD ENTONCES PORQUE SIEMPRE QUIERES HACER ALGO QUE NO TE ORDENO EH.- El avanza gritándole enojado y bulma retrocedía con miedo. –PORQUE.- le grito

-Yo..Yo.- Bulma sentía un nudo en la garganta, nadie en toda su vida le había gritado con tanta rabia como ese hombre lo estaba haciendo, ella sintió sus ojos húmedos sabia que estaba apunto de llorar y ella no era de las mujeres que lloraran tan fácilmente.

-TU QUE.- le exigió saber, la había acorralado entre el mueble y vegeta estampo una mano aun lado de su cabeza.- DIME.- rugio

-No..No…NOLOSE.- le grito ella al fin.- Solo pensé que querías relajarte un poco lo siento.- Bulma aparto la mirada cuando sintió una lagrima resbalarse por su mejilla, no creía a ver hecho algo tan malo para que el le gritara de esa forma.

Vegeta como esa lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y como su voz se había vuelto temblorosa entonces se dio cuenta que nuevamente se estaba desquitando con ella. Aparto la mano que tenia aun lado de su cabeza y la llevo a la suya propia para masajea su cien y tratar de controlar el dolor de cabeza que el inútil de Nappa le había preguntado. Se aparto para dejar de aprisionar a la mujer con su cuerpo y camino hasta echarse en su sofá.

-Puedes irte a tu casa por hoy hemos terminado.- Vegeta solo escucho el sonido de sus pasos saliendo de la habitación y entonces pensó que en verdad este no había sido su dia.

Bulma limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos temblorosamente mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la salida, por un momento creyó que vegeta la golpearía, sabia que estaba tan enojado que podía a ver desquitado su furia en ella.

-Señorita Bulma.- La sorprendida voz de Table la detuvo antes de que pudiera subirse a su auto. –Pero que la se sucede se encuentra usted bien ¿acaso esta llorando?

-Yo de verdad no puedo seguir trabajando aquí.- Por fin su voz sonaba fuerte, termino de limpiar sus lagrimas con furia, para luego apuntar en dirección a la casa. –Ese hombre es un psicópata loco, yo no pienso soportar uno mas de sus desplantes.- Bulma saco rápidamente las llaves de su auto cuando fue tomada del brazo de table entonces ella se zafo bruscamente. –NO ME TOQUES.- le grito y para sorpresa de ella el la soltó sorprendido. –Para que si vuelvo a dejar que otro de ustedes me tome así a la fuerza.- Le escupió ella con odio para luego subirse a su coche y arrancar en dirección a casa

Vegeta había visto y escuchado todo desde su ventana, se giro para ver el café que ella había preparado, tirado en el suelo con las tazas rotas, entonces con la misma frustración y coraje que tenia dentro fue a ser lo que siempre hacia cuando se encontraba en esas situaciones. Entrenar.

No paso mas de cinco minutos cuando el ya estaba en sus ejercicios cuando su hermano llego reclamándole.

-Vegeta que demonios le hiciste a Bulma.- Le cuestiono a el casi le salta una vena tenían cosas mas importantes por las cual preocuparse y el mencionaba a quien.

-¿A quien?.- pregunto continuando con su ejercicio.

-Bulma, tu secretaria.

-Ah.- pronuncio vegeta haciendo las lagartijas con una mano, con que así se llamaba la azulada pensó. –Que pasa con ella.

-Salió hecha una furia.

-honestamente hermano cual de las otras asistentes no lo hicieron es mas ella no duro ni tres duro dos.- Vegeta se permitió burlarse ante la frustración de table

-Vegeta en que quedamos. No puedas seguir despidiéndolas a todas!.- Le regaño

-Cuidado con el tono.- Amenazo vegeta no permitiría que el mocoso le faltara el respeto y luego a Él.

-Dime una cosa al menos leíste la información que te deje de ella.- le pregunto Table.

-Hum ¿Cómo para que?.- Vegeta ya se etsaba aburriendo de hablar tanto de la misma mujer

-De verdad no leíste nada. Ella es Bulma Briefs la heredera de la corporación capsula Hija única del Dr. Briefs, es la segunda que le sigue al científico en ingenio tuviste un suerte de patada en el trasero que la mandaran como tu asistente, ella definitivamente te servirá en cuanto a negocios o checar prototipos de las armas que estas por financiar. Si pones de tu parte tu y ella pueden hacer un gran equipo.

-Hum no me interesa hija de quien sea.

-Pero vegeta.

-PERO NADA, si no vuelve mañana entonces consigue otra igual.

-Tu aun no lo entiendes hermano, no existe otra igual.- Le especifico table. –Ya me canse si mañana ella no vuelve arréglate tu solo en conseguirte otra secretaria y puedo apostar a que no hará lo que probablemente ella te ayudo en un día.

Vegeta escucho cada una de las palabras de su hermano hasta que lo dejo solo. Bah se dijo si ella no regresaba el conseguiría otra y punto tampoco necesitaba de la ayuda de su hermana Vegeta no necesitaba de nadie el siempre había estado solo y solo resolvería sus problemas. Pasaron las horas y cuando se sintió exhausto dejo de entrenar, se tiro en el suelo y miro al techo mientras descansaba. Cuando por fin recupero el aliento se levanto dispuesto a tomar una ducha pero antes de salir y apagar la luz miro el escritorio que había puesto esa mañana para la ruidosa mujer. Frunció el ceño mientras se aceraba a él y miro todos los contratos ordenados y marcados con la letra de ella, vio alado del teléfono los apuntes de las llamadas que había tomado y otro de las llamadas que no tenía que contestar pero aun así tomo nota de los mensajes. Vegeta se sentó en la silla y examino los contratos que ella había descartado como inadecuados. Los leyó y miro los puntos que ella misma había subrayado como insuficientes y nada favorables para el, eso lo hico fruncir más el ceño ya que él también estaba deacuerdo en todo en lo que ella estuvo. Entonces miro los contratos que ella había aprobado donde también había hecho unas notas de lo que podía modificar para el salir más beneficiado entonces por primera vez estuvo deacuerdo con su hermano.

Si esa mujer no regresaba el no iba a encontrar a otra Bulma nunca.

Bulma se paro a media carretera, se bajo del auto y grito con todas sus fuerzas-

-VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ERES UN DESGRACIADO BASTARDOOOOOOOOO!.- ella había gritado tan fuerte esperando que el muy maldito la haya escuchado desde la altura donde el vivía. Entonces sintió como se le doblaron las rodillas y termino deslizándose hasta que toco la arena del suelo.- Maldito seas tu y tu arrogancia y mal carácter.- se dijo ella, Ningún hombre nunca la había tratado como el la estaba tratando. –De verdad que es un odioso, prepotente, es es un insecto.- se dijo y no pudo evitar recordar que la mete que ella se había propuesto estaba por irse al diablo.

-Entonces tal vez si existe algo de lo que no sea capaz de lograr.- se dijo mirando el suelo. –Es absurdo tratar de ganarme la confianza de vegeta.- siguió hablándose a sí misma.- ¿Acaso no puedo? ¿No debo eh universo?.- grito mirando al cielo. –¿Debería de renunciar e ir a prisión?- Entones ella sonrió. –Pero me niego a creer que exista algo que yo no pueda tener.- Pero ese algo tenía que costarle su orgullo entonces ella tenía que pensar si volvía a la casa de ese hombre significaba que se tragaría su orgullo y perdería su dignidad ante ella misma pero si renunciaba significa que se rendiría y entonces si, si significaba que habían cosas que ella La gran Bulma no podía conseguir. y por primera vez bulma decidió entre rendirse o tragarse su orgullo.

Vegeta había pasado casi una hora revisando una y otra vez las anotaciones de Bulma y como el estaba deacuerdo en todo lo que ella había escrito, entonces se puso a pensar que ninguna de las asistentes que había tenido antes habían sigo igual a Bulma es mas compararla como otras se le hacia indigno, Bulma estaba muy pero muy superior a todas ellas. Todas las demás no sabían como hacer su trabajo, siempre preparaban mal su comida y su café, pero eso podía pasarlo por alto lo que mas le molestaba era que no ordenaban bien su papeleo ni tomaban sus llamadas tampoco le pasaban sus mensajes, el estaba consciente que ellas lo hacían a propósito una vez que el las regañaba o las corregía las mujeres parecían molestarse entonces se desquitaban haciendo mal su trabajo. Pero por el contrario Bulma por mas que la molesto, ofendió o humillo ella hiso su trabajo perfectamente, sin queja alguna, lo dejo todo ordenado no podía tener una queja de ello y eso era lo que mas le molestaba.

Decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente por hoy, salió de su gimnasio apagando la luz y se encamino directo hacia su habitación. Cuando iba caminando por los pasillos escucho el ruido de los vidrios rotos.

-Que demonios.- Se dijo, no crei que nadie fuera tan estúpido como para atreverse a robarle. Vegeta se froto el rostro cansado, quien sea que se halla cometido el error de entrar a su casa le pagaría, es mas podría desquitar todas sus frustraciones con el. Eso sin duda lo animo y con una sonrisa en el rostro camino sigilosamente hacia donde se escuchaba el ruido. Le sorprendió que el ruido venia desde su despacho, ahí no se encontraba nada de valor, el ladrón verdaderamente debía de ser estúpido habían cosas mas valiosas en la entrada de lo que podría encontrar ahí.

Vegeta estaba preparado para hacerle pagar a la persona que se había atrevido a entrar a su casa, incluso imagino todo tipo de tortura que podía hacerle para hacerle entender que nadie se metía en su casa en sus territorios sin recibir un castigo

Pero para lo que de verdad no estuvo preparado fue para lo que sus ojos vio, incluso tuvo que parpadear tres veces para verificar que sus ojos no le estuvieran engañando. Arrodillada en el suelo miro a Bulma levantar los pedazos de vidrio y con un trapo limpiar el café que se había derramado.

-Pero que estas haciendo.- El no pudo evitar que su voz sonara sorprendida. Entonces la miro como se quedo quieta y como lentamente se levantó y giro para darle la cara. El por primera vez observo esos ojos grandes y azules que ella poseía y no pudo evitar perderse un momento en ellos hasta que recobro sus sentidos y desvió la mirada al escritorio donde vio que ella también ya la había acomodado, entonces volvió a mirarla esta vez tratando de ponerle tanta atención. Silenciosamente y en su mente volvió a preguntar "porque"

-Mi hora de trabajo termina en tres horas.- ella pronuncio las palabras tranquilamente, en ningún momento bulma dejo de mirarle a los ojos. –Si hay un desastre debo limpiarlo que no.- ella le recordó lo que la primera vez le dijo cuando había arrojado al suelo el desayuno con toda la intención de que lo limpiara. –Además por lo que veo aún tenemos mucho papeleo quería discutir contigo algunos inconvenientes que tenían los contratos.

Vegeta la observo y escucho cada palabra que ella le había dicho, entonces camino hasta estar a una nariz de tocarla, pero Bulma no retrocedió, no vio miedo sin no una mirada firme y decidida. Eso le gusto. Le quito la bandeja de las manos donde estaban los vidrios y trapos sucios para desconcierto de ella y lo coloco en el escritorio. Una vez con las manos desocupadas regreso su mirada hacia sus azules ojos.

-Porque.- Pregunto nuevamente

-No te lo explique ya.- Dijo ella pero vegeta negó con la cabeza

-Sabes a que me refiero.- le dijo el y miro que ella había comprendido.- Porque.- repitió. Entonces la miro sonreír.

-Te lo dije yo trabajare para ti un año no mas no menos. Debes de saber que no soy de las personas que se dan por vencida.- Ella se permitió sonreír.- Cuando quiero algo o lo deseo lucho por lo que creo que quiero.- Vegeta la escucho decir las palabras tan firmemente ellas que tuvo que darle crédito.

Entonces Vegeta sonrió definitivamente no se lo esperaba, la había juzgado mal.

-Bien entonces porque no comenzamos a ver ese papeleo hay algo que yo también quiero discutir.

Tanto Vegeta como Bulma se sentaron e intercambiaron palabras por el resto de las tres horas que le quedaban a ella de sus horas de trabajo y en todo ese tiempo ellos estuvieron hablando, discutiendo e intercambiando puntos de sus opiniones. Se sorprendieron en lo mucho que estuvieron deacuerdo y las cosas que tenían en común y en ningún momento de esas tres horas hubo tención, o momentos incomodos de silencio y Bulma se dio cuenta aunque el trato de disimularla que el por primera vez la estaba viendo. De verdad la estaba viendo.

Cuando Bulma iba de camino hacia su casa una vez finalizadas su turno de trabajo no pudo evitar pensar que cuando ella regreso a su casa sitio que había perdido todo su orgullo y dignidad y ahora solo podía pensar en cuan equivocada estaba ella había ganado y no solo porque vegeta la había observado y había tenido una plática civilizada sin no porque el le había sonreído.

Si de verdad lo había hecho y no fue una sonrisa maligna ni cruel fue una verdadera que le había nacido sin siquiera el haberse dado cuenta. Vegeta Ouji le había sonreído sinceramente. Al final ella gano lo que se había propuesto ese día.

…. :3…..:3… :D…..

_**Y Aquí finaliza el capitulo 3 **_

_**¿Entonces les gusto? ¿Qué les parecio? ¿les esta gustando como se esta llevando la historia? **_

_**Ya saben que me encanta leerlas 3 **_

"_**Las hermosas de mi lista"**_

_** 1 JuliBB.- **__Hola hermosa tenemos que admitir que ese vegeta odioso es el que nos enamoro si no lo fuera no seria nuestro vegeta 3 me alegro mucho que te haya gustado gracias por leer hermosa y sobre todo por comentar. Aquí te dejo el capitulo 3 espero que te guste besos y abrazos :3_

_** 2 Megan devonne 2 .- **__Hola amiga 3 a mi me encantan tus comentarios de verdad los adoro siempren me alegran el dia :3 gracias por leer hermosa y sobre todo por comentar. Aquí te dejo el capitulo 3 espero que te guste besos y abrazos querida amiga 3 _

_** 3 Valen minene.- **__Hola hermosa Me alegro tanto saber que te gustaran los primeros dos capítulos sobre todo la parte en la que Bulma confunde a Vegeta con Table yo dije a ver si alguien cae con que puse a vegeta Bueno para que leyeran y PUM que era Table :3 definitivamente si es bueno no seria el vegeta del que nos enamoramos gracias por leer hermosa y sobre todo por comentar. Aquí te dejo el capitulo 3 espero que te guste besos y abrazos :3_

_** 4 .- **__Hola nena 3 te ame por el "like por eso" me hiciste el dia con eso en si todo tu reviews me encanto lo ley una y otra vez y me sacaste una sonrisa gracias por eso :3 JAJAJA Si yo dije a ver si alguien cae con que puse a vegeta Bueno para que leyeran y PUM que era Table :3 definitivamente si es bueno no seria el vegeta del que nos enamoramos gracias por leer hermosa y sobre todo por comentar. Aquí te dejo el capitulo 3 espero que te guste besos y abrazos :3_

_** 5 Roxe.- **__Hola hermosa me encanto tu review enserio sobre todo cuando pusiste "a mi me ponen hacer el desayuno de nuevo, minimo los persigo con una bazuca" "Yo la mas exagerada" te juro me mataste te ame en ese momento 3 me lo imagine :3 gracias por leer hermosa y sobre todo por comentar. Aquí te dejo el capitulo 3 espero que te guste besos y abrazos :3_

_** 6 Gabi vb.- **__Jijiji con mi historia de durar casi un año en actualizar xD se que ahora todas piensas que tardare lo mismo. Pero PUM que me propuse a actualizar todos los días y ya llevo 3 capitulos :3 Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado gracias por leer hermosa y sobre todo por comentar. Aquí te dejo el capitulo 3 espero que te guste besos y abrazos :3_

_** 7 Guest.- **__Hola aquí esta el tercer capitulo :3 espero que te guste me eh propuesto a actualizar todos los días asi que aquí me tendras llevo 3 3 me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y sbore todo por dejarme tu hermoso comentario 3 besos y abrazos nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

Vegeta observo desde su balcón el carro de Bulma estacionarse en su lugar habitual. La miro bajarse y mientras ella subía escalón por escalón mientras se acomodaba su ropa. No sabía si la decisión que había tomado fuera la correcta pero desde ayer ya había decidido que lo haría. Saliendo de su habitación se encamino escaleras abajo para abrirle la puerta.

Cuando lo hiso miro esos ojos azules abrirse como platos y como ella le sonreía. Vegeta se preguntó si siempre habían sido tan azules, no la recordaba para nada el primer día de trabajo. De hecho el no recordaba cómo eran físicamente las antiguas empleadas nunca les había puesto atención.

-Buenos días Vegeta.- Le dijo ella alegre. ¿Ella siempre sonreía todo el tiempo? Tampoco lo recordaba.

-Humm.- Fue lo único que le dijo después de todo que podía decirle. No es que el día fuera así de bueno. Mejor prefirió extenderle la llave que había sacado para ella. –Toma.- La miro tomar la llave extrañada entonces prefirió explicarle. –Es la llave de la casa.- Le dijo para luego toser un poco, la garganta la sentía un poco irritada. –Ya me canse de tenerte que estar abriendo la puerta todas las mañanas así que cuídala y no la pierdas.- Le amenazo. Tan pronto como termino de decirle se masajeo la frente el dolor de cabeza le había regresado y las malditas pastillas no le estaban haciendo efecto. Lo mejor sería subir y darse un baño en lo que ella preparaba el desayuno. Tenían demasiadas cosas que hacer el día de hoy y no podían desperdiciar el tiempo en tonterías.

Tan pronto como vegeta desapareció bulma se guardó la llave, le alegraba que vegeta le tuviera la confianza como para darle algo tan delicado como la entrada a su casa. Tal vez significaba que se estaba ganado su confianza. Ella preparo el desayuno de muy buen humor incluso lo hiso con más dedicación que antes Cuando lo termino inmediatamente fue a llevárselo a la mesa pero se sorprendió de no verlo sentado ahí como de costumbre. Bulma espero varios minutos pero no hubo ninguna señal de Vegeta, desconcertada fue hacia su despacho para ver si ahí lo encontraba pero nada. Camino hacia el gimnasio pero para su preocupación él tampoco estaba ahí así que prefiero retomar sus pasos, tal vez él ya se encontraba devorándolo todo en la mesa pero al llegar la miro igual de vacío con el plato servido. Bulma se mordió el labio mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada y se detuvo justo alado de las escaleras. Estaba entre subir o no subir. Tal vez él estaba atendiendo una llamada no eso no, pensó bulma ella contestaba el teléfono o tal vez el seguía bañándose. Bulma había notado que cada mañana vegeta después de abrirle la puerta se dirigía y tomaba una ducha porque para cuando ella le servía el desayuno el siempre olía a limpio y su cabello seguía húmedo.

Espero unos minutos sentada en las escaleras hasta que su curiosidad y su paciencia le ganaron. Importándole o no que fuera mala o buena idea Bulma subió los escalones cautelosamente. Ella era consciente del carácter que se cargaba su jefe cuando estaba de mal humor pero por alguna razón eso ya no parecía asustarla, tal vez podría gritarle e insultara pero no creía a Vegeta capaz de hacerle daño. Cuando llego arriba miro el pasillo solitario en el que estaba a punto de adentrarse. Había varias puertas así que sería difícil saber en cual estaría el pero para sorpresa de Bulma ella empezó a escuchar unos ruidos que la llevaron al cuarto correcto.

-Vegeta- susurro ella tocando tres veces. –¿Está todo bien? ¿Puedo pasar?.- Ella siguió escuchando los ruidos que ahora que los oía mejor sabía que el estaba vomitando, eso sin duda la alarmo y se apresuró a entrar aunque la matara por ello.

Miro una cama enorme con las sabanas revueltas, las sabanas eran de color negro. Su nariz detecto un olor masculino fuertemente asumió que era el olor de Vegeta. Cuando volvió escuchar los sonidos provenientes del baño se acercó a la puerta

-Vegeta.- Volvió a llamar suavemente. -¿Te encuentras bien?- era una pregunta tonta pues si estaba vomitando obviamente el no estaría bien. -¿necesitas algo?.- Escucho la cadena del baño y su cuerpo le alarmo que el saldría en cualquier momento. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para que no estuviera exactamente enfrente de el.

Vegeta salió del baño completamente pálido y ahora que bulma lo pensaba los días anteriores ella no se había puesto a observarlo, el hombre tenía ojeras signos del cansancio extremo, sus ojos estaban un tanto rojos por la falta de sueño y agregándole que se había puesto a vomitar por saber kami cuanto tiempo él estaba debilitado ya que ni siquiera su frente estaba fruncida y eso ya era grabe. Lo miro caminar lentamente hacia la puerta y bulma se apresuró a tomarle del brazo, imaginaba lo que ese loco estaba pensado.

-Espera Vegeta a donde crees que vas.- Le cuestiono ella apenas y él se giró para encararla.

-Te has vuelto loca.- Sus palabras habían salido forzadas. –Que haces en mi habitación.

-Llevo llamándote desde hace cinco minutos es que acaso ¿no me has oído?

Vegeta la observo con dolor de cabeza él no había escuchado nada. Estaba enojado esta mañana no se sentía tan mal fue justamente cuando había subido a asearse fue cuando su estómago se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de devolver todo su contenido en el retrete. La cabeza la sentía como si fuera a explotar, todo su cuerpo le dolía y lo sentía cansado, incluso tenía una lucha con sus malditos ojos para que no se cerraran y cayera en la inconciencia y para acabarla el dolor de garganta se había incrementado.

-Que haces.- le pregunto desconcertado al ver que la muy atrevida estaba desordenado su cama.

-La tiendo no lo vez.- Bulma le respondió tranquilamente mientras sacudía y tendía la cama.

Vegeta no quería discutir de hecho ni siquiera quería hablar estaba demasiado cansado para tener una pelea con ella. Cuando sintió como ella lo jalaba abrió los ojos para ver que lo llevaba directamente a la cama y por muy cansado que se sintiera no se dejaría dominar por esta mujer

-Te has vuelto loca Bulma.- le pregunto. –Que es lo que pretendes.- Incluso no sabía bien lo que estaba preguntándole o reclamándole es mas no sabía si la estaba regañado, el sintió cuando ella lo empujo y callo directo en la cama. ¿A qué hora habían llegado a ella? Trato de levantarse pero Bulma le puso la mano en el pecho para evitar que lo hiciera y lo empujo para que nuevamente se recostara.

-No puedes levantarte en esas condiciones.- Le dijo bulma con una voz suave.

-Pero quién demonios te has creído.- Vegeta estaba indignado. –Quien eres tú para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.- Gruño

-Tu secretaria.- Respondió normalmente.

-Eso no te da derecho a nada.- Respondió vegeta fulminándola quien se creía esa atrevida. –Ahora…

-Ahora.- lo interrumpió Bulma, ella se inclinó y coloco su mano en su frente. –Estas ardiendo en fiebre, tu cuerpo está cansado y débil y al juzgar por el tono de tu voz diría que también tienes infección en la garganta. Estas enfermo Vegeta creo que has pescado una gripe fuerte y lo mejor sería que te quedaras a descansar.

-Y quien te pidió tu opinión médica.- Le cuestiono el, esa quien se creía. –Por si no te diste cuenta ayer tenemos bastante trabajo como para perder el tiempo recostado en una cama.

-No puedes bajar en esas condiciones.- Bulma lo reprendió. –Cómo puedes querer trabajar con ese cuerpo tan cansado por Kamisama no conoces el descanso o el reposo.

-Tu no conoces el que "te importa" y "déjame en paz".- La verdad era que vegeta no tenía planeado bajar ya que no creía que pudiera hacerlo pero le molestaba que ella fuera la que le estuviera ordenando.

-Mira que te parece si subo alguno de los contratos más importantes, un teléfono y hacemos el trabajo aquí. Pero por favor quédate recostado, estos últimos dos días no te eh visto hacer otra cosa que no sea beber café, tomar el desayuno, entrenar como loco y trabajar hasta sabrá kami cuantas horas de la noche, tu cuerpo está agotado y te está exigiendo un descanso o me equivoco.

Bulma miro como vegeta giro su cabeza indignado mientras le soltaba un "Humph" asumió que le estaba dando la razón.

-Bajare a traer tu desayuno y un jugo de naranja ya decía yo que no era sano beber todo el día café, también buscare algunas medicinas.

-No has entendido Bulma.- gruño nuevamente

-Tú no has entendido loco psicópata suicida.- Vegeta se quedo mudo esa mujer lo estaba regañando a él, si a EL y lo había llamado COMO era tanta su sorpresa que se había quedado callado. –Primero comerás como se debe traeré tus medicinas y luego trabajaremos.- Y antes de que el pudiera decirle algo bulma abandono rápidamente la habitación.

Bulma busco por toda la cocina pero lo único que encontró de medicamento eran unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, Genial pensó ahora tenía que ir a una farmacia y comprar las medicinas. Tomo la bandeja de comida y subió nuevamente. Cuando entro al cuarto miro a vegeta masajearse la cabeza, ¿le estaría doliendo mucho? Ella rápidamente acorto la distancia que los separaban

-Tendré que ir a la farmacia para conseguir los demás medicamentos.- Bulma le hablo mientras le pasaba el jugo con la pastilla, vegeta no protesto mientras se medió sentaba para poder tomárselo y comer, Bulma se preocupó, si él no la estaba insultando o al menos le estaba regañando significaba que realmente no se encontraba bien. –No tardare.- Le susurro pero no parecía estarle poniendo atención en cuanto se había tomado la pastilla había empezado a devorar su desayuno.

Bulma manejo rápidamente hacia la primera farmacia que encontró, una vez ahí le informo más o menos los síntomas que tenía vegeta. Ella espero impacientemente a que el farmacéutico buscara las medicinas, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a vegeta solo en esa casa enorme, y si se le ofrecía algo o si el muy terco se había levanto y desmayado y si se ahogó con la comida. Bulma sacudió su cabeza tratando de desechar los pensamientos negativos de su mente. Pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada.

-Ya viste la noticia del nuevo evento de caridad que organizo frezzer.- Bulma miro sobre su hombro a las dos mujeres que se habían puesto detrás de ella.

-Parece que será el evento del año, según tengo entendido los más adinerados y con poder serán los únicos invitados.- Bulma escucho la plática de aquellas mujeres sintiéndose un tanto curiosa.

-Aunque hay una persona que no debería de ser invitado a esa clase de eventos.

-Te refieres ah.

-oh Si yo no entiendo que ganan invitado a un ser tan despreciable como Vegeta Ouji a un evento de caridad es como decirle a Kamisama que baje al infierno a tomar té con el diablo.- Bulma arrugo la frente al escuchar el nombre de vegeta y la ofensa que hacia hacia su persona mucho más le molesto cuando las mujeres habían empezado a reír.

-Lose además dicen que ese hombre es tan tacaño y egoísta que no soltara ni un peso

-De verdad que hombres como esos no deberían de existir.

-Bueno ya fue suficiente!.- Grito bulma girándose para darles la cara, ya había escuchado lo suficiente para haberse hartado

-¿Bueno y a ti que te pasa?- Pregunto una de las mujeres extrañada

-Que me pasa.- Dijo Bulma. –¿acaso ustedes conocen a Vegeta?.- Pregunto poniendo las manos en su cintura ambas mujeres la miraron como si estuviera loca.- No creo que no entonces como pueden ponerse a criticar a una persona que en realidad no conocen.

-Oye creo que está a perdido la razón.

-Opino lo mismo.- Dijo la otra. –Es que eres nueva por aquí todo mundo sabe lo despreciable que es Vegeta Ouji, ese hombre es odiado por el pueblo y el odia a la gente también,

-Además.- le continuo la otra –Ese hombre es una bestia no has escuchado como trata a sus empleados, sus secretarias no le han durado más de un día, ellas simplemente no pudieron aguantar su carácter tan déspota, incluso los sirvientes le tienen tanto miedo que solo se presentan a limpiar cuando él no está.

-Bueno tal vez todas esas personas son unos cobardes inútiles.- respondió ella enojada, esas mujeres habían sacado lo peor de ella. –Lo único que tenían que hacer era su trabajo, hacer bien su trabajo y así no había motivos por despedirlos por ineficientes. Y en cuanto a las sirvientas ellas no van cuando él no está porque no quieran si no porque Vegeta asi lo ordeno, Él es el que no quiere ser molestado con sus presencias.

-Bueno y tu quien eres o que para hablar tan bien de el.- Hablo una de las mujeres molesta.

-Eh señorita sus medicinas.- Escucho Bulma al farmacéutico. Se giró levemente para tomar la bolsa y pronunciar un gracias. Cuando regreso la vista a las dos mujeres desesperantes se permitió sonreír con orgullo.

-Su nueva secretaria.- Dijo y ellas la miraron con la boca abierta mientras bulma caminaba hacia la salida pero antes de Salir se giró para pronunciar. –Y además este es mi "Tercer día" y pretendo que no sea el último.- Y con esas palabras regreso a la mansión Ouji.

Vegeta se despertó sintiéndose mejor que antes. Escucho el sonido de las hojas y miro a bulma leyendo papel tras papel. Le echo un vistazo al relejo hacia dos horas que se había dormido pero ya habían sido suficientes. Cuando Bulma llego le entro los medicamentos y él se los tomo sin pronunciar palabra alguna y momentos después había cedido ante el sueño.

-Vegeta que bueno que has despertado.- El hubiera preferido que no le hubiera hablado su voz aún era muy chillona para sus oídos. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Que estás leyendo.-se enderezo retirando las cobijas de su cuerpo y levantandoce para encaminarse a la silla que estaba junto ella, con la mirada le advirtió que no se atreviera a cuestionarla ya para mucho de su disgusto el había cedido a la fuerza.

-Um creo que tenemos que ir a visitar el cargamento que va llegar y verificar la calidad que tienen.- Le dijo. –Tu eres quien el responsable del cargamento del ejercito y hay que asegurarse de lo que se entregue este en buenas condiciones.

-Bien.- respondió y extendió la mano para tomar la información y el mismo leerla, miro que en la mesa había unos bocadillos y al levantar la vista la pudo ver sonrojarse, tubo que bufar por eso, ella quería alimentarlo disimuladamente pero no le dio importancia la verdad era que no se estaba alimentando como debía y se reprendió mentalmente por eso ya que debido a su descuido su cuerpo se había debilitado y estaba en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

-Um oye de nuevo llamo tu papa.- Ella susurro las palabras lentamente pero no le presto atención.

-Y.- respondió dándole la vuelta a la hoja.

-Insiste en que le contestes el teléfono y aunque le sigo diciendo lo del viaje presiento que el sabe que le miento.-

-Tu solo sigue contestando lo mismo.

-Pero..- La escucho pronunciar, Vegeta la fulmino con la mirada y miro como le rodo los ojos. –Iba decirte que la invitación para el evento de caridad ya llego. ¿Confirmo tu asistencia?

Vegeta asintió.

-Confírmala y prepárate tu también vienes.

-Eh y yo porque.- escucho su desconcierto

-Grrr como que porque no se supone que eres mi secretaria idiota.- Sonrió cuando la miro verle feo. –Todos los presentes son los dueños de estos contratos tienes que estar ahí para escuchar lo que tienen que decir.- Aun no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto llevando a esa mujer con el pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que la muy condenada era endemoniadamente inteligente lo pudo comprobar el día anterior cuando se la pasaron hablando de las negociaciones.

-Pero que ¿me voy a poner? ¿Qué te vas a poner tu? Quienes asistirán. Pensándolo bien a mi padre jamás le llego ninguna invitación de esas que desconsiderados.- Ella seguía hablando preocupándose por tonterías logrando darle un tic en el ojo sentía la vena de su frente exaltarse rápidamente.

-Quieres callarte!.- La regaño. –Si que eres fastidiosa Bulma.- Tan pronto como le había dicho la había escuchado gemir con asombro, la miro y se desconcertó al verla tan sorprendida. –Y a ti que te pasa.- Gruño.

Bulma se le quedo viendo por unos momentos más ella había escuchado perfectamente.

-Me llamaste Bulma.- pronuncio, miro como vegeta levanto una ceja

-Así te llamas que no.- Le hablo con su ronca voz aun no comprendiendo.

-Me has llamado por mi nombre y a lo acabo de notar.- Ella sonrió ahora que lo recordaba ese día la había empezado a llamar así no sabia porque apenas se había dado cuenta. –Sabes creo que tu y yo haremos un gran equipo.

-Humph tonterías.- Lo miro resoplar y por un momento juro que sus mejillas se habían tornado de color rojo pero a la mejor había sido su imaginación. –El evento será dentro de un mes, compra un Vestido formal de esos de mujeres y asegúrate de estar adecuada ese dia.

-Bueno yo no conozco vestidos de hombres.- Se burlo y al instante lo miro haciéndole mala cara. –Está bien lo siento.- ella se permitió reír. –Pero vamos no crees que ya es hora de tu cena además.- Bulma se estiro un momento.- Mi cabeza va explotar y también muero de hambre

-Mujer débil.- pronuncio. –Bien ya vete a tu casa

Bulma quiso pronunciar un "Cenemos juntos" pero sabía que aún no era el momento además el seguía cansado y tenía que guardar reposo si quería despertar mejorado y con energías el día siguiente y así regresaría a ser el Vegeta que le gritara como solía hacerlo.

Bulma preparo una rápida cena para él y se aseguró de ponerle las medicinas y un jugo de naranja. Para su enojo ella dejo la bandeja en su cuarto y se despidió nuevamente advirtiéndole que quería que se comiera todo como si fuera un niño chiquito del que tuviera que cuidar.

Cuando Bulma se fue, Vegeta comió fastidiado mientras su estómago le agradecía la cena su orgullo se sentía indignado por el de que estuviera cediendo nuevamente a ella. A las dos horas después de que ella se había ido el timbre sonó y Vegeta gruño por tener que levantarse abrir. Sabía que no era Bulma ella ya tenía llave así que quien se atrevía a tocar su timbre lo pagaría.

-Grrr que quieres Napa.- Pregunto fastidiado al tenerle que ver la cara

-Vegeta.- lo miro hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza. –Lamento venir tan tarde pero tengo la información que solicitaste sobre tu asistente.

-Humph pasa.- Vegeta se hiso aun lado si bien lo único que quería era estar en tranquilidad por un momento pero encontró interesante lo que el tuviera que decirle sobre la escandalosa mujer.

Tomado asiento espero a que Napa se decidiera hablar

-Y bien.- Gruño como le encantaba a Napa tardar en hablar.

-Bulma Briefs hija de Dr Briefs, heredera de la corporación capsula. Unica hija, Veinticuatro años de edad. Estudiada en una de las mejores universidades , se graduó en la carrera de…

-No te dije que me dijeras algo que no supiera.- Se exaspero eso ya lo había leído en el reporte que le había entregado su hermano.

-Es un genio en electrónica y es una de las mejores científicas de la capital. Crímenes ninguno, muchas multas por exceso de velocidad o alterar el orden. Pero nada mas, estuvo comprometida con la estrella de béisbol un tal Yamcha pero disolvieron su compromiso hace unos seis meses razón desconocida. Según los informes ellos se siguen frecuentando al parecer son amigos.

-Grr eso no me interesa.- Le grito, la vida privada de Bulma o con quien se relacionaba sentimentalmente no era su problema el solo estaba interesado saber si se había relacionado con su enemigo

-No.- Fue al respuesta de napa para mucho de su disgusto. –La mujer esta limpia jamás a estado vinculada con frezzer o sus negocios.

Vegeta sonrió levantándose, camino hasta mirar hacia afuera de la ventana, eso creía por alguna razón ya lo sabia no se veía la clase de persona que se involucraba con insectos como el.

-Bien ya puedes irte.- Le ordeno. –Y cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

Una vez que Napa se fue Vegeta pudo acostarse tranquilamente. Ya no tenia nada de lo que preocuparse.

Bulma llego a su cosa totalmente agotada había sido un día largo pero cuando llego se sorprendió de verlo en su casa, normalmente el siempre la llamaba para decir que venia a visitarla.

-Hola Bulma.- La saludo Yamcha cómodamente sentado en la mesa cenando con sus padres.

-Hola.- ella le sonrió siempre era bueno verlo. –Que te trae por aquí um.

-Necesito motivos para visitar a mi amiga.- pregunto el sonriendo

-No supongo que no.- Ella le sonrió

-Cómo te fue hoy querida Bulma estas comiendo bien ¿eres amable con tu nuevo jefe?.- Le pregunto su mama sonriente

-Tan pronto como me entere que estarías trabajando para Vegeta Ouji me apresure para regresar.- Yamcha se oía preocupado. -¿Te a tratado bien?.- le pregunto. -¿no ha sido grosero contigo?

-Nada que yo no pueda manejar Yamcha no hay de qué preocuparse.- Le dijo ella pero le alegraba saber que aún se preocupara por ella de la misma forma de cuando estaban comprometidos

-Me lo imagine con ese carácter tuyo casi podrías igualarlo.- Dijo Yamcha distraídamente haciendo que sus padres rieran. –Ahora que lo pienso me apiado de el cuando te encuentre enojada… Pobrecito.- Murmuro. –Ah ah ah ah espera bulma.- Yamcha se quejo de dolor cuando ella lo jalo fuertemente de las orejas.

-Oye de que lado crees que estas.- Lo regaño Bulma. –Además mi carácter es encantador.- Le grito. -¿O no?

-Bueno.- se burló Yamcha

-Ush eres un cretino.- le grito ella soltándolo cruzándose los brazos y girando la cabeza indignada

-Vamos bulma tienes que reconocer que tu temperamento no siempre es amable

Tanto el Dr Briefs y su esposa veía la pelea de la antigua pareja entretenidos, les alegraba que Yamcha estuviera de regreso y sobre todo que estuviera preocupado por su Bulma. Claro que ellos ya habían perdido la esperanza de que esos dos se casaran y les dieran nietos ya que desde que habían iniciado su relación hace años atrás siempre era un cortaban y volvían continuamente. Pero a pesar de Todo el chico les alegraba siempre era entretenido tenerlo en casa.

Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio junto con Yamcha después de que sus padres los dejaron solos ella insistió en revisar el carro de el, fue el ultimo modelo que la corporación saco y el había sido el primero en estrenarlo, así que ella se aseguraba de que siempre estuviera en buen estado.

-Te dije que estaba bien.- se burló Yamcha apoyado en la puerta del carro.

-Tal parece que si.- Dijo ella cerrando el cofre. –Ya era hora de que cuidaras lo que te doy.- Le dijo golpeándolo en el hombro, Bulma lo imito y se recargo aun lado de el.

-Ya paso un tiempo verdad.- Susurro bulma a su amigo. –Desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Si.- admitió el. –tiene bastante.- El la miro de reojo. –Te creció el cabello.

-De verdad ya estaba planeando cortarlo.- Dijo ella mirando lo largo que estaba

-Porque no me sorprende.- Se burlo. –Me pregunto que cambio drástico sufrirá tu cabello ahora.

-Hey los dices como si los anteriores cortes fueran malos.-

-No malos, pero tienes que admitir que el del Afro fue bastante raro.

-Me veía hermosa.- se defendió enojada.

-Hermosa y rara dejémoslo así.- Ellos se miraron y se sonrieron siempre era divertido pelear cuando era juguetonamente. –Te extrañe.

-Yo también.- le confeso Bulma muy a pesar de lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos, siempre serian amigos. –Como vas con tu nueva chica.- Ella lo miro pícaramente

-Sabes creo que andar con una de mis Fans no fue buena idea.

-Tu crees.- Ella se burlo.

-Anda, dilo

-Te lo dije.- Ambos rieron cuando ella pronuncio las palabras

-Y tu algún pretendiente nuevo.

-Bah búrlate sabes que tengo tiempo.

-Por cuanto tienes que trabajar para el.- pegunto Yamcha

-Un año.

-¿Y llevas?

-Tres días.- suspiro

-Bueno es un record y volverás mañana

-Por supuesto, Vegeta me necesita

-¿Te necesita?.- Dijo el extrañado Bulma pronunciaba su nombre con mucha familiaridad

-Bueno me necesita para el trabajo y de verdad que tiene amontonado el papeleo.

-Bulma.- Yamcha hablo seriamente y ella giro su cabeza para mirarlo. –ten cuidado, según lo que escuchado de Vegeta no es una buena persona así que.

-Yamcha…

-No espera me refiero a que con tu temperamento podrías provocar el de el y después no sabemos que pase.- Bulma levanto una ceja, con su temperamento de entre ella y Vegeta, su jefe le ganaba en lo loco.- Solo promete que si algún día él te amenazara, lastimara o ofendiera me lo vas a decir para ponerlo en su lugar.

-Hay Yamcha eso no va a pasar ya deberías de saber que yo no me dejo de nadie. Pero aun así te lo prometo.

Yamcha miro de reojo a su antigua prometida. De verdad que no le gustaba para nada el hecho de que estuviera trabajando con un ser como Vegeta, Según lo que había averiguado de el no era nada bueno. Una de las chicas con las que había salido había sido antigua trabajadora suya y no le dio buenas referencias por eso es que estaba tan preocupado por Bulma. El de verdad no quería que le pasara nada malo ni que nada ni nadie la lastimara. Aunque tal vez bulma jamás vuelva a ser de el. El quería de verdad deseaba que ella fuera feliz.

Cuando Yamcha se fue ya era realmente tarde pero a Bulma no le importo la hora, le alegro mucho a verlo visto y saber que el también se encontraba bien. De hecho se le ocurrió que ellos podrían ir a visitar a Goku el fin de semana, seria un buen recuentro. Llegando a su cuarto Bulma tomo el álbum de fotos y se echo en su cama. Miro las fotos que tenia con Yamcha de cuando aun eran pareja y sonrió. Tenia que admitir que habían sido buenos tiempos. Le alegraba saber que el ya estaba iniciando una relación al principio le molesto y era lógico pero ahora se sentía mas tranquila si el era feliz ella también lo era.

"_Donde estoy.- Vegeta miro a su alrededor pero era incapaz de ver algo todo se encontraba a oscuras. Entonces sintió el dolor del latigazo en su espalda. Apretó sus dientes con coraje mientras recibía látigo por látigo, sintió su sangre bajar por su espalda y derramarse en el suelo pero mordió su lengua para evitar gritar. No le daría el gusto de que lo viera sufrir._

_-El monito necesita disciplina._

-AAAAAAAAH.- despertó vegeta con la respiración agitada, sentía un nudo en el estómago, se llevo la mano a la frente limpiando el sudor. –Maldición.- pronuncio sentía que le faltaba el aire. No podía creer que a pesar de los años todavía le atormentaban esas cosas.

Se levanto rápidamente para tomar una ducha, removió su ropa rápidamente y por es espejo observo las cicatrices en sus espalda. Cuando cerro los ojos y toco sus cicatrices aun podía sentir el ardor en ellas, el dolor y el cuero azotando en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y suspiro mientras se metía en el agua caliente.

-Patético.- se dijo, abriendo los ojos, miro como el agua caía en sus pies. –Cuando podre dejar esto atrás.- Gruño. –Supongo que será cuando cobre mi venganza.- Se dijo sonriendo

-Maldita seas frezzer.-Pronuncio cerrando la llave del agua. –Le haría pagar de la forma mas cruel todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado. Tomando un toalla la enredo en su cintura y salió para ponerse algo de ropa. Miro la hora y decidió no dormirse ya además no creía que pudiera hacerlo. Camino hacia la mesita que tenían en el cuarto y tomo los papeles que había dejado Bulma, mejor sería que se pusiera a trabajar pero lo pensó mejor, mejor se iría a hacer ejercicio como su cuerpo requería. Miro un papelito donde Bulma había escrito quien le llamaba. Cuando vio el nombre de su padre arrugo la el papel y lo tiro al suelo y entonces su mal humor Jamás lo perdonaría.

Vegeta llego al gimnasio y se puso a calentar excesivamente, las imágenes de su pesadilla aun estaban muy frescas, recordar a frezzer y a su padre lo habían puesto de Genio.

-Sabandijas.- Gruño casi podía visualizarlos enfrente de el. Vegeta bajo una y otra vez las pesas mas pesadas que encontró. El coraje que sentía hacia su padre era demasiado, no podía ni quería perdonarlo. Tenia demasiado odio y resentimiento dentro como para que el esperaba que lo perdonara tan fácilmente, Ya se estaba cansado que a pesar de que le rechazara todas las llamadas o no asistiera a sus reuniones familiares su padre aun no desistiera.

-Maldición.- Grito aventando la pesa al suelo provocando un agujero en el. –Tienes que controlarte.- se reprendió no podía soportar ese comportamiento tan débil a el ya no podía afectarle esto además en unas horas llegaría Bulma y tenían demasiado trabajo que hacer visitando la capital y para eso necesitaba la mente fría para poder calcular maliciosamente todo una vez que este de frente con esos bastardos de sus compradores.

Vegeta camino a la cocina decidido a preparase un té para calmarse el ejercicio solo lo había hecho enfurecer aun mas, pero mas se molesto al ver que solo había café. –Como puede ser que no tenga té.- se sorprendió. Y tomo una nota mental, yendo a la capital iría de compras lo que le preocupaba es que iría acompañado de Bulma y no sabia si eso era buena idea.

…. :p…. :)….. :3….. :3

_**Pues PUM aquí acaba el capitulo 4**_

_**Lamento haber tardado en subir pero estuve un poco triste ayer y algo dramática que me fue imposible escribir y ya cuando mis animos mejoraron gracias a una hermosa persona (Si lo lees sabes que eres tu :3) Ya era demasiado tarde cuando comencé a escrbir prácticamente la madrugada y el sueño me gano :3 **_

_**En fin además de que estoy trabajando también en la primera parte del epilogo de "Mi destino eras tu" y eso arretraso mas que pudiera finalizar este capitulo **_

_**Pero que les parecio ¿Les gusto? **_

_Tengo una pregunta para ustedes chicas._

_Si les gusta un amigo suyo y saben que el también le gusta tu PERO se niega aceptarlo que harian? Si ya se lo peguntaron una vez y lo negó pero las sigue celando como loco y comportándose como si de verdad te quisiera_

_Mi pregunta es ¿Deberia mandarlo al diablo? O ¿intentar algo para que el se anime? _

_¿Que harian ustedes si encuentran a esa persona que les hace sentir algo especial? Lo dejarían ir porque no se atreve a confesarse o harían algo para animarlo _

_Yo y mi sesión de lios amorosos xD _

_Pero bueno ahora lo que yo llamo tan tan_

_**Las hermosas de mi lista (3)**_

_**JuliBB.- H**__ola nena :3 Vegeta siemrpe ah dado miedo xD creo que a el le gusta que le teman :O pero lo amamos al desgraciado :3 pero si al final Bulma gano 3 ella consiguo la sonrisa de Vegeta, hermosa gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar, aquí te dejo el capitulo 4 y espero que te guste besos y abrazos__** JuliBB**_

_**Valen Minene.- H**__olis corazón 3 Verdad que si, si vegeta fuera bueno no seria nuestro vegeta sira un Table xD a esos dos les encanta pelear creo que entre pelea se hace el acercamiento :3 creo xDPero bueno ya veremos que pasa con esos dos, y sobre lo que Napa le dijo a Vegeta es un misterio O.O xD ya sabremos depsues, hermosa gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar, aquí te dejo el capitulo 4 y espero que te guste besos y abrazos __**Valen Minene**_

_**. Valeria mqz .- Valeria mqzH**__ola nena 3 tengo que admitir que siempre amo tus cometarios logran hacerme sonreir cada vez que los leo gracias por eso :3 Jajaja ame cuando pusiste que alguien le lance un zapato me imagine a vegeta recibiendo un guarachazo xD Si yo también soy de la idea en que no se poder dar el amor de golpe, como flechazo como tu dices y menos de Vegeta. Yo lo tengo a el que su prioridad siemrpe fue hacerse mas fuerte, entrenar entrenar comer, entranar y comer siempre fueron sus prioridades asi que no creo que le dio tiempo para conocer mujeres (Claro que Bulma fue la excepción) pero al igual creo fue con el tiempo y el trato diario, sobre todo los aceramientos mas o menos es algo que yo quiero hacer o trasmitir al menos :3 pero buenoooo hermosa gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar, aquí te dejo el capitulo 4 y espero que te guste besos y abrazos _

_**Ccy Briefs.- Hola **__hermosa :3 muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias :3 sobre todo por siemrpe dejar un comentario que me alegran el dia :D me alegra mucho que esta nueva historia te este gustando y no crees que me eh olvidado de tu Fic, este fin de semana me la voy a pasar retomado la lectura 3 pero buenooo hermosa gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar, aquí te dejo el capitulo 4 y espero que te guste besos y abrazos __**Ccy Briefs**_

_**Megan Devonne 2.- Mi hermosa megan 3 **__Yo te adoro y lo sabes y tus leerte siemrpe me hace muy feliz :D aquí te dejo el capitulo el capitulo cuatro y espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar cuiadte mucho hermosa besos y abrazoooooooooos :3 __**Megan Devonne 2**_

_**VejitaKokoro 3 .- Mi hermosa**__ como crees que yo te pueda reclamar por algo, casi salto de emoción al ver que estabas siguiendo mi nuevo Fic. Me alegro mucho que también te este gustando muchísimas gracias por leerlo y comentarlo :3 Volvi :D después de mil eternidades desaparecida pero volvi :3, verdad que si este Vegeta es como mas Vegeta que mi anterior es mas malo :3 Dios me encanta xD A que adivinaste será mucho vegeta sexi por siempre D: que crees yo también estaba releyendo Mi destino eras tu, a que nos parecemos :3 no se me dio curiosidad de leerlo después de terminarlo en fin gracias hermosa por leerlo y comentarlo aquí te dejo el capitulo 4 espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besoooooooos 3 __**VejitaKokoro**_

_**Roxe.- Mi pequeña y hermosa roxe, **__tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa :3 y mejoran mi humor Me encanto cuando pusiste _''Oh, miren me soy Nappa y trato mal a las mujeres...Oh, miren me soy Nappa y huyo de un enano con peinado estilo llama" Te juro que mori de risa en esos momentos Te adoro en serio y tu humor también :3_ en fin gracias hermosa por leerlo y comentarlo aquí te dejo el capitulo 4 espero que te guste cuídate mucho y besooos 3 __**Roxe**_

_**Marilu moreno.- **__Hola hermosa si estoy tratando de actualizar todos los días :3 cosa que quiero cumplir, pero si nuestra bulma tendrá que soportar muchas cosas pero sabemos que tarde o temprano Vegeta sabra como encontentarla ;) pero bueno muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate hermosa besoso __**Marilu moreno**_

_**Alexa.- Hola hermosa **__Me gusta tu nombre es bonito :3Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia yo casi no me acuerdo de la película de la bella y la bestia le vere para recordar :3 Muchisimas gracias por leer hermosa pero sbobre todo por comentar aquí te dejo el capitulo 4 y espero que te guste besos :3 __**Alexa**_

_**Las que quieran agregarme **_

_**Facebook Aioro Fanfiction casi siempre ahí les digo si me demoro o si no puedo actualizar :3 solo les pido que cuando me agregen me manden un mensaje diciendo que son de mis chicas en fanfiction porfi 3 ustedes saben todos los problemas que tuve antes con mis otros facebooks cancelados y no quiero que pase con este que ya tengo tanto con ya me encariñe **_

_**Peroooooooo Bueno**_

_**Saben que las quiero, las amo, las adoro por leer y comentar gracias por su apoyo en esta historia **_

_**Sobre todo A jade que me subio los animos cuando lo neceistaba si no lo hubiera podido actualizar gracias e3 **_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización tanto "Mi destino eras tu" Como "El corazón de la bestia"**_

_**Cuidense chicas **_

_**Las quiere Aioro **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

Vegeta iba manejado su auto con bulma de copiloto, hacia cinco minutos que llevaba manejado y ella iba extrañamente callada, eso le extraño y no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, la observo mirar su auto detalladamente en el interior. Cuando ella se giro para mirarlo el concentro su vista hacia el camino como si nada.

-Tu carro es lindo.- pronuncio, el no dijo nada. –Y esta muy limpio.- continuo ella, el no sabia a donde quería llevar ella la conversación. –Por cierto Vegeta ahora que lo pienso no sabemos nada el uno del otro.- Oh no, no le gustaba a donde quería llegar ella.

-Y eso que.- pronuncio roncamente.

-Que si vamos a trabajar juntos y pasar tanto tiempo juntos creo que deberíamos de saber quien es la persona que esta a nuestro lado.- razono ella. –¿No te parece?

Pero yo ya suficiente de ti. Pensó vegeta.

-No me parece. Además como para que, eso de que serviría.- Dijo el indiferente tratando de no mirarla, concentrándose únicamente en el camino

-De que serviría.- Dijo ella indignada, de verdad ese hombre era insoportable ¿no tenia ninguna curiosidad de ella? ¿tan aburrida era? –Somos secretaria y jefe.- Dijo señalándose a ella misma y luego a Vegeta. –Si queremos que los negocios salgan bien hay que tener confianza entre nosotros, cuando se genera un lazo y la convivencia es buena nuestro trabajo será mejor y se hará mas fácil.

-Eso que quiere decir.- Gruño el, esa mujer como le encantaba darle vueltas al asunto.

-Ya te lo dije.- Dijo Bulma enojada. –Hay que saber mas el uno del otro. Por ejemplo yo empiezo. Mi nombre es bulma briefs.

-No me digas.- vegeta se burlo con sarcasmo, noto como ella lo fulmino con la mirada y sonrió internamente era tan fácil hacerla enojar.

-Que gracioso.- pero no dejaría que su humor cediera lo mejor de ella, continuo con su descripción. –Tengo veinticuatro años, soy joven estoy soltera, vivo con mis padres, um que mas.- Vegeta razono sus palabras, recordó que napa le había dicho que ella había esta comprometida con quien sabe quien hace un tiempo sin embargo ella pareció no querer tocar ese tema y noto que lo había simplificado a un "soy soltera" –No tengo muchos amigos, en especial mujeres no se porque.- continuo ella ¿acaso había seguido hablando? No le había puesto atención. –No es que sea asi de mala, pero la presa siempre me a calumniado como "frívola" o "malcriada presumida" "niña de papa" de verdad es que esos cretinos no saben realmente como es uno para que lo critiquen así de fácil. Digo por mi han vendido miles de números de sus aburridas revistas! Al menos deberían de decir algo bueno de mi.- Vegeta se sintió familiarizado por sus palabras a el también lo tenían en un concepto malo no el tuvo que corregirse al lo tenían en uno peor como prácticamente un monstro lo peor que hubiera pisado esa tierra, la diferencia era que al realmente le importaba un carajo lo que pensaran de el. Ella tenia que aprender lo mismo.

-Y tanto te importa la opinión de unos insectos.- para sorpresa de Bulma vegeta había hablado, ella sonrió al ver que el había caído y había logrado hacerle interesar en la plática. Cuando le dijo que iban a ir juntos a la capital en su carro, ella pensó en cual seria el mejor manera de sacarle conversación pero ninguno se le ocurría hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que si quería romper el hielo seria con algo que vegeta estuviera cómodo hablar o al menos familiarizado en el tema.

-Pues no realmente.- Contesto ella sincera. –Pero tampoco se me hace justo que hablen mal de mi todo el tiempo. Soy una mujer que siempre ha dejado su imagen en lo mas alto como para que ellos quieran rebajarme de donde estoy.-Ella hablaba tan segura de si misma que Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír en eso tenia razón. Desde el primer dia Bulma dio a toda costa muy a pesar de sus intentos por hacerla fallar ella se mantuvo dando la mejor impresión de ella. Tanto en su personalidad como en su trabajo, aun cuando el la había tratado de la fregada ella no dejo de hacer que todo estuviera en orden y perfectamente. –Bueno es ahora o nunca ¿hay algo que quieras saber de mi?.- Pregunto, Vegeta giro su rostro levemente para mirarla directamente y luego se concentro nuevamente en el camino.

-No.

Bulma bufo pero ahora era su turno.

-Bien sigues.

-Que.

-Ahora te toca a ti a sincerarte igual como lo hice yo.- Dijo ella sonriendo, Vegeta rodo los ojos.

-Honestamente mujer me vas a negar que no me investigaste en el instante que te dijeron que trabajarías para mi.- Le dijo, la miro por un momento de reojo y al ver que bulma se quedaba callada y se sonrojaba el supo que si.

-Pero asi no funciona, se supone que tu tienes que…

-¿Sabes como me llamo?- La corto antes de que tuviera que terminar la frase.

-Eso que tiene que ver.

-Lo sabes o no.- le cuestiono gruñéndole, ella inflo sus cachetes cuando le contesto.

-Vegeta Ouji.- contesto.

-Bien eso es todo lo que tienes que saber.- Le dijo bajándose del auto, Bulma en realidad no se había dado cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino, ella pensó que tardarían horas ¿acaso se le había pasado el tiempo volando? Ella también bajo del auto siguiéndolo, lo miro que se detuvo para que ella lo alcanzara y luego continuaron su camino, llegaron a un edificio enorme. Ella estaba familiarizada en esto de los negocios ya que en la corporación capsula desde que ella había cumplido los veintiún años de edad su padre la había adentrado al mundo de las negociaciones por lo cual ahora le agradecía.

Tomaron el ascensor y Vegeta presiono el quinto piso. Vegeta miro a bulma acomodarse rápidamente la ropa y se sonrojo ella prácticamente se estaba toqueteando toda

-Que haces.- Pregunto trato de que su voz saliera calmada.

-Me preparo.- Dijo ella terminado de acomodar su traje y blusa. –Mi padre siempre dijo que la inteligencia era la mayor arma que tendría en el mundo de los negocios pero mi madre me enseño que la apariencia de la primera impresión siempre seria la mas importante.

Bulma sonrió al recordar las palabras de sus padres. Miro a vegeta y es tenia la vista clavada en las puertas del ascensor ella bufo ni siquiera una mirada le daba para saber que esta bien. Ella se permitió recortarlo un momento se había puesto unos simples pantalones cafés con una camisa amarilla y un cito, a ese hombre no le importaba para nada su apariencia aunque con la cara que tenia era mas que suficiente para llamar la atención o para intimidar cualquiera de las dos.

Llegaron al piso deseado y ella solo tuvo que seguirlo sin decir nada este era el momento para comportarse y callarse cuando era necesario, miro algunos de los empleados mirarla con la baba de fuera y sonrió orgullosa hasta que por fin volvía a sentirse hermosa y deseada, últimamente por culpa de su jefecito ella creyó que había perdido su encanto pero ahora comprobó que el era el único ciego para no ver la mujer que tenia enfrente. Asi que levantando bien alto el mentón, balanceo sus caderas delicadamente mientras sonreía.

-Buenas tardes bienvenidos a empresas patrulla roja.- Escucho a la secretaria detrás del escritorio, Bulma se dio cuenta que ella les había saludado sin siquiera mirarlos, que grosera.

-Anuncia a tu Jefe que Vegeta Ouji esta aquí.

Tan pronto como Vegeta había pronunciado su nombre miro que la secretaria se había puesto a temblar, Bulma levanto una ceja ante eso, la miro levar la cara para mirar a vegeta un momento y retirar la vista de nuevo asustada. Bulma estaba casi con la boca abierta ¿de verdad Vegeta daba tanto miedo? Ella le hecho un vistazo inclinándose para verle la cara, miro que vegeta se giro para verla también con un cara de "que traes" pero bulma observo su rostro y lo mismo como siempre estaba, rasgos duros y ceño fruncido, ella sacudió su cabeza y regreso a la vista a la secretaria que parecía muerta del miedo anunciándolos por teléfono. Valla mujer extraña pensó.

-El General Blue los esta esperando por favor pasen.- Les dijo ella haciendo una inclinación y bajando la mirada tan pronto como lo pronuncio Vegeta Bufo y entro, bulma se apresuro a seguirlo.

-Vegeta Ouji, cuando me anunciaron que eras tu no podía creerlo.- Se notaba un tono de burla en sus palabras. –Pero pasa siéntate.- El señalo los asientos que estaban enfrente del escritorio, Vegeta camino hasta sentarse en una de las sillas y ella prefirió imitarlo sentándose alado. –Y además vienes bien acompañado puedo ver.- Bulma miro como ese hombre la recorto de pies a cabeza especialmente centrándose en sus pechos. Bulma sonrió coqueta siguiéndole la corriente, ella sabia como manejar a esa clase de hombres.

-Briefs Bulma.- Se presento estirando la mano dando su mejor sonrisa.

-Un placer.- Dijo el tomándola y apretándola levemente, ella intercambio una mirada calculadora hacia el hombre que por su parte el la había tomado como coqueta, pero Bulma estaba estudiándolo calculando los movimientos de eso sujeto para tener lista su jugada. Escucho la respiración fuerte de Vegeta y se dio cuenta que había estado excediendo demasiada la presentación así que lo soltó y se acomodo nuevamente en su lugar

-Vallamos al grano.- escucho que el tono de vegeta salía un tanto molesto o era su imaginación. –Ya sabes porque estoy aquí.

-Hombre de pocas palabras.- El rubio se permitió reír un poco. –Leíste el contrato

-Lo hice.

-Y bien.

-Tengo algunos inconvenientes que no me parecen y que tendremos que cambiar si quieres que el contrato se firme.- Hablo vegeta seriamente, Bulma lo escucho atentamente al parecer el quería ir directo al grano.

-Te escucho.- El rubio entrelazo sus manos mientras pretendía prestarle atención a cada una de las palabras de Vegeta. Mientras el le explicaba las nuevas clausulas que se establecerían en la unión, y Bulma había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras el no había ofrecido ni insinuado ni pedido que se cambiaran había ordenado e exigido que si no se hacia al pie de su letra prácticamente tomaba sus cosas y se largaba.

-Eso es todo.

-No.- continuo Vegeta.- primero quiero ver el cargamento luego firmamos.

-Tu siempre tan cauteloso.- Se burlo. –Vamos entonces.- Los tres caminaron hacia lo mas bajo de la empresa donde se encontraba la bodega que almacenaba todo el cargamento. Al llegar el rubio señalo las cajas de donde se encontraban las armas, explosivos, trajes entre otras cosas. Vegeta camino junto con bulma y juntos checaron caja por caja.

-Tu que opinas vegeta.- le pregunto Bulma el se veía realmente concentrado revisando arma por arma.

-Parecen de buena calidad.- Dijo vegeta observándolas bien. Bulma en realidad no sabia de armas pero miro los vehículos militares y le entro curiosidad.

-También vas a financiar, aviones, cohetes, tanques y el demás transporte.

-¿si porque?.- pregunto curioso.

-Te importa si les doy una checada.- ella necesitaba su permiso, miro que vegta la observaba directamente y luego asintió y ella le sonrió para encaminarse a uno de los camiones, abrió el cofre y reviso el motor, le inquieto al mirar que se encontraba en mal estado eso no le gusto nada.

-que esta haciendo.- escucho que el general Blue le preguntaba a Vegeta.

-Su trabajo.- contesto el con la voz seca. Bulma se giro para ver a vegeta directamente a los ojos y le hiso una señal con la cabeza diciéndole que algo no esta bien. Lo miro entrecerrar la mirada y hacerle una señal apuntándole a uno de las avionetas. Ella asintió mientras cerraba el cofre y e inspeccionaba cada uno de los trasportes ahí y le molesto que al menos cuatro de diez se encontraban en pésimo estado. Bulma regreso directamente hacia vegeta y el general para decir.

-Lamento informarle que menos de la mitad de los vehículos están en mal estado.- Bulma prefirió endulzar la verdad para no ofender al rubio aunque ella sabia perfectamente el que estaba completamente consiente de lo que le estaba diciendo. –Si uno de los cargamentos que mi jefe tiene que entregar va en alguno de esos transportes nunca llegaran a su destino.

-Eso que quiere decir.- cuestiono el rubio haciéndose el desmentido.

-Quiere decir que si se llega a perder el cargamento, el nombre de Vegeta Ouji es el que se tendrá que hacer responsable de ello, ya que el es el encargado de entregar el cargamento y si su cargamento va en cualquiera de esos.- ella señalo los que encontró en mal funcionamiento. –Tengo un noventa y ocho porciento segura de que se perdería y no quereos eso verdad.- pregunto ella

-Por supuesto que no.- Le escucho decir con cinismo. –No queremos que tu nombre quede en mal verdad Vegeta.- Bulma miro levemente a vegeta y se dio cuenta que el lo estaba asesinado con la mirada, ella solo podía imaginar lo enojado que estaba. –Arreglare eso para que el inconveniente jamás suceda puedo asegurártelo.

-Asegúrate de hacerlo.- La voz de vegeta se escuchaba amenazante. –Vendré el siguiente mas para verifica que todo este en orden y cuando eso pase firmaremos.- Gruño, dándose la vuelta y caminado hacia la salida.

-Hasta entonces.- Le dijo Bulma al rubio y le tenido la mano despidiéndose de el cortes mente en nombre de Vegeta, aunque no podía culparlo, le sorprendió de que el no se le lanzara a los golpes.

-Nos vemos Preciosa.- Bulma medio sonrió, para después casi correr y alcanzar a su jefe. No dijo nada cuando lo vio caminando furiosamente hacia su auto, se subió en silencio y se abrocho el cinturón mientras el arrancaba a toda velocidad, ella había tenido que agarrarse de donde pudo para evitar gritar.

-Ese maldito creyó que podía verme la cara!.- Gruño vegeta furioso dando una vuelta rápidamente, haciendo que bulma se golpeara contra la puerta. –A MI.- se quejo. –El muy bastardo.

-Vegeta.- Lo llamo bulma cuando el volvió a dar otra vuelta rápida, Ah! Ese golpe si que le había dolido, se aseguro de ahorrarse mejo entre la puerta y el frente de ella pero parecía inútil. –Tienes que calmarte.

-Quieren desprestigiarme.- Le escucho decir furico. –Ni siquiera les importa el negocio ellos solo quieren hundirme.

-Vegeta baja la velocidad.- ella se hiso para atrás cuando el acelero.

-Lo mas probable es que frezzer este detrás de esto.

-Kamisama que este locho no choque.- el pasaba los carros como si de un juego se tratara, Bulma sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, miraba como se cambiaba de carril en menos de segundos para después cambiarse o devolverse al otro, pudo escuchar los insultos de los otros carros, o como algunos tenían que desviarse o frenar para evitar con ellos. Sin duda las bocinas de los camiones era lo que mas le asustaba a bulma cuando vegeta se metía entre ellos.

-Como no me di cuenta antes, el sabia que yo solo miraría el armamento.

-Vegeta.

-Si tu no hubieras…

-VEGETA FRENA.- chillo Bulma a todo pulmón al mirar el tren que estaba pasando delante de ellos. Vegeta abrió los ojos y a fin se concentro en el camino y con horror miro que estaba aun nada de las vías del tren, piso el freno hasta el fondo y rápidamente tomo el freno de mano hasta que las llantas se quemaron por el esfuerzo pero miro que por fortuna el carro había frenado antes de que lo peor fuera a pasar. Se reprendió por ser tan estúpido y dejar que su temperamento sacara lo peor de el no loso había arriesgado su vida si no también la de ella. Bulma "pensó" giro rápidamente para verla encogida en el asiento con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y temblando del miedo, casi podía escuchar que estaba gimoteando. Estiro para tocar su hombro pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos miraran sus piernas con ella encogida en el asiento con las rodillas casi en el pecho, su falda había subido bastante, la presión que ejercía en su pecho hiso que su blusa revelara mas su escote y como su respiración subía y bajaba rápidamente sus pechos también lo hacían.

Vegeta sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, especialmente en su entrepierna. Noto que casi se le había acumulado la saliva en su boca. El sacudió rápidamente su cabeza y prefirió mirarla la cara, le dio un empujoncito a su hombro.

-Bulma.- pronuncio y tan pronto como lo hiso se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

Bulma había saltado del asiento gritando como loca.

-Vamos a morir Kamisama por que VAMOS A MORIR, VEGETA, VAMOS A MORIR.- Parecía que le había dado un ataque o estaba en shok debido al susto, el traro de hablarle pero Bulma no parecía escuchar sus palabras así que se desabrocho el cinturón para poder acercarse mas a ella, la Tomo de los hombros y la sacudió.

-Bulma.- le hablo fuerte pero lentamente. –Mírame.- le ordeno y ella había detenido su histeria para mirarlo con los ojos vidriosos. –No paso nada.- susurro las palabras para calmarla. –Estas viva.- le recordó y entonces miro como ella comenzaba a sonrojarse, estaban a una nariz de tocarse y ella lo miraba directamente con esa mirada azulada que tenia, eso lo hiso sentir incomodo, podía sentir el dulce aliento de su respiración chocar contra su cara. Se aparto rápidamente de ella acomodandoce nuevamente en su lugar.

Bulma parpadeo tres veces ante que volvió al mundo y una vez que su sonrojo paso, sentía como la sangre le llegaba a la cara pero esta vez con coraje. Ella lanzo un golpe hacia el hombro de vegeta

-Idiota casi nos matas por andar manjando como loco!.- Le reclamo ella dando otros manotazos en sus hombro asta que desistio ese hombre parecía estar hecho de acero, creía que le habían dolido mas los golpes a ella que a el. Eso definitivamente no era justo.

-Bah, como exageras lo tenia todo calculado.- Dijo vegeta tan tranquilamente que a Bulma le molesto ¿es que acaso el no había sentido el miedo? ¿No lo conocía?

Ella cruzo sus brazos enojada y miro hacia la ventana indignada su vida no estaba en juego y hasta que se le pasara el coraje el no disfrutaría de su hermosa voz ni de sus amenas platicas.

Para disgusto de Vegeta el silencio le había durado solo diez minutos antes de que ella empezara a hablar de nuevo.

-Vegeta que intención tendría ese tal Blue al estropear el equipo. No lo entiendo ellos también perderían mucho.- Vegeta la miro de reojo mientras hacia la pregunta y suspiro tranquilamente.

-Perjudicarme.- contesto sincero, miro que casi se estaba anocheciendo. –Ellos han intentado sacarme del negocio desde hace años.

-Y si lo sabes porque sigues haciendo tratos con ellos.- ella en verdad no lo entendía.

-Normalmente nunca habían sido tan estúpidos como para meterse con el cargamento, además me gusta tener al enemigo cerca y poder controlarlo.

-Entonces porque empezaron ahora.- pregunto ella.

-Lo mas probable es que alguien con mas poder los este respaldando.

-Y me imagino que se hombre es tu enemigo cierto.- Vegeta asintió.

-Frezzer a intentado acabar conmigo desde que me conoció pero nunca a tratado de exterminarme por completo.

-¿Frezzer? Pero porque, quien es el, porque quiere acabarte

-No seas tan metiche bulma.- La regaño divertido mirando como ella ya se había enojado. –Bájate, compraremos unas cosas.- Le ordeno y ella supo que ya no hablaría del tema. Entraron al supermercado y bulma tomo un carrito mientras caminaba a lado de vegeta, el por su parte solo se dedico a echar todo lo que se antojaba.

-Hombre también necesitas comer vegetales.- ella añadió las verduras y las frutas mas importantes que vio.

-A mi no me gustan esas cosas.- Se quejó tomado el brócoli y sacando la bolsa de carrito

-Pero tu cuerpo si las necesita.- Dijo ella tomando la bolsa nuevamente y echándola al carrito.

-Pero quien se la va comer soy yo y no quiero.- Se quejo tomando nuevamente la bolsa pero antes de que pudiera desecharla bulma la tomo del otro extremo.

-No seas terco necesitas esos nutrientes.- le reclamo bulma jalando la bolsa

-Yo decido que necesito y que no.-se quejo jalándola también

-No seas terco

-Tu no seas insolente.- le gruño

-Vegeta eres tu.- Ambos se giraron para ver a mis pechos sueltos y piernas largas caminar hacia ellos, Bulma recorto a la rubia de ojos verdes que se acercaba balanceando todo su ser. Miro a Vegeta verla con desprecio y noto como soltó la bolsa de brócoli cediéndoselo a ella. ¿seria alguna novia de vegeta? No no creía que tuviera tan mal gusto. –Pero cariño no me vas a saludar.- pregunto ella amorosa, bulma la miro con enojo cuando vio que ella casi se le había lanzado para abrasarlo pero para satisfacción de ella Vegeta se había movido esquivándola.

-Si ya terminaste con las verduras Bulma apresúrate para irnos a pagar.- Le ordeno vegeta empujándola para que caminara junto con el carro, el ignoro completamente a la rubia. Y bulma sonrió por eso.

-VEGETA!.- chillo la mujer. –Como puedes ser tan grosero con tu nueva madre!.- En cuanto ella había terminado de gritarle sintió como vegeta se detuvo y se giraba para verla. Bulma había escuchado bien ella había dicho "su nueva madre" ósea que era su madrastra. Pero y su mama donde estaba. Bulma miro como vegeta la miraba con infinito desprecio. Con una mirada que daba miedo.

-Tu no eres mi madre.- pronuncio las palabras casi escupiéndolas. –Solo eres la nueva Zorra de mi padre.- termino de insultarla para girarse y nuevamente tirar de la esquina de carrito y así arrastrarlos a ambos junto con el.

Bulma no pronuncio palabra alguna durante el trayecto que hicieron al pagar ni cuando se subieron al coche después de a ver guardado todo el mandado en la cojuela, ya dentro del auto ellos tampoco se dirigieron la palabra hasta que llegaron a la mansión de Vegeta.

Bulma guardo toda la comida mientras Vegeta atendía unas llamadas y aunque todo el camino estuvo curiosa de preguntarle sobre la mujer de su padre prefirió morderse la lengua ese era un asunto delicado y no creía que Vegeta quisiera hablar de ello mucho menos que le gustara mencionarlo.

-Si radiz como oyes ellos quieren jodernos.- Dijo vegeta por teléfono, aun no se le pasaba el coraje de la visita a las empresas patrulla roja. –Asegúrate de que entiendan que conmigo no se juega.- Advirtió colando el teléfono. Llevo sus manos hacia su cabello y enterró sus dedos ahí con frustración ese había sido un mal día definitivamente y mas al haberse encontrado a nuevo juguete sexual de su padre, parecía de la edad de Bulma, y desecho la idea ella no merecía ser comparada con esa prostituta barata, era un insulto para su secretaria.

-Vegeta traje unos bocadillos.- se anuncio para luego verla entra con una charola y unos tés. –No te parece que esta haciendo algo de frio.- pregunto y la vio medio temblar.

-Esta lloviendo.- Le informo parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta. –Por eso es que esta frio la temperatura ah bajado.

-De verdad, esta lloviendo.- Miro como ella se encamino rápidamente hacia la ventana y observaba las gotas caer con mucha atención. Era rara. Prefirió ignorarla mientras tomaba la taza de te y un par de lonches para devorarlo.

-Sabes estuve pensando.

-Tu piensas.- el se burlo sabiendo que eso la enojaría y asi ahí estaba esos cachetes inflados resoplando. Era demasiado fácil.

-Que tal vez seria mejor buscar otros surtidores no crees, digo no se puede confiar en el después de lo que paso hoy.

-Y según tu a quien.- pregunto el interesado. –De verdad me crees tan tonto de no haberlo pensado antes.- se burlo. –El problema es conseguir el equipo de buena calidad y sobre todo a buen precio, recuerda que es mi nombre el que se juega en los productos.- Vegeta observo como ella se quedaba pensando y la dejo que sacara sus ideas mientras el tomaba otro lonche y lo devoraba, la miro como delicadamente ella tomaba la otra taza y le daba unos sorbos tan hipnóticamente habían sido sus movimientos que no pude evitar mirarla pero luego desvió la vista.

-Y si te dijera que yo puedo conseguir un buen equipo y sobre todo a buen precio.

-Te escucho.- Dijo el interesado.

-Um primero tengo que hacer unas llamadas y verificar unas cuantas cosas y una vez que este segura y todo totalmente confirmado te aviso.- A vegeta le agradaba la idea de que ella no diera un paso si no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien.- concedió para luego escuchar como un trueno había sonado fuertemente, casi río cuando Bulma pego un brinco gritando en su asiento, demasiado infantil.

-Kami no.- chillo ella, dejando la taza sobre el escritorio y correr rápidamente fuera de la habitación. Pero y a esa loca que le pasaba pensó vegeta mientras la seguía desconcertado, llegaron afuera y miraron el auto de bulma, este parecía estar estancado en lodo.

-Oh no.- se quejo ella. –Y ahora como se supone que voy a moverlo.

-Intenta subirte y arrancar.- Se burlo el.

-No te reías, ella le reprocho, ni loca me metería en ese piscina de lodo.

-Entonces te devolverás a pie.- el de verdad que estaba disfrutando verla haciendo su berrinche, el agua ya la había mojado suficiente.

-Por supuesto que no.- Miro como bulma corría hasta estar nuevamente bajo la protección del techo, el la empujo para que se metiera a la casa y evitar que la lluvia entrara.

-Tendré que esperar a que la lluvia ceda un poco y el lodo se seque.

-SI te diste cuenta que es de noche verdad.- Se burlo

-Bueno y que sugieres que haga.- se exaspero Bulma –Y no menciones nuevamente lo de irme a pie.

Vegeta rodo los ojos ante sus berrinches.

-Como te complicas la vida.- Murmuro, miro que bulma ladeaba la cabeza no comprendiendo así que prefirió explicarle. –Esta noche dormirás aquí.

_**55555555555555555555 55555555555555555555 55555555555555555555 55555555555**_

_**Pues PUM aquí acaba el capitulo 5 **_

_**¿les gusto? :3 **_

_**Definitavamente terminar dos capítulos fue agotador pero divertido, tuve que leer los primeros 10 capitulos de mi destino eras tu para volver a plantear la historia desde otras perspectiva y cuando por fin lo acabe tueve que corregir y luego me dije ya acabe y nada que aun me faltaba este xD**_

_**Pero bueno me encanto escrbirlo y espero que les guste con amor para ustedes :) **_

_**Y ahora**_

_**Las hermosas de mi lista**_

**1 Roxe:** Jijiji perdóname corazoooooooon :3 normalmente cuando yo pongo mas tarde me refiero a realmente tarde casi la madrugada xD estoy medio loca y mal en los horarios del dia para mi la noche son las 3 de la mañana xD pero no llores : ( o Yo lloro contigo y lloramos juntas T,T nuestro vegeta se enfermo pero como es bien macho machote se curo rapdiamente :3 Bulma defendiendo a su hombre desde tiempos inmemorables asi debi de haber llamado al capitulo xD me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar aquí te dejo el 5 capitulo y espero que te halla gustado besos y abrazos **Roxe**

**2 JuliBB**. _**Mi preciosa juli **__shiiiiii la llamo por su nombre :3 casi grita de emoción :3 y eso ahora que esos dos se vallan teniendo mas confianza y todo :3 Frezzer odiar mil para siemrpe es una lagartija afeminada D: pero bueno_, me alegra que te halla gustado el capitlo :3 Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar aquí te dejo el 5 capitulo y espero que te halla gustado besos y abrazos **JuliBB**

**3 Floor bv**_**.- Hola mi querida flrorencia **__te doy la bienevenida con unos besos del aire :3 me alegra saber que estes leyendo mi fic es un placer leerte por los comentarios :3 si definitivamente le tome amor a los universos alternos tengo que admitir que cuando empeze tenia la idea de centrarme en línea real de pura secuencia DGZ pero se me ocurrio mi primer fic mi destino eras tu y luego para saciar mi curiosidad el one-shot pero le tome ams amor a los AU se me interesante ver a nuestros personajes viviendo otra vida distinta pero con mismo destino o al menos parecido :3 Sobre actualizar estoy aferrada a no fallarles tal vez me tarde unas horitas pero de que el capitulo se sube se sube :3. Afortunadamente no me ah pasado lo del bloqueo mental y debo agradecerlo pero si eh tenido contratiempos por escuela o cosas pero espero poder seguir con mi meta y finalizar también este fic como dios manda y sobre todo que a ustedes les guste. Bueno pero muchísimas gracias por se una de mis chicas lectoras, gracias por leer por comentar pero sobre todo por apoyar eta historia, te mando mil besos y abrazos y espero que te guste el capitulo :3 __**Floor bv**_

**4 Any chan.- Corazon :3 **Como extrañaba leer tus comentarios en mi fic muchísimas gracias por comentar me alegraste el dia :3 no sabes lo que significa para mi saber que te importo y que me consideras tu amiga al igual que tu lo eres para mi tu apoyo siempre me duevuelve los animos muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo y estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo este Vegeta tiene algo oscuro que pues me encanta. Tu y yo definitivamente nos desvelamos de la misma manera :3 pero tienes raon en lo que dijiste tal vez si el no es el hombre que espero ya después llegara el verdadero :3 Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar aquí te dejo el 5 capitulo y espero que te halla gustado besos y abrazos** Any chan**

**5 Megan Devonne 2.- Gracias mi hermosa :3 ** adoro que te gusten tanto mis capítulos y tu apoyo incondicional en mi histiorias :3 eres un amor con patas mi querida Megan :3 Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar aquí te dejo el 5 capitulo y espero que te halla gustado besos y abrazos para ti :3** Megan Devonne 2**

**6 Alexa.- Tu de nuevo :3** JAJAJA nose me dio mucha risa me sentí como los negros de las películas xD :O tu también andas igual que yo estos hombres de hoy ¬¬ mil gracias por tu consejo lo estuve analizando mucho no creo que le me vea como hermana porque se que físicamente le atraigo, lo e mirado miles de veces comiéndome con la mirada y recortándome hasta el mismo lo admite, la razón por la que creo que no se anima es porque somos amigso "no mejores amigos" pero si nos hemos encariñado bastante y creo que el no quiere hehcarlo a perder pero buenoooo espero que tu situación también se halla resolvió de la mejor manera :3 Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar aquí te dejo el 5 capitulo y espero que te halla gustado besos y abrazos** Alexa**

**7 VejitaKokoro.- Mi hermosura** mil gracias por tu consejo en verdad que me sirvió mucho pero sobre todo me da mucho alegría saber que te precupas por mi y que tratas de hacer que me sienta bien muchas gracias por el apoyo :3 y si tendremos mucho Vegeta sexi en este fic, todavía hay muchas cosas por descubrir, Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar aquí te dejo el 5 capitulo y espero que te halla gustado besos y abrazos :3 **VejitaKokoro :3**

**8 Marilu moreno.- H**ola nena, pues ya veras lo que se les complico a esta pareja el dia, gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar aquí te dejo el 5 capitulo y espero que te halla gustado besos y abrazoa **Marilu moreno.**

_**Chicas ya saben que **_

_**Las amo **_

_**Las adoro **_

_**Y las quiero por leer por comentar o por apoyar esta historia **_

_**Muchísimas gracias a las que leen y me agregan como autora o historia favorita :3 se me sale el corazón cada vez que recibo la notificación **_

_**Nos leeremos en la otra **_

_**Cuídense, besos, abrazos Y duerman no como yo que últimamente casi no duermo xD pero Bah xD**_

_**Las quiere Aioro **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Bulma se había quedado totalmente muda, por lo menos por unos minutos fue incapaz de mover un dedo. Sus ojos se habían abierto al igual que su boca con asombro, se había dado cuenta que Vegeta la había dejado sola en la entrada desde hace rato pero ella aun no era capaz de moverse. ¿Qué había dicho el? Que se quedara ¿ahí? En su casa, bajo su mismo techo toda la noche. No eso debía de ser una broma. De repente empezó a sentir mucho frio y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus ropas estaban empapadas, tuvo que burlarse de ella misma, solo a ella se le ocurría salirse cuando la lluvia estaba tan fuerte. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho al notar que su encaje se trasparentaba demasiado en su blusa. Miro hacia su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido Vegeta? Porque siempre desaparecía dejándola sola. Él era un grosero.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia su habitación y de su closet saco unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa de manga larga. La muy tonta de Bulma había mojado su ropa al grado de hacer un charco de agua en su casa y si ella se quedaba empapada podría imaginar que pescaría un resfriado. Podía apostar que Bulma era tan débil que podría pasar semanas en una cama y el la necesitaba sana para poder seguir trabajando. Regreso abajo con las ropas en la mano y lo busco donde la había dejado pero ella ya no estaba ahí ¿Acaso la muy loca se había regresado a su casa? No podría ella ser tan tonta. Pero al escuchar ruidos en su cocina, sonrió encaminándose a ella. La miro de espaldas, parecía que estaba calentando agua en la estufa.

-Humph tu.- La llamo, la miro girarse para verlo y el concreto toda su mirada en sus ojos. –Cámbiate.- Le ordeno arrojando la ropa hacia su cabeza. Sonrió al ver que ella se quitaba la ropa furiosa.

-Ush eres tan grosero!.- Se quejó. –Es tan complicado dármela en la mano.- Le reclamo.

-El punto es que ya están en las tuyas no.- Se burló. –Ve y cámbiate.- hiso una inclinación con la cabeza hacia la salida. Pero al ver que ella no se movía de su lugar se exaspero. –Qué esperas.

-Bueno yo um no sé dónde está el baño.

Vegeta le puso los ojos en blanco ¿acaso desde que entro nunca había ido al baño? Y ahora que empezaba a recordar jamás le pregunto por él.

-Tendrás que subir y usar el que está en mi habitación, los otros están en mal servicio.- Recordó que le había ordenado a una de sus antiguas secretarias llamar para que lo arreglaran pero ellas jamás lo habían hecho. Insectos pensó.

-Porque no puedo usar otro, digo una casa tan grande tiene que tener por lo menos otros…

-Quieres cambiarte si o no.- Vegeta miro como Bulma se giraba para apagar el fuego y después abandonaba la cocina susurrando un "engreído odioso" el reprimió una carcajada era tan fácil hacerla enojar

Su nariz detecto el olor a la leche y se acercó para ver que eso era lo que ella había calentado

Él hubiera preferido un poco de café.

Bulma se adentró a la habitación de Vegeta con pasos lentos y cautelosos, no sabía porque pero lo estaba haciendo como si alguien estuviera observándola. Miro la cama perfectamente tendida y el cuarto completamente limpio a diferencia de la última vez estaba demasiado ordenado. Ella entro rápidamente al baño y se desvistió y coloco la ropa que le había dado Vegeta, le quedaba algo floja pero al menos estaba calientita, sobre todo seca. Ella estiro su manga y la llevo hacia su nariz para olerla, tenía una aroma peculiar, masculino pero para nada desagradable. Aroma a vegeta. Pensó sonriendo, se miró en el espejo y trato de arreglar un poco su cabello mojado, rogo porque no se le esponjara luego. Se lavó la cara completamente eliminando el maquillaje corrido y dejo su cara al natural se sonrió a si misma al ver que aun sin maquillaje ella se veía hermosa.

Salió del baño con su ropa y botas en la mano, sus pies le reclamaron lo helado que se encontraba el suelo. Observo una última vez la habitación y se extrañó que fuera tan aburrida, no tenían cuadros o fotos familiares nada. Bueno ella tenía que recordar que la relación entre su padre y el, no parecía ser buena pero y su hermano y su madre, si no los hubiera conocido o escuchado de ellos juraría que Vegeta era huérfano.

Bajo nuevamente a la cocina y se alegró de encontrarlo sentado en una de las sillas, el parecía aburrido mirando hacia la venta como la lluvia caía fuertemente y los rayos iluminaban hacia fuera cada vez que sonaban. Ella no encontró para nada lindo el paisaje de hecho le aterraba.

-Gracias por la ropa.- Susurro, lo miro dirigirle la mirarla por un momento y luego volverá a concentrar hacia la ventana. Bulma suspiro mientras caminaba para tomar dos tazas y llenarlas de leche ya se había enfriado a una temperatura buena. Busco el chocolate que a escondidas había hecho que Vegeta comprara y lo sirvió en amabas tazas, se sentó alado de él pasándole la suya. Ella tomo su taza entre sus manos y le dio un sorbo, el chocolate cosquillo su boca mientras que calentaba su cuerpo, estaba realmente bueno.

-No lo tomaras.- le pregunto decepcionada de que ni siquiera le había dado una probada.

-Te lo pedí.- Dijo el indiferente cruzando sus brazos y boletando su cara.

-No.- ella respondió enojada. –Pero yo lo hice para ambos, además que es una grosería rechazar algo que se te dan.- Le dijo pero el parecía totalmente indiferente. –Vamos Vegeta no te va a matar probar un poco de chocolate ¿es que acaso no te gusta?.- Pregunto no conocía a nadie en ese mundo que no le gustara el chocolate. Lo miro mirar hacia arriba y luego hacia la mesa pensativo, descruzo sus brazos y coloco su mano derecha en la taza.

-Tiene bastante.- lo escucho susurrar mientras tomaba la taza y la llevaba hacia su nariz para olerla un poco y después darle una buena probada, Bulma creyó que casi se le sale el corazón en esos segundos, Vegeta se empino todo el contenido de un golpe y lo miro bajar la tasa lo suficiente para ver que se la había terminado. Podría jurar que sus ojos demostraban melancolía pero ¿Por qué?. –Mas.- exigió.

-Como ordene su majestad.- Susurro más que feliz, al menos había logrado que se lo tomara y además había pedido una repetición, ella inmediatamente le sirvió de nuevo

Ambos se encontraban en silencio bebiendo sus chocolates calientes, Bulma ya no sabía que decir por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras y eso no era normal en ella. Pero cada vez que trato de abrir la boca para decir algo se arrepentía en el último momento por alguna razón que desconocía no quería estropear este momento que se daba entre ellos. Se preguntó cuándo podría volver a estar sentada junto a él compartiendo unas bebidas juntos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro o al menos para ella si estaba disfrutando de su cercanía. Hasta que recordó algo importante.

-Kamisama mis padres!.- Grito haciendo que Vegeta gruñera. Se le habían olvidado por completo.-Tengo que avisarles de que estoy aquí.- Se apresuró a buscar entre sus ropas su celular y miro las llamadas perdidas, rápidamente marco el número.

-"Mama! Si estoy bien, No mama no me paso nada malo… Dile hola a papa también.- su madre hablaba tan rápidamente que apenas y le entendía. –Sigo en casa de Vegeta, Como que quien mama, pues mi Jefe! Pásame a papa.- Ella se frustro, nunca podría establecer una plática normal con su madre. Cuando su padre la saludo por el teléfono ella continuo. –El auto esta inservible por el momento, no puedo moverlo está estancado en el lodo! Lo mejor será que me quede aquí.- Ella solo escucho un "aja" de su padre. –Los veré mañana, los quiero adiós."- Cerro su celular al menos su padre parecía menos preocupado. Se giró para ver a Vegeta apoyando su cara en la palma de su mano, poniendo los codos en la mesa.

-No eres lo suficiente grandecita como para pedir permiso a tus padres.- Se burlo

-No les pedí permiso.- Se defendió, este que se creía. –Le estaba avisando.

-Bah.

-Que tiene de malo informar a tus seres queridos que no pasaras la noche tal vez accidentada allá afuera.

-Humph.

Uy ese hombre sí que era grosero. Pero ahora la pregunta más importante que él tenía que responder era ¿Dónde dormiría ella?

-Oye Vegeta creo que ya nos vamos a descansar no.- Le ánimo, no podía ser la única que se sintiera exhausta.

-Mmm si eso quieres.- A ella le extraño que él le haya sonreído maliciosamente, y se asustó que se traía ese hombre psicópata, tal vez quedarse en su casa no había sido buena idea, incluso ahora estar afuera en su carro le parecía bastante tentador. –No vienes. Le pregunto ya el en la puerta de la cocina. Bulma asintió rápidamente mientras lo seguía en silencio. Llegaron arriba y Vegeta se detuvo en una de las puertas, con la cabeza le apunto la habitación.

-Puedes quedarte ahí.- Dijo. Bulma lo miro extrañada aun no sabía que se traía ese hombre. Tal vez él pensaba que una vez que ella abriera la puerta la empujaría adentro y le arrancaría la ropa para luego hacerle cosas perversas. Bulma lo miro dudando de entrar o no. Bien su plan seria entrar rápidamente y cerrarle la puerta en las narices para luego encerrarse con llave y atrancar la puerta con cualquier mueble que encuentre. Miro a Vegeta que la miraba con impaciencia entonces se armó de valor y lentamente giro la perilla.

Casi se queda con la boca abierta cuando la puerta se abrió, ella entro no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. No más bien lo que "no" estaba viendo porque allí no había absolutamente NADA, Ni cama, o un sillón, ni lámpara, ni siquiera un triste tapete, solo estaba el piso de la madera vieja y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-Pero que.- Susurro perpleja.

-Bueno que descanses.- Lo escucho reírse mientras se alejaba de la habitación si será el muy maldito, ella lo siguió reclamándole.

-Muy gracioso Vegeta.- El tenia que estar consciente de que no era bueno bromear con eso. –Ahora si serias tan amable de enseñarme mi habitación.

-Es "tu habitación".- recalco Vegeta entrando a la suya propia.

-Realmente tienes que estar de broma.- Le dijo pero al ver que él no le decía nada ya empezaba a creérselo. –Pero si ni siquiera tiene muebles!.- Chillo

-Tu problema.- le respondió indiferente

-Kamisama.- Grito ella, él se giró para bostezarle en la cara. –No puedes ser así de desconsiderado.- Bulma casi estalla de furia cuando la vio retándole y con su cara diciéndole que si podía. –Vamos a Vegeta no seas malo, muy pronto va a empezar a helar no puedes esperar que me tire en el suelo además…- Bulma se calló cuando la cobija le había caído en el rostro, ella se desenredo de ella y noto que era la colcha que se encontraba en la cama de Vegeta.

-Solo tómala y ya déjame en paz.- La regaño caminado hacia la puerta. –Y ahora quieres dejarme descansar para así poder dejar de escuchar tu voz.

Bulma inflo los cachetes ella no cedería, ya había conseguido una cobija ahora esperaba la cama.

-Y tú pretendes que duerma en el suelo con la cobija.

Vegeta la miro fastidiado.

-Ve a la sala y recuéstate en un sillón.- Le ordeno empujándola fuera de su habitación y cerrándole la puerta en la cara antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más.

-USH es tan, es un USH.- se exaspero ella mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia las escaleras. Entro en la sala, y miro los sillones de cuero negro no parecían realmente cómodos pero de ellos al suelo definitivamente los prefirió. Enfrente de ellos había una chimenea, miro toda la habitación pero no encontró ninguna televisión. –Valla que aburrido.- pensó quién demonios no tenía un tele en la sala. Pero bueno ya se sentía realmente cansada, se recostó en el que le pareció el sillón más grande y trato de acomodarse buscando su comodidad, se tapó acurrucándose en la colcha y respiro hondamente al percatar el aroma en ella.

Vegeta se recostó en su cama pensando en lo largo que había sido el día, si alguien le dijo que habría acabado así definitivamente no lo hubiera creído. No quería empezar a cuestionarse que es lo que le había dado al invitar a esa mujer a dormir a su casa. Sin duda se arrepentiría toda la vida de eso, pero ya lo había hecho y no podía devolver el tiempo. Aunque aún podía correrla, Se imaginó su berrinche si al menos intentaba sacarla y aunque sería divertido prefería ahorrarle la molestia a sus oídos. Tomado la orilla de su camisa se la quitó y la acomodo en la mesita de alado, hacia realmente mucho calor no entendía como ella le había dicho que padecería frio. Cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormirse pero no pudo evitar recordar la cara de Bulma cuando había abierto la puerta del otro cuarto. Era como para carcajearse un buen rato. Recordó que ella en realidad creía que él estaba jugando pero lo cierto era que no había una habitación en esa casa a excepción de la suya que estuviera amueblada y la razón era porque él vivía solo, para que equipar las demás cuando el solo usaría la suya. Ella debió de haberlo razonado desde el principio. Digo cuando vio que alguien más se quedara en su casa además de él. Pensó en su hermano si bueno el "Venia" pero no se "quedaba" así que ¿acaso era difícil adivinar?

Desechando ya todo los eventos ocurridos hoy, cerro sus ojos para poder descansar tranquilamente y aun que era consciente de los montones de truenos que se escuchaban halla afuera no era un impedimento para que durmiera a gusto. Llevo sus manos hacia su nunca y se acomodó perdiendo la conciencia.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH VEGETA!.- El grito de Bulma lo había despertado de golpe, el salto rápidamente de la cama y corrió bajando las escaleras ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué ella había gritado tan asustada? Hacerlo lo más que pudo sus pasos preparándose para encontrar lo peor en la sala. Pero fue muy grande su sorpresa al verla a ella temblando en el sillón totalmente enrollada en su colcha como si eso fuera a protegerla, miro hacia alrededor para buscarlo que sea que la haya puesto así pero no encontró nada.

-Qué demonios pasa Bulma!.- Le ordeno saber por más que trataba de buscar no podía encontrar nada.

Miro como ella temblorosamente apuntaba su dedo hacia la ventana.

-Hay…alguien…ahí…afuera.- Susurro realmente asustada. Los temblores en su cuerpo eran notables. La miro tragar fuertemente. –Un hombre estaba observándome…Yo lo vi.- Bulma termino de decirle con la voz casi en llanto.

Vegeta frunció el ceño "Alguien afuera" eso tenía que ser imposible pero cuando miro de reojo a la llorosa mujer no creía que ella estaría así por una simple sombra si ella dijo que había visto a alguien definitivamente tendría que estar algo ahí afuera. Se encamino con pasos firmes hacia la enorme ventana, miro que había un espacio suficiente que el dobladillo de la cortina no había cubierto y permitía ver hacia fuera y adentro, el corrió la tela de golpe exponiéndolo todo y observando hacia fuera pero debido a la lluvia no lograba ver bien, le pareció ver una sombra a lo lejos alado de un árbol, rápidamente le quito el seguro y abrió la ventana, dejando que entrara el frio. Enfoco su mirada hacia el árbol pero no logro ver absolutamente nada, siguió observando en cada rincón donde alcanzaba su vista pero no había nada. Molesto cerró nuevamente la ventana poniéndole el seguro y se aseguró que las cortinas cubrirán todo no dejando exponer ni un poco de luz.

-Lo miraste.- escucho a Bulma detrás de él. –Sigue ese psicópata ahí afuera.- ella seguía oyéndose demasiada asustada, se giró para verla a unos pasos de él, envuelta aun en la colcha fuertemente, mientras que con su otra mano aluzaba un poco la obscuridad que había entre ellos.

-No hay nada.- Le informo y aun que el si había visto algo lo mejor no sería alarmarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Pero yo lo vi!.- insistió ella. –Estaba mirándome con unos ojos muy feos!

-Fue tu imaginación.- Dijo, tenía que convencerla. –No me sorprenda que una miedosa como tu confunda entre la sombra de la rama de los arboles con una persona.- La insulto esperando que funcionara.

-Óyeme idiota no soy una miedosa!.- Se ofendió enojada, miro como ella había dejado caer la cobija para llevar las manos a sus caderas y poner una pose valiente. Sonrió había caído.

-Lo que tú digas llorona.- la esquivo mientras caminaba hacia su chimenea, y la prendida, se sentía un poco más frio ahí abajo que arriba en su habitación. Además que el calor del fuego la calmarían más. La sintió caminar y sentarse nuevamente en el sillón en silencio. Tardo un poco pero logro prenderla, removió algunos troncos para darle consistencia al fuego rápidamente miro como la sala se llenaba de luz ahora solo faltaría calentarse. Se levantó para mirar el reloj que tenía encima y miro que era realmente tarde ya pasaba de las dos de la mañana a esta ahora él ya tendría que estar descansando.

Bulma miro hacia su alrededor mientras vegeta prendía la chimenea, el susto aún no se le pasaba del todo, podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente y el miedo aun presente en sus temblorosos pies pero no había querido seguir pareciendo débil frente a Vegeta, le sorprendió que no le hubiera estado regañando por el tremendo grito que soltó, se sorprendió y alegro que él había bajado rápidamente en cuanto ella había gritado pero no pudo evitarlo el solo recordar como esos ojos la estaban mirando le ponía la piel de gallina. Era como ver a uno de esos asesinos de las películas, todo encapuchado y con el rostro oscuro solo había podido distinguir sus ojos observándola y no de una manera buena eso había sido lo peor si no una mala una realmente tenebroso, ese hombre había estado pegado en la venta en esa corta parte que ella había retirado la cortina para que le entrara un poco de luz. Quien iba imaginarse que momentos después la despertara su intensa mirada y cuando lo vio no pudo evitar gritar. Por Kamisma que casi se lleva el susto de su vida lo extraño era que Vegeta le había dicho que no había nadie. Ella estaba completamente segura que sí, su imaginación no podía ser tan realista y tampoco creía que estaba soñando.

Miro como la luz ilumino su alrededor y se alegró al ver que Vegeta ya había logrado perder la chimenea. Se acurruco más en la cobija recibiendo el calor que le estaba trasmitiendo. Miro a vegeta levantarse lentamente aun dándole la espalda y hubo algo que logro captar su atención. El no llevaba camisa pero ¿Cuándo se la había quitado? O ¿Ya había bajado sin ella? Ella se permitió observarlo Su espalda tan muscula y ancha como era logro captar totalmente su atención pero al observarlo mejor concentro su vista al ver las marcas en su espalda. Bulma se levantó lentamente dejando la cobija, y camino más cerca para ver mejor, casi gime de horror al ver las numerosas cicatrices de su espalda. Se veían tan marcadas, y profundas. Levanto su mano para tocar la más grande que vio, apenas había tocado su piel cuando sintió como fue estrellada en la pared.

Grito un chillido, le había dolido, abrió los ojos para mirar que vegeta, la tenía fuertemente sujetada las manos en la pared, al agarre en sus manos era fuerte y le estaba doliendo, miro en sus ojos la furia.

-Que haces.- le rugió, Bulma lo ignoro mientras bajaba su mirada hacia su pecho para encontrar más y más cicatrices, podía sentir sus ojos lagrimosos ¿pero quién demonios le había hecho eso a Vegeta? Ella no podía imaginar lo mucho que esas heridas le hubieran dolido en su tiempo, que clase de salvaje le había hecho esto a él y sobre todo ¿Por qué? Que hiso Vegeta para merecer tan crueldad. Imaginarlo se le hacía imposible, habrá sido su padre, no ella no quería creer que el propio padre de el sería capaz de infringirle tal dolor. Bulma lo lamento mucho por Vegeta de verdad que lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo y consolarlo, decirle lo que sea, tal vez era demasiado tarde se ve que las cicatrices tenían mucho tiempo pero ella creía que la herida aún era profunda dentro de él estaba segura que su dolor lo seguía teniendo muy presente dentro de él. No quería imaginarse a Vegeta sufriendo ella no podría soportarlo. Cuando sintió como el agarre en sus muñecas apretarse dolorosamente volvió a levantar la vista para concentrarla en sus ojos, trato de no llorar frente a él y tragando ese nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta respondió.

-Yo.- ella callo un momento y volvió a hablar. –Lo lamento.- se disculpó.- Solo quería preguntarte algo.- Lo mejor sería mentir. –No es para que te pongas así apenas y te toque.- Bulma trato de sonar lo más ofendida que pudo y esperaba que Vegeta se lo creyera, Lo miro verla como tratando de descifrarla y ella parto la mirada para que no encontrara la verdad en sus ojos.

-Sera mejor que te duermas.- le dijo después de una infinidad de tiempo, Bulma suspiro al escucharlo más tranquilo. Lo sintió soltarla y caminar lejos de ella dispuesta a dejarla sola. Rápidamente camino para tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo.

-Espera realmente no pretenderás dejarme aquí sola verdad.- Ella se quejó, se sentía más segura con Vegeta alrededor. Lo miro levantarle una ceja desconcertada.

-De que hablas.

-Te dije que había alguien ahí afuera, sabrá Kamisama si fuera un asesino.

-Ya te dije que fue tu imaginación.- La regaño alzándole la voz.

-ya si como digas pero me siento más segura si tú estás conmigo.- Susurro las palabras tan rápidamente que no las había pensado y tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se ruborizando y le soltó el brazo. –Bueno es que tú sabes cómo eres hombres eras más fuerte y si pasara algo yo.

-Bata.- la corto tranquilo.- Ya entendí.- Bulma miro como Vegeta caminaba hasta apoyarse en la pared. –Solo duérmete.- le ordeno apuntando con su mano el sofá. Bulma no protesto mientras se acostaba en él. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos pero Bulma era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se sentía realmente nerviosa y ya no creía que fuera causa del hombre detrás de esa Ventana si no porque podía sentir los ojos de Vegeta observarla fijamente pero cuando se giró para mirarlo lo encontró con los ojos cerrados ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

-Vegeta.

-Duérmete Bulma.- Ordeno sin mirarla parecía que se estaba quedando dormido y parado.

-No puedo.- ella hiso un puchero. –Creo que la adrenalina saco lo mejor de mí.

-Entonces quédate despierta y déjame en paz.- Le contesto, Bulma alcanzo a tomarlo nuevamente del brazo cuando paso justo alado de ella mientras trataba de abandonarla. –PERO QUE.- le grito furioso cuando ella había logrado hacer que él se sentara en el sillón al jalonearlo, lo había tomado de sorpresa.

-Quédate un rato aquí conmigo.- Le suplico. –Aún estoy nerviosa.- se excusó, le soltó el brazo para no tratar de incomodarlo

-Grrrr.

-No te enojes conmigo.- le reclamo ella. –Esto no hubiera pasado si tuvieras una habitación de huéspedes arreglada.

-Miraste en los demás cuartos.- escucho su voz sorprendido.

-Que esperabas.- Bulma se defendió. –Tenía que asegurarme que el sillón no fuera la mejor opción. Y aún sigo pensando que no les.- Murmuro, miro a vegeta acomodarse en sillón hundiéndose hacia atrás, cruzo sus brazos mientras suspiraba fuertemente y concentraba su vista en el fuego.

Bulma también trato de buscar su comodidad pero a diferencia de él ella subió sus piernas y las entrelazo estilo mariposa. Tomo la cobija que había dejado caer y se envolvió en ella. Duraron unos minutos en silencio mirando solamente el fuego. Bulma pensó en que no hubo alguna otra ocasión que si sintiera así. Realmente cómoda, la presencia de Vegeta alado de ella la confortaba del alguna manera y la hacía sentir segura y sobre todo "protegida" su calor era algo que estaba disfrutando que la rodeara. Se alegró que lo no se había movió cuando ella disimuladamente se había pegado más a su cuerpo. Entonces había algo que Bulma no podía seguir callando.

-Si te investigue.- confeso. –Sintió que vegeta giraba su rostro para mirarla pero ella fue incapaz de mirarlo a la cara así que prefirió concentrarse en el fuego. –Creo que lei tu información al menos unas treinta veces. Realmente creía haber aprendido lo que te gustaba para complacerte pero.- Ella se permitió reír mientras se a sinceraba. –Me di cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. Todo cambio en el momento en el que te conocí claro después de haberte confundido con tu amble hermano.- Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo. Lo miro de reojo y lo vio medio sonreír también. –Realmente son diferentes.

-Los somos.- lo escucho admitir con voz ronca. Bulma asintió.

-Lo lamento.- susurro para sorpresa de Vegeta. –En verdad lo siento mucho… no es fácil para mi decirlo porque no suelo admitir que me equivoque pero por favor perdóname. –Bulma relamió sus labios, sentía que su corazón se le saldría de su pecho, al ver que Vegeta no decía nada continuo. –Me refiero a sobre las cosas tan horribles que dije de ti realmente fui grosera, aun no te conocía realmente y ya te estaba juzgando, me deje guiar por lo que medio mundo decía de ti y me aferre a ese concepto. De que eras un mostro.

-No te equivoques mujer.- lo escucho decir frio. –Soy un mostro. –Ella se giró para verlo completamente sorprendida, lentamente Vegeta también la miro haciéndole saber que el si creía lo que había visto. Bulma sintió su corazón encogerse. Entonces sonrió. Mirándolo directamente a esas perlas negras sin fondo le susurro.

-Bueno no todos los mostros son malos.- Le dijo, y en ningún momento aparto la mirada, fue fácil para ella perderse en sus negros ojos. Nunca los había observado como hasta ahora, tan negros, tan profundos y vacíos que podían traspasarle el alma.

Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, tan solo se observaban, podían sentir claramente la respiración del otro chocando con la suya propia. Bulma observo entonces mejor esa piel morena, esas facciones duras y masculinas, los labios delgados pero carnosos. Esas cejas negras y marcadas, su cabello tan negro como sus ojos que se levantaba en forma de llama y regreso la mirada de nuevo a sus ojos y se dio cuenta que él no había dejado de mirarla. Algo en ese momento muy dentro de Bulma despertó y aunque ella aun no lo supiera su corazón sí que lo sabía. Bulma se permitió sonreírle y casi salta de emoción cuando lo miro sonreírle también. Había sido la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en su vida se dijo ella, tan ladina como había sido logro llegarle al corazón, las facciones de Vegeta habían cambiado cuando eso había sucedido. No recordaba a verlo visto más apuesto como en ese momento. Él fue el primero en apartar la vista para concentrarla nuevamente en la chimenea, tan pronto como le había sonreído se había girado pero para Bulma todo había pasado lentamente.

-Hablas demasiado.- le escucho que le susurraba. Bulma sintió sus ojos cerrarse y como el sueño le fue ganando rápidamente.

-Bueno.- ella bostezo grandemente. –No es que tú seas así de hablador.- se burló mientras el sueño le gano.

Vegeta sintió como Bulma se había recargado en su hombro y tan pronto como lo hiso sintió la sangre subirle a la cabeza.

-Oye.- le dijo pero ella no le escuchaba. –Quítate le ordeno. –Y al ver que Bulma no se quietaba se giró molesto para gritarle pero se calló cuando logro verla plácidamente dormida en su hombro. Vegeta suspiro regresando la vista hacia el fuego, no podía decir que se sentía incómodo pero tampoco le agradaba la sensación de ella descansando en su hombro. Si alguien lo viera así no podría imaginar lo que pensarían de él. Pero tenia que recordarse que nadie lo estaba viendo. Concentro su mirada nuevamente en el fuego, ver las llamas era algo que lo estaba tranquilizando. Se quedó quito sin mover a Bulma un rato esperaría a que entrara más profundo en su sueño para poder dejarla sola. Si se movía ahorita era muy probable que se despertara y no quería eso porque significaría que ella querría hablar más y para el ellos ya habían hablado los suficiente hoy es más peso que se habían extendido. Tendría que recordarse no dirigirle la palabra en unos días para anivelar las cosas.

Después de un buen rato, lentamente retiro a Bulma de su cuerpo e hiso que su cabeza se recostara lentamente en el sillón. Suspiro aliviado al ver que ella no se había despertado. Se arrodillo un momento para observarla. Su piel era blanca, demasiado blanca se dijo. Su cabello era tan azul igual a sus ojos, mejillas siempre rosadas al igual que sus labios. Tubo que bufar dormida se veía totalmente inofensiva no parecía la fiera que no se le cerraba la boca. Le dio un último vistazo antes de levantarse. Sin duda era una mujer especial. Camino hacia la ventaba y retiro aun lado un poco la cortina para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada.

Vegeta salió no importándole que sus pies se macharan de lodo y camino entre la hierba fría y mojada hasta llegar a al árbol. El aire helado le pegaba en su desnudo pecho pero no le importo. Se agacho cuando finalmente llego y arrugo la frente al ver la marca de las pisadas en el lodo. A juzgar por lo grande que eran las huellas de los zapatos asumió que eran de hombres, siguió el rastro hasta llegar a su venta y sintió la sangre hervir al ver justamente donde estaba parado y con la cortina medio abierta la vista que daba era directamente hacia Bulma ¿Qué diablos significaba esto? Obviamente alguien estaba espiando pero sería a él o a Bulma. No, vegeta pensó mejor tendría que ser a él era imposible que fuera a Bulma ¿Cómo sabrían que ella se quedaría esa noche? No había manera así que definitivamente tendría que ser a él. Pero era muy raro eso nunca había pasado. Se adentró nuevamente en la casa y se encamino hacia su habitación. Tomo su celular y marco esperando que el idiota al otro lado de la línea contestara. Después de varios tonos Napa contesto adormilado.

-Nappa.- Gruño vegeta. –Hay algo que quiero que investigues. Alguien ha estado merodeando la casa esta noche. Averigua quien y porque es un orden.

Bulma se despertó cuando escucho la alarma de su celular. Estiro para tomarlo de su mesita de noche pero cuando su mano no encontró nada se tuvo que recordad que no estaba en su casa, ella se movió dando una vuelta provocando caerse del sillón

-Auch! Me dolió.- Se quejó sobando su parte lastimada, alcanzo a tomar su teléfono y silenciarlo de una buena vez. Ella se levantó estirándose, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido ese sillón definitivamente no era nada cómodo. –Me pregunto si vegeta ya estará despierto.- se habló así misma mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina, al pasar por la entrada miro las pisadas de lodo y le extraño ¿Acaso vegeta habrá salido? Bulma rápidamente se puso sus botas y salió afuera, llevo una mano hacia su frente cubriendo los rayos del sol, y efectivamente el carro de Vegeta no se encontraba. –Ese hombre donde se habrá metido.- Se dijo –Que grosero como se atreve a dejar a una chica tan bonita como yo sola.- Bulma se ofendió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina pero su temperamento bajo cuando leyó una nota sobre la mesa.

_**Vete a casa. Hoy descansas**_

_**Vegeta. .**_

Valla hasta para ordenarla por escrito lo sabía hacerlo bien ¿pero que decía ahí? ¿Hoy descansaba? Sin bien lo recordaba a ella le habían dejado muy claro que trabajaría todo los días del año sin ningún descanso alguno sin duda eso era lo que más le había molestado pero si vegeta le ofrecía no trabajar no veía porque tenía que desobedecerlo total ¿acaso ella no tenía que seguir las ordenes de su jefe? Sonrió para su conveniencia esa sería la única orden que recibía gustosa.

Estaba realmente feliz que decidió prepárale un desayuno y dejárselo para cuando el volviera comiera algo. Cuando finalmente termino levo la charla junto con el juego a la gran mesa y la coloco ahí. Habría querido adornar su desayuno con unas flores pero sentía que eso para Vegeta seria insulto así que mejor solo dejo la comida. Escucho el timbre sonar y se giró extrañada. Tal vez sería Napa o Table, la última llamada que había tenido de él fue de haberle dicho que pronto en esos días iría de visita con su hermano, si definitivamente era Table.

Bulma camino dispuesta abrir la puerta y cuando lo hiso se quedó totalmente muda.

Miro con ojos grandes al hombre imponente frente a ella, sin duda era más alto y más fornido había algo en el que imponía un poder intimidante. No pudo evitar pensar que los tres se parecían bastante. Al menos físicamente pensó Bulma.

-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿qué haces en la casa de mi hijo?

…_**.. :O … :O … :O**_

_**Creo que esta ha sido mi capitulo favorito por el momento de esta historia.**_

_Escribirlo me encanto ¿pero les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? :3 Sugerenicas? Criticas? Algo que no les haya gustado? _

"_**Antes que nada quiero aclarar una duda que ya varias me han preguntado"**_

_Sobre la publicación de los comentarios que ustedes mis amores me dejan para las que tienen "cuenta" los Reviews me llegan inmediatamente y son los primeros en aparecer en Fanfiction. Paras las que "No tienen cuenta" Sus comentarios tardan en aparecer 2, 3 o 4 días la razón la desconozco pero Yo siempre suelo checar mi correo y ahí me llegan todos por igual asique no duden que siempre voy a recibir sus Reviews tengan cuenta o no asi que los puedo asegurar que a todas a las que me dejen comentarios sus nombres siempre aparecerán en mi lista :3 _

_Ahora si_

_**Las hermosas de mi lista (6)**_

_**1**__**Ccy Briefs.- H**__ola corazón :3 mori de amor con lo de "Bulma super poderosa al rescate" JAJAJA te ame en ese momento :O creo que yo también lei el mismo Fic que tu D: (donde Bulma era esclva de placer para vegeta creo y un dia a su padre también la pide a ella no se mi memoria me falla lo leia hace mucho) Sera el mismo? D: Pero bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 6 Le atinaste a todo lo que me habias puesto en el review ;) si que pasaron cosas en este capitulo a ver que sigue bueno hermosa cuídate mucho gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar besos y abrazos espirituales :3 __**Ccy Briefs**_

_**2 JuliBB.- H**__ola hermosa Jijiji para mi que esos dos se andan acercando mucho :3 pero si tienes razón Bulma se a logrado ganar la confianza de Vegeta pos bueno que fue lo que paso cuando ella se quedo a dormir ahí resulta que pasaron muchas cosas :o Pero en fin espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 6 Mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo par comentar hermosa besos y abrazos espirituales ; ) Awwww abrazos psicológicos como German :3 notese que lo amo __**JuliBB**_

_**3 Roxe.- M**__i pequeña y hermosa Roxe en un principio si pensé en marron pero al segundo después me retracte no encajaría ella por el momento asi que recordé una rubia reportera que salía en DGZ la batalla de Cell y esa fue la que imagine xD A que siiiii vegeta ruborizado es tiernoHermosomil :3 muchisimas gracias por considerarme tu escritora favorita en fanfction es un honor para mi te adoro :3 me haras llorar a mi también pero de felicidad! Gracias a ti nena por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho abrazos y besos espirituales.__**Roxe**_

_**4.- Floor bv.- H**__ola mi hermosa Florencia no se como quieres que te diga mejor ¿Floor? O ¿florencia? Hum :3 Me alegro que te siga gustando la histaria :3 Sobre mi otra historia "Mi destino eras tu" Gracias por estarla leyendo espero realmente que te guste y si si esta realmente larga y aun no finaliza, el capitulo 46 fue la primera parte de 3 epilogos :3 Lo menciono en mis notas de este fic porque la mayoría de mis chicas seguidoras de "mi destino" también están leyendo este fanfiction entonces aquí suelo habisarles también cuando lo voy actualizar :3 para las que me tienen en Facebook al menos se enteran por aquí :3 Meda penita y me tengo que disculpar por las mil y un millón faltas de ortografía que vas a encontrar esa fue mi primer historia y se puede notar que apenas era novata en los fic pero ya como mil capitlos después creo que apartir del 27 no recuerdo bien ya empiezo a separ bien los diálogos y todo tiene mas sentido cuando lo lees xD Dormir que es eso se come :3 desde que Sali de vaciones me eh desvelado bastante pero desde que volvi a actualizar fanfiction en verdad que no eh dormido pero amo lo que hago y te prometo que dormiré mas :3 Graciias por leer hermosa tanto uno como otro fic espero que te guste besos y abrazos espirituales __**Floor bv**_

_**5 Megan Devonne 2.- Hola **__mi hermosa megan de mi corazón :3 me encanta saber que te guste tanto mi fic y sobre todo como se va desarrollando la historia :3 Tu todo lo que me escribes también siempre lo amo, sus comentarios siempre me alegran el dia e hacen que mi inspire mas :3 aquí te dejo el capitulo 6 espero que te guste con todo mi amor para ti, cuídate mucho amiga besos y abrazos espirituales.__** Megan Devonne**_

_**6 Valeriia mqz.- **__Hola corazón :3 sigo aferrándome a la idea de actualizar todos los dias :3 y llevo 6 :D ame lo de dejando mi hullita eres un amor de dios :3 nuestro vegeta enfermo pero como es una macho machote machísimo se recupero rápidamente :3 y Si solo Bulma briefs defiende a su hombre desde tiempos inmemorables por siempre y para siemrpe de los sigos por siglos amen :3 xD JAJAJA el chaparro y la chappara buen apodo xD claro que veía la familia peluche fueron mi infancia :3 los amo tanto eran tan graciosos podía verlos por siempre. Frezzer se merece la muerte eh dicho! Mil gracias por tu consejo realmente me sirvió mucho y mis animos y están otra vez bien :3 mil gracias por preocuparte eres un amor y una grana amiga te _adoro_. Aun tengo que pensar bien en lo que hare porque la cosa esta complicada xD __**…. Ahora tengo que decirte que MEGA AME tu Review del capitlo 5 **__Dios te juro que fue el mejor que eh leído hasta ahora, casi me haces llorar de la emoción de la felicidad de todo, eres una persona encatandoramente hermosa tus palabras hacia mi de verdad que me llegaron al corazón yo no podía parar de sonreir. Que te guste tanto mi escritora que consideres que tengo el talento suficiente para lograr algo mas en un futuro fue lo que siemrpe eh querido escuchar muchas gracias por eso. Saber que les gusta lo que yo escribo con tanto amor me hace un no se que de felicidad. La verdad es que no importa si no tengo miles de Reviews, miles de comentarios o si no soy un éxito par mi es suficiente que ustedes, mis chicas, las chicas que me leen cada dia le guste lo que hago para mi es mas que suficiente. Espero nunca desfraudarlas y lo que leean de mi siemrpe sean lo que esperan :3 Amiga Gracias por todo te dejo el capitulo 6 y espero que te guste cuídate mucho besos y abrazos te adoro __**Valeriia mqz**_

_**7 VejitaKokoro.-Hola **__mi corazón hermoso sobre tu duda, Tus reviews siempre me llegan hermosa no te preocupes mientras tu los mandes ten por seguro que me van a llegar la coasa es que como no tienes cuenta aparecen en fanficiton dos o tres dias depues de que tu lo publicaste nose porque pero asi es. Lo bueno es que siempre me llegan el mimo dia a mi correo y yo todos los dias lo checho por eso para no pasarme ninguno de sus nombres :3 :D Estupido y sensual Vegeta porque todo el todo el tiene que ser tan sexi :3 Bueno creo que en este capitulo pasaron cosas buenas y malas D: :o :D Ese capitán Blue es Gay xD JAJAJAJA pero el destino les hara pagar a todos los que hirieron a nuestro príncipe de eso yo me encargo O.Ó Gracias a ti por ser mi amiga :3 aquí te dejo el capitulo 6 espero que te haya gustado besos y abrazos espirituales.__** VejitaKokoro**_

_**8 Marilu Moreno.- Hola corazón**__ Me alegra saber que te siga gustando la historia, esos dos ya empezaron a acercarse iiiiiiiiiiiii :3 picarones ^o^/ mil gracias por leer hemosa pero sobre todo por comentar espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 6 besos y abrazos espirituales :3 __**Marilu Moreno**_

_**Mujeres saben que las amo las adoro por leer, por comentar y por apoyar esta historia muchas gracias :3**_

_**Sus comentarios siempre hacen que me inspire mas y pueda seguir actualizando Mil gracias por eso :3**_

_**Pero Buenooooooooooooo **_

_**Facebook- Aioro fanfiction.**_

_**Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización **_

_**Cuidense besos**_

_**Las quiere **_

_**Aioro **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

Bulma miro con atención al hombre delante de ella, sin duda tenía que ser el padre de Vegeta por Kamisama era como estarlo viendo a él en una versión más maduro y más alto sobre todo con barba. Ya entendía de donde había sacado ese hombre su personalidad tan intimidante. Su padre tenía una apariencia de poder, con su sola presencia imponía respeto.

-Señor Ouji.- Logro pronunciar calmadamente, no sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer por algo Vegeta se le había estado negando y si lo dejaba entrar y lo encontraba adentro probablemente se enfadaría con ella. Pero no es como de que pudiera correrlo él era "_su_ _padre_" Y al final la sangre era sangre. Algún día ellos tenían que arreglar sus diferencias.

-Tú debes de ser Bulma.-Escucho que le decía mientras la recortaba completamente. Ella se sonrojo al recordar que traía puesta la ropa de Vegeta.

-Como…

-Table te ha mencionado una que otra vez.- Le contesto entrando en la casa, ella lo siguió hasta que llegaron al Despacho lo miro tomar asiento en la silla de Vegeta, ella prefirió quedarse parada solo pensaba en el problemón que se le armaría cuando el llegara. –Tenia curiosidad de conocer a la Mujer que mi hijo aun no a despedido.- Él se permitió sonreír mientras observaba su vestimenta. –Pero nunca imagine que se llevaran tan bien.

-No es lo que usted cree.- Se adelantó Bulma. –Entre Vegeta y yo solo existe una relación de trabajo nada más.

-La verdad es que no me interesa.- Le corto aburrido. –Y entonces en donde está.

-No lose.- Admitió Bulma. –Salió sin decirme nada. De hecho hasta me dio el día.

-Eres hija del Dr. Briefs verdad, el científico.- Pregunto, ella asintió. –Su única hija.- Continuo. Que interesante.

-Um el que perdón.- No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Yo solo tuve dos hijos.- Le escucho decir mientras cruzaba sus brazos "Tan igual a vegeta" pensó. –Completamente diferentes en cuanto a personalidad pero supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta.- Bulma volvió asentir estaba totalmente de acuerdo en eso aunque no conocía muy bien table, lo poco que lo vio pudo darse cuenta que entre Table y Vegeta hay una gran diferencia. –Su madre murió cuando él era muy pequeño y Table un simple bebe.

-Lo lamento mucho.- Dijo ella se le había conmovido el corazón al escuchar eso, Vegeta había crecido sin madre desde que era un simple niño imagino la falta que le hiso todos esos años ella no podría imaginarse lo que eras estar sin la suya. Con más confianza se sentó en la silla frente a él. No parecía una mala persona.

-Gracias niña. No eres tan desagradable como mi esposa había dicho.- Lo miro soltar una risita ¿Cómo? –Pero normalmente esa clase de mujeres siempre sueltan su veneno cuando ven a una joven más bonita que ellas. Ahora que lo pienso esta es la novena madrastra de Vegeta.

-Eso es algo que a Bulma no le interesa saber.- Ella giro su rostro rápidamente para Ver a vegeta entrar.

-Vegeta.- Dijo sorprendida pero él no la estaba viendo, tenía la mirada clavada en su padre.

-No te dije que tenías el día libre Bulma.- La regaño. –Que haces aquí aun.

-Bueno yo.

-Ella solo me hacía compañía en lo que tú llegabas.- Le dijo su padre divertido, Bulma de repente se sintió que ella sobraba aquí pero tampoco se atrevía a levantarse e irse. Tenía que admitir que tenía curiosidad por lo que ellos fueran hablar.

-Que haces aquí.- Le escucho decir, se dio cuenta que su voz sonaba más que fastidiada.

-Bueno ya que no se te daba regresar de ese viaje.- Se burló y escucho el gruñido de Vegeta. –Tenemos que hablar.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Bulma podrías por favor enseñarle donde está la salida.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y miro tanto al padre como al hijo.

-Señor Ouji.

-Te dije que tenemos que hablar.- Rugió su padre. Bulma prefirió hacerse a un lado cuando vegeta se acercó más. -

-Creo que será mejor que me valla.- Susurro esperando que no le pusieran atención mientras retrocedía, estaba tan cerca de la salida.

-Espera muchacha.- La detuvo el padre de él. Maldijo a lo bajo casi había cruzado la puerta.

-Si.

-Esto también lo tienes que escuchar después de todo pareces tener la confianza de mi hijo.

Ella miro que la espalda de Vegeta se tensaba.

-Supongo que estas enterado de la fiesta de "caridad" de Frezzer.

-Lo estoy.- Dijo cruzando sus brazos, Bulma camino para estar alado de su jefe.

-Me inquieta saber que esta vez nuestros nombres aparezcan en la lista ¿No te parece extraño.- Le pregunto su padre con seriedad mientras daba golpecitos con su dedos en el escritorio.

-Hummm supongo que quiere algo de nosotros.-Dijo vegeta.

-Aparte de destruirnos. Estoy seguro que tiene algo planeado.

-No lo sabremos hasta ese día. ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme?.- Bulma arrugo la frente se le notaban las ganas de correrlo de su casa. Miro que el papa de Vegeta también fruncía el ceño enojado "tan parecidos"

-No.- gruño. –Venia advertirte que no estaría mal que pusieras seguridad alrededor de ti y en tu casa.- Le advirtió. –Me eh dado cuenta que tienes más de tres meses vigilándome. No solo a mí también a Table justo antier que nos reunimos miramos que una camioneta negra nos seguía y se parqueaba siempre a distancia en donde quiera que fuéramos. Es muy probable que a ti también te estén siguiendo los pasos. ¿No ha pasado nada extraño?

-Nada.- Bula miro como vegeta mentía. –Además ten por seguro que si alguien me estuviera siguiendo me daría cuenta.

-Vegeta estoy seguro que quien está detrás de todo esto es…

-Bulma.- Ella miro a vegeta cuando él había interrumpido a su padre hablándole.

-Si.

-No tenías que irte ya.- Demonios ese hombre la corría en la mejor parte, resoplando ella se levantó haciendo una inclinación despidiéndose de ambos y salió de la habitación.

Vegeta no le quieto la mirada a su padre mientras Bulma se iba. Miro que su padre soló había desviado su vista para mirarla un momento eso le enojo.

-Linda chica.- Le escucho decir.- Bastante peculiar.- Vegeta lo miro con indiferencia. –Se nota que supo cómo "agradarte" para quedarse con su puesto.- Le dijo a Vegeta sintió como le saltaba la vena en la frente.

-Grrrrr Bulma no es como tus mujeres.- Gruño ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararla con sus prostitutas? – Ella no tiene que quitarse la ropa para conseguir lo que quiere solo usa su cerebro.

-Por supuesto.- Lo miro reírse ¿De qué se reía? –Al parecer te importa más de lo que creí digo al ver que no quieres alarmarla por lo que está sucediendo.

-Bulma es mi secretaria.- Le especifico molesto ¿Quién se creía que era para meterse en su vida o decisiones? –Ella no tiene que escuchar cosas que no le incumben.

-Pero le incumben.- Lo corrigió su padre. –Y más porque ella también estará involucrada bajo la mira de nuestros enemigos.

-Porque a frezzer le interesaría una ridícula mujer.- Pregunto el molesto

-Porque está junto a ti Vegeta.- Dijo su padre haciéndole entender. –Según el rumor que se corrió ayer, ella parecio ser bastante útil al observar el mal estado que se encontraba en la bodega de la patrulla roja.

-Que.

-Te sorprende hijo.- se burló su padre. –En el mundo de los negocios las personas o las cosas que impresionan siempre se saben en tiempo record. –Honestamente creo que si algo le pasara a esa muchacha seria tu culpa.- Lo miro de una forma extraña. Vegeta entre cerro más sus cejas ¿A qué se refería con eso? –No lo entiendes hiciste que ella llamara demasiado la atención. Después de que pasaste casi un año despidiendo y contratando personal casi cada tercer día, el hecho de que esta mujer aun siga con su puesto fue una sorpresa para todos.

-Bueno lo que pase o no con Bulma no me interesa.- Le dijo Vegeta frio a su padre, lo miro levantarle una ceja divertido.

-Ya lo sabía.- confeso su padre. –No es como que tú tengas algún sentimiento hacia alguien.

-Ni tú.- Continuo Vegeta.

-Vegeta.- escucho ese tono extraño que muy pocas veces había escuchado de su padre. –Esto no puede seguir así.- Le dijo. –Ya a pasado mucho tiempo… Eres mi hijo.

-A quien se le olvido que era "_tu_" hijo es a ti.- Le recordó con rencor.

-Cometí un error.- Admitió. –Pero tienes que aprender a perdonar.

-No quiero ni me interesa perdonarte.- Hablo fríamente. -Ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme vete.- Se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta y señalar con su mano la salida. Miro a su padre apretar los puños mientras también se levantaba y caminaba hacia él, se detuvo a un paso fuera de la habitación y aun dándole la espalda le dijo.

-En unos meces será el aniversario de la muerte de tu madre.- Le susurro. –No te pasara nada si por una vez asistes a él. A ella le hubiera gustado que su príncipe la visitara.

Ese fue un golpe bajo viniendo de su padre, recordarle como su madre le decía para convencerlo.

-Mi madre está muerta.- Le recordó. –Tú la mataste.- susurro con odio

-Puede ser.- escucho. –Pero tú sabes cuánto significaba ella para mí y si pudiera regresar el tiempo…

-Pero no puedes.- le corto Vegeta.- No puedes cambiarlo ni lo que le hiciste a ella ni lo que me hiciste a mí. Eso es otra cosa que no te puedo perdonar.

-Vegeta…

-Quieres irte ya!.- le alzo la voz. –Porque no dejas de jugar al padre preocupado y mejor te vas hacer lo que haces mejor fornicarte a tu mujerzuela y así tener más hijos a los cuales ofrecerle a tus enemigos para salvarte el trasero.- En cuanto termino la frase Vegeta sintió como el puño de su padre se estrellaba en su rostro mandándolo al suelo. Llevo su mano incrédulo a su boca para limpiar la sangre que estaba saliendo de ella. Lo que le faltaba que su padre lo golpeara.

-Por mucho hijo mío que seas no te permitiré que me faltes al respeto.- Lo regaño. –Te espero para la ceremonia de tu madre y te juro "príncipe" que si no vas vendré por ti aunque tenga que llevarte a golpes!.- Amenazo.

Cuando oyó la puerta azotarse supo que su padre se había ido y se levantó con furia y camino hacia un espejo para ver cómo le corría la sangre desde su labio inferior. Con un trapo mojado limpio su herida y se recostó en su cama fastidiado. Esa mañana había salido temprano junto con Napa para averiguar quien demonios había estado en su casa anoche aún podía recordar la cara de Napa al ver a Bulma dormida en el sillón.

"_-Te divertiste anoche Vegeta.-" _Su voz burlona aun podía escucharla resonando en sus oídos, El por supuesto lo había golpeado y le había gritado que no se metiera en lo que no le importaba. Le molestaba pensar que tanto su padre como Napa pensaran que tuviera una relación con Bulma! Como si eso fuera posible ¿acaso para ellos no resultaba absurdo? Pero después de lo que había pasado anoche ya no podía decir que Bulma era una extraña para él. Le había permitido acercarse lo suficiente para dejarla quedarse en su casa. Le había permitido dejarla entrometerse en sus negocios. Incluso había cedido a obedecerla cuando estuvo enfermo. Hasta le había aceptado una taza de chocolate. Al recordar eso sonrió la última persona que le había preparado una taza así había sido su madre y cuando ella murió él había dejado de probarlo. Le desconcertó admitir que a Bulma si se la había aceptado. Eso significaba problemas.

Camino hacia la cocina dispuesto a preparase algo de comer pero en su trayecto hacia ella se preguntó si la casa siempre había sido así de silenciosa por las tardes. Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba completamente solo. Sacudió su cabeza sintiéndose estúpido, él siempre estaba solo ¿entonces porque ahora le estaba molestando? Tanto silencio, tanta soledad de repente lo hicieron sentí extraño más bien aburrido. Y eso lo enojo ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así? Entonces recordó que le había dado el día libre a Bulma para el arreglar sus asuntos con Napa ahora que lo recordaba, miro el reloj en su muñeca, Napa no tardaría en llegar. Se encamino hacia su sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, miro la cobija con la que Bulma se había tapado en la noche, tirada alado del sillón. Bufo, esa mujer a veces podía ser demasiado desordenada. Se levantó del sillón para tomarla y doblarla y justo cuando iba caminar hacia su habitación se dio cuenta que había algo más en ese sillón. Desecho su colcha para tomar la ropa de Bulma y ahora que lo recordaba ella aun traía puesta su ropa cuando se fue. Tuvo que reír por eso, con razón había pensado que entre ellos había pasado algo, la situación no les favorecía en nada. Inconscientemente había llevado la blusa de ella hacia su rostro y la olio. Definitivamente olía a Bulma. Olía bien.

-Que vacía se siente la casa cuando no estas Bulma.- Reflexiono, desde que ella había empezado a trabajar con el, su casa se había vuelto tan ruidosa, Si ellos no estaban discutiendo al grado de gritarse, ella no dejaba de hablar por todo el día y si no estaba hablando tarareaba, el caso era que cuando Bulma estaba no había ningún minuto de silencio. Se supone que a él le gustaba el silencio ¿entonces porque ahora se sentía tan raro?

-Bah tonterías.

Camino hacia su habitación hasta llegar a su closet, abrió uno de los cajones y metió tanto la falda como la blusa de ella. Lo cerró y cerro de nuevo su armario. Escucho el timbre sonar ese debía de ser napa pero antes de que saliera de su habitación se giró extrañado. Sentía que se le había olvidado algo subir.

Vegeta salió de la casa asegurándose de cerrar la puerta, mientras su colcha había sido olvidada en la sala.

Bulma tomo un largo baño y se colocó su ropa mientras se recostaba en la cama. Definitivamente no había otra felicidad como descansar en la comodidad de su cama. Ni loca volvería dormir en ese sillón tan incómodo. Cerro sus ojos recordando lo que había sucedido anoche y su cercanía con Vegeta al recordarlo imagines de su cicatrices vinieron a su mente y con ella su tristeza, se sentía mal con él. Se preguntó cuál era su pasado o lo que tuvo que pasar para haberse convertido en una persona así. Una que odiaba a las personas, que prefería la soledad de su fría casa, que el calor y la compañía de amigos o familia.

-Me pregunto si algún día tendría la confianza para preguntarle eso.- Se dijo y aun que el mayor problema sería que Vegeta quisiera a sincerarse con ella aunque eso le parecía imposible. Miro que en su cama estaba regada la ropa que él le había prestado anoche. La tomo entre sus manos y no pudo evitar volver a respirar su aroma. Tenía que admitir que le estaba gustando demasiado su perfume. Doblo la ropa con cuidado como nunca lo hacía con la suya y la guardo en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche.

-Bulmita hija.- la llamo su madre. –El apuesto Yamcha te esta esperando en la sala.

-Que Yamcha.

Lo encontró sentado en su sala entretenido mirando las chicas en la televisión, tuvo que rodar los ojos ese hombre no cambiaba.

-Que pasa Yamcha.- pregunto apagándole la tele.

-Hey estaba viendo eso.

-Claro que si, pero podrías verlo en la comodidad de tu casa.

-Vamos no es para tanto Bulma.- Ella tuvo que bufar cuando lo vio sonreír. –Vine para ver si íbamos con los chicos a pasar el rato, Krilin me aviso que haría una fiesta en Kame-house.

-Y porque no me avisaron antes sobre la fiesta.- Dijo con recelo, odiaba cuando no la incluían es sus planes.

-Bueno yo quede en que te iba a decir, pero la última vez que nos vimos se me paso decirte.- Le dijo ese hombre siempre tan descuidado. Tuve que golpearlo por eso.

En el camino aún seguía peleándose con Yamcha, él había insistido en que lo dejara manejar, pero ella insistió en que si el manejaba llegarían más tarde de lo que ya iba además Yamcha tenía que admitir que de entre los dos, ella era la que mejor manejaba a prisas.

Al llegar ya se encontraban todos ahí.

-Hola muchachos.- Saludo acercándose a ellos.

-Bulma que bueno que vienen juntos.- Dijo en tono pícaro krilin moviendo sus cejas.

-Sobre todo porque no vienen peleándose.- Se burlo Ten.

-Pero Bueno nos invitaron para criticarnos o para pasar biel el rato.- Se quejo, Ellos siempre habían sido unos chismosos cuando se trataba de su relación. –Por cierto donde esta el Maestro rochi.- le pregunto a Oolong.

-Creo que se esta asoleando del otro lado.- El le apunto y pudo ver al maestro recostado en esa silla mirando sus revistas de desnudas. Ese viejo definitivamente no cambiaba.

-Maestro.- Lo llamo, al ver que no le prestaba atención puso sus manos en su cadera mientras gritaba mas fuerte. –Maestro Rochi!

-Buma.- Los ojos le brillaron con perversión cuando la vieron. –Uy uy que bueno que viniste.- podía ver atreves de sus lentes como sus ojos la estaban devorando. –Porque no te pones ese lindo traje de baño tuyo y tomas el sol junto conmigo, ven te hago un espacio. –Dijo dando palmaditas justo alado de el.

-Si como no viejo cochino.- Le arrebate la revista que llevaba en las manos y lo golpe en la cabeza con ella hasta tirarle los lentes. Ese viejo pervertido nunca iba a cambiar.

-No tienes que ser tan agresiva con un adulto mayor.- Se quejo

-No lo haría si no fuera tan mano larga.- Se quejo pero recordó lo que tenia que hablar con el así que decidió relajarse. –Maestro rochi.- medio ronroneo sonriendo coqueta, el al instante la miro asustado.

El maestro rochi sabia que cuando bulma se comportaba así era porque estaba apunto de pasar algo grabe.

Vegeta miro de reojo al asiento del copiloto que se encontraba vacío. Era la quinta vez que lo veía en el camino. Por alguna extraña razón el creyó que al voltear miraría a Bulma sentada a su lado y apunto de abrir la boca para decir algo molestoso. Se dijo que era una estupidez no podía creer lo silencioso que estaba notando todo a su alrededor, por el retrovisor miro a Napa siguiéndole desde atrás. Llegaron aun terreno vacío donde Radizz los estaba esperando.

-Radizz.- Lo llamo para que el se acercara. Inmediatamente le entrego el folder.

-Tu padre tenia razón Vegeta.- le informo raidizz. –Al parecer tienen siguiéndote desde hace un mes.

-Y como es que carajos nos dimos cuenta!.-Grito furioso. –¿A ustedes también?

-A todos, tu papa, tu hermano, las esposa de tu padre incluso a la anterior, a ti, a Napa, a mi y a una tal Bulma briefs aunque no se porque a ella.

-El la nueva "secretaria de Vegeta".- Dijo Napa.

-De verdad… No se ve como una chica inteligente.- Escucho que decía radizz el entrecerró la mirada al verlo concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera en el folder. –Demasiado sexi

-Grrrr.- Vegeta apretó los puños.

-A ver.- Le escucho decir a Napa mientras también tomaba el folder y le daba un vistazo. El fingió sentir indiferencia mientras los miraba de reojo. -Valla mirándola de otra perspectiva, wou que cambio.- dijo. Sentía que la vena en su frente estaba mas marcada que antes, los dos insectos que tenia aun lado se peleaban para ver lo que sea que estuviera en ese folder. –Aunque si la conocieras Radizz una vez que abre la boca pierde su encanto.

-Bueno podemos utilizar esa boca para otra cosa.- Fue todo lo que vegeta necesito escuchar.

-Suficiente.- rugió. –Pareces monos queriendo aparearse.- Y les arrebato el folder de la mano. –Porque no mejor en vez de desperdiciar el tiempo en estupideces lo usan para algo productivo. Radizz asegúrate de investigar quienes son las personas que nos están siguiendo quiero el nombre y al fotografía de cada una de ellas y después encárgate de que ya no nos moleste.- Ordeno, miro como el asentía rápidamente

-Como ordenes vegeta.

-Napa quiero saber el porqué nos están siguiendo a todos y quien o quienes dieron la orden y quiero saber esto lo más pronto posible entendieron!

-Si señor.- Dijeron juntos.

-Bien ahora desaparezcan de mi vista insectos.

Cuando ellos desaparecieron trato de tranquilizarse le habían alterado el temperamento, eran unos idiotas. Se recargo en la puerta de su carro y abrió para mirar eso que los había emocionado tanto a esos idiotas.

Sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza, su rostro lo sentía realmente caliente o era todo su cuerpo. Aparto la mirada pero sus ojos le tentaron a mirar de nuevo la fotografía. Bulma se encontraba en un traje de baño color amarillo bastante provocativo, parecía que estaba en una playa porque ella estaba acostada tomando el sol con unos lentes rojos. Cerró el folder arrojándolo hacia adentro de su carro. De repente estaba sintiendo mucho calor. Es más podría jurar que desde ayer estaba sintiendo esa sensación por debajo de su cintura y eso no podía ser. Y aunque su mente le dijo que rompiera la fotografía sus manos hicieron otra cosa, guardándola en sus pantalones.

-QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE.- Grito el maestro rochi a todo pulmón

-No sea tan melodramático.- Le dijo ella indiferente. –No es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes.

-Si pero no lo hago para personas perversas.- Le dijo.

-Vegeta no es así de malo.- Miro como el maestro rochi le levantaba una ceja. –Bueno no taaaan malo.- admitió

-Digamos que acepto tu propuesta que ganaría yo con eso.

-Que tu y los chicos nuevamente sientan la adrenalina de hacer algo que les gusta. Además de que ganarían un buen dinero yo puedo ayudar a que el contrato también sea favorable para ustedes. Te agrada como vamos.

-Sigo escuchando.

-Tienes que estar enterados que una vez que empezamos probablemente nos ganemos muchos enemigos.- Le advirtió. –Vegeta parece tener muchos y probablemente cuando tengamos existo, nosotros también tengamos muchos de esos enemigos.

-Bien lo comentare con los muchachos, cuando tenga algo bueno que presentarle a tu jefe te llamare.

-Perfecto.- Sonrió Bulma. Rochi tenía los contactos para conseguir mejores armas y transporte y con la ayuda de su padre el podría mejorarlas para tener mejor calidad. El maestro rocho había sido un general de lo mas importante en el ejército hasta que se dio su retirada y jubilación. Sus demás amigos también habían sido enlistados una que otra ocasión. Fueron los mejores en su época hasta que habían decido dejar eso para vivir una vida mas tranquila. Tenía la corazonada de que si empezaban este nuevo proyecto juntos seria un existo además que Vegeta necesitaba personas limpias, sobre todo honestas y no traicioneras y ella conocía también a sus amigos que podría apostar que no le quedarían mal.

-Hey chicos llego Goku!.- Escucho que grito chaoz

-Porque demonios siempre llegas tarde.- Lo regaño Bulma. –Un momento y Milk y Gohan?

-Bueno yo quería traerlos pero Milk dijo que Gohan tendría que estudiar y no era conveniente ni para el ni para sus estudios estar con personas tan rebeldes o algo así dijo.- Goku se veía confundido.

-Estudios pero es domingo y además no tiene gohan apenas nueve años porque lo presiona tanto.- Pregunto Krilin.

-Milk quiere que el sea un gran científico, ella dice que tiene que estudiar mucho para eso.- Rio despreocupado.

-Bueno y porque a ti si te dejo venir.- pregunte.

-Milk dice que soy un caso perdido.

Todos reímos ante eso.

Pasamos el resto de la noche de lo mejor ya teníamos bastante que no nos reuníamos todos juntos así que había sido bueno verlos. Tanto tiempo conviviendo con Vegeta me acostumbre un poco a su mal humor y contestaciones acidas. Había olvidado por completo lo que era convivir con mis amigos, personas alegres que hacían tanto ruido como yo. Donde el ambiente era cálido y agradable, solo escuchábamos nuestras risas, malos cantos, bromas pesadas. Fue una gran noche… Hasta que hicieron la pregunta incomoda.

-Entonces ustedes dos no van a volver.- Pregunto Krilin, yo lo fulmine con mi mirada mientras Yamcha se le coloraba la cara.

-Yamcha tiene otra novia.- Dije como si nada. –Y yo no tengo tiempo para una relación.

-Ustedes siempre dicen eso y al último terminan volviendo.- Dijo Goku.

-Cuanto tiempo tenían de novios treinta años.- Dijo Oolong

-Ocho.- respondió Yamcha. –La verdad es que Bulma y yo nos dimos cuenta que por ahorita estamos demasiado ocupados como para pensar en querer retomar la relación.

-Así.- Dije. –La verdad es que tal vez nos dimos cuenta que era mejor ser amigos a que seguir siendo novios y matarnos un día de estos.

Mire que Yamcha asentía mientras reía nerviosamente. De regreso a la corporación se pudo sentir el ambiente tenso en el auto. Bulma se extrañó al sentirse tan incómoda en el silencio con el. No era como estar en silencio con Vegeta eso podía soportarlo pero estar así con el hombre con el que había vivido tanto y que además siempre había ruido cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro hiso que se diera cuenta que algo estaba cambiando.

Yamcha estaciono el auto y se bajó para encaminarse al suyo.

-Bien aquí están las llaves.- susurro.

-No tienes que hablar bajo Yamcha sabes que mis padres no pueden oírte.- se Burló y lo miro inclinarse hacia su oído para hablarle a lo bajo.

-Sabes siempre he pensado que tus padres tienen cámaras por todas partes y escuchan y ven todo lo que hacemos.

-No seas ridículo.- Lo golpeo. –Tal vez mi madre es chismosa pero mi padre jamás dejaría que nos espiara.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- Lo miro que decía las palabras inseguro observando el alrededor. Qué tontería.

-Que sucede.- Dije, Yamcha estaba extraño.

-Um no nada porque.

-Vamos Yamcha te conozco realmente bien a mí no puedes engañarme, así que dime que te pasa.

Miro a Yamcha suspirar, noto que se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Empezó a jugar con sus dedos como no lo hacía desde hace años esto era grabe.

-Sobre lo que dijiste en la fiesta.-Comenzo

-Dije muchas cosas.

-Lo nuestro, tu y yo…sobre no volver jamás.

-Oh.

-Era enserio.

Bulma se había quedado completamente callada esa era la historia de su vida a lado de Yamcha ellos siempre peleaban, terminaban, duraban separados un tiempo "uno en el cual el salía con otras chicas" pensó pero después terminaban volviendo. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había dicho que nunca regresarían, en todo los años que había estado de novia con el por mas enojada que estuvieran en su corazón siempre sabía que terminarían volviendo ¿entonces porque ahora era diferente? Tanto su corazón como su cabeza le decía que estaba bien. Que tenían que dejar esa relación ir, fue su amor de juventud, el primer hombre en su vida. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no lo amaba como lo amo antes porque simplemente admitir que ya jamás no volverían, de alguna manera no le dolía como creyó que le dolería, de hecho se sentía aliviada.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta.- Dijo dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Yamcha acaso no eres tú el que tiene una relación.

-Pero Tú sabes que no significa nada para mí. En cambio tú si, eres todo lo que importa eres la mujer de mi vida.

-No.- lo corrigió. –No soy la mujer de tu vida porque si lo fuera no necesitaría a otras mujeres para satisfacerte, para llenar ese algo que no te doy.

-Bulma…

-No yamcha escucha.- se giró para verlo a los ojos. –Yo te quiero y te quiero mucho pero ya no te amo.- Lo miro directamente a esos ojos negros y se sintió mal al ver el dolor que había provocado sus palabras. –Y sé que tú tampoco ya no me amas.

-Eso no es cierto.- Trato de contradecirla pero no se dejaría.

-No Yamcha, ya no lo haces, te quieres aferrar a un amor que ya no existe. Fue hermoso lo que vivimos y nunca lo voy a olvidar.

-Ni yo

-Tampoco quiero que lo olvides si no que lo dejes ir.- Ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos. –Tienes que aprender a dejarme ir porque yo no voy a regresar a ti y no quiero que te quedes esperando por algo que no va a suceder… Quiero que dejes de aferrarte por una relación que estaba destinada a fracasar tú y yo no somos el uno para el otro.

Yamcha la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella correspondía el abrazo, no se había dado cuenta cuando las lágrimas habían bajado por sus mejillas hasta que sintió como la tela de su hombro se había empapado cuando ella había escondido la cabeza en su cuello.

Terminar una relación definitivamente como la de ellos no era fácil, habían sido demasiados años de relación. Había tantos recuerdos juntos que en ese momento habían revivido. No lloraron porque la personaba que amaba no volvería si no porque su sueño de vivir una vida juntos ya no existía ni existiría nunca. No fue fácil saber que después de que el se fuera, se iba una parte de su vida pero Bulma sabía que era lo correcto. Y más si algún día decidiera rehacer su vida con alguien. Necesitaba sentirse libre, necesitaba sentir que ya no esperaría ni necesitaría a Yamcha.

…**.. …. …..**

**Creo que lo que me gusto de escribir este capitulo fue que aunque Vegeta Y Bulma no estuvieron juntos TODO el dia fue como si lo estuvieran. De alguna manera ambos se encontraron pesando en el otro. O a si lo interprete cuando lo estaba escrbiendo :3 **

**Lamento la tardanza ahora en la madrugada había acabado el capitulo pero no me gusto como había quedado y me negué a publicar algo que no amara como quedo. Asi que tuve que borrarlo y empezar de nuevo xD y cuando lo estaba escibiendo parece que al mundo se dio por no querer dejarme escribir en paz, si no iba algún lado tenia que hacer esto y luego el otro y al final hasta que medjaron en paz pude continuar : p **

Siento que este capitulo estuvo muy rápido nose como que pasaba esto y luego me iba hacia alla y luego volvia y luego me volvia a ir xD

¿Les gusto?

**Las hermosas de mi lista (7)**

**1 Guest..- Hola Guest xD **_a veces los nombres no aparecen D: Me alegra saber que te este gustando mi historia y si tienes razón la verdad es que amo lo que hago y amo lo que escribo, todos los capítulos siempre los escirbo con mucho amor porque me gusta hacerlo y mas me encanta leer que algo que yo hago con tanto cariño a ustedes les guste eso siemrpe me alegra el dia y se los agradezco por eso_ _pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**2) Gabi..- Hola hermosa** _recuerdo tu nombre di mi otro fic :D me alegra saber que mis dos historias te estén gustando y las dos las estés leyendo o la hayas leído xD Gracias te adoro por eso. Me propuse a actualizar todos lo días asi que el 8 espero publicarlo en la tarde y relamente espero acabarlo porque supone que este es el de ayer xD pero si me propuse a todo los días y me aferro a cumplirlo_ _pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

_**3) Roxe.- Mi pequeña roxe **__Haaaaaaaaaay si yo tambien le tengo envidia yo tambien quiero la ropa de Vegeta xD La verdad es que esa mujer es la de la mente pervertida y sucia no nuestro Vegeta! Corriendo sensualmente nosotras imaginándolo e :3 "o me respondes o me respondes" JAJAJAJA Mori con eso yo estaba pensando en un "Ah asi que no me queires contestar el teléfono pues PUM ahora me quedo con tu silla del despacho TOMALA vegeta era mejor que le tomaras la llamda" xD Si estuvo mas largo que los anteriores creo que eran 7mil o 8mil palabras no recuerdo ¿te gustan mas largos igual o mas cortos? pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**4) JuliBB.- Mi querida Juli **_Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y si cuando lo escribi pero lo relei (Normalmente lo escribo todo luego lo corrijo y ya cuando subo a la pagina y busco el Link que les publico es cuando Lo leo para saber como quedo) Y hubo un momento en el que yo dije BESO BESO BESO y luego me acuerdo que no escribi nada de algún beso y me quedo asi como que Hay que tonta xD pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**5) Floor Bv.- Flor será ** :_3 estoy de lo mejor gracias espero que tu tambien estes muy bien? :3 A mi me encantan tus comentarios simpre me emociona leerlos y me sacan una sonrisa, Ok espere tu solicitus a ver si nos toca platicar un dia de estos en face Son hermosos tus dos nombres :3 Te juro que no lo podía creer cuando me pusiste que ya ibas en el 36 :O me quede asi de que Dios mio te los comiste y me emociono mucho porque quiere decir que te gustaron ya que seguiste leyendo :3 Si no se solo a mi se me ocurre la loca idea de los 3 epilogos supongo que es porque un parte de mi se aferra a no querer que esa historia se acabe quiero seguir actualizándola :(_ _pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**6) Valen Minene.- Hola hermosa** estoy aprovechando que me quedan pocos días de Vacaciones para actualizar no quiero pensar en lo que pasara cuando vuelva a la uni y de verdad deseo poder seguir escribiendo como lo hago ahora :3 Si lo que le toca de una vida con Vegeta haaaaaaaaaay pero ese hombre vale la pena por sensual y enojon que es :3 JAJAJAJA te ame con el de cha chan chan chaaaan muscia de suspenso nose me encanto. Creo que el destino te tomo la palabra de que me tomara mi tiempo en actualizar porque hoy si todo mundo me hablaba para que fuera por ahí o trajera esto y no me dejaban escribir T.T Pero AJA acabe aunque todo mundo se interpuso y son las 2:58 de la mañana pero acabe xD _pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**7) Megan Devonne 2.- **_**Mi **__querida Megan no se me a olvidado la conversación amiga y espero que toda salga bien en un futuro :3 me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí esta por fiiiiiiiiiin el capitulo _7 espero que te guste aunque yo siento que esta calmadillo _en fin cuídate mucho amiga, muchos besos y abrazos _

**8) Ccy Briefs.- :O** 7 de la mañana mas o menos a esa hora me nadaba durmiendo xD Yo nodrmi en toda la noche por escribirlo pero vale la pena. Amo a mi vegeta odioso es es tan Vegeta es Hermoso :3 Aja todo mundo pensó que vegeta serua un caballero detallista pero NADA El no cede su cuarto si quiere que la mujer se valla al sillón! Ya sedio dándole la cobija :p Sus cicatrices :( pero aun asi es perfecto _pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**9) Valeriia Mqz.- **_Hola nena, No de verdad que tus comentarios los amo de verdad que los amo siempre me hacen reir :3 si yo creo que Bulma tambien pensaba que tendría una habitación de lujo para pasar la noche pero ella no contaba con que PUM Era vegeta el que le estaba dando hospedaje xD "la boda de nuestro primer hijo" mori de risa. Pero si pobresita Bulma casi le doy un ataque con ese loco mirándola. PERO ella tenia a Vegeta aun lado asi que en mi opinión ella salio ganando! :3 Vegeta anciano en la casa de Vegeta Bebe me mataste con eso JAJAJAJAJA Mmm el Papa de Vegeta es un personaje en esta historia importante aun faltan de revelar muchas cosas de el _D:_ pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**10) Marilu moreno.- **_Hola corazón, sipi nuestra Bulma ya logro llamar la atención de Vegeta y ella la de el pero es que el sensual en todos lo sentidos :3_ _me alegra saber que hasta ahorita te este gustando como se va desarrollando este historia pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**11) Shanilarala.- **_Hola hermosa primero que nada te quiero agradecer por estar leyendo mi historia pero sobre todo por comentarla, me alegra saber que hasta ahorita te este gustando como se va desarrollando este drama (Le eh tomado mucho cariño a los A.U) pero bueno aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**12) Any chan.- **_Mi querida Any me alegra saber que mi capitulo te haya puesto de un mejor humor y con todo mi amor espero que las cosas se resuelvan para bien (Yo confio en ti como te dije) tu sabras llevar la situación de la mejor manera, y sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites :3 aquí te dejo el capitulo 7 espero que te guste muchísimas gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar cuídate mucho y besos _

**13) Peny Hdez.- **Mi peni hermosa casi grito de emoción cuando me llego tu Review. Pense que te habias desaparecido del mundo mujer (Como lo hice yo xD) Me alegro mucho tener noticias de ti y espero que tu tambien te animes a contnuar esa historia tan hermosa que me tiene encantada (Me creeras que ayer la estaba leyendo) y por mi mente pasan un monton de cosas de las que pueden pasar en ese siguiente capitulo pero tu eres la única que nos puede decir como va acabar esto ( Yo enserio espero suplico por un final feliz BxV) Me encantan los finales felices :3 y mas si es de mi pareja favorita junta pero esperare con ansias el capitulo y amare el final que le dees te deseo mucha suerte y creeme que todas tus fans te estamos esperando besos y abrazos

**PREGUNTA …**

Tengo una duda ¿Les gusta el largo de los capítulos? ¿Se les hace cortos o se les hace largos o asi están bien? ¿los quieren mas cortos? ¿o mas largos?

Comparando los últimos capítulos de mi otro fic medi cuenta que estos son mas cortos pero como las historias son completamente diferentes no se que le gustaría mas si son mas largos entonces pasan mas cosas si son mas cortos pasan menos cosas xD O lo dejo igual.

Ya saben que su opinión mi importa mucho porque esta historia no solo es mia sino tambien de ustedes, las chicas que me leen y las que me contan asi que ¿Qué les gusta mas?

**Ya saben que las amo, las adoro, las quiero por leer y sobre todo por comentar muchas gracias.**

**Las quiere **

**Aioro **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Había pasado un mes desde que Bulma se había quedado en la casa de Vegeta. Durante esas cuatro semanas ellos dos se habían llenado de trabajo hasta el cuello, muy apenas habían tenido tiempo para respirar. Bulma y Vegeta habían tratado de exprimir el día lo más que podían entre las negociaciones, visitas, firmas de contrato o peleas sentían como si nunca fueran a terminar.

Ninguno de los dos había mencionado nada sobre la noche en la que ella se quedó, tampoco de la visita de su padre y Vegeta menos le había informado que la tenían en la mira, según él era un asunto que podría manejar. Y así lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Todas las mañanas y todas las noches, antes de que ella llegara y después de que se iba Vegeta siempre revisaba que nadie estuviera merodeando en sus territorios, mucho menos a su gente. Sabía que Bulma estaba bien y lo sabía porque ella pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas bajo su mismo techo y cuando ella se iba ya era realmente tarde así que imaginaba que ella iba directamente a su casa. Estaba tranquilo porque cuando ella regresaba el siguiente día por la mañana significaba que todo estaba bien. Además de que la mujer tenía la especialidad de contarle todo absolutamente TODO hasta si veía una mosca pasar por su narices parecía que tenía la necesidad de decirle entonces él pensó que si algo malo pasaba ella se lo diría.

-Vegeta te eh traído un postre.- Le grito entrando con la charola en las manos.

-No tengo tiempo.- Respondió concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo. Conto exactamente hasta tres, el tiempo suficiente para que ella inflara sus cachetes dispuesta a convencerlo de que comiera. La verdad era que le gustaba que le rogara.

-Sí, si tienes.- le insistió ella poniendo la charola en su escritorio, haciendo a un lado los papeles para no arruinarlos. –Tienes tiempo, para escribir, para leer y hacer ejercicio al mismo tiempo, así que tienes tiempo para comer.- Miro como Bulma removía lo que estaba al frente de el para poner el plato y pasarle el jugo. –Además Vegeta ¡a ti te encanta comer!.- Le exclamo casi riendo. –Él puede comer por seis veces al día, luego entrena otras seis veces y luego vuelve a comer. Es por eso que el siempre esta tan hambriento.- Se burló, solo a tino gruñirle. –No recuerdas que te investigue Vegeta.- Le guiño un ojo y él le volteo la cara para no verla. Siempre le gustaba provocarlo. –Por eso es que no entiendo porque te haces tanto del rogar últimamente.- Se quejó. –Tu solías comer como un hombre que no probo bocado en años, ahora sé que tu entrenamiento físico requiere una buena alimentación por eso es que tienes que comer.

-AGRRR eres una fastidiosa.- Se quejó frunciendo el ceño. –Bulma si me como este horrible desayuno tuyo me aseguras de que te vas a callar.- La miro desafiante esperando que ella le correspondiera y eso fue lo que paso. La miro apoyarse en el escritorio y acercar su rostro lo suficiente para que mirara esos ojos desafiantes.

-Trato.- escucho decir pero sabía que era mentira. Ya sabía cómo se la jugaba la muy maldita una vez que por alguna forma obtuvo lo que quería volvía por mas Y estaba consciente de que en cuanto probara bocado ella empezaría abrir la gran bocota que tenía. Y aunque no quisiera darle la satisfacción de saber que había ganado la verdad era que tenía hambre.

Bulma sonrió cuando lo miro empezar a comer, era como un niño pequeño y gruñón que no quería comer sus vegetal el cual tenía que convencer de que lo hiciera. "Aunque pensándolo bien si es pequeño y gruñón" pensó aguantándose la risa.

-Por cierto hay algo que quería preguntarte.- Se encamino para recargarse en el escritorio justo aun lado de su plato, la cercanía le permitió envolverse en su calor. Un mes atrás ella no se hubiera atrevido a tener tales confianzas con Vegeta pero ahora sentía que estaba bien y al ver que no le reclamaba nada con más confianza se quedó justo en su lugar. –Sobre no hacer el trato con Patrulla roja si no con los Z.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo.- Escucho como le hablaba cansado del tema. –Cuantas veces te tengo que decir Bulma que no mescles lo personal con lo laboral, no porque sean "tus amigos" significa que firmare un contrato con ellos de miles de pesos.

-Pero Vegeta.- Trato de explicarle.

-Dije que no.- le dejo claro. –Si al menos sus reuniones de trabajo no fueran en una isla alejada del mundo y su negocio al menos tuviera recomendaciones de empresas confiables. Quiero decir Maldición Bulma ni siquiera tratan de tener una buena presentación.

-Eso dices porque los investigaste ni siquiera te diste la oportunidad de conocerlos.- Le reclamo ella, hace una semana El maestro rochi le había avisado que tenía todo listo para recibir a Vegeta y él había estado dispuesto pero el día de la cita le informo que él no haría tratos con insectos.

-Humph.- Sabia que él no iba admitirlo pero apostaba su vida a que había mandado a Napa a investigarlos a todos.

-Vamos Vegeta te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad.- Trato de persuadirlo. –No lo hago porque sean mis amigos si no por ti.- Sintió como el giraba de repente para observarla entonces se inclinó para apoyar los codos en la mesa y mirarlo también, tal vez para otros pensarían que ella era una atrevida sinvergüenza que usaba sus encantos para conseguir lo que quería y más con la postura que se había puesto, empinando casi todo su trasero pero ella sabía que Vegeta estaba menos interesado en su cuerpo, él siempre la miraba fijamente a los ojos, tal vez era por eso que no le importaba ponerse en esa posición.

-Los elegí a ellos porque son gente de mi confianza, los conozco realmente para saber que no te van a quedar mal y el trabajo que hagan será el mejor, pueden ser tan eficientes como yo cuando se lo proponen y ahora están muy emocionados en participar en este proyecto.

Miro que Vegeta se quedaba pensativo, tuvo que sonreír eso era bueno "lo está considerando" pensó.

-Además me parece injusto que te montes una imagen de fracaso sobre ellos si aun no vez de lo que son capaz. No somos nosotros los primeros en decir que estamos en contra sobre "Juzgar antes de conocer" eh.- Sabia que si decía eso lograría convencerlo.

-Bien.- escucho decir con esa voz ronca suya. –Programa una cita para ahorita mismo.

-Para hoy.- Dijo sorprendida. –Porque tan rápido

-Es hoy o nunca, tómalo o déjalo.- Miro como le sonreía, si será el muy maldito.

-Bien.- esta vez había sido ella la que había gruñido sabia que lo estaba haciendo para molestarla pero no le daría el gusto de hacerla enojar.

-Y Bulma no tienes que llamarle a los insectos.

-Son personas Vegeta no insectos.- Lo regaño sacando su celular y dispuesta a irse para hacerlo mas privado y advertirles unas cuantas cosas.

-AH no.- la detuvo, Bulma se giro para gritarle pero lo miro dar unos golpecitos con su dedo en el teléfono que estaba justo enfrente de el. –Aquí.- Ordeno.

No pudo evitar mandarle una mirada asesina mientras se acercaba enojada bajo su mirada. Levanto el teléfono con odio el mismo odio con el que había marcado los números.

-Maestro… Soy yo Bulma.- Se dio cuenta que Vegeta la observa intensamente "Es que acaso ese hombre no me va a dejar en paz" pensó. –Sera hoy la visita.- Trato de hablar en clave. –Ajam el mismo.- respondió cuando el había mencionado a Vegeta. –Mas o menos unos tres horas y media.- Miro que Vegeta le preguntaba con su mirada porque tanto tiempo ella entre sus labios le susurro que el viaje a Kame house tardaría. Pudo ver su molestia reflejada en la vena de su frente. –Por cierto maestro están todos ahí ¿Krilin, Ten, Yamcha, Goku? QUE y porque Goku no estará.- Dijo molesta se supone que tenían que estar todos. –Por Kamisama esa mujer… ¡Pues si no le vamos a hacer nada!- Grito sabia que no eran muy del agrado de Milk pero ella no podía prohibirle ver a sus amigos y mas en un negocio que la haría ganar dinero. –Llama a Goku y dile que le diga a su esposa lo que lo beneficiara esto estoy seguro que con eso esa mujer lo correrá directo hacia nosotros. Bien encárgate de todo.- Ordeno y rogo que sus palabras las entendieran.

-Parece que se tienen mucha confianza.- Le dijo Vegeta.

-Pues si.-admitio. –Los conozco de toda la vida.

-Como sea.-Escucho. –Prepárate porque terminando de comer nos vamos.

Bulma no pudo evitar estar nerviosa la mitad del camino, no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a comerse las uñas. "Espero que el maestro haya escondido sus revistas porno" pensó, no quería ni pensar en lo que diría Vegeta al verlas regadas por toda la casa. "Kamisama espero que se comporten" Sabia que sus amigos harían un buen trabajo pero no podía responder por su comportamiento, todos podían ser unos verdaderos idiotas cuando se lo proponían.

-Parece que ya no crees que esto sea una buena idea.- Se burlo vegeta mirándola de reojo mientras manejaba, Bulma rodo los ojos ese hombre siempre quería fastidiarla.

-Porque lo dices.- Dijo enojada.

-Estas a punto de comerte los dedos y solo haces eso cuando estas nerviosa o cuando no estas segura de lo que estas haciendo.- Hablo seriamente.

-Eso no es cierto.- Se defendió cruzando sus brazos " Ese hombre no puede leerme tan fácil" pensó bulma. –Es solo que tenia las uñas un poco largas.- Si era la escusa mas tonta que había dado pero no se le había ocurrido algo mas.

-Si tu te lo crees.- Le escucho decir con sarcasmo. Bulma lo miro de reojo, Vegeta tenia la mirada concentrada en el camino cuando manejaba pero se iba relajado incluso parecía feliz y eso la puso de mejor humor. Sabia que el no era de disfrutar la compañía de las personas pero le alegraba saber que la de ella la toleraba.

-Oye Vegeta.

-Hum.

-Sobre la fiesta de caridad.

-Más bien es una cena.- La corrigió.

-Bueno eso, ya pensaste en lo que te vas a poner ¿Ya tienes todo listo? O ¿Necesitas que compre algo para ti?.

-Grrr Soy capaz de vestirme solo mujer tonta.- Le grito ¿Quién se creía esa mujer? ¿Acaso lo creía incapaz de saber estar presentable para ese tipo de eventos.

-No es para que te enojes.- Le reclamo Bulma. –Solo lo preguntaba.

-Bah.

-También quería preguntarte.- Se detuvo cuando escucho a Vegeta Bufar y lo miro con recelo.

-Por un momento creí que ya te ibas a callar pero se me olvido que te encanta fastidiarme con preguntas.- Le dijo, y bulma trato de ignorar sus comentarios. Ella no hacia tantas preguntas, EL era el exagerado.

-Quería saber ya que yo también voy a ir, si vamos a llegar juntos o cada quien por su cuenta.- Pregunto, lo miro de reojo para ver que él se había callado "No lo había pensado" Miro que Vegeta se había quedado pensando y por un momento se había puesto nerviosa, él quería que fuera con ella, o que fuera cada quien por su lado. No es como si le importara pero ¿Por qué estaba tan ansiosa por saberlo?

-Cada quien por su cuenta.- Le informo y eso la entristeció un poco pero no dejaría que el lo notara.

-Muy bien. ¿Alguna hora en especial para llegar?

-Para ti una hora después.- Le ordeno.

-Que porque

-Porque yo quiero.

-Ush.- casi lo había escuchado reír cuando ella se había molestado. –Y tú a qué hora llegaras.

-Media hora después.- Escucho, al menos le estaba contestando sus preguntas.

-Ah y otra cosa.

-Todavía más! .- Lo escucho quejarse. Bulma tuvo que sonreír la había aguantado bastante.

-Me preguntaba si tu padre y tu hermano también asistirán. Y si es así nos sentaremos con ellos o con quienes.

-Tú te sentaras donde yo este, por mi padre o Table no te preocupes, es más mejor compórtate como si no los conocieras.- Ese hombre siempre ordenándole como comportarse.

Cuando lograron llegar a Kame-House vegeta aun seguía reclamándole sobre no gustarle la idea de haber dejado su carro para continuar en lancha y Bulma se burló diciéndole que a menos que su carro pudiera manejarse por el agua no entendía de que otra forma él quería llegar. Lo malo es que ahora Vegeta estaba de mal humor así que, que Kamisama los ayude a que todo salga bien.

-Maestro rochi.- Grito Bulma entrando, sintió como Vegeta la tomaba del brazos y se giró para mirarlo. –Que.

-Porque entras con tanta confianza a la casa de ese hombre.- Escucho su ronca voz enojada.

-Te lo dije el Maestro y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho.- Dijo Bulma encogiéndose de hombros.

-Humph que confiancitas.

-Oye Vegeta de que hablas tú también me diste la llave de tu casa al tercer día.- Se burló. Pudo jurar un momento que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado pero él se giró para que no lo viera.

-Tonterías. Parece que no hay nadie.- Dijo Vegeta pero levanto un ceja cuando miro al viejo bajar por las escaleras. Le envió una mirada asesina a Bulma "Esta es la clase de personas que me darán un gran negocio" pensó Vegeta, el viejo estaba vestido con ropa de playa y gafas de sol aun estando dentro de la casa, parecía que el hombre estaba a un paso de la muerte, era bastante viejo. "Mujer endemoniada"

-Maestro rochi que hacia ahí arriba.- Escucho que Bulma le reclamaba enojada poniendo sus brazos en su cadera.

-Dormía mi siesta Bulma, sabes los viejos como yo necesitamos dormir.- Por la forma en la que se hablaban parecían cercanos pensó Vegeta. Miro como el viejo se le acercaba podría jurar que dé tras de esos lentes lo estaba observando. Él puso su mejor mirada de indiferencia "Que le pasaba a ese insecto"

-Tú debes de ser Vegeta, Bulma habla tanto sobre ti.- Eso sin duda lo había sorprendido "La mujer hablaba de mi" La miro de reojo para ver que se había puesto colorada. Tuvo que sonreír por eso. –Siendo sincero aún no estaba convencido sobre esta alianza entre tú y nosotros, se dicen muchas cosas por ahí Vegeta y no son buenas. Cosas malas sobre ti.

-De verdad.- Dijo el con sarcasmo.

-Maestro.- Trato de interrumpirlo Bulma.

-Muchas de las cuales son ciertas.- Continuo el maestro rochi.

-Puede ser.- admitió

-Aun no entiendo porque Bulma confía en un hombre peligroso como tú.

-Maestro…

-Eres cruel y despiadado, has herido, lastimado y matado gente mientras estuviste en el ejército. Era tu trabajo como lo fue el mío pero la diferencia es que tú lo disfrutabas.- Vegeta tuvo que sonreír el anciano era listo. –Y aun no estando en la guerra sigues haciendo lo mismo. Eres ambicioso y te gusta el poder y también estoy seguro que harías lo que sea para conseguirlo sin importar sobre quien pases y a quien lastimes-

-Y.- Dijo divertido dándole su mejor sonrisa maligna.

-Mi opinión de ti es que No eres una buena persona.- Vegeta podía sentir su mirada atreves de los lentes oscuros y sabía que lo miraba fijamente. –Eres un hombre malo.

-Significa que usted la tachable persona de Kamisama.- Se permitió burlarse soltando una carcajada. –No quiere ensuciarse haciendo tratos con un demonio.

-Para nada.- Dijo sorprendiéndolo. –Bulma confía en ti y ella parece tener un concepto diferente de tu persona.- Vegeta le dio una rápida mirada a Bulma para ver que ella también lo estaba mirando luego regreso su atención al Viejo. –Lo bueno se vuelve malo o la malo se vuelve bueno. Depende que el camino que elijas y sobre todo la persona que este a tu alrededor.- Vegeta lo miro aburrido "A donde quería llegar ese loco". –Como te dije Si Bulma dice que es una buena idea es porque es una Buena idea. Ella es inteligente y nunca haría algo que la perjudicara en un futuro así que confiemos.

Vegeta tuvo que admitir que aunque el viejo le caía de la patada, de alguna forma lo había convencido de hacer el negocio. Tenía que reconocer que los planes eran buenos y aunque no tenían una empresa gigante y lujosa para aparentar y dar buena impresión la calidad que le ofrecía era Buena. Además tenía que admitir que el anciano tenía razón, Bulma no era de las que hacia algo que sabía que saldría mal, entonces si ella pensaba que tendrían existo entonces lo tendrían.

-Lamento las palabras del Maestro él no suele juzgar así tan de pronto.- Escucho que se disculpaba Bulma. En cuanto había terminado de negociar, quedaron que Bulma llevaría el contrato cuando estuvieran listos los armamentos para verificar que todo estuviera en orden y si a él le agradaba entonces firmarían. No le vio el caso permanecer más tiempo en esa casa y en cuanto había terminado de hablar se marcharon.

-El viejo se ve sabio además sincero, dijo lo que pensaba de mí, no como otros que tratan de elogiarme para beneficiarse.- Respondió, ya se había anochecido y lo peor es que tenía hambre. Apretó un poco más el volante mientras pensaba que camino elegiría para llegar más rápido.

-Eso quiere decir que te agrado.- Escucho su voz confusa.

-Por supuesto que no.- Dijo ofendido. –Odio al viejo pero no tenía caso golpearlo si esta aun paso de su funeral.- Se burló y sintió como Bulma lo golpeaba en el brazo "Ella me golpeo" pensó Vegeta sorprendido "Me toco" aún estaba en shock "Que descarada"

-Eso fue cruel Vegeta.- escucho a Bulma enojada. –Aunque no lo creas el maestro tiene una salud mejor que tú y yo juntos. A él le quedan más años de vida.

-Bah.

-Oye que te parece si llegamos a mi casa a Cenar, la verdad es que me muero de hambre ¿y tú?.- Iba a decirle un "No" pero su estómago dijo otra cosa cuando empezó a gruñir. –Supongo que es un si.- La escucho soltar una risita. –Da vuelta a la izquierda en esta calle y conducirás hasta el fondo.- Bulma le fue indicando las direcciones de su casa. Vegeta quiso creer que el hambre que tenía era más fuerte y por eso no había protestado en ir a otro sitio, además tenía bastante curiosidad de saber dónde vivía y como era su casa "Sera más grande que la mía" pensó Vegeta.

-Bien Vegeta esta es mi casa, verdad que es muy bonita.- Escucho que ella decía emocionada presumiendo su vivienda, era grande si, "definitivamente más grande que la mía" Ya en la puerta Bulma se detuvo y de dio la vuelta para mirarlo, tuvo que levantar una ceja ella se veía nerviosa.

-Vegeta.- empezó dudando. –Creo que será mejor advertirte que mi mam…

-Bulma hijita ¿Quién es ese chico tan guapo?.- El grito de la rubia sin duda lo había asustado haciendo que retrocediera pero le dio más miedo cuando ella estuvo empalagosamente cercas de su cara. -Tú debes de ser el novio de bulma.- No le pregunto, lo afirmo. –Pero pasa, pasa querido yerno te prepare unos pastelillos.- Miro que la rubia loca se había metido rápidamente a la casa y el todavía no podía moverse de su lugar ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Quién era esas? ¿Por qué lo estaba acosando? Pensó.

-Bueno ella es mi madre.- escucho decir a Bulma y la miro casi asesinándola. –Perdónala lo que pasa es que ella es un poco… Um como decirlo "Alegre" No le pongas mucha atención a lo que dice.- Ahora la miro con más odio ¿acaso la mujer le leía la mente? Contesto las preguntas que solo se había preguntado en su cabeza. –Pero es inofensiva te lo juro y es ella es así cuando conoce a nuevos amigos míos.- Genial ahora tenía que soportar a ese loca. Bulma tuvo que haberle advertido eso antes de que él se bajara del carro y así pudo haberla dejado y salir corriendo o podía hacerlo ahora, si eso haría.

-Espera que dijiste.- Le pregunto había algo que se había perdido de su parloteo mientras ella seguía hablando.

-Que mi papa es el más normal de todos.

-No antes de eso, lo de después de inofensiva.- Miro que Bulma se quedaba pensativa.

-Que mi mama acosa a todos mis amigos, y es verdad, todo hombre que para sus ojos sea guapo ya está en la lista encantantadora de mi mama.- Dijo Bulma rodando los ojos. –Nunca cambia.

Si entonces había escuchado bien, Bulma lo llamo amigo "Ella me consideraba su amigo" pensó. Él no tenía amigos, nunca los tuvo porque todos siempre lo despreciaban o le tenían miedo pero no es como si los fuera a necesitar. Nunca los quiso, nunca los necesito, para que, él se tenía así mismo y con eso era suficiente. "Pero para ella soy su amigo" "Bulma me quiere para ser su amigo"

-Vegeta…Vegeta…. Vegeta… tierra Vegeta.- Atrapo su mano cuando ella la había pasado rápidamente por su cara. –Au..Au…Au con delicadeza hombre duele.- Se quejo

-Debilucha.- Dijo soltándola. Pero se quedó sin palabras cuando ella le había tomado de la mano y la arrastro hacia adentro de su hogar. –Que… Que estás haciendo Bulma.- Podía sentir su calor atreves de la palma de su mano entrelazada con la suya propia, una sensación de hormigueo le había recorrido todo el cuerpo y se soltó rudamente de su agarre.

-Solo comamos. Ven sígueme por aquí.- La siguió con distancia y con recelo desde atrás y tomo una nota mental de vigilar esa mano atrevida suya para que no volviera a tocarlo. Aun sentía la sensación de palpitación en su pecho. –Aquí, siéntate aquí.- y la obedeció, desaparecer entrando a otra habitación ¿A dónde se fue? Y porque me dejo aquí.

-Tú debes de ser Vegeta verdad.- escucho la voz de un hombre y se giró para ver a un señor mayor podría tener la edad de su padre, vestido con una bata, blanca y lentes, y había un gato negro en su hombro. Vegeta no dijo nada solo lo observo. –Soy el padre de Bulma.- le aclaro.

-El Dr Briefs.- Susurro.

-Espero que mi pequeña Bulma no le esté dando tantos problemas.- Lo miro desconcertado, el papa de Bulma parecía más concentrado en su gato pero aun así seguía hablándole. –Me imagino que ya chocaste con su carácter, Mi hija siempre ah sido algo especial.- Que quería decir. –Pero al verlo aquí en nuestra casa quiere decir que ha sabido controlarla.- Y bulma le dijo que él era el más normal. –Aunque adivino que ya no tienes ningún día aburrido con mi hija aun lado.

-Papa.- ambos se giraron para ver a Bulma volver con las charolas en la mano. –Veo que ya conociste a Vegeta.- Miro que ella le mandaba un mirada como si le dijera "compórtate" y luego a EL, su padre era el que empezó hablar de lo maleducada y malcriada que ella. Y se atrevía a decirle que se comportara. Luego con horror miro a la rubia que le acercaba un vaso.

-Apuesto Vegeta, Bulmita menciono que te gusta el café muy negro así que te prepare uno.- Se lo paso no dejándole de sonreír y aunque los ojos de ella estuvieran cerrados sentía como lo acosaba. –Te preparamos mucha comida, Bulma también menciono que te gustaba comer.- El miro a Bulma casi regañándola, porque hablaba tanto de lo que a él le gustaba con la loca de su madre, prefería mil veces que Bulma lo alimentara que su madre.

-Mama Deja a Vegeta en paz.- Bulma tuvo que regañarla su madre parecía intensamente interesada en su jefe. Pero su madre como siempre no iba a escucharla, era como revivir cuando ella conoció a Goku y luego conoció a Yamcha siempre hacia lo mismo.

-Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo bulmita solo estoy siendo amable con nuestro invitado ¿verdad guapo?- Escucho que le preguntaba, casi rio al ver la cara de horror de Vegeta cuando su madre invadía su espacio personal. Imaginaba que se encontraba en un grado estado de Shock que ni siquiera podía reaccionar. "Al menos aun no empieza a gritarle a mi madre" pensó. –Vez linda a Vegeta no le importa.- Tuvo que sonreír cuando lo vio casi devorando la comida para que madre lo dejara en paz. Y su madre parecía tan feliz sirviéndole y sirviéndole una y otra, y otra vez.

-Escuche que tuviste problemas con empresas patrulla roja.- Escucho que su padre empezaba hablar. Miro que Vegeta solo levantaba la mirada y asentía mientras seguía comiendo. –No es de extrañar ellos no son personas confiables, Han tratado de persuadirme para que les ayude a mejora su tecnología pero nunca acepte.

-Eso no me lo habías mencionado papa.- Dijo.

-Es porque no le tome importancia hija.- Miro como su padre prendía un cigarrillo y lo llevaba a su boca. –Personas que estén bajo el mando de Frezzer no son buenas opciones.

-Conoce a frezzer.- Escucho la voz de Vegeta curioso, su madre y ellas solo giraban de una extremo a otro siguiendo la conversación

-Hace un par de años cuando quiso negociar, pero mi tecnología no es usada para erradicar el mal así que rechace su propuesta.

-Entonces sabe que es una mala persona.- Bulma estaba emocionada, vegeta y su padre estaban teniendo una conversación y además "Él se ve interesado" pensó Bulma al mirar que Vegeta no parecía querer terminar ahí.

-Bueno muchacho a un viejo como yo ya no pueden engañarlo fácilmente.- Dijo su padre. –Aun que haga un montón de caridades la gente que usa su cerebro sabrá que el trata de aparentar ser bueno cuando en realidad está destruyendo a la población o trata de destruirla.

-Entonces usted no a asiste a ninguna.

-No, se llamaría hipocresía, y tentar al diablo de querer persuadirme para que acepte. Además yo prefiero estar en mi laboratorio que rodeado de gente ruidosa.- Miro como Vegeta sonreía sabía que su padre le había agradado.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, bulma se disculpó y le dijo a sus padres que Vegeta se tenía que ir. Su madre como siempre había insistido en que el podía pasar la noche en su casa aun podía recordarlo.

-"_Joven Vegeta no cree que es muy tarde debería a quedarse a dormir" _

_-Mama.- trato de detenerla._

_-Vamos Bulmita ¿No te gustaría que el joven Vegeta se quedara?.- Le pregunto haciéndola que se quedara muda. ¡Que esperaba su mama que contestara! –Puedo arreglarle una habitación fabulosa o si quiere puede quedarse con Bulma.- Cuando escucho esas palabras de su madre sintió como su boca formaba una O perfecta. –No es como si no compartieran una noche antes, Bulmita ya se quedó con usted ahora creo que lo más correcto es que usted joven Vegeta se quede a dormir con Bulma así estarían iguales no crees querido._

_-Lo que tú digas querida.- Había dicho su padre distraído."_

-Vegeta de verdad lo siento tanto, mi familia es muy liberal.- Se disculpó mientras lo acompañaba a su auto. Aun podía recordar la cara del cuando su madre había dicho todo, estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado, y lo peor es que su sorpresa era tan grande que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su rostro sonrojado.

-Quieres no recordarme a tu loca familia.- Le contesto abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-Solo ignora las palabras de madre.- continuo. –Ella solo estaba bromeando.

-Bulma.- Le dijo seriamente, entonces lo miro. –Tu y yo sabemos que tu madre hablaba muy enserio.- Termino de decirle subiéndose al auto.

-ESPERA VEGETA!.- Grito. –Como iré a tu casa mañana, mi auto se quedó en la tuya.

-Tu problema.- Le dijo arrancando.

-USH Ese hombre.- grito a media calle. –Aunque después de todo por lo que paso con mi mama creo que se la debo.

Cuando Vegeta llego a su casa, aun cuando se cambió, aun cuando se acostó en su cama aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-Familia de locos.- gruño dándole vueltas a la cama. –Empezando con la madre con razón Bulma es tan rara. Aunque lo distraída definitivamente lo saco de su padre. –Que día tan largo.- Pensó. –Primero el viejo loco de la isla, luego los padres de ella.

Justo cuando estaba cediendo al sueño escucho su celular sonar. Al mirar quien le llamaba gruño. Porque demonios le llamaba tan noche

-Que quieres Napa.- Gruño sema dormido. –QUE DIJISTE.- Grito. –No hagas nada déjamelo a mí.- Ordeno. –Llevalo a ya sabes dónde.

Colgando el teléfono, vegeta se vistió en tiempo en tiempo record, Tomando su traje, sus guantes, la armadura y sus botas, salió hacia su cochera tomando la moto negra y partió hacia su rumbo no importándole el frio de la noche. Cuando llego a los terrenos alojados, se maravilló al ver el cielo tan oscuro como su alma, y con las estrellas resplandecientes como la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo de la emoción. Acelero no soportando las ganas de llegar lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba hacer eso. Lo había extrañado por tanto tiempo que la excitación que tenía era enorme, sentía como su sangre despertaba recorriendo ardientemente todo su cuerpo. Visualizo a Radizz haciéndole señales con unas luces y disminuyo la velocidad de su moto. Quedando justamente alado de él.

-Donde están.- pregunto.

-Justo ahí.- señalo, miro que Napa lo esperaba cruzado de brazos y sonriendo, se bajó de la moto y camino lentamente hacia él.

-Como en los viejos tiempos verdad Vegeta.- Le dijo, Miro que el también traía puesto su traje.

-Ya teníamos bastante que no lo hacíamos.- Dijo radizz acercándose.

-Nos distrajimos con tonterías y nos olvidamos de lo que realmente nos gusta.- Completo Napa. –Pero esta noche nuevamente retomamos nuestros caminos.

Vegeta sonrió al ver a las dos personas arrodilladas a unos metros de ellos. Tenían costales en la cabeza y estaban completamente inmovilizados, podía escuchar sus lamentos desde lejos "Música para mis oídos" pensó. Camino lentamente hacia ellos asegurándose que sus pasos dieran los ruidos suficientes para que supieran que alguien se estaba acercando, se rio malvadamente cuando miro sus cuerpos temblar y sus palabras de ruego. Cuando estuvo enfrente de los dos, se arrodillo y extendió una mano a cada uno para retirar el saco y hacer que lo viera. Se tomó su tiempo para observar a los dos hombres que lo veían con miedo y los reconocía, eran del escuadrón de Frezzer, eran su gente. El no olvidaba ningún rostro y estaba seguro que esos dos miserables estaban con él.

-Frezzer siempre alardea de tener a la mejor gente trabajando para su dominio.-Se burló Vegeta. –Pero cuando uno siempre está frente a la muerte lloran peor que una mujer.- Escucho como Napa y Radizz reían macabramente logrando más el miedo de los hombres, ambos tenían cinta adhesiva en las bocas por lo que Vegeta lograba escuchar, no lo entendía.

-Napa.- Le hablo. Y el calvo entendió su indirecta.

-El de la derecha es el hombre que te ha seguido a todas partes, encontré información sobre ti, fotos, horarios todo lo que tú haces todos los días, o con quien estés a quien frecuentas o los que te visitan todo está escrito en su informe.

-Bien.- Dijo mirando al de la derecha. Definitivamente el sería el primero en morir, tal vez al otro debería de dejarlo vivo que observara la muerte de su compañero y después de torturarlo hasta domarlo y tener el completo dominio de su ser, lo mandaria con frezzer para que entendiera que con Vegeta no se juega.

-El de la izquierda.- continuo Radizz pero a él no le interesaba. –Es el que ha estado siguiendo a tu secretaria.- Le informo. "Que Bulma" pensó e inmediatamente se giró para clavarle la vista al hombre de la izquierda. –Al igual que a ti tiene información de todo lo que hace y lo que no hace, el reporte que tiene de ella es mucho más largo y detallado. Hay bastantes fotografías de ella sola, o con otras personas.-

-Así.- fue capaz de pronunciar mientras entrecerraba su mirada.

-Hay algo más Vegeta.- Continuo Radizz "Que más podía ser" pensó ya tenían bastante información sobre ella, ya sabían que la tenían en la mira, ahora que más pasaba.

-Según las ordenes que tiene el.- Dijo radizz apuntando al hombre de la izquierda. –Es persuadir a Bulma de unirse a Frezzer.- Vegeta no dijo nada, no sabía dado cuenta cuando su mirada se había vuelto tan fuerte. Pero de que estaba viéndolo con ojos asesinos lo estaba haciendo. –Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas ya sabes lo que quiero decir.- continuo. Tampoco se había dado cuenta cuando había estado apretando tanto sus puños juraría que si no fuera por sus guantes blancos sus añas ya habían atravesado la piel de su palma haciéndola sangrar, sintió como su mandíbula se apretaba y sus dientes eran presionados a tal grado de doler, el sol imaginar a Bulma en manos de frezzer lo enfureció. Sabía que si eso llegara a pasar, Frezzer acabaría con ella, tomaría todo su ser y los destruiría a no quedar nada. La torturaría hasta que sea una sumisa y otra más bajo su mandato. Imaginar a Bulma con él lo enfermo.

-Y que mas.- pregunto, sus palabras habían sido rugidas como una bestia. Había sentido como Radizz había brincado por el susto.

-Que si no logran persuadirla, este hombre tiene la orden de asesinarla.- Escucho.

En ese momento Vegeta sintió que el tiempo se detenía. No sintió el frio de la noche, no sintió las presencias de Napa y radizz mucho menos del hombre de la derecha. Para el en ese momento solo estaban ese bastardo y el. El hombre que quería acabar con la vida de Bulma.

"Así que quieres dañar a Bulma" pensó mientras sacaba su cuchillo oculto en su tobillo derecho. Lo miro directamente a los ojos cuando había llevado el extremo afilado a su muslo izquierdo y lo unía hasta que su mano topo con su piel. Escucho el grito ahogado en la cinta adhesiva del hombre y disfruto cada segundo de su dolor. Con su mano libre tomo el rostro del hombre para asegurarse de que este lo mirara cuando el lo hacia y le encanto mirar el horror y el miedo en su mirada. Movió su cuchillo aun hundido en el muslo hacia ambos lados provocándole un inmenso dolor que disfruto observar, la sangre manchaba sus guantes al igual que la tierra bajo sus pies. Los gritos y los gemidos de dolor cada vez eran más fuerte y miro como el hombre empezaba a sudar de la desesperación. Saco lentamente el filo y paso el cuchillo frente a los ojos de el para que observara lo que le había provocado tal dolor. Soltó su rostro y uso esa misma mano para empujarlo un poco más hacia atrás, luego poso su mano en su hombro haciendo presión para que l no se moviera. Encontró su mirada, y dejo trasmitirle lo que él quería que viera. Quería que sus últimos segundos de su vida observara al hombre que se la estaba arrebatando. Quería que en sus ojos viera el mismo demonio. Quería sobre todo que nunca olvidara el miedo que solo él podía provocar. Y entonces hundió el filo atravesando su corazón hasta el fondo. Observo como lentamente su mirada empezaba a perder ese brillo de vida, como se apagaba lentamente hasta oscurecerse, sintió su vida pasar entre sus manos. Miro el chorro de sangre que recorría su pecho y descendía por su brazo manchando su armadura y cuando sintió el cuerpo del hombre frio, lo dejo.

Levantándose y sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas, sintiendo la sangre en su rostro. Se giró para ordenar la última cosa del día.

-Mata al otro y asegúrate de quemar los cadáveres.- Le ordeno a Napa.

-Si Vegeta.- Dijo Napa divertido ya ansiando la tortura que le aplicaría hasta morir.

Mientras Vegeta se alejaba de ellos con pasos lentos escucho los gritos de dolor del hombre que a EL lo había estado siguiendo. Sonrió mientras removía sus guantes ensangrentados y los guardaba.

Después de todo el Viejo rochi había tenido razón. Él no era una buena persona, él era malo, tan malo como quería ser y le encantaba serlo. Sentir de nuevo como tomaba la vida de seres inferiores hiso que su sangre despertaba en un deseo que solo había conocido cuando había empezado a matar. Y como lo había disfrutado y lo disfrutaba aun. Él era la mismísima bestia como todos los llamaban. No tenía corazón. Su corazón estaba lleno de maldad. Este era el, un asesino. No era el hombre aburrido de negocios detrás de un escritorio, No ese no era él. Él era este el que tenía las manos machadas de sangre y le encantaba.

Mientras Bulma miraba las estrellas desde su balcón no pude evitar sonreír al recordar a Vegeta. No sabía cómo tampoco cuando había pasado pero el hombre se había metido en su corazón. Se había ganado su cariño durante el tiempo que tenían juntos. Mirarlo tolerar a su madre y tener una conversación con su padre había hecho que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

-Aun puedo ver tu cara cuando te dije que te consideraba mi amigo.- Susurro concentrada en el cielo oscuro. Imaginado su rostro. –Si hubieras visto lo adorable que te veías con esas mejillas rosadas.- Ella sonrió ampliamente. Caminado hacia su cama se recostó en su almohada. –No importa lo que digan de ti.- Murmuro durmiéndose alcanzo a abrir su cajón y sacar la camisa de Vegeta. –Yo sé lo que eres. Y eres un buen hombre.-Susurro quedándose dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro, abrazando furentemente la camisa de Vegeta.

La mañana siguiente cuando miro a Bulma llevarle el desayuno a su despacho sonrió al verla, y aunque sabía que ella no comprendía, Bulma también le había devuelto la sonrisa radiante. Vegeta sabía que al menos esa mañana nadie había seguido a Bulma y que después de todo ella estaba segura bajo la protección de su mirada.

… …_**.. ….. ….**_

_**A votación a partir del siguiente capitulo que seria el nueve los capítulos serán mas largos. C : **_

_**Debo decir que parece que este dia estuve salda (7 de agosto) No estuve en mi casa y aunque ya tenia el capitulo listo y solo me faltaban los agradecimientos no podía publicarlo D: Luego cuando por fin llege a mi casa y me dije ya lo subo, resulta que no traía llavez y NO HABIA NADIE EN MI CASA. xD Me dejaron afuera y solita por no se cuantas horas T.T y por si fuera poco empezó a llover. DiaHorribleSalado Pero aunque el mundo sigue en mi contra Aquí esta el capitulo 8 : ) **_

_Tengo que decir que a partir de aquí creo que empezara el drama. :3 _

_Pero como va la historia les gusta? Les gusto el capitulo?_

_**Yo creo **__Que este Vegeta es completametne diferente al otro que había escrito y lo es porque tengo la idea que las personas se forman según lo que viven o lo que les pase. Siento que este Vegeta de esta histora será mas osucuro mas Vegeta malvado pero hay una razón para ser asi. Creo que eh basado esta historia en una frase que me encata __**"No puedes cambiar quien fuiste pero si en quien te convertiste" **__Ya veremos como sigue esta historia y espero que les guste las quiero._

_**Las hermosas de mi lista (8)**_

_**1 Marilu moreno.- **__Hola hermosa, me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo y si hay como vemos a Vegeta siemrpe tan seriesito bien que tiene la cara de mustio "A mi no me engaña el siempre le veía el trasero a Bulma xD "Hay pero lo amo, muchas gracias por tus palabras me hiceron muy feliz, me encanta saber que les gusta lo que escribo, Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar espero que el capitulo 8 te haya gustado besos y abrazos_

_**2 Roxe.- **__Mi pequeña roxe :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, a mi también me encanta el papa de Vegeta peisno que el puede ser mas ironico y sacastico que nuestro Vegeta por algo el era el Rey y el otro el príncipe :3 no quería dejar el legendario nombre del "Principe" que tanto no lo recordó en la serie, asi que se me ocurrio que su mama le decía asi de cariño cuando era tan pequeño. La pareja de Yamcha y Bulma aunque no pudo ser fue algo bonito que paso entre ellos y no quise pasarlo desapercibido pero al final nuestro príncipe se quedo con la mujer :D A mi Vegeta no me engaña es todo un pillo yo se que siempre le veía el trasero a Bulma eh dicho! Pero buenoooooo Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar espero que el capitulo 8 te haya gustado besos y abrazos_

_**3 Juli BB.- H**__ola hermosa Juli C: Ya se el tiene la culpa de que nuestro príncipe haya sufrido pero son envargo si el no hubiera pasado por todo eso no seria el hombre que amamos D: Gran dilema, Bulma siempre ah sido una chismosa eh dicho! Fue lindo lo de Yamcha al principio hasta que apareció cierto príncipe sensual y nos soltaron la bomba de que ellos dos tendrían un hijo y entonces exploto nuestra imaginación es esta apasionada pareja. ILove Akira toriyama por juntarlos :D Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar espero que el capitulo 8 te haya gustado besos y abrazos cuídate amiga. _

_**4 Floor bv.- Mi **__Pequeña Floor :3 a mi casa mi da el infarto de que no pueda subirlos, el mundo esta en mi contra T.T Siento hacerlas esperar :c Felizidades cariño échale muchas ganas a la escuela y gracias por hacer un tiempesito para leer mi fic te adoro por eso :3 Mis vacaciones acaban este lunes : ( Vuelvo a la universidad y no quiero xD Me dejaste adombrada te aventaste todo Mi destino eras tu en un ratito quiere decir que te gusto y no sabes lo mucho me conmueve me alegra saber que lo yo escribo a ustedes les gusta mil gracias por ello Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar espero que el capitulo 8 te haya gustado besos y abrazos_

_**5 Gabi.- M**__i querida Gabi me alegra tanto saber que te siguen gustando mis capítulos :3 me hace realmente feliz Oh si quien no envidia a esa mujer por tener semejante hombre junto a ella, tan sensual y sexi y malvado y y bueno tan Vegeta :3 Lo amo. Prometo no abandonar la historia y finalizarla :3 Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar espero que el capitulo 8 te haya gustado besos y abrazos_

_**6 .- Mi **__ Hermosa Valeria yo vivo enamorada de tus comentarios C: a ti también te ponen como chacha en tu casa (Ya somos dos) JAJAJA Bueno es que padre sensual crea hijo sensual, las mujeres no se resisiten a esos hombres xD Vegeta es un picaron bien que se le salen los ojos cuando nadie lo esta viendo a mi no me engaña xD Yo también quiero mucho a Yamcha a pesar de todo me da cosita su personaje, yo siento que el nunca pudo olvidar a Bulma (Digo por algo se quedo SOLO en toda la saga de Dragon ball z )no se vio que se casara con nadie ni tuviera alguna pareja ni hijos. Por eso es que yo no puedo odiarlo, me cai bien aunque sea mas débil que Krilin xD querida mia Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar espero que el capitulo 8 te haya gustado besos y abrazos_

_**7 Megan devonne 2.- Mi **__preciosa Megan de mi corazon, te adoro lo sabes, me hace muy feliz que te sigan gustando mis capítulos, perdón por tardan en subir este pero el mundo esta en mi contra xD Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar espero que el capitulo 8 te haya gustado besos y abrazos_

_**8 Tatiana. Neko.- Hola nena**__ Recuerdo tu nombre de mi otro fic. Muchisimas gracias por estar leyendo mis dos historias me alegra saber que tanto una como la otra te hayan gustado, te prometo también finalizar esta y tratare no cometer el error que hice con la otra (tardar horrores en acutalizar) Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar espero que el capitulo 8 te haya gustado besos y abrazos_

_**9 Ccy Briefs.- Mi **__Querida Ccy "Lagos serán" ;) tu siempre haciertas en todo te amo por eso ¿Lees mi mente? :O Jajaja me encanta leer tu comentario y empezar a escribir el capitulo luego releerlo para los agradicimientos y decir "Le atino a todo!" :D Yamcha a mi si me agrada :3 Los hare mas largos apartir de este lo prometo :3 Mil gracias por leer y sobre todo por comentar espero que el capitulo 8 te haya gustado besos y abrazos_

_**Chicas lo malo es que el lunes vuelvo a la universidad, se acabaron mis vaciones y tengo fe en que no voy a abandonar el fic si no que ala mejor actualizo cada dos días, espero que sea asi, y si puedo seguir actualizando todos los días lo hare.**_

_**Am para las que siguen "Mi destino eras tu" El sábado en la noche subo el 2 epilogo. Al igual que la ultima vez será un capitulo de El corazon de la vestia como de Mi destino **_

_**Pero Buenooooooo**_

_**Ya saben que las amo, las adoro y las quiero, **_

_**Mil gracias a las quee leen y sobre todo a las que me comentan.**_

_**Ustedes hacen mi dia mas feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**PROMETO Finalizar esta historia al igual que le otra y espero no cometer el mimo error de tardar mil años en subir el capitulo. Es una promesa. **_

_**Espero que le guste el capitulo 8 pero ya saben criticas, sugerencias, comentarios siempre son bienvenidos saben que su opinión es importante para mi **_

_**Facebook-Aioro Fanficition**_

_**Las quiere **_

_**Aioro**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Se encontraba concentrado en sus entrenamientos, ejercitaba su cuerpo con mayor fuerza que antes, sentía que su cuerpo estaba inquieto. La adrenalina aun la sentía palpitando en sus venas y cuando miraba sus manos aun podía ver la sangre en ellas incluso podía olerlas en sus ropas. Sacudió su cabeza dándose cuenta de lo tonto que sonaba eso, sabía que sus manos estaban limpias al igual que su ropa pero por alguna razón sus ojos le demostraban lo contrario. Incremento la presión al subir y bajar, ya había perdido la cuenta de las lagartijas que llevaba. Se maldijo al sentir a su cuerpo tan inquieto, sabía que era el deseo deprimido de su instinto asesino, uno que había despertado la noche anterior.

-Tienes que controlarte.- Se regañó.

-Dijiste algo.- Escucho que Bulma le hablaba del otro lado de la habitación.

-No.- Dijo.

-Recuérdame.- Dijo Bulma, "Ya se había tardado en hablar" pensó Vegeta. –Tu llegaras primero y yo llegare una hora después.- El solo asintió. –Se me ocurrió que podríamos tener alguna palabra clave.

-Una que.- pregunto ahora solo sosteniéndose con un brazo mientras subía y bajaba nuevamente. Podía sentir su sudor recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Si ya sabes por si nos encontramos en una mala situación y así poder decir algo así como que "Es hora de huir" o "Con el no hables, saluda a ese" pero para no decir esas palabras tan obvias podríamos tener una clave.

-Bah esa son tonterías.

-Que tal um dragon, o esferas, o monitos.

-Que tal cállate.- Resoplo fastidiado

-O Azul sé que te gusta ese color.- Ella se calló cuando escucharon el timbre sonar, Quien sea el que estuviera del otro lado, le agradecía mentalmente haber tocado ese timbre. Miro como Bulma se levantaba y desparecía dejándolo solo. Pero jamás pensó que volvería con su hermano.

-Les traeré café.- escucho que les decía Bulma para volver a irse.

-Hola hermano.- Lo saludo Table. –Al parecer tú y Bulma lograron resolver sus diferencias.

-Humph.

-¿Sabes porque estoy aquí verdad?

-Para verificar que Bulma siga viva.- Dijo con sarcasmo cambiando la mano. –Sabe tu esposa que estas interesado en otra.

-Valla ahora hasta gracioso te has vuelto.- Se burlo su hermano, tuvo que gruñirle. –La ceremonia de mama será en dos días.

-Y.- Dijo indiferente. Era mejor que empezara de una vez con las abdominales.

-Tienes que ir.

-No.- Lo corrigió con su voz áspera. –No tengo.

-Es tu madre.- Dijo Table molesto.

-Y también la tuya.- Contesto él.

-Pero yo no soy el que no asiste a su ceremonia desde que falleció.- Le reprocho.

-Exacto "Falleció" ella está muerta y no nos está viendo desde el más halla, tampoco vendrá en las noches a jalarme los pies por no haber ido a su estúpida ceremonia!-Le grito a Table.

-VEGETA!.- Escucho a Bulma enojada, ambos se giraron para verla muy molesta caminado hacia ellos. Se desvió para dejar la charola en su escritorio y con las manos en la cadera lo encaro.

-Cómo puedes expresarte a si de tu madre.- Lo regaño, ella lo estaba regañando a EL y enfrente de su "Hermano" que le había picado a esa loca.

-Mira Bulma.- Comenzó pero se calló al ver que ella le había picoteado el pecho "De nuevo me está tocando" pensó.

-No señor, el que va a mirar eres tú. No sé qué demonios habrá pasado con su familia en el pasado pero sé que tu madre no se merece tal desprecio de su hijo.

-Ella está muerta.- Le escupió.

-Viva o muerta.- Le dijo Bulma mirándolo de la peor manera. –No se merece esa falta de respeto.

Table miraba con la boca abierta como ella estaba regañando a su hermano y lo mas sorprendente es que él no le estaba diciendo nada. Bueno Si le estaba respondiendo con el mismo tono ofensivo pero Vegeta se estaba comportando en un grado "Amable"

-Iras a esa ceremonia y recordaras los buenos momentos que pasaste con tu madre y rezaras porque se encuentre bien en donde quiera que este.- Le ordeno.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ.- Dijo enfurecido ¿Quién se creía ella?

-Como te atreves TU.- le grito picándolo de nuevo. Y de nuevo sentía esa sensación de cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo. –Tienes que ser demasiado cruel para no tener consideraciones con el ser que te dio la vida.- Y lo pico de nuevo, no podía creer lo que su debilucho dedo le estaba provocando, sentía como su pulso latía rápidamente. –Table.- Escucho que llamaba a su hermano.

-Eh si.

-No te preocupes por nada yo me aseguro de que este terco llegue con ustedes. Podrías mandarme la dirección.

-Am si.- Miro de reojo a su hermano para ver que lo miraba con una cara que daba miedo, en sus ojos pudo ver lo que le decía "Pagaras por esto" entendió, el tendría que pagar las consecuencias del regaño de Bulma y ya no sabía si agradecerle a la mujer del cabello azul por hacer que su hermano asistiera, o reclamarle porque por su culpa tal vez recibiría la paliza de su vida. –Te llamare luego.- Susurro para correr fuera de esa habitación no quería estar ahí cuando Vegeta soltara a la Bestia.

Bulma miro como Table se despedía lo más rápido que podía y se alejaba hasta dejarlos solos. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Vegeta enojado, entonces mejor se giró caminando también a la salida, lo mejor era huir de ahí.

-Qué demonios te a picado mujer endemoniada.- Le reclamo siguiéndola, ella trato de apresurar sus pasos.

-Hum de que hablas.- Dijo haciéndose la desentendida. ¿Por qué demonios el pasillo era tan largo? Se preguntó el camino a la concina no era tan tardado.

-Como te atreves a decidir lo que hare o no hare.- Le reclamo más enojado, podía apostar toda su fortuna a que su ceño estaba tan profundamente fruncido y la vena de su frente estaba calcada a punto de explotar. –Como te atreves a gritarme.

-No te grite.- se defendió entrando a la cocina. –Solo alce un poco la voz.

-Me gritaste!.- Repitió Vegeta. –Además de que me Regañaste y Ordenaste. Dame una buena razón para no correrte de mi casa.- Dijo furioso, pero eso ya no lograba intimidarla.

-Porque me necesitas.- Le repitió poniendo una mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarlo, sintió como el retrocedía rápidamente alejándose de su agarre.

-Yo no te necesito.- Lo escucho decir más calmado.

-Si bueno hombre como tú digas.- se giró para servirle un gran plato de comida a Vegeta. –Pero vamos olvida tu coraje por un rato y come algo, desde temprano te has puesto a entrenar como un maniaco.

-GRRRR DEJA DE ORDENARME!.-Grito, bien pero no era para que le gritara pensó bulma "De verdad lo digo en tono de orden"

-Quieres por favor su majestad hacerme el honor de comer todos sus alimentos.

-Tampoco me agrada tu sarcasmo.- Lo escucho quejarse pero sonrió cuando lo vio sentarse en la barrita.

-Oh vamos no esperaras que hablo enserio "Su majestad".- Se burló pasándole el café. Coloco sus codos en la mesa y lo miro sonriendo. Observo que Vegeta se había dado cuenta de cómo lo estaba viendo e inmediatamente dejo de comer para mirarla con curiosidad como preguntándose "ahora que le pasaba" casi podía escuchar salir esas pablaras de sus labios.

-Que.

-Sabias que llevo un mes trabajando para ti.- Susurro sonriéndole más, miro como el levanto una ceja confundido

-Y.

-Pensé que tal vez podrías hacer algo por mi.- Lo miro entrecerrar la mirada.

-Que es lo que quieres Bulma, si es dinero olvídalo sabes que no tienes derecho a paga.- Ella tuvo que rodarle los ojos cuando le dijo eso.

¿Acaso no viste mi casa? Soy una de las mujeres más millonarias de toda la capital así que obviamente no necesito tu dinero.- Se burló.

-Entonces que quieres.- Dijo Vegeta fastidiado.

-Quiero que te termines ese café.- Dijo señalándolo con el dedo, Vegeta la miro con desconfianza.

-¿Que le pusiste?

-Veneno.- se Burló ella y casi se va para atrás cuando miro el café con desconfianza. –No seas USH Vegeta solo le puse crema y azúcar.

-Porque demonios hiciste eso.- pregunto apartando la taza, ella la volvió a empujar regresándolo a su sitio.

-No puedes seguir tomando ese café tan amargado toda tu vida. Necesitas el sabor del azúcar.- Dijo ella. "Al menos para ver si endulza tu alma. Pensó ella.

-No lo necesito.-Lo escucho gruñir "porque siempre me gruñe"

-Por favor hazlo por mi.- Le dijo con dulzura. –Tú apostaste a que no duraría y míranos ahora sigo aquí, creo que necesito un premio

-Humph.-Lo miro voltearle la cara "Hay pero si será grosero"

-Hagamos una cosa, dale solo una probada si no te gusta, lo tiro y te preparo el de siempre. Y prometo que jamás insistiré de nuevo.- Negocio. Se mordió el labio cunado lo vio concentrado en el café y como descruzaba sus pasos para tomarlo y llevarlo hacia su boca. No podía creer que se había aguantado la respiración en lo que le daba el primer sorbo, espero por su respuesta que parecía no querer llegar nunca. Y cuando lo miro bajar la taza no pudo saber lo que pesaba al ver su rostro serio.

-No me gusto.- Le dijo con su ronca voz, no pudo evitar decepcionarse, estaba segura de que le gustaría. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando escucho el teléfono sonar se encamino rápidamente a contestarlo. Atendió a la persona en la línea por diez minutos hasta que pudo colgarle, al regresar se entristeció al no ver a Vegeta en la cocina.

-Ese loco de seguro de nuevo se fue a entrenar.- se quejó. –Es que acaso nunca se le acaban las energías.- Dijo molesta.

Miro la taza que Vegeta le había rechazado y la tomo.

-Bueno si él no la quiere no veo porque tendría que desperdiciarla.- se dijo. Llevándosela a los labios soplo un poco y luego le dio el primer sorbo e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. –No recuerdo haberle echado tan poca azúcar.- Le dio un sorbo más. –Además estoy segura de haberle puesto crema.- Era extraño este no parecía ser el café que le había preparado a ese malagradecido, pero tenía que serlo. –Kamisama!.- Exclamo girándose para ver que la olla donde había calentado el agua se veía exactamente igual como la dejo pero si lo que creía era cierto. Con su dedo toco el agua para verificar que estaba tibia.-Ese desgraciado si se tomó el café.- Exclamo no se lo podía creer. –Y había tratado de engañarme haciéndome creer que no. Que maldito si le había gustado.- Dijo ese hombre por una vez en su vida podía aceptar algo. Y como era un maldito orgulloso no iba aceptar que le había gustado. –Bueno al menos se tomó la molestia de tratar de hacer otro.- Se dijo.

Pasaron las horas en las cuales debes en cuando observaba a Vegeta entrenar. El a veces le pedía que leyera cosas del trabajo mientras el entrenaba y así lo hico por dos horas hasta que demando nuevamente silencio. Bulma lo interrumpía cada cierto tiempo para que comiera y en ese momento se dijo que el debería de estar hambriento al ver que empezaba a discutir si no a comer.

-Ya vete mujer.- Le ordeno si no la corría ahorita solo Kamisama sabría cuánto se tardaría esa loca en arreglarse. Sabía que le había dado una hora de ventaja pero con las mujeres nunca se sabía o eso era lo que escuchaba que la gente decía.

-Bien.- escucho que Bulma le hablaba cansada. –Sirve que dejo de leer está a punto de explotarme la cabeza.- Dijo ella, la miro acercarse hacia donde él estaba levantando las pesas. –Entonces te veré en la fiesta.- Se despidió sonriéndole.

Una vez que ella se fue, pensó en que tal vez no había sido buena idea que Bulma asistiera. Pero la necesitaba ahí, lo que él no podía ver ella sí. Y necesitaba que analizara a todos los presentes y le diera el punto de vista de una persona "Buena" Ella detectaría a las personas con las que le convendrá relacionarse y sabía que aquellos que Bulma eligiera serian buenas personas. Tuvo que reírse la mujer tenía buen ojo para reconocer a los demonios pero por alguna razón ella nunca se fijaba en el. Incluso en una ocasión le había dicho que él no era una mala persona, definitivamente estaba equivocada pero tampoco quiso sacarla del error. Hace mucho que Bulma le había perdido el miedo y eso era algo que le agradaba. Ella ya tenía más confianza de enfrentársele y decirle o gritarle todo lo que no le pareciera ya no se dejaba intimidar como los primeros días. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba ese carácter fuerte suyo.

Se bañó dejando que el agua corriera caliente en su cuerpo. Sabia quienes iban a estar en esa reunión y tenía que ser consiente de controlarse todo el tiempo para no matar a nadie, lo que más le enfermaba era tener que hablarle "amablemente" a Frezzer y sus lacayos pero sabía que ya llegaría el día en que los hiciera pagar a todos y lo haría de la peor manera pero por ahora tendría que comportarse.

Se vistió con su traje y armadura representando lo que era ante ellos. Un asesino, y aunque tal vez la mitad de los presentes no lo entiendan sabía que esos bastardos si, después de todo ellos también habían ayudado a crear lo que él era ahora.

Se miró al espejo observándose detalladamente e inspeccionar que su ropa aun no siguiera manchada de sangre y sonrió al ver que estaba impecable. Por último tomo sus Botas y guantes blancos y se los coloco. Volvió a levantar la vista para mirarse por última vez y sonreír. Este era el. No el otro, este era Vegeta.

Llego a la mansión de Frezzer hacia tantos años que no pisaba ese lugar y seguía exactamente igual que antes, aun recordaba que cuando era un niño decía que su casa por fuera era como una araña. Todavía seguía creyendo lo mismo con esas ridículas combinaciones de morado, amarillo y blanco y la forma de la casa daba esa impresión, sabía que él había gastado millones construyéndola. A vegeta le parecía un desperdicio.

Entrego la invitación a uno de los guardias de la puerta y camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al enorme salón. Observo a todos para darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de asesinos. Todos ellos mafiosos de diferentes países reunidos para lamberle las botas a ese desgraciado. Camino buscando el nombre de su mesa y en ese trayecto miro que los ojos caían sobre él, sabía que lo reconocían como el los reconocía a ellos. Se sintió en confianza después de todo, no había ninguno de ahí que no fueran asesinos. Encontró la mesa y se fastidio al ver a su padre, hermano y a las esposas de ellos. "Todos en la misma mesa lo que me faltaba" pensó.

-Hermano nunca me imaginé que vendrías.- escucho como le decía sorprendido.

-Humph.

-Tu nunca sueles asistir Vegeta.- lo cuestiono su padre.- Porque hoy es diferente.

-Es mi asunto.- le respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado.

-Mocoso malcriado.- escucho que le murmuraba pero lo ignoro. Mejor prefirió seguir observando a cada uno de los presentes. Miro llegar a Napa y Radizz que inmediatamente se acercaron a él. Miro hacia su alrededor pero aun no había señal de Frezzer y su gente. Claro que los demás estaban, pero sabía que Dodoria y Zarbon nunca se despegaban de su lado.

-Ellos siempre llegan tarde.- Le dijo su padre. –A frezzer le divierte sentirse importante asi que nos deja esperando.

-Cuanto tiempo.- Pregunto fastidiado.

-Dos horas a lo máximo.- Le contesto su padre, bien ahora tenia que soportar todo ese tiempo hasta que el muy maldito llegara. Escucho que la esposa de su padre empezó a parlotear como loca y la única que le ponía algo de atención era la esposa de su hermano. Se dio cuenta que esa era la primera vez que estaban reunidos "Como familia" se burlo en su mente. Miro a su padre también aburrido, no parecía ponerle nada de atención a su nueva mujer es mas parecía que lo desesperaba.

-Al parecer solo se entienden en la cama.- se burlo, su padre también sonrió.

-No creerás que tenemos charlas interesantes.- Se burlo sarcástico su padre.

-Lo que no entiendo es para que te casas.- Dijo el. –O es que caso no ceden hasta que ven el anillo.- Dijo curioso.

-Todo tiene un razón hijo.- Le explico sonriendo mirándola de reojo. –Tal vez después lo atiendas cuando no estés tan enojado.

-Humph.

-Por cierto y Bulma.- Le pregunto su padre y le sorprendió el no solía recordar nombres tan fácilmente.

-No tardara en llegar.

-Hubiera sido mejor que nunca llegara.- Hablo su padre serio señalando con su mirada al frente. Centro su vista hacia la misma dirección y miro a Bulma entrar captando la mirada de los hombres. Ella al parecer no se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo tan observada porque despreocupadamente caminaba buscando algo con la mirada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Y cuando lo miro le sonrió como siempre lo hacia ampliamente. La miro caminar lentamente hacia el, y siguió todos sus movimientos en especial de los que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Miro su vestido rojo no era tan provocativo como el de la esposa de su padre. Tenia que admitir que le quedaba bien pero le molestaba que todos la estuvieran devorando como idiotas.

-Vegeta.- Lo saludo y miro a su padre e hermano y les dio un corto saludo, con su mirada casi pudo leer que le preguntaba porque estaban en la misma mesa. Recordó que le había ordenado que los ignorara.

-Siéntate.- Le ordeno y ella tomo el asiento alado de el muy para la sorpresa de Napa y Radizz que tenia que estar parados justo atrás de él. –Mira a tu alrededor mujer.- Se dijo que ella muy a penas y observaba no entendiendo. –Cada uno de estas personas van a querer hacer un trato o una inversión conmigo.

-¿Quieres que los evalué aquí?.- Le pregunto sorprendida.

-Tu solo hazlo.

-Bien.- escucho que le decía molesta. –Ya te diste cuenta que por ahí esta el General Blue.

-Ya, solo ignóralo.- Le respondió el muy maldito ya lo había saludado desde lejos, levantando su copa en lo alto. El prefirió ignorar a ese insecto.

-No puede ser el es.-Escucho que Bulma hablaba sorprendida. –Si si es pero como.

-Que pasa Bulma.- su hermano le pregunto.

-Aquel de allá.- Dijo señalando. –La primera mesa de la tercera fila. Es el , pero yo había escuchado que el hombre había muerto algún tiempo.- Dijo desconcertada, miro hacia donde Bulma había apuntado y vio a una viejo acompañado de una rubia y de el que parecía ser su Gemelo en moreno.

-Estas segura que es Bulma.- Pregunto eso no le gustaba, hacia tiempo que había escuchado de el y imaginar a ese loco junto a Frezzer significaban problemas.

-Estoy segura vi su fotografía en uno de los libros científicos de su padre.

-Al parecer el y Frezzer se entiendes desde hace unos meses.- Le dijo su padre.

-De que hablan.- Pregunto la esposa de su padre, esa mujer aun seguía aquí. Miro que su padre le susurraba unas cosas y ella asentía para luego levantarse y desaparecer. Mejor para el, así descansaría de ver su repugnante ser.

-Vegeta acaso los de halla son los Namek.- Miro a Bulma y luego siguió su mirada hasta que los vio.

-Si son ellos.

-Ire hablar con ellos.- le susurro y antes de que pudiera detenerla ya se había marchado. Escucho a su padre reírse y lo miro enojado "De que se reía"

-Parece que no necesita tu permiso para hacer lo que quiere.

Le rodo a los ojos a su padre e impaciente siguió esperando por la llegada de Frezzer. Varios hombres se acercaron a saludarlos y tener un platica nada interesante a la que fingió ponerles atención, miro de reojo a Bulma para ver que platicaba animadamente con un aciano y otro calvo alto con mirada seria. Regreso su atención a los hombres junto a el. Su padre también parecía aburrido, nada de lo que ellos decían era interesante. En cambio su hermano no se metía para nada en la conversación el parecía mas entretenido platicando con su esposa la rara, la observo y aun no comprendía porque se había casado con ella. La mujer "si es que se le puede llamar mujer" se burlo, era muchísimo mas baja que su propio hermano, era fea muy fea, sabia que era de otro país y que se habían conocido cuando su hermano estuvo de visita pero ¿Qué demonios le había visto? No pudo haberse conseguido a una peor, claro la mujer era amable pero lo amable no la hacia menos fea. Miro entonces de nuevo a Bulma, ella era Bonita y se sorprendió porque era a la primera mujer que admitía que le parecía atractiva. Claro Bulma era rara, mucho mas rara que la esposa de su hermano pero tenia algo que la hacia atractiva. Tal vez era ese carácter fuerte lo que le atraía y que además parecía ser única en su especie. Nunca había visto una mujer con un cabello como ese azul recordó que a veces pensaba ¿Cómo demonios había sacado ese color de cabello tan ridículo, pero a Bulma se le veía bien combinaba perfectamente con el Azul de sus ojos y contrastaba con su piel blanca. Sabia que era bonita pero incluso sabia que la muy maldita también se creía la mas hermosa del universo y parecía siempre usarlo a su favor como lo estaba haciendo ahora rodeada de todos esos hombres Namek. Podía jurar que ya se habían desesperado con su voz chillona incluso había algunos que parecía no comprender lo que ella decía, imagino que Bulma había empezado hablar científicamente. El único que parecía comprender era el hombre alto y el anciano. Se desconcertó cuando la vio alejarse de ellos y caminar a otro lado ¿A dónde demonios va esa loca? Se pregunto.

-Vegeta.-Escucho su voz y se levanto inmediatamente para ver a frezzer, apretando sus dientes le dio una leve reverencia igual como lo habían hecho Napa y Raddiz, se sorprendió al no ver a su padre ni hermano en la mesa ¿Cuándo se habían ido? –Esta si que es una sorpresa.- casi le enfermo escuchar su tono afeminado con el. –Mi querido monito junto a los otros monitos en una de mis reuniones esto si que es para celebrar.- Se burlo. Miro como Zarbon y Dodorian se reían junto con el. –Pero porque no vamos a un lugar menos ruidoso y hablamos.- Le sugirió sonriendo, se dio cuenta que Radizz y Napa esperaban su aprobación y asintió lentamente. –Perfecto vamos al despacho.- Ordeno, Dejo que ellos pasaran primero y les dio una mirada de advertencia a sus hombres mientras seguían a Frezzer esquivando la multitud. Al canso a ver a la esposa de su padre con el que Bulma había identificado como el eso le extraño. Pero prefirió concentrarse en los tres bastardos al frente de el. Caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta que dieron con la habitación.

Para mucho disgusto y humillación suya se tuvo que arrodillar ante el muy maldito, lo miro caminar hacia su estúpida silla morada y como al igual que sus hombres lo de frezzer se acomodaban un lado de el.

-Cierra la puerta pelón.- Ordeno frizzer a Napa. –Hay que hacer esta conversación mas privada.

Bulma miro hacia su alrededor buscando a Vegeta pero no lo encontraba. Quería presentarle al patriarca y a Piccoro, después de haber platicado un rato con ellos se dio cuenta que eran personas de fiar y que si se aliaban con los Namek Vegeta tendría muchos puntos a su favor. Ella no creo haberse tardado tanto en el baño como para que el desapareciera. Antes de entrar se había dado cuenta que Vegeta estaba en la mesa solo con Napa y Radizz, tampoco tenia señal de su padre ni de su hermano.

Camino nuevamente con Piccoro se sentía mas segura estando con el, ya que Vegeta no parecía dar señales de nada.

-No encuentro a Vegeta.- Le dijo a Piccoro, tenia alrededor de veinte minutos conociéndolo y se sorprendió al ver que se parecía en carácter a vegeta o lo asimilaba, el hombre podía ser igual de serio y enojón como su jefe.

-Hace un rato desapareció siguiendo a Frezzer.-Le respondió Piccoro serio.

-QUE frezzer.- Dijo sorprendida. –Pero donde esta a donde se fueron.- Busco con su mirada para nada.

-Solo se fueron.- respondió.

-Demonios.- Insulto había querido conocerlo toda la noche y cuando viene desaparece. Resoplo frustrada cruzando sus brazos. Ya no le ponía atención a lo que el señor patriarca le decía, siguió buscando entre la multitud pero nada, identifico al padre de Vegeta y a su esposa platicando con el . La madrastra de Vegeta parloteaba algunas cosas con la rubia juraría que la rubia estaba a una nada de golpearla. Ojala y lo hiciera esa mujer solo la había estado recortando y manándole malas indirectas desde que estaba sentada en la mesa y aunque hubiera tenido tantas ganas de gritarle unas cuantas palabras sabia que tenia que comportarse. Desde que había entrado sintió una aura maligna. Todos los presentes tenían cara de violadores o asesinos psicópatas de las películas. Fue muy difícil para ella identificar a los buenos "No había ninguno!" Excluyendo a los Namek de ahí en mas todos le daban miedo.

-Maldito Vegeta como se atreve a dejar a una chica tan bonita como yo sola.- Exclamo enojada. –Porque demonios tarda tanto en regresar.- Se preguntó. –Huy pero cuando vuelva le reclamare.

-Hermano esta chica creo que está loca.- Hablo uno de los Namek. Bulma cerró sus ojos escuchándolos.

-Yo también lo creo, pensé que nos estaba diciendo a nosotros pero creo que está hablando sola.

-Huy ya cállense!.-Los regaño y miro como se quedaban mudo. –No me gusta esto.- Se dijo observando por ultima vez. No le agradaba estar ahí mucho menos sola, al menos hace un rato sentía la protección de Vegeta pero ahora el muy maldito no estaba y se sentía una hormiga en medio de un montón de gorilas. –No me gusta.- Susurro.

-Gran frezzer.- Dijo tragándose todo su enojo, su voz solo había salido ronca.

-Escuche que no harás negocio con Patrulla roja.- Comenzó a decirle mirándolo con burla. –Hasta que por fin te diste cuenta que te estaban viendo la cara simio estúpido.-Se rio y junto con el Zarbon y Dodoria, apretó sus puños reprimiendo su coraje.

-Lo que importa es que no se hará el negocio.-Dijo.

-Soldado Zarboon cuanto tiempo te hubiera tomado para darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.- Pregunto Frezzer aun sonriéndole.

-Debido a que tendría que evaluar la situación, aproximadamente un día.- Respondió este sonriendo.- Dijo Zarbon y escucho la risa burlona de Dodorian.

-Buen trabajo monitos.- Dijo Frezzer. –Ya pueden retirarse.- Los corrió después de hacerles entender que eran unos idiotas al menos asi lo interpreto el. Y se reprocho a si mismo no haberse dado cuenta antes, cuando algo salía mal en las entregas pero nunca le había puesto tanta atención como ahora.

-Oiga espere un momento solo nos llamo para burlarse de nosotros.- Dijo Napa sorprendido poniéndose de pie. Demonios Napa debía ser estúpido para reclamarle a frezzer, lo tenia tan sorprendido su comportamiento que fue incapaz de moverse.

-Lógicamente no les iba a felicitar su estupidez.- Se burlo, miro como también Radizz se levantaba enojado "Esos idiotas"

-Arggggg Eres un cretino!.- Escucho como Napa le gritaba acercándose a el. "Maldición" era momento de intervenir antes de que todo se saliera de control.

-NAPA.-Grito y al instante miro como se detuvo recobrando el sentido de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Con su permiso.- se disculpo, se dio la vuelta alejándose esperando que no los detuviera haciéndoles pagar la insolencia de Napa.

-Veo que tu padre se ha vuelto a casar.- escucho y se detuvo antes de salir. –Parece que a tu padre le encantan las zorras.

-Si así parece.- Susurro "A donde quiere llegar con eso"

-Tu madre debe de estarse retorciéndose en el infierno al verlo.- Notaba como nuevamente se burlaba de el. –Dime Vegeta te dolió mucho su muerte o te dolió mas la caída del imperio de tu padre.-Le pregunto el no dijo nada. –Quien diría que todo pasaría el mismo día. La extraña muerte de tu madre con la caída de la empresa. Pero no todo fue tan malo al menos para ti ya que a raíz de eso tu terminaste siendo uno de mis hombres. Y lo seguirás siendo toda miserable vida.

-Eso que quiere decir.- Dijo girándose desconcertado.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti monito y espero que lo hagas perfectamente o si no pagaras las consecuencias por tu ineptitud.

-Que clase de trabajo.- gruño apretando los puños.

-Me imagino que ya te das un día, te hare llegar la información en unos días y ahora si son tan amables de retirarse tengo cosas que hacer.- Los corrió. Le tomo todo su auto control salirse de ahí sin hacer un escandalo. Estaba furioso y mas con el mismo por ser tan débil y aun no poder enfrentársele, se juro que no volvería a trabajar para el y ahora tenia que hacerlo de nuevo. Maldito y mil veces maldito, camino por el largo pasillo con pasos fuertes, quería matarlos a todos pero se controlo. Mando al diablo toda la fiesta, mientras salía de su maldita casa. Aun podía recordar su maldita risa y como Zarbon los había insultado antes de que cerraran la puerta los había llamado simios imbéciles como odiaba cuando le decían simio.

-Vegeta no te sientes humillado.- le cuestiono Napa ofendido una vez que estuvieron afuera, el lo ignoro mientras buscaba su auto. –Ya me dijeron que fue Frezzer quien traiciono a tu padre para hundirlo y que probablemente fue el, el que provoco la muerte de tu madre.

-Eso es verdad.- Dijo Radizz desconcertado

-Si frezzer fue el culpable.- Afirmo Napa.

-Eh imposible.- Dijo radizz

-Vegeta también me dijeron que el condenado de Frezzer esta planeando la muerte de tu padre.- Escucho como loe gritaba Napa se detuvo al escuchar eso y cerro los ojos.

-Mmm ya estaba enterado.- Dijo mirándolos sobre su hombro y luego se giro nuevamente dándoles la espalda.

-Ya lo sabes.- le grito Napa. –Y aun así estas dispuesto a seguir siempre sus ordenes.- le reclamo.

-A mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo… Saber quien quiere matar a mi querido padre.- Hablo con toda esa maldad de sus palabras, escucho las exclamaciones sorprendidas por parte de ambos y continuo. –Ni me interesa saber quien llevo a la ruina la empresa que se creo de mi familia… El poder es lo único que importa.- Rugió mirando hacia el cielo. –Todo individuo poderoso da ordenes a los débiles… Yo conozco muy bien el ilimitado poder de frezzer y se que no podre vencerlo en este momento… Pero ya verán nosotros los sayajin tenemos sangre guerrera en las venas así que nos volvemos mas fuertes si peleamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y conseguimos mas poder… Le demostrare que me volveré mas poderoso que el y algún día tomare el lugar de Frezzer y gobernare el universo.- Rugió para luego subirse a su auto y arrancar.

-VEGETA…VEGETA…VEGETA ESPERA.- Bulma grito corriendo hacia el pero no logro alcanzarlo miro como arranco su carro como loco y se marchaba. –Que demonios paso.- Dijo sin aliento, hace un momento lo había visto entre la multitud caminado furiosamente hacia la salida y cuando trato de detenerlo las personas se interpusieron haciéndole difícil la salida. corrió cuando lo miro desde lejos con Napa y otro de pelo largo pero no logro alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera. –A donde se fue.

-Sera mejor que te vallas a casa.- Le ordeno Napa.

-Que y ¿Vegeta?.- pregunto sin aliento.

-Se fue y es mejor que no sea molestado.- Le dijo el otro sujeto ella lo ignoro.

-Pero se veía realmente enojado que fue lo que paso.- porque no le decían nada, porque vegeta se había ido dejándola ahí, algo muy grabe debía a ver pasado. –Le llamare.

-NO LO HAGAS!.- le grito napa cerrando su celular. –No lo busques, ni le hables en estos momentos a menos que quieras la muerte.- eso la asusto.

-Que dices.

-En este momento Vegeta es capaz de matarte o cualquiera que lo moleste.-Hablo serio.

-Tan grave es.- dijo preocupada. –Que fue lo que paso.

-Eso no te incumbe mujer- Le contesto el otro. –Vamos Napa tenemos que hacer.

Ambos se alejaron dejándola sola también y ella no sabia que hacer, devolverse a la fiesta o seguir a Vegeta.

-El se veía realmente furioso.- Se dijo encaminándose a su auto, ya lo había decido lo mejor era que se fuera a su casa, sin Vegeta ahí ella no tenia nada mas que hacer en ese lugar.

-Demonios yo quería conocer a frazzer.- se dijo manejando. –Ahora que recuerdo Vegeta estaba con el ¿Habrán discutido?.- Pensó. –Porque Napa me diría eso. Quiere decir que Vegeta esta muy mal.- sintió la preocupación fuerte en su pecho, tanto que dolía y no le dejaba respirar, Vegeta no estaba bien, tal vez el la necesitaba pero y si realmente quería estar solo. –Vegeta siempre esta solo.- peso tristemente. –Incluso ellos que son sus amigos no parecían preocupados por querer calmarlo. Mientras giraba dándole vuelta y retomando otra camino no sabia si la decisión que estaba tomando era la correcta, probablemente no lo era, su cabeza le gritaba ¡Peligro! Pero su corazón le decía otra cosa, ella quería estar con Vegeta, quería saber que se encontraba mejor y si aun no lo estaba trataría de calmarlo, no dormiría bien esa noche si sabia que el no estaba bien.

Estaciono su auto justo detrás del suyo, le inquieto al ver que la puerta estaba abierta, esto no le gustaba, se encamino para cerrarla y se dio cuenta que las llaves aun estaban pegadas.

-Pero que.- se dijo, Vegeta no era así de descuidado. Apago el carro y saco las llaves. Se aseguro que las puertas estuvieran cerradas antes de subir las escaleras. Sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente, y sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Le inquieto al ver también la puerta de la casa abierta. –Que esta pasando se dijo. –Ahora sentía miedo al entrar y cuando lo hiso se horrorizo. Las estatuas y los pocos adornos de la casa ya estaban en el suelo hechos pedazos, -Vegeta.- llamo con voz temblorosa pero nadie respondía. Camino hacia el despacho con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí pero al llegar no lo encontró pero si miro más desastre, el escritorio estaba volteado y los papeles estaban regados, la pared tenia marcas de puños ensangrentados y eso la puso en alerta, algo grave había pasado y Vegeta estaba herido. Kamisama y ahora que haría, estaba asustada, debería llamarle a la policía. Ella estaba solo ahí, y si vegeta estaba siendo atrapado o torturado, si habían venido unos ladrones y lo tenían amarrado ella que podía hacer, era mujer, no es como si fuera a vencerlos. Muy fácil podrían agarrarla, si Vegeta no pudo con ellos ella tampoco. Y si la atrapaban que haría, ¿La matarían? ¿La torturarían? Se imagino un sinfín de crueldades que podrían hacerle a una chica tan linda como ella, de seguro eran violadores, y al verla se aprovecharían de ella. Lo mejor seria que saliera de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

-MALDITA SEA!.- Cuando escucho el grito de Vegeta junto con el sonido de vidrio quebrándose su cerebro se desconecto, mando al diablo todo mientras corría haciendo donde lo había escuchado. Ya no le importaba el peligro que corriera solo quería ver a Vegeta, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Las escaleras se le hicieron eternas, era como si no tuvieran fin. La adrenalina le hiso olvidar el temblor de sus piernas mientras subia rápidamente cada uno de los escalones. –BASTARDO!.-Oyó nuevamente a vegeta y corrió hacia su habitación. Escucho mas cosas quebrándose, los ruidos eran demasiado fuertes y cuando se paro justo al frente de la puerta abierta se quedo en su lugar con los ojos abiertos.

Vegeta caminaba de un lado para el otro tomando cual quiero cosa y destruyéndola a su paso, lo s barrotes de su cama estaban tirados y rotos aun lado de ella, el colchón estaba tumbado aun lado con las sabanas regadas, habían vidrios regados donde antes había estado el espejo y mas sangre, los muebles destrozados y la madera de ellos tirada a su alrededor. Miraba a Vegeta asustada, el estaba completamente poseído, tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y lo arrojo con tal fuerza que se destrozo estallándolo en pedazos.

-Maldito y mil veces maldito.- Grito tumbando también la mesita y pateándola hasta destrozarla. –Te matare juro que lo hare.- rugió, atravesando la madera con su pie. –Un día de estos te arrodillaras para MI.-Grito y llevo su puño hacia la pared para golpear una y otra y otra vez. Miro como de sus puños salía nuevamente mas sangre y Bulma cerraba y abría los ojos con cada sonido de sus golpes. Vegeta se estaba lastimando el solo y parecía querer seguir destrozando cada vez mas cosas. Miro asustada como empezaba hacerse otro hoyo en la pared al igual que el de abajo este también se estaba impregnado de sangre

-Vegeta basta.- susurro pero el parecía no querer escucharla o no la escuchaba. –Para por favor.- No se había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a llorar. –Te estas lastimando para.- Pero el no estaba obedeciéndola, seguía dañándose severamente imagino que sus puños ya se encontraban destrozados. No lo pudo soportar mas y corrió hasta abrazar fuertemente su espalda, poniendo sus manos sobre sus brazos le suplico casi llorando.

-Vegeta basta… por favor te lo suplico.- Su espalda rápidamente se tenso cuando la sintió abrazarlo por detrás "Bulma" pensó sorprendido que hacia ahí en su casa. No la había escuchado entrar. Hasta que sintió su cuerpo pegado a su espalda y sus manos temblorosas puestas en sus puños, los miro y vio como sus blancas palmas se machaban rápidamente con la sangre que estaba brotando de sus manos pero no sentía el dolor. Solo sentía mas furia contenida en sus ser que deseaba salir y explotar y acabar con todo a su alrededor pero el sabia que el momento en el que Bulma lo tocaba el perdía. –Basta.- le susurro con voz temblorosa ¿Acaso ella estaba llorando? Sintió como su espalda empezaba a sentirse mojada "Ella esta llorando" pensó "porque" Miro como la pared estaba destrozada, tenia un gran agujero. Con delicadeza quito las manos de Bulma y se zafo de su agarre, si giro pero no quiso mirarla. Inspecciono todo el desastre que había hecho en su habitación y mas lo enfureció. Estaba totalmente arruinada. Recordó que después de haberse despedido de Napa y Radiz en cuanto se subió el auto fue como si una parte del se hubiera desconectado. Empezó a recordar todo lo que había hecho y se maldijo una y otra vez dejo que sus sentidos asesinos lo dominaran a menos se había ido a matar a la primera persona que se le cruzara. Sintió que Bulma lo había tomado del brazo y lo obligaba a caminar hasta sentarlo en una de las sillas. Kamisama solo quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo. Odiaba que lo miraran en ese estado tan débil y mucho mas si lo hacia ella. Escucho como se alejaba y espero que ella realmente se fuera, lelvo una mano hacia sus ojos y se masajeo con fuerza. Y maldijo nuevamente cuando la escucho acercarse ¿Por qué demonios lo dejaba solo? Sintió como tomaba su mano y el la aparto rápidamente mirándola con odio. Estaba apunto de gritarle algo pero cuando vio sus ojos manchados en lagrimas se callo y solo la observo.

-Solo déjame curarte.- la escucho susurrar ella se veía preocupada y eso la alarmo. –Por favor.- escucho, miro como ella temblorosamente tomaba nuevamente su mano y el cosquilleo volvió de nuevo pero quiso creer que estaba recuperando el sentido del dolor. La observo cuando delicadamente paso un trapo mojado sobre sus puños para limpiar la sangre como temiendo que fuera a dolerle. Pero no le dolía.

-Creo que te has destrozado los nudillos.- La escucho susurrar preocupada, su voz había salido ronca. Miro como ella tenia su total atención en sus manos, como lo curaba tan cuidadosamente. Miro de nuevo como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Porque.- Le pregunto ¿Por qué hacia esto por el? ¿Por qué se preocupaba? ¿Por qué lloraba?

-Necesitaras ver a un Doctor.- Le escuchó decir mientras empezaba a vendarle las manos. –Te daré pastillas para disminuir el dolor que sentirás cuando recobres tus sentidos. Cuando termino de vedarle las manos miro como se inclinaba hacia su rostro se hiso para atrás y abrió los ojos cuando sintió como tomaba su cara entre sus manos.

-Que haces.- pregunto nervioso porque tenia que estar tan cerca de el. Su nariz detecto el olor de su perfume. Pero trato de ignorarlo y rogo porque su cuerpo también lo hiciera.

-Parece que los vidrios volaron a tu rostro.- Dijo tomando el tropo y pasándoselo por la mejilla, el contacto de la tela fría le desagrado. La tenia demasiado cerca para ver esa peque y respingada nariz. Y poder observar mucho mejor sus grandes ojos azules. Siguió estudiándola en silencio para ver si hallaba en ella alguna verdad que le dijera porque hacia esto por el pero Bulma tenia la mirada concentrada en otro lado. "Me esta evitando" se dijo. Cuando Bulma se levanto la tomo del brazo. Ella no se iría hasta que no le dijera porque.

-Solo iré por tus medicinas.- le respondió zafándose de su agarre y saliendo de su habitación. Se masajeo la frente frustrado y camino para levantar su colchón y acomodarlo nuevamente en su cama. Mañana tendría que arreglar todo el desastre. Luego miro sus muebles arruinados, y definitivamente comprar mas cosas.

Bulma llego a la cocina buscando las medicinas para el dolor y llevo una mano hacia su boca para tratar de controlar su llanto. No quería que Vegeta la escuchara llorar, aquí lo importante no era ella si no EL. No podía creer lo mucho que le había dolido ver a Vegeta así, tan mal. El estaba destrozado mas que furioso y se había dado cuenta de ellos. No sabia desde cuando le importaba tanto vegeta pero ahora sabia que significaba mucho para ella. No le gustaba verlo sufrir, no le gustaba verlo mal. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabia que hacer, no sabia como ayudarlo porque no sabia que estaba pasando ni que lo había puesto así. Al menos se dejo que lo curara eso ya era algo. Encontró las pastillas y lleno un baso con agua y se fue subiendo nuevamente. Cuando entro al cuarto miro a Vegeta sentado en la cama con la cara apoyada en su palma. "Al menos ya parecía mas tranquilo"

-Tómatelas todas.- Le pidió pasándole las pastillas, el las tomo sin replicar. "Debe de estar realmente mal como para no pelear conmigo" se dijo –Mañana llamare a alguien que limpie todo esto y si quieres podemos ir a comprar nuevos muebles la verdad es que estos no me gustaban y…

-Bulma.- escucho que la llamaba seriamente. –Cállate.

-Como.- Dijo sorprendida. –Que me calle has dicho.- Su paciencia tenia un limite. –Mira hombre desconsiderado al menos podrías decirme un GRACIAS pero no no tu siempre tienes que comportarte así como un Patán.- Miro como el levantaba la ceja perplejo, al demonio con todo ella ahí preocupada y el que la calla quien se creía que era. –Si un Patán.- repitió. –Debo de ser realmente tonta o masoquista para preocuparme por ti, Digo Napa me lo advirtió me dijo que te dejara solo pero yo no puede evitar preocuparme.- le grito poniendo sus manos en la cintura. –Y sabes porque maldito egoísta bastardo, porque me importas y si tu estas mal yo no estoy tranquila pero se me olvidaba que eres un engreído egoísta de lo peor. Y además estúpido MIRA COMO DEJASTE TU CASA. La destrozaste idiota.- Sintió como era jalada fuertemente hasta caer acostada en la cama cerro sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió su peso contra su cuerpo y como su aroma la rodeaba al igual que el calor de su cercanía. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo encima de ella. Lo miro directo a los ojos totalmente muda.

-Ya terminaste.- le gruño con su voz ronca. –Quien te pidió que vinieras a verme eh.- Le grito no podía creer que su rostro estuviera tan cerca del suyo, no podía creer que estaba encima de su cuerpo. –Quien te dijo que te preocuparas.- La cuestiono. –Porque lo haces.- Le pregunto mas calmado y sintió toda su mirada puesta en ella. –¿Porque te preocupas?.- pregunto el no entendía. -¿Por qué lloras?.- Dijo -¿Por qué te importo?- susurro pero ella fue incapaz de responder las preguntas que tampoco no entendía ¿Por qué lo hacia? No lo sabia. O si lo sabia pero no quería admitirlo. ¿Estaba enamorada de el? No era posible ¿Oh si? No no podía ser. Por cuanto lo conocía un mes y unos días ella no podía enamorase tan pronto. Y menos de alguien que siempre la trataba mal y parecía que no soportaba su presencia. Pero el sentimiento ahí estaba y era fuerte, lo podía sentir en los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

-Me estas aplastado.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir y al instante lo miro sonrojarse como si apenas se diera cuenta de la posición en la que los había puesto. Rápidamente la libero de la prisión de su peso y lo miro sentarse de nuevo en la cama. Ella hiso lo mismo quedando justo a lado de el. Cuando lo miro en silencio suspiro al menos ya no parecía querer preguntarle nada. Miro como la sangre escurría de su mejilla izquierda y recordó no haberle puesto un curita. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco la bandita y para su nuevo desconcierto volvió a tomar su rostro girándolo para que la viera nuevamente.

-Ya esta.- Dijo poniendo el curita, inspecciono su rostro para ver que no hubiera mas raspones o cortadas grabes pero se alivio al no ver nada mas. Sintió su mirada nuevamente en ella y lo miro a sus ojos, siempre tan negros.

Entonces sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido entre ellos dos. No podía dejar de verlo había algo que la hacia sentir increíblemente atraída a el. Era un poder mucho mas fuerte que ella. No podía evitarlo todo su cuerpo se estaba inclinado hacia Vegeta, incluso su olor lo encontraba irresistible tan masculino, su piel broceada. Su cabello negro. Sus ojos, esos labios que se veían tan carnosos y deseables. Se acercaron poco a poco. Y noto como la mirada del también estaba concentrada en su boca, lo sintió acercarse un poco mas hasta que sintió su dulce aliento en su rostro y su contenida respiración, incluso ya podía sentir lo que seria tener sus labios devorando apasionadamente los suyos, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, solo un centímetro mas, y entonces sus ojos se cerraron esperando el tan ansiado besos.

:O :O :O :O ;)

_**Si aquí acaba PUM. A que se quedaron con ganas del MUA :p **_

_**Mis amores como les comentaba el otro dia el lunes vuelvo a la universidad entonces será todo un problema actualizar, lo mas probable es que sea como ocurrio este fin de semana cada dos días lo máximo y espero que no que sean cada tres, si puedo y tengo tiempo tratare de acutalizar antes.**_

_**Las amo por leer **_

_**Las hermosas de mi lista 9**_

_**1 Gabi.- Mi hermosa Gabi fuiste el primer comentario de este capitulo mil gracias **__ La mama de Bulma esa señora es la onda ensrio la amo es tan chistosa es que esa señora es única ella fue la priemra en fijarse que nuestro vegeta era guapísimo, y además devolada lo aparto para su hija si de tonta no tiene ni un pelo, siento que Vegeta siempre a sido un sobreprotector celoso con Bulma es tan adorable :3 Mori de amor con el "Super Aioro al rescate " te ame te adore te mega ame por eso mil gracias, um la cosa es que si tardare dos días en acutializar si puedo antes lo hare antes tratare de organizarme bien en la uni para no descuidar ninguna de las dos gracias por el apoyo hermosa mil gracias por esperar pacientemente Listo el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar besooos y abrazos __** Gabi**_

_**2 Guest.- **__Holis Guest xD Seran mas largos lo prometo este me quedo mas largo que el anterior pero claro que mas largos me toman mas tiempo pero ya saben que me encanta esciribir um me alegra me encanta que tu guste mi forma de escribir me hace muy feliz leer eso, mil graciiias por estarla siguiendo, me da mucho alegría saber que mi fic lo consideras uno de los buenos (casi salto de emoción cuando lo lei), aquí te dejo el capitulo 9 y espero que te guste pero si hay algo que no te gusta dimelo porfavor que tu opinión es importante como les digo esta historia no solo es mia si no también de ustedes y quiero que le guste lo que leean bueno adiós besooos y abrazos __** Guest **_

_**3 MC.- Mc**__ mi querida MC xD te quiero dar las gracias por estar leyendo mi Fic y sobre todo por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarme un comentario, me alegra mucho que te gustando te aseguro que los momentos de amor y pasión entre esos dos están cercas pero aun les falta acercarse mas, lamento tardarme en acutalizar por la uni yo creo que tardare dos o tres días a lo máximo si puedo antes lo hare antes Gracias por formar parte de esta historia, aquí te dejo el capitulo 9 y espero que te guste pero si hay algo que no te gusta dimelo porfavor que tu opinión es importante como les digo esta historia no solo es mia si no también de ustedes y quiero que le guste lo que leean bueno adiós besooos y abrazos __** MC **_

_**4 Juniver.- Mi querida juniver **__Primero que nada mil gracias por estar leyendo mi historia y sobre todo por comentar me alegro mucho de que hasta ahora te este gustando, si la personalidad de Vegeta la cambio poco y luego la regreso pero quiero tratar de conservar su actitud seria y ruda y tan taaaan el xD Nuestro pobre Vegeta a pasado por muchas cosas que lo hiceron convertirse en al persona que es pero quien dice que los malos no cambian ;) Gracias por formar parte de esta historia, aquí te dejo el capitulo 9 y espero que te guste pero si hay algo que no te gusta dimelo porfavor que tu opinión es importante como les digo esta historia no solo es mia si no también de ustedes y quiero que le guste lo que leean bueno adiós besooos y abrazos __** Juniver**_

_**5Valen Minene.- **__Mi querida Valen esos dos se tienes mas que confianza ;) Bulma siempre logra todo lo que se propone no por nada se quedo con el príncipe en la serie :3 (Envidia miiiiiiiiil ) JAJAJA Me encanta Milk porque por un tiempo si gritaban dinero ella deica ¿Dónde? xD pero bueno se comprendia porque era asi xD Su padre parece ser el mas normal pero su Madre es la onda esa mujer es un amor :3 El lado oscuro de Vegeta es algo que siempre lo va identificar si no fuera asi no seria Vegeta, tengo que admitir que fue bastante divertido esribir esa parte, tal como me la imagine la escribi me alegro mucho de que te halla gustado prometo seguir actualizando tal vez me tarde dos o tres días pero no pasara de la semana :3 lo que hare es que cada dia escribiré una parte para no verme tan apurada con los trabajos de la escuela y no descuidar ni uno ni el otro, mil gracias por esperar pacientemente Listo el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar besooos y abrazos __** Valen minene**_

_**6 JuliBB.- **__Mi querida y hermosa Juli, La mama de Bulma dios adoro a esa mujer la verdad es que esa señora es única ella fue la priemra en fijarse que nuestro vegeta era guapísimo, y además devolada lo aparto para su hija si de tonta no tiene ni un pelo yo siento que vegeta siempre a sido un sobreprotector celoso con Bulma :3 Su lado osucuro lo amo eso lo hace tan el y encaja muy bien con la historia querida amiga Listo el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar besooos y abrazos __** JuliBB**_

_**7 Marilu moreno.- **__Mi corazon Marilu, Quien no ama a la mama de Bulma la verdad es que esa señora es única ella fue la priemra en fijarse que nuestro vegeta era guapísimo, y además devolada lo aparto para su hija si de tonta no tiene ni un pelo, Amo el lado osucro de Vegeta creo que eso lo hace taaaaaaaan el y encaja perfecto con la historia asi que pretenfo aprovechar su fachada de niño malo todo o que pueda :3 No abondare el Fic lo prometo pero si capítulos mas largos significa mas tiempo y por la uni yo creo que dos días o tres si me tardare, mil gracias por tus buenos deseos para la escuela ahora si a echarle muchas ganas , Listo en nuevo capitulo espero que te gusto mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar besooos y abrazos __** Marilu moreno**_

_**8 Megan devonne 2.- **__Mi querida hermosa amiga Megan, Amo los Dramas los amare eternamente es que son tan dramáticos xD me alegra que te haya gustado el capituloy Ya actualizeeeeeeee como los digo por la uni me tardare a la mejor dos días máximo tres para actualizar pero si puedo antes lo hare antes lo prometo , Listo en nuevo capitulo espero que te guste mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar besooos y abrazos __** Megan devonne 2**_

_**9 Valeriia Mqz.- **__Mi hermosa Valeria adoro tus huellitas :3 tratare de hacerlos mas largos este me quedo mas largo que el anterior, aun que me toma mas tiempo pero ya saben que me encanta, y si a ustedes le gusta mas largos por mi feliz, mas vegeta sensual a partir de ahora :3 Su palabra insecto de por vida :3 Goku es un casa pordido pero asi es adorable mientras le des comida el feliz :p Tu mama y la mama de Bulma son iguales que divertido eso quiere decir que algún dia un Vegeta tocara tu puerta y tu mama lo reconocerá hasle caso ;) El lodo osucro de Vegeta es algo que no pude evitar en este fic, sentí que encajaba perfecto, aun asi lo amo :3 Fue el por dia de la vida : ( lo bueno fue que mi celular no se descompuso por la lluvia yo no puedo vivir sin el D: Prometo seguir actualizando tal vez me tarde dos o tres días pero no pasara de la semana :3 lo que hare es que cada dia esciribire una parte para no verme tan apurada con los trabajos de la escuela y no descuidafr ni uno ni el otro :3 Nenaaaaaaaa mil besos ____, Listo en nuevo capitulo espero que te gusto mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar besooos y abrazos __** Valeriia Mqz **_

_**10 Floor vb.- **__Mi querida Floor como estas hermosa, La mama de Bulma siempre va a ser un personaje inolvidable ella fue la primera en fijarse que Vegeta era guapo y quererlo para novio de su hija en la serie asi que mil respetos por esa señora :3 entres esos dos habrá mas que confianza son todos unos pillos, Listo en nuevo capitulo espero que te gusto mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por comentar besooos y abrazos __** Floor vb **_

**Se supone que ya debira estar dormida son casi las tres de la mañana y me levantare a las 5:30 para arreglarme pero me emocione tanto escribiendo el capitulo que no me di cuenta ni de la hora hasta que empeze los agradecimientos.**

**La razón que tardare esos dos días en acutalizar es porque casi siemrpe empezaba escribir el capitulo cuando era de noche realmente de noche y acababa casi en la madrugada pero como eran vaciones pues no me importo pero ahroa que me levantare temprano pues no puedo desvelarme. Como les digo tratare de escribir la mitad del capitulo un dia y la otra mitad el otro dia quiero organizarme para no descuidar ni la uni ni fanfcition.**

**Hemorsas mil gracias por entender, gracias por su apoyo**

**Saben que las amo**

**Las adoro y las quiero,**

**Gracias a las que leen a las que comentan o las que agregan esta historia o a mi como su favorita**

**Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización que se que la quieren porque se quedo en un chan chan chaaaaaaaaan momento xD**

**Peroooooooo bueno**

**Que tengan un buen lunes**

**Las quiere **

**Aioro **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El deseo que recorrió su cuerpo era tan fuerte como ninguno que hubiera sentido antes, las piernas le temblaban como los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Podía sentir su calor envolverla a medida de que se iban acercando cada vez más. Bulma apretó las sabanas con sus manos tratando de calmar la ansiedad de tener su boca tan cerca pero aún no sentir sus labios sobre los suyos en un furioso beso. Su cuerpo se empujó hacia adelante deseosa de probar su sabor, sus ojos aún permanecían fuertemente cerrados y ya sentía su respiración chocando contra su rostro, pero por más que se inclinó eso nunca sucedió. Abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarlo hacerse para atrás lentamente hasta que estuvo a una distancia normal. Miro como vegeta giraba su rostro para no verla, dándole la vista de su perfil, no le importo que viera su rostro sonrojado al parecer solo no quería verla a los ojos o eso fue lo que pensó. Bulma observo su duro perfil unos segundos antes de imitarlo, girándose y mirando hacia el frente "Tan idiota" pensó ella y no pudo evitar sentirse tan avergonzada incluso estúpida. "En que estaba pensando" se regañó mentalmente. "Como si él quisiera besarme muy bien Bulma"

-Mañana puedes tomarte el día.-Le dijo con su ronca voz.

-Llamare para que arreglen el desastre.-Dijo ella. –A que hora estaría bien para ti.

-Temprano, dejare abierto.- Bulma no podía creer lo tranquilo que se escuchaba Vegeta hablando, ella tenía que tomarse unos momentos para que su voz saliera normal, no podía creer que él lo hiciera tan fácil como si nada hubiera pasado "Bueno en realidad no paso" pensó.

-¿Saldrás?.- pregunto.

-Sabes que no me gusta el ruido Bulma.- Dijo fastidiado, -Prefiero estar fuera en lo que ellos arreglan todo.

Cuando él había dejado de hablar se produjo un silencio incómodo y ella ya no tenía nada más que decirle, no se le ocurrió nada así que asintió levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta le dijo.

-Descansa.- susurro pero no escucho ninguna palabra de parte de Vegeta.

Sentada en su cama esa misma noche, Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse extraña. No podía decir que estaba enojada ni tampoco triste solo extraña, recordó una y otra vez lo que había pasado y aun no se lo explicaba.

-Yo quise besarlo.- Susurro extrañada. –Yo y no ÉL.- Eso era lo más raro, pero quiso creer que fue algo de el "calor del momento" -¿El habrá querido besarme?- Se preguntó, no se había movido cuando ella se había estado acercando, incluso recordaba que él también se acercó, poco pero lo hiso. –Pero se arrepintió en el último segundo.- Se dijo aun podía sentir su cuerpo temblar por su cercanía, y el calor que se incendió en su interior cuando respiro su aroma tan cerca de ella. –Tan masculino.- Murmuro. –Tan Vegeta.- Lentamente seco la camisa de él, la que tenía guardada en su cajón, la tomo entre sus manos y respiro su perfume recordando la sensaciones que su cercanía le había provocado. –Maldita sea.- Exclamo. –Estoy interesada en él.- Admitió Bulma en voz alta. Recordó su rostro, su ceño fruncido, su piel bronceada, su cabello en llama. –Sus músculos.- Se dijo. –Kami no porque ahora lo recuerdo tan endemoniadamente deseable.- Se reclamó lanzando la camisa al suelo con enfado. –Estúpido y sensual Vegeta.- Lo insulto. Tirándose en la cama aterrizando su cabeza en la almohada. –Cuando paso de hombre feo a monstruosamente atractivo eh.- Y por más que cerró sus ojos para dormir no lo consiguió. Definitivamente no dormiría esa noche.

Esa mañana se había levantado de un pésimo humor, la cabeza le dolía y tenía unas ganas enormes de reventársela, sentía como si todo a su alrededor le molestaba, incluso se molestaba con el mismo por sentirse tan fastidiado. Vegeta camino lentamente por las calles de la ciudad cosa que nunca hacía de día entonces pensó que últimamente estaba haciendo cosas que el normalmente EL no hacía. Como tomar café con azúcar, probar de nuevo el chocolate, tener una conversación con una persona por más de diez segundos y sobre todo dejar de usar la palabra "No" Su ceño se frunció al recordar a la persona que era responsable de que el rompiera todas sus reglas.

-Estúpida Bulma.- Murmuro enojado, pero de inmediato desecho a la mujer del cabello azul de su mente, recordarla era recordase lo que casi sucedió ayer en la noche y eso era algo que no se tenía permitido pensar de nuevo mucho menos pronunciarlo. Sería como si jamás hubiera pasado justo como debió a ver sido. Camino bajo el sol sin rumbo fijo por unas cuantas horas hasta que las miradas de los insectos que lo rodearan empezaron a molestarlos, los miro por el rabillo del ojo para darse cuenta de que cada persona que se detenían a mirarlo con miedo o desprecio era porque sabían perfectamente quien era él. Sonrió para los que lo miraban con miedo pero frunció su ceño para los que lo veían con enojo. "Insectos" pensó. "No tienen nada mejor que hacer" cruzando sus brazos los miro a todos con indiferencia, él tenía mucho más derechos de pisar esa calle que esos imbéciles, no se corrigió ellos no tendrían por qué caminar por donde el pisaba, no son dignos de su presencia. "Porque demonios no traje el auto" se reprochó mentalmente. Vegeta sintió como el tic en su ojo empezaba a pronunciarse, y su vena en la frente estaba a punto de saltar para atravesar los ojos de esos mirones.

Siguió caminado por las calles sin rumbo fijo en silencio, Vegeta perdió la noción del tiempo muy apenas fue consciente de que el atardecer lo había rodeado cuando había llegado a media capital. Se sentó en una de las bancas cercas de un parque para descansar un momento. Cerro sus ojos disfrutando por un momento la brisa fresca que rodeo su cuerpo sudado, ignoro y elimino cualquier ruido de su alrededor mientras disfrutaba de su momento de paz. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado sin que se tomara unos minutos así en paz, en silencio, rodeado solo de lo que le brindaba el exterior. Su cabeza rápidamente le recordó que no podía estar en tan tranquilo, entonces la imagen de frezzer vino a su mente y gruño el pesar lo que el afeminado le tenía preparado lo aborrecía, ¿Qué demonios querría que hiciera por el ahora? Claramente tendría que ver con destrozarle la vida a alguien más para beneficio de ese bastardo. Aunque si lo pensaba bien tal vez podría desquitarse con la victima de todas y cada una de sus frustraciones aunque le molestaba tener que seguir las ordenes de ese idiota.

-Oye Goku ¿seguro que era por aquí?

-Mmm no estoy seguro tal vez era por el otro lado.- Su frente se frunció al escuchar esa odiosa voz, abrió lentamente los ojos para mirar a su alrededor y encontrar al proveniente de la misma. Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando miro los cabellos puntiagudos y despeinados de su despreciable enemigo. Rápidamente se puso de pie y camino con pasos furiosos hacia el maldito. Cuando estuvo justamente detrás de el poso su mano en su hombro haciendo que el se diera al vuelta para verlo y cuanto lo hice su puño se estrelló en la cara de Kakarato mandándolo al piso.

-Pero que.- Escucho que pronunciaba su amigo el calvo pero lo ignoro.

-Aaaaah…Vegeta ¿Por qué me pegaste.- Escucho como Kakaroto le preguntaba desconcertado mientras se levantaba. Pero no quiso responderle mientras soltaba su próximo golpe que el muy maldito había bloqueado.

-Peleamos!.- Exigió lanzando una patada, al instante ambos empezaron a pelear olvidándose del mundo exterior. Odiaba al insecto, lo detestaba con todo su ser y lo despreciaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, siempre había querido matarlo que dejara de existir desde el día que lo había humillado derrotándolo hace tantos años atrás, Nunca le perdonaría que lo halla vencido, él siempre fue el mejor, nunca nadie lo había vencido mucho menos igualado. Pero tenia que aparecer ese idiota con retraso mental y patearle en la cara que existía alguien superior a el.

La pelea duro unos cuantos minutos que parecieron eternos, ambos trataban de esquivar los golpes del otro pero en el proceso recibían varias, Vegeta se maldijo mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta de lo igualados que seguían siendo y su ira incremento al darse cuenta que a pesar de los años y sus duros entrenamientos aun no eran suficientes para vencerlo.

-Basta.- Escucho que le decía Kakaroto con la voz agitada. –Dejémoslo así por hoy Vegeta uf…. Estoy agotado.

-No…Seas…Débil.- Pronuncio. –Pelemos

-Ese hombre no se casa.- escucho que decía el calvito.

-Vegeta siempre fue muy enérgico Krilin… Oye me encantaría seguir entrenando contigo pero ya se me hiso tarde y si no llego pronto Milk me matara.- Dijo preocupado, pero a el que fregados le importaba, el no estaba entrenando el estaba peleando. Y quería un combate a muerte!

-Grrr no digas estupideces y continuamos.- exclamo enojado cerrando los puños.

-Milk nos va a matar.- Dijo Krilin. –Nos hemos tardado bastante.

-Rayos tienes razón es muy tarde… además tengo hambre.

-Grrrrr.- Ese imbécil acaso lo estaba ignorando, "como se atreve"

-Tengo una idea porque no vienes a cenar con nosotros eh vegeta.- Le ofreció el muy tonto. ¿Cómo podría imaginarse que el cenaría en la misma mesa? Ellos no eran iguales.

-Eh Goku…

-Estoy seguro que a ti también te dio hambre.- insinuó. –Además si todavía quieres podemos continuar una vez que nuestros estómagos estén satisfechos… Eh que dices.

Definitivamente la idea de pasar un tiempo conviviendo con ese tonto no le apetecía para nada, pero si al final de la comida podía romperle la sonrisa de estúpido no veía porque negarse a tal sugerencia.

-Grrr muy bien pero después de la cena pelearemos!.- Ordeno.

-Sera como tú digas.- lo escucho que le decía alegre. Lo siguió hasta la cima de una colina, agradecía mentalmente que el muy tonto tuviera un auto porque la verdad era que ya estaba más que cansado. Vegeta no pudo creer lo horriblemente que estaba manejando Kakaroto y se preguntó quién demonios en su sano juicio le entrego la licencia de conducir a ese tarado.

-Te encantara el guisado que prepara Milk es delicioso.- Le dijo bajándose del auto.

-Goku tiene razón el guisado de Milk es el mejor.- Dijo Krilin dándose unas palmadas en el estómago. –Bien yo me iré adelantando muero de hambre.

El solo pudo cruzar sus brazos y mirarlos con desesperación ahora se preguntaba que le había dado por aceptar tal absurdez. Lo mejor sería que se fuera de ahí

-GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!.- La voz de la molesta mujer había destrozado sus oídos, miro como una mujer de cabello negro y expresión horrible se acercaba furiosa hacia Kakaroto, la escena le divirtió. –Me puedes explicar porque estas golpeado.- Le pregunto apretando una de los moretones que le habían quedado en la mejilla y miro como su rival se quejó con dolor. Definitivamente lo vería como su mujer lo humillaba frente a él exponiendo su debilidad.

-Auch milk me duele…Auh…Es enserio.-Se quejó.

-Bueno eso debiste de haberlo pensando antes de andar de vago.

-Ya Milk no me regañes frente a Vegeta.- Susurro jugando con sus dedos, tuvo que ponerle los ojos en blanco de verdad que era un idiota.

-Que Vegeta.- pronuncio ella desconcertado y luego su mirada negra se posó en el, definitivamente lo incomodo como lo veían esos ojos. –El mismo Vegeta que estaba contigo mientras estabas de servicio.- Lo miro con desprecio y el compartió el mismo sentimiento, la ridícula no era de su agrado.

-El mismo.- Dijo Kakarato. –Y lo eh invitado a comer.

-Porque demonios Goku se está tardando me muero de hambre.- Se quejó y cuanto miro a Krilin el parecía que había leído sus labios.

-Milk.- pronuncio. –Ella lo está regañado, sinceramente no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos.

-Y porque lo está regañando esta vez.- Pregunto Yamcha uniéndose a la plática

-Goku se topó con un viejo amigo.- Miro como Krilin soltaba una risita. –Bueno un conocido y ambos se pusieron al corriente.

-Hay no te entiendo.- Se quejó ella. –Explícate mejor.

Pero Bulma se guardó las explicaciones para después en cuanto vio a Vegeta entrar atrás de su amigo y el vaso que tenía en la mano se estrelló en el suelo de la impresión.

-Valla Bulma parece que viste a mismo demonio.- Se rio Goku. "Pues casi" pensó ella al ver que Vegeta también se le quedaba viendo sin tener ninguna expresión en el rostro pero podía sentir sus penetrantes ojos negros sobre ella. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Pensó, que hacia su jefe en la casa de su amigo. ¿Acaso ellos eran amigos? No eso no podía ser, entonces qué.

-Vegeta.- susurro y cuando se había dado cuenta ya había caminado hasta estar justo enfrente de él, pero lo que le incomodaba ahora no era su cercanía si no que todos se habían quedado en silencio observándolos.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto Yamcha receloso.

Al ver que Vegeta se había quedado en silencio lo maldijo internamente, el muy maldito parecía esperar también la respuesta de ella y solo se había cruzado de brazos, levantándole la ceja divertido, se acomodó alado de él, era muchísimo mejor que estar justo enfrente de sus ojos observadores.

-Um Vegeta es mi jefe.- Pronuncio y fue lo único que se le había ocurrido decir, además de que era totalmente cierto solo era su jefe y ella su secretaria, nada más…

-Ya decía yo que el nombre me sonaba.- Exclamo Goku. –Pero nunca me imaginé que fuera el mismo, mucho menos que ustedes algún día convivieran juntos ya que.- Menciono apuntándole a los dos. –Tal vez funcione.- Murmuro.

-De que hablas goku.- Dijo Milk igual de extrañada que ella. –A que te refieres.

-Ah no nada olvídenlo porque no mejor comamos.

Bulma se sentía un poco extraña con el ambiente que se estaba formando a su alrededor, si de por si lo que había pasado la noche anterior con vegeta "No, lo que casi pasa" se corrigió ya se habían vuelto las cosas entre ellos bastante tensas ahora tenía que convivir junto con el bajo la mirada de todos sus amigos, y aunque ella los amaba a cada uno de esos tontos tenía que recordarse que solían comportarse como idiotas la mayoría del tiempo. "Que dirá Vegeta de mi" pensó Bulma al llegar a la mesa.

Todos se acomodaron y para su mala suerte Vegeta se había sentado justo enfrente de ella, Yamcha aun lado suyo y alado de Vegeta estaba Krilin.

-A comeeeeeeeeeeeer!- Grito Goku ansioso.

Decidiendo mejor olvidar todo y dejar de preocuparse por tonterías Bulma se concentró en su comida, por un momento todos habían estado comiendo en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos. Miro como cada uno se miraba al otro con curiosidad. Vegeta y Goku estaban concentrados demorando su comida, mientras que Milk, Krilin y Yamcha miraban a cada uno de ellos con curiosidad.

-Comen igual.- Susurro Krilin a Yamcha y Bulma casi se lleva la mano a la frente por tal tontería, Krilin estaba sentado alado de Vegeta y su amigo realmente creía que murmurando no se daría cuenta o no lo escucharía. Rápidamente le dio una mirada a su Jefe y el parecía como si no estuviera escuchado a nadie y entonces suspiro aliviada, no quería que se armara una escena en casa de Goku.

-Hey Bulma.- sintió como Yamcha le había dado unos golpecitos en el brazo. –Escuchaste lo que te dije.- Le pregunto.

-Claro.- respondió ella, tenía que dejar de concentrarse en Vegeta no podía verse tan obvia.

-Así.- Le dijo Yamcha molesto. –Y qué fue lo que te dije.

Ella tuvo que rodarle los ojos, lo que sea que le haya dicho no debía de ser tan importante para que se ofendiera.

-Me decías que te gusto la comida.- Le respondió girándose para mirarlo.

El la miro muy feo.

-No, eso no fue lo que te dije.- Yamcha se estaba comportando muy delicado. –Te decía que en unos días ser el Gran juego, el importante Bulma y ya tengo tus boletos para que vallas.

-Tan pronto es.- eso si la sorprendió, lo había olvidado completamente.

-No me digas que lo olvidaste.- había un tono de decepción es su voz.

-Claro que no lo olvide!

-¿Entonces si iras?

-Alguna vez me lo eh perdido.- le respondió ella sonriente a pesar de todas sus peleas e indiferencias, siempre había apoyado a Yamcha como dicen en los buenas y en las malas. Él también sonrió.

-Me eh perdido.- Dijo Krilin apuntándoles tanto a ella como a el. –Acaso ustedes ya volvieron de nuevo.

En cuanto la sugestión se había mencionado ella había apretado rápidamente sus cubiertos y sintió como toda la sangre se le había subido al rostro. Inmediatamente todas las miradas estaban en Yamcha y ella y eso no le gusto para nada.

-¿Habían terminado? – Pregunto Milk desconcertada.

-Bueno.- Dijo Yamcha pero ella lo cortó.

-Terminamos hace tiempo.- contesto ella mirándolo.

-Ustedes siguen tratándose como si aún tuvieran una relación.- Dijo Krilin y en ese momento quiso patearlo por debajo de la mesa, miro de reojo a Vegeta y el seguía comiendo tranquilamente como si la conversación fuera insignificante y tuvo que admitir que le entristecía saber que le era tan indiferente

-Con tantos años que llevaban juntos yo pensé que ya tendríamos boda.- Dijo Milk mirándola.

-Ya vez que no.- le respondió.

-Pero uno nunca sabe.- Dijo Yamcha y ella tuvo que mirarlo con desconcierto.

-A que te refieres.- le pregunto y de nuevo las miradas solo estaban entre ellos.

-Bueno Bulma tu sabes.

-Yo sé que.- dijo desconcertada

-No se sabe si mañana volvemos.

-O tal vez Jamás, ya habíamos hablado de eso hace poco.

-Alguien quiere postre.- Exclamo Goku y tuvo que agradecerle que cambiara el tema. Miro a Yamcha diciéndole que demonios le pasaba y el solo se había encogido de hombros.

Miro como Vegeta había dejado ce comer para revisar su celular, trato de estirar el cuello para mirar se veía algo pero nada, sea lo que haya visto lo había molestado y lo sabía por ver cómo le había cambiado la expresión en el rostro. Lo miro levantarse de la mesa sin decir nada y caminar en direcciona hacia la salida. Rápidamente ella se había levantado para alcanzarlo.

-Vegeta.- Escucho como Bulma le hablaba se giró para verla. –¿ A dónde vas?.- Le pregunto y le rodo los ojos.

-Me voy.- acaso no era obvio.

-Vegeta pero nuestra pelea.- Le grito Kakaroto desde la mesa.

-Después.- Le respondió ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer que su tonta pelea con Kakaroto. Salió de la casa de ese tonto y miro que camino tenía que tomar para su destino, no sabía muy bien donde estaba.

-Espera hombre.- Escucho como Bulma lo había alcanzado, "porque demonios me sigue tanto" se preguntó fastidiado era mejor que ella hubiera seguido discutiendo con su débil ex bueno para nada.

-Goku me dijo que no traes tu auto ¿acaso piensas regresarte a tu casa caminado?

"Tú de verdad no quieres saber a dónde me dirijo Bulma" eso pensó cuando la miro, siempre tan metiche.

-No voy a casa. –Le respondió. –Acaso ya se te olvido que los trabajadores que contrataste se están encargando del desastre.- La cuestiono. –Sabes que no me gusta el ruido mucho menos la gente en mi casa.

-Entonces a dónde vas.

-Que te importa.- le respondió él no tenía que darle cuentas a nadie, la miro enojarse pero para su sorpresa no le respingo nada como siempre solía hacerlo.

-Quieres que te acerque a dónde vas.- Le sugirió, entonces si la miro extraño. Que le había picado a esa loca. –Según las leyes y nuestro amable juez ahorita debería estar en servicio así que no quiero que mi jefe sea reportado como desaparecido.- Empezó a parlotear sin sentido, la miro sacar una capsula y de ella su coche. –Ven te daré un aventón.- Miro a Bulma subirse a su carro y darle unas palmaditas en el lado del conductor.

Estaba a punto de mandarla al diablo cuando miro que el insignificante de su ex los miraba muy atentos en la ventana junto con los otros ridículos de la casa. El tipo le había desagradado bastante, no sabía porque pero le caía mal. Así que solo para molestarlo, se subió junto a Bulma y le indico donde quería que lo llevara.

Durante todo el trayecto no se habló de nada que no fuera las direcciones que le daba a Bulma y le agradeció mentalmente que ella guardara silencio todo el camino. Eso nunca lo creyó posible pero paso. Al llegar a su destino Napa ya lo esperaba recargado afuera de su auto. Definitivamente sería un largo día.

-Es Napa.- dijo ella lo obvio.

-Conoces a otro pelón mastodonte.- Se burló y por un momento la miro sonreír.

-Conozco a uno que otro pelón.- Dijo ella divertida y luego su voz se tornó seria. –Entonces… te veo mañana.

-Tienes que trabajar que no.- Vegeta la miro por un momento solo por un segundo quería ver esos ojos azules llenos de vida y su alma totalmente limpia. Después de lo que haría sería muy difícil verla a los ojos.

-Adiós.- le dijo ella cuando se bajó del auto. Pero el solo se limitó a sentir con la cabeza, no hablo nada con Napa hasta que vio que ella se había alejado hasta perderla de vista.

Le dio una mirada a Napa para hacerle entender que no quería que le preguntara nada con respecto a Bulma y el pareció entenderle. Miro con atención y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-Napa ¿En dónde está Radizz?

-Dijo que se sentía mal.

-Que! Eso es ridículo, háblale y dile que lo quiero aquí inmediatamente! .- Ordeno enojado.

-No vendrá Vegeta.- Napa parecía también fastidiado. –Toda la mañana trate de convencerlo pero no cedió dijo que se encontraba con el médico o algo así.

-Bah eso insecto, pero ya no perdamos el tiempo, hay que hacer lo que tengamos que hacer y terminemos con esto.

Al ir por el camino no pudo evitar ponerse de mal humor y eso siempre pasaba cuando recibía un mensaje con las ordenes de Frezzer, el verdaderamente había pensado que se tardaría unos días para mandarles su encarguito pero el infeliz no lo había dejado descansar. Comiendo en la casa de su archienemigo, su celular había sonado con las órdenes paso a paso de lo que tenía que hacer. Se detuvieron en un callejón para poder ponerse su traje y acomodarse sus armas. Mientras Napa terminaba de alistarse, miro el folder con la información que le había dado frezzer a Napa, miro las fotografías de las personas que tenía que asesinar, todos eran mafiosos y al parecer se habían metido con el hombre equivocado ya debería de saber que ellos no podrían contra frezzer.

Condujeron hasta llegar al lote baldío donde se reunían esas personas

-¿Listo Vegeta?.- Pregunto napa mientras caminaban hacia la gran puerta. –Según Frezzer les dijo que llegaríamos para negociar pero…

-Ellos ya saben a qué venimos Napa.- Le corto. –No son estúpidos, es más yo diría que ya nos están esperando.

-Que… que te hace creer eso.- Dijo alarmado y el entonces solo le rodo los ojos y apunto hacia el frente.

Ambos miraron como la mayoría de su gente salía con las armas en la mano esperándolos, apuntándoles hacia la cabeza. Vegeta se detuvo y junto con el Napa

-Es un presentimiento.- Dijo sonriendo malvadamente, ya podía sentir como la sangre hervía por su cuerpo desesperadamente. Noto como Napa apretaba su arma con la mano y sonreía igual entusiasmado.

-listo Vegeta.

-Siempre listo Napa.

-No sabias que te llevabas tan bien con ese psicópata.- Le reclamo Yamcha.

-Yamcha no empieces, el solo es mi jefe.- Dijo Bulma mientras ayudaba a recoger la mesa.

-Y tu jefe no tiene auto para irse solito.

-Oh vamos cuantas veces tu te fuiste en mi auto eh.

-Ya Bulma déjalo Yamcha solo esta celoso.- Lo molesto Krilin y ella prefirió ignorarlo y dejar que ellos dos discutieran

-Eso no es cierto!

-SI es verdad estas celoso admítelo!

-Por cierto Goku de donde conoces a Vegeta.- Había querido preguntarle eso a su amigo desde que lo vio entrar a la casa y no se quedaría con la curiosidad

-Pues nos conocimos cuando estábamos en la academia militar, um luego seguimos juntos en el servicio y cuando todo acabo no lo volví a ver… La verdad es que siempre eh sentido que no soy de su agrado.- Miro como Goku se quedaba pensativo de la nada. –Porque será.

-Bueno Vegeta no es un hombre de muchos amigos.- Dijo ella igual de pensativa entonces sintió como Goku la miraba pícaramente.

-Pero ya vi que ustedes dos no se llevan tan mal eh.- la codeo mientras le hacia una cara pervertida. –Ya los vi picarones.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Se quejó. –Figuraciones tuyas.- Odio tanto cuando sintió el sonrojo en su rostro y lo detesto más cuando Goku sonrió de oreja a oreja levantando las cejas.

-Aja claro.

-ush ya cállate.- le grito mientras lo golpeaba. –Mejor dime porque no eh visto a Gohan, no comió con nosotros.

-Ah tienes la mano pesada brusca.- se quejó murmurando pero lo escucho. –Am este es broma bulma… Eh Gohan esta con su abuelo aprendiendo otras formas de enseñanza en su estudio o algo así dijo Milk.

-Pobre tu hijo.- Miro por encima del hombro de Goku que Krilin y Yamcha aún seguían en su pelea de "si y no" rodo los ojos y mejor se despidió de todos para dirigirse a su casa o mejor iría de compras le hacía bien distraerse un rato a demás no siempre tendría días libres como ese, así que ese día Bulma Briefs se consentiría a lo grande.

Mientras estaba pagando su ropa no pudo evitar recordar el tranquilo comportamiento de Vegeta en la casa de Goku, por experiencia propia siempre creyó que si algo no le gustara iba a poner el grito en el cielo como lo hacía siempre pero cual su sorpresa al verlo tan educado. Bueno no es que haya tenido una conversación con sus amigos si no que solo se había dedicado a comer justo como lo hacía Goku aunque de una forma más educada.

Mirando a las parejas en el centro comercial no pudo evitar sentirse sola, al menos cuando estaba con Yamcha y no la acompañaba ella sentía que estaba con alguien pero ahora se daba cuenta de la realidad y la realidad a veces no era buena ¿De qué me sirve ser la mujer más bella si nadie me ama? Claro Yamcha la amaba por costumbre más que por amor y ella ya se había dado cuenta de eso solo faltaba que él también lo hiciera.

-Me pregunto que estarás haciendo Vegeta.- Camino hasta sentarse en una de las baquitas y se quedó pensativa, al ver a varios hombres haciendo actividades normales en el centro comercial no pudo evitar pensar en lo que el haría. Realmente no lo sabía y eso le intrigaba. –Qué haces en tus días cuando no estás trabajando? – Entonces lo imagino comprando normalmente ropa, ya una vez lo habían hecho pero obligado por ella, no lo imaginaba comprando solo. –Tal vez fuiste al cine par amatar el tiempo.- No pero negó con la cabeza Vegeta muy pocas veces veía la tele así que no creía que pagaría por ver una película, y si no le gustaba la gente mucho menos iría a comer solo o congeniar con alguien. –Que puede hacer un hombre como tú en su tiempo libre.

La sangre se escurría por su cuerpo formando un charco por donde quiera que pasara, su nariz ya se había hastiado del olor, con fuerza empujo el cuerpo al suelo para sacar su cuchillo y limpiarlo con la ropa del insecto que había asesinado. Con su mano izquierda limpio el sudor de su frente y se dio cuenta que su frente también estaba machada por la sangre salpicada, miro la fila de cadáveres a su alrededor y sonrió todos eran insignificantes para él, pero aun que fueran unos debiluchos él estaba realmente cansado. Vegeta camino hasta sentarse en una gran roca y miro como Napa recogía los cadáveres y los ponía en un monto para quemarlos juntos y deshacerse de la evidencia, sin duda lo más detestable de su trabajo era limpiar lo sucio.

-Odio el olor a carne quemada.- Se quejó Napa.

-Cuantas veces lo has hecho y aun no te acostumbras.- se burló.

-Me desagrada.- Se quejó.

-Bah.- Se levantó de su lugar y camino hacia la pila de cadáveres. –Yo lo hare quítate. –Le quito los fósforos y prendió uno después de que napa les arrojara la gasolina lo lanzo para ver como rápidamente se prendía el fuego. –Nos veremos en el infierno insectos.

-Vegeta crees que Frezzer nos encargue algo mas.

-Lo más probable.- Dijo. –El jamás se cansa.- Entonces miro que ya se había anochecido.

-Pues yo ya me canse de hacerle los mandado!

-Y tú crees que a mí me gusta.- Le gruño, había logrado sacarlo de quicio, camino hasta tomarlo de la ropa y jalarlo para que estuviera a su altura. –Pero a menos que quieras acabar como ellos!.- Le grito apuntándole con su mano libre. –Harás lo que te diga sin quejarte estúpido!.- Y lo soltó.

-Perdóname Vegeta fue una idea estúpida.

-Grrr ya cállate sabes que me molesta cuando hablas mucho.

Entonces se dio cuenta que ahora si le molestaba el ruido, por alguna razón no soportaba cuando Napa, Radizz otras personas empezaban hablarle o mantener una conversación de algo. Pero no le molestaba cuando Bulma lo hacía y eso sí que era raro porque la endemoniada mujer tenía una voz tan chillona que le reventaba los oídos.

Al llegar a su casa le y subir a su habitación se sorprendió al verla completamente remodelada. Los colores ahora eran entre azules y blancos con los muebles rojos y negros y tuvo que admitir que le gustaba bastante cómo se veía.

Camino hasta su cama ahora perfectamente acomodada llena de almohadas y cojines y no pudo evitar acordarse de ella.

-Hay Bulma que hare contigo.- Se dijo mientras tomaba uno, tuvo la precaución de quitarse sus ensangrentados guantes para evitar machar la fina tela. –De alguna forma siempre te las ingenias para que me acuerde de ti.

Sonrió porque por alguna razón no quería olivarse de ella y así sentía como su nunca más estuviera solo

Después de una larga ducha y de batallar para que a su uniforme se le quietara la sangre se acostó en su cama para descansar al menos unas horas antes de que llegara ella de nuevo.

Esa mañana cuando se levantó para esperar a Bulma, la observo como siempre lo hacía desde la ventana de su despacho. No sabía cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante esa misma mañana había recibido otro encargo de frezzer y el sospechaba que era el primero de muchos por un tiempo, ahora el problema sería como tener alejada a Bulma de todo esto sin alejarla por completo.

Entro como siempre lo hacía desde hace un mes al despacho de Vegeta con la bandeja en la mano y en ella los café, pero cuando cruzo por esa puerta supo que no todo era como siempre lo fue, el verlo a los ojos miro algo extraño en Vegeta, algo que su corazón le decía que no estaba bien. Apretó la bandeja entre sus manos y le dedico a él una cálida sonrisa, no supo porque lo hiso pero sintió que debía hacerlo.

-Bulma.- Le hablo mientras le señalaba que se sentara en la silla de siempre y ella así lo hiso dejando la bandeja entre ellos.

-Si Vegeta.- respondió despacio.

-Voy a estar saliendo de viaje últimamente.- comenzó a explicarle y sintió como su pulso se aceleró ¿eso que significaba? –Necesito que tu te quedes aquí administrando poco.

-Que tanto te vas a estar yendo de viaje.- Su voz había salido casi como un murmullo y odio como el tono había estado triste pero no podía evitarlo.

-Bastante y muy seguido.

-Y que estaré haciendo sin ti.

-Tu trabajo.

Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más, claro para él, ella solo era un trabajo, como otro de sus tontos muebles empolvados y abandonados de su casa.

-¿Y yo no puedo ir contigo?.- Pregunto y miro como él se sorprendió y para asombro de ella le sonrió.

-No, a ti te necesito aquí Bulma… Aquí estarás bien.- Murmuro. Eso que significaba pensó ella. Ella solo quería estar con el, porque ahora quería alejarse.

-Está bien.- dijo sin ganas. –Pero promete que te mantendrás en contacto conmigo todos los días, al menos una llamada al día, tu casa me da miedo y de imaginarme aquí sola me da un no sé qué.-

-Claro se me había olvido lo llora que eres.- se burló pero ella no le importo solo quería que se lo prometiera.

-Vegeta promételo por favor.

-Bien lo prometo.- le dijo fastidiado pero ella sabía que se estaba divirtiendo. –Ahora e voy.

-QUE!.- No había podido contener su grito.

-Te dije que saldría de viaje muy seguido.- le contesto tomando solo una maleta y caminado directo a la salida, No pudo evitar seguirlo totalmente desconcertada.

-pero Vegeta no dijiste que sería tan pronto.- se quejó. –Yo pensé que hablabas de no se la otra semana o un par de días pero no Hoy mismo!.- Berrincho la idea de él dejándola no la soportaba.

-No seas fastidiosa Bulma regresare en la noche!

-Que tan noche.- Lo cuestiono mientras se calmaba al menos regresaría ese mismo día por un momento creyó que se iría por una semana o algo así.

-Noche odiosa.- se quejó el ya en la puerta y se giró para mirarla.

-Antes o después de que yo me valla a mi casa.

-Tal vez antes de que acabe tu turno pero si tu acabaste con tus deberes y te quieres retirar antes a tu casa esta bie…

-No yo esperare hasta que llegues!.- Le grito y luego trato de calmarse "Bulma contrólate lo vas a asustar" se regañó. –Digo sería una mal secretaria si me desatendiera de mi jefe que no.- se excusó y lo miro sonreír. –Te esperare a que llegues.

-Como quieras.- le respondió con esa voz tan roco que ella adoraba de un tiempo para acá, miro como que Vegeta quería hacer algo, lo miro titubear queriendo acercarse pero luego retrocedía no sabiendo como ¿acaso el quiere? Se preguntó Bulma. –Ah…cierra bien…- Fue lo único que le dijo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sin pensarlo dos vece se lanzó a abrazarlo, sus brazos pasaron por su cuello aferrándose a él y su cuerpo pegado al suyo, Bulma se permitió, descansar su cabeza en el cuello de le y aspirar su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos, sabía que Vegeta debería de estar en shock por su atrevimiento pero le valió ella no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Cuídate Vegeta.- Le dijo separándose y depositándole un beso en la mejilla la cara que el tenia no tuvo precio y se aseguró retenerla en su memoria por el resto de su vida. Se separó ya dejándole a él su espacio personal y le dijo. –Que tengas un buen viaje, nos vemos en la noche.

Cuando Vegeta regreso ese mismo día en la noche, ella ya lo esperaba con la cena lista y fue el momento más feliz para bulma, sentía como si Vegeta y ella fueran una pareja de verdad, como si ella fuera la esposa amorosa que espera a su marido después de un largo trabajo para ofrecerle su compañía y su cena.

Cuando se bajo del auto y entro a su casa lo único que quería era llegar y descansar, todo la tarde había estado haciendo las amenazas que frezzer le había ordenado, lo peor era estar tomando el avión, cambiarse, amenazar, golpear y asesinar era una cosa, pero limpiar le escena del crimen, volver a asearse para estar presentable y volver era agotador. Pero al entrar a su casa y mirar que Bulma lo esperaba ahí, sonriente y emocionada por su presencia, algo se removió en el. No sabía que era, y no sabía si le gustaba pero lo sintió. De algún modo verla, ahí tan en paz y a salvo eso lo reconforto y mientras se sentaba con el haciéndole compañía mientras cenaba por primera vez Vegeta sentía que estaba en casa.

_**POR Fin capitulo 10 listo **_

_**Mil disculpas mis amores, pero saben que la escuela me tiene hasta el cuello, les juro que ya sueño las vacaciones. Yo creía que iba poder escribir mientras estaba en periodo de es cuela pero ya vi que no no puedo.**_

_**No les puedo prometer que atualizare mañana o el sábado por que ya estoy en los últimos de este semeste asi que me volveré loca PERO empezando vacaciones que ya será dentro de poquito atualizaciones diariamente lo juro 3 **_

_**Enfin ahorita solo pondré sus nombres porque muero de sueño y mañana voy a la escuela temprarnito les debo los agradicimientos para el capitulo 11 **_

_**Las hermosas de mi lista 10 **_

**0 Marilu Moreno**

**1 juliBB**

**2 Ccy Briefs**

**3 Valen Minene**

**4 Juniver**

**5 Tataniana neko**

**6 Guest**

**7 Gabi**

**8 MC**

**9 Roxe**

**10 Vejitakokoro**

**11 Mishel**

**12 1**

**13 Megan Devonne2**

**14 lula04gonzalez**

**15 floor bv**

**16 Akiratechin**

**17 BBrieffs**

**19 Melisa**

**20 Chris**

**21 gabi**

**22 lince12**

**23 Loca x vos**

**24 Vane alfonso**

**25 Annie**

**26 Kiramoon **

_Mis amores les debo los agradecimientos pero les juro que muero de sueño no se como me voy a levar mañana solo espero y me consuela saber que y por fin actualize y espero de todo corazon que les guste_

_Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me comentaron 27 personas en total las adoro vi muchos nombres nuevos Hola chicas 3 y también mis hemorsas ya conocidas las amo por seguir aquí comentado y leyendo y todo cuidese mcuho besos abrazos _

**Facebook : Aioro Fanfiction **

_Las quiere _

_Aioro _


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que había pasado desapercibido para ambos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado seis meses, un tiempo en el cual parecía que se habían unido y separado al mismo tiempo. Desde aquel día Vegeta había tenido razón en lo que lo había dicho y constantemente tenía que estar saliendo de viaje para cumplir los encargos que le hacia frezzer y aunque Bulma se había prometido esperarlo siempre hasta el día en que volviera no siempre podía hacerlo. Habían veces en las que Vegeta no regresaba a casa incluso eran días o semanas y Bulma por más que quería no se podía quedar ahí para esperarlo y la vez que se lo había sugerido Vegeta le había puesto la regañada de su vida. Esa vez le había ordenado que se fuera a su casa y que no tenía ningún sentido que esperara ahí sola ya que él no regresaría en días.

Pero también estaban los días buenos para ella, el día que el regresaba y podían pasar la tarde bajo la presencia del otro. Para Bulma era algo inexplicable de decir con palabras lo que sentía cuando lo volvía a ver y más cuando él no rechazaba su compañía. Después de que Vegeta le avisaba que llegaba ella le tenía preparada, su cena y el postre junto con el papeleo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo el cual era la razón por la que ella estaba ahí. Pero todo el trabajo pasaba también desapercibido para Vegeta, siempre le daba una ojeada y asentía con la cabeza para decirle que está bien y más tarde en la noche cuando ella se iba se ponía a revisarlo. Pero mientras Bulma se encontraba con él, prefería disfrutar de la compañía que ella le regalaba.

Para Vegeta no tenía precio la mirada que le dedicaba Bulma cada vez que lo veía llegar, se había dado cuenta que de un tiempo para acá sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, se le veía más feliz y sonrojada también y eso le gustaba de alguna forma, él quería creer que su cambio era por él y aunque no se lo demostraba abiertamente tenía que admitir que le hacía feliz verla, incluso cuando no la veía por algunos días se frustraba incluso se ponía de mal humor y tuvo que recordar la primera vez que le había dicho que no volvería en una semana.

"_Se encontraba en el hotel que había elegido para hospedarse, la habitación y todo los lujos en ella pasaban desapercibidos para él. Estaba enojado, enfurecido sería la mejor palabra para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Desde que se había dado cuenta esta tarde lo complicada que se había vuelto la situación del encargo de frezzer tuvo que tomar la decisión de quedarse más de unos días ahí. Napa y Radizz también estaban enojados pero eso a él le había un carajo, tanto ellos como el sabían que las decisiones de frezzer no se cuestionaban ni se negaban así que para mucho de su disgusto tuvo que dar las ordenes. _

_Vegeta tomo su celular y busco en sus contactos el número que ya se conocía de memoria, lo marco esperando que timbrara tres veces antes de que ella le contestara y sabía de antemano que cuando le dijera la noticia ella se pondría furiosa. _

_-Vegeta en donde estas hombre la cena se está enfriando y eh preparado tu postre favorito pastel de chocolate.- Escucho la voz de Bulma tan emocionada y feliz del otro la do de la línea que ya se estaba sintiendo culpable. _

_-Bulma.- comenzó a hablarle. _

_-Y no te eh dicho la mejor parte la comida huele deliciosa y mira que me he pasado toda la tarde haciéndola._

_-Bulma…_

_-Lo más difícil fue el pastel, pero mi madre me paso una receta y con lo que se ve mmm enserio te morirás de lo deliciosa que esta_

_-Bulma…_

_-Ah y no te preocupes por el trabajo todo está terminado y en orden, por cierto tu papa llamo aún está enojado porque no fuiste a la ceremonia de tu madre, te dije que tenías que ir pero tu saliste con lo de tu tonto viaje y…_

_-QUIERES CALLARTE.- le grito exasperado, Kamisama esa mujer nunca se callaba hasta que no le gritaba. Suspiro rápidamente pasando una mano por su cabello para tratar de tranquilizarse no le convenía ponerse a gritarle en este momento. Después de unos segundos en silencio supo que tenía toda su atención. –No regresare esta noche.- Le dijo._

_-Que ¿Por qué?.- se maldijo cuando escucho la decepción en el tono de voz de Bulma _

_-La situación se complicó y tendré que quedarme más tiempo.- camino para sentarse en su cama, noto que la respiración de Bulma había cambiado. _

_-¿Cuánto tiempo?_

_-No lose.- le respondió. –Pueden ser unos días o una semana a lo mucho.- Susurro y después de eso hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, se impaciento y empezó a dar golpecitos con su pie en el suelo esperando su respuesta, reviso por un momento su celular para ver si no le había colgado pero al ver que seguía en la línea volvió acomendarse el teléfono. _

_-Pero…- Vegeta suspiro cuando Bulma volvió hablar ya le estaba preocupando. –La comida esta lista y me pase toda la tarde y parte de la noche haciéndola, prepare el pastel que tanto te gusta y creo que estaba vez enserio me quedo deliciosos además TU me prometiste que vendrías Vegeta tú me dijiste en la mañana que volverías esta noche!.- Le reclamo y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ella tenía razón él se lo había prometido y además desde la tarde sabía que no regresaría ese día, lo correcto hubiera sido que le hubiera avisado para evitar que ella desperdiciara todo el día preparando cosas para su llegada. _

_-No empieces Bulma, trabajo es trabajo y mi trabajo dice que me tengo que quedar aquí y el tuyo solamente es tener preparado el papeleo y como ya lo acabaste ya te puedes retirar no es necesario que me estés esperando!.- La regaño y en ese momento se maldijo por haberlo dicho pero sabía que haciéndola enojar era mejor que tenerla triste. _

_-Bien.- Escucho que le contestaba con voz fría y eso no le gusto para nada, frustrado una vez más respiro profundamente y le dijo._

_-Te llamare cuando regrese, vete a tu casa, llévate la comida y cena con tu familia para no desperdiciarla._

_-Bien.- Escucho que le contestaba igual de frio por Dios esa mujer si era desesperante. –Es todo lo que vas a ordenarme. Si es todo adiós tengo que limpiar para irme a mi casa._

_-Es todo.- le dijo pero antes de que le colgara le susurro. –Bulma…_

_-Que.- casi sonrió cuando la voz de ella había salido molesta._

_-Guárdame un pedazo de pastel.- Y le colgó finalizando la llamada, casi podía jurar que ella estaba sonriendo en esto momento justo como lo estaba haciendo el. " _

Bajándose del auto acomodo su ropa y se olio para verificar que el olor a sangre ya no estuviera en su cuerpo, le tomo más de tres duchas eliminar toda la peste y aun así creía que seguía oliendo a sangre. Subió lentamente las escaleras con su portafolio en la mano, se sentía cansado pero era normal después de pasar toda la noche peleando con todos los que desobedecían las órdenes de Frezzer. Al llegar a su puerta nuevamente se olfateo la ropa no quería ser exagerado pero sentía que debía bañarse de nuevo. Dejando de lado su olor corporal giro la perilla y entro a su casa, busco con la mirada rápidamente a Bulma y suspiro al no verla ahí entonces se tuvo que recordar que no le había avisado que llegaría temprano.

Camino lentamente hacia su despacho y sonrió al verla tras el escritorio justamente en su lugar. Dejo su maletín en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Observo que Bulma parecía tan concentrada leyendo y tomando su café que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-No crees que te estas tomando demasiadas confianzas.- Dijo burlón y miro como ella casi escupe el café del impresión o del susto.

-Por Kamisama hombre quieres matarme de un susto!.- le reclamo limpiando las gotas de café que habían escurrido de sus labios.

-Quien te manda a ser tan confianzuda.

-Pensé que no regresarías hasta la noche, digo no me avisaste.- Le dijo poniéndose de pie y acomodando su ropa.

-Ah entonces esto es lo que haces cuando no estoy presente.- Empezó a decirle acercándose en ella y sonrió internamente al ver que se ponía nerviosa con su cercanía.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- Escucho que le decía y miro como trataba de esquivarlo.

-¿No?.- cuestiono sarcástico, se acercó lo suficiente para quedar uno enfrente del otro.

-Eh.- apenas y la escucho balbucear, tenía que admitir que le gustaba verla así, nerviosa, sonrojada, que su respiración se detuviera un segundo, pero sobre todo le gustaba que _Él _era el causante de esas reacciones.

-Y la comida.- pregunto.

Le tomo unos momentos poder responder normalmente "Dios este hombre me va a matar" pensó Bulma, el muy maldito siempre se las ingeniaba para ponerla nerviosa y el parecía disfrutarlo "Pero que desgraciado"

-No la eh preparado.- Respondió. –De hecho no hay comida, justo estaba por ir a comprar.- Susurro porque demonios la veía tan, tan profundo, ese hombre tenía una mirada demasiado cargada, y más si estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

-Mmm no hay nada.- Le dijo Vegeta y entonces prefirió moverse a un lado para dejar de contestar como una idiota.

-Nada.- Dijo. -¿Quieres que valla a comprar algo?

-Mejor vamos los dos, si vas tu sola te distraes con cualquier estupidez y te tardas más de lo necesario.- La regaño, pero y ese quien se creía que era para hablarle así, ella no se distraía con cualquier cosa!, que hombre más desconsiderado.

-Ush idiota no puedes pasar un día sin estarme criticando!.- Le reclamo mientras lo seguía hacia la salida.

-No.- escucho que le contestaba y podía jurar que el muy infeliz se estaba divirtiendo. Al llegar afuera caminaron hasta llegar al carro de el, pero miro que Vegeta se detenía delante de su puerta.

-Sucede algo.- Pregunto se le hiso raro que un no abriera la puerta y se quedara pensativo.

-No.- escucho su voz seca. –Mejor vámonos en tu auto.

Eso si la sorprendió.

-Pero a ti no te gusta ir en mi carro siempre dices que el tuyo y que.

-Bulma quieres hacer por primera vez lo que te dijo sin protestar!.- La regaño, siempre se la pasaba regañándola, lo miro feo por unos momentos y busco en sus bolsillos las llaves una vez que las encontró subieron a su auto y ella condujo directo a la capital.

Cuando llegar al centro comercial no pudo evitar incomodarle que todos vieran a Vegeta con enojo o desprecio, le dio una mirada de reojo para ver su cara de indiferencia al menos a él parecía no importarle pero a ella si le enojaba el comportamiento tan infantil de las personas, Vegeta no les había hecho absolutamente nada a ninguno de ellos y por alguna razón parecían odiarlos. Iban en completo silencio mientras compraban el mandado y se separaron cuando a Vegeta le sonó el celular y se alejó para contestar. "Él y sus llamadas misteriosas" pensó rodando los ojos "acaso no me tiene la suficiente confianza ya"

-Mira esa es la mujer que te digo que anda con el monstro ese.- Escucho que parloteaban unas mujeres. ¿Pero de quien estaban hablando?

-Que no es esa Bulma Briefs la heredera de la corporación capsula.- En cuanto escucho su nombre casi le da un tic en el ojo, fingió que no había escuchado a las mujeres y concentro su vista en las latas de comida enfrente de ella mientras las miraba de reojo.

-Cierto ya se me hacía que la conocía de algún lado!

-Bueno ahora todo tiene sentido no crees.- Le dijo una mujer a otra

-A que te refieres.- si a que se refería esa idiota.

-Engreído más engreída hacen una buena pareja, por favor quien más podría estar con semejante escoria más que alguien tan creída y presumida como ella.- Huy en cuanto había escuchado eso sintió como toda su sangre hervía de rabia, apretó fuertemente su puño a lo alto con coraje y sentía como la una vena en su frente estaba a punto de explotar de rabia.

Se dio la vuelta decidida a desgreñarse a esas mujeres hasta cerrarles la boca de un puñetazo cuando siento como la tomaban de los hombros y la empujaban hacia otra dirección.

-Pero que.- se quedó callada cuando miro a vegeta detrás de ella, el ejerció un poco más de presión cuando ella había querido darse la vuelta y regresar. –Vegeta!.- Se quejó.

-Camina mujer no tenemos todo el día.

-Pero es que tú no sabes lo que esas urracas estaban diciendo!

-Lo se.- Le contesto calmadamente entonces dejo de pelear con él y Vegeta la soltó para caminar lado de ella, se quedó un momento pensando entre devolverse y golpear a las desgraciadas o seguir a Vegeta prefirió mejor lo segundo. Tenía curiosidad.

-¿Lo sabes?.- pregunto siempre pensó que cuando vegeta escuchara como lo insultaban ahí habría un baño de sangre pero al parecer se equivocó.

-Son solo insectos Bulma porque te importa tanto..- Escucho como le decía tan despreocupadamente. –Creí que te daba igual el que dirán.- Menciono mientras echaba al carrito unas cajas de galletas.

-Bueno pues.- No supo que responderle era cierto que a veces solo a veces le valía un pepino las críticas sobre ella pero en esa oración no solo hablaban mal de su persona sino también de él y eso era lo que más le enfurecía, que lo juzgaban sin ni siquiera conocerlo. Miro como vegeta miraba la sección de carnes atento "Pero parece que a ti no te importa" pensó "Tú no eres tan malo como ellos dicen que eres"

-Creo que es todo lo que quiero llevar.- Le dijo mirando el carrito, ella lo imito y casi se le salen los ojos al ver el carro lleno hasta el tope de comida. "A qué hora hecho todo eso" se pregunto

-De verdad te vas a comer todo eso.- pregunto con la boca abierta.

-Si porque.- su voz era tan roco que parecía que hablaba como si nada. Lo miro cruzarse de brazos y cerrar los ojos despreocupado.

-Por nada, hay que ir a pagar.

Después de pagar y dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento fue cuando noto a Vegeta mas distraído de lo normal, se le quedo viendo para ver que el volteaba hacia los alrededores con el ceño fruncido como buscando algo "Y a este que le pasa" pensó. Imito lo mismo que estaba haciendo el con la diferencia de que no encontró nada raro todo estaba normal, gente caminando, entrar y saliendo del estacionamiento.

-Oye todo bien.- pregunto

-Si.- contesto cortante y aun no la veía seguía perdido buscando algo que no sabía que era. Guardaron las cosas en el auto y se subieron para dirigirse nuevamente a su casa. "Este loco me está poniendo nerviosa" Condujo en silencio hasta la salida aun notaba que vegeta seguía demasiado inquieto y eso la estaba frustrando ¿Qué le cuesta decirme lo que pasa? Ush hombres, fue solo un segundo lo que se distrajo cuando un carro le había salido de la nada, Pego un grito mientras frenaba rápidamente y evitaba chocar, su cabeza había golpeado el volante debido a la velocidad del freno.

-Ah me dolió.- se quejó sobándose su frente lastimada, levanto la vista para ver al estúpido del carro negro que se le había atravesado en el camino, agradeció que el muy imbécil bajara su vidrio polarizado para poder gritarle todo lo que se merecía cara a cara, se quieto el cinturón y también bajo se ventanilla para sacar medio cuerpo y poder descargar su furia.

-Óyeme imbécil mira lo que hiciste casi haces que choquemos!.- Le grito enojada, observo que eran dos hombres calvos con aspecto siniestro pero le valió no dejaría que se fealdad la intimidara para dejar de gritarle lo que se merecía. –Acaso nadie te enseño a manejar o que! – le perturbo que el hombre no le estuviera diciendo nada ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención al parecer tenía la mirada fuertemente clavada en algo, siguió su vista y miro que Vegeta y él se miraban de una forma terrorífica. –Óyeme imbécil te estoy hablando!- Huy este sujeto me está ignorando, busco en su auto lo que sea y encontró una lata de soda vacía, la tomo y con furia se la arrojo al idiota en el rostro, en cuanto le pego noto como le gruñía y volteaba a verla con odio. –Valla hasta que me haces caso, mueve tu auto!

-Pasa algo señorita.- le pregunto el guardia de seguridad.

-Si oficial este baboso no se mueve y no me deja pasar, podría ordenarle que mueva su vehículo.- Le ordeno mirándolo con enfado, el guardia solo levanto la ceja y se giró caminado hacia el auto negro, ellos intercambiaron unas palabras pero el calvo del auto mientras movía su carro para dejar libre la salida le dedico una mirada de odio una que ella correspondió con gusto. Y cuando el camino por fin estuvo libre Bulma arranco.

-Baboso.- se quejó. –Casi daña la pintura de mi auto que le pasa a la gente de hoy en día.- Se fue quejando durante todo el camino. –Por idiotas como esos es que pasan los accidentes hoy en día.- Dijo. –Y luego ni una disculpa ni nada, que le sucede.- Aun cuando llegaron a la casa y metieron el mandado siguió quejándose y Vegeta parecía no importarle. –No te juro que…

-Bulma.- la callo una vez que llegaron a la cocina. –Yo guardare todo esto puedes tomarte el día libre.

-Uh porque.- pregunto "tal vez lo arte con tanta queja"

-Tengo unos pendientes que hacer.- le dijo

-Bueno está bien, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió, no le dio mucha importancia aprovecharía la tarde libre para terminar de hacer sus pendientes que ha tenido acumulados en su laboratorio.

-Cuando Bulma se subió a su auto y arranco, rápidamente saco el celular y marco el número de Napa.

-Napa necesito que averigües algo…. Creo que me han estado siguiendo de nuevo… Yo también creo que esté relacionado con los que escaparon en la última misión… Avísame cuando sepas algo.- Colgó y frustrado se sentó en uno de sus sillones, durante este tiempo que había regresado a trabajar para frezzer se había rodeado nuevamente de enemigos, sabía que esto podía pasar pero pensó que se había desecho de cualquier testigo o de alguna forma de que sospechara que fueran el pero debió imaginarse que la noticia de el nuevamente bajo el mandato de ese loco se correría rápidamente. Lo más probable es que su cabeza ya tuviera precio nuevamente.

-Rayos como es que pase desapercibido que esto pasaría.- Se regañó por tal estupidez, pasaron diez minutos antes de que Napa le devolviera la llamada. Y le dijera lo que estaba pasando y fue justo lo que se estaba suponiendo, la cabeza de los tres ya estaba en bandeja de plata para los enemigos de frezzer. De ahora en adelante tendría que cuidar su trasero cuando saliera de casa.

Se paseó por la habitación de un lado a otro planeado lo que haría tenía que calcularlo fríamente para que todo saliera bien. Cuando ya tuvo sus ideas claras, camino a su habitación, tomo su pistola y su cuchillo y se lo escondió entre las ropas, camino a la salida y camino sin rumbo fijo.

-Papa estoy segura que esa pieza va del otro lado.- Después de que había llegado a su casa se había pasado todo la tarde con su papa en el laboratorio terminando unos proyectos que tenían pendiente.

-Mmm creo que tienes razón.- Contesto su papa con el cigarro en la boca y acariciando su gato.

-Siempre la tengo.-Murmuro

-Dijiste algo.- pregunto su papa mientras acomodaba la pieza.

-No nada… Por cierto papa se me había pasado comentarte ¿no has sabido nada del Dr. Gero?

-El Dr. Gero dices.- miro como su papa se quedaba pensativo. –Lo último que supe de él es que se volvió loco tratando de hacer maquinas humanoides pero eso fue hace muchos años, actualmente no se ha sabido nada de él, incluso la asociación de científicos reconocidos ya lo dio por muerto.

-Pero no esta muerto papa yo lo vi.

-Que dices querida.- Dijo su mama entrando con una bandeja de pastelillos. "ella quiere que engorde" pensó al momento de tomar uno.

-No miento, hace unos meses acompañe a Vegeta a una cena de negocios y ahí mire al Dr. Gero, estoy segura que era el, lo reconocía por la fotografía del libro científico en la que le hacen homenaje

-Pero que lindo que tu novio te lleva a cenar Bulmita.- Dijo su mama emocionada.

-Qué pero mama de que hablas.

-El joven Vegeta es un hombre muy apuesto me alegro que sea tan caballero para llevarte a comer.

-Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, yo nunca mencione.

-Vez querido te dije que harían linda pareja.

-Tienes la razón querida tú lo dijiste.-

-Pero ush no se puede con ustedes!.- Gritoneo saliendo del laboratorio.

-Valla que tiene Bulma.- Pregunto el Dr Briefs, la señora briefs solo se limitó a tomar su taza de té y llevarla a su boca.

-El amor querido el amor.

-Par de locos.- murmuro Bulma caminado hacia su habitación. –Cómo es que yo Salí de esos dos.- Se preguntó y en eso escucho que el timbre sonaba. –Lo que me faltaba.- Se quejó.

-Hola Bulma.

-Hola Krilin, pasa.- Se hiso a un lado para que su amigo entrara, caminaron hasta la sala y cada quien tomo un lugar.

-De hecho venía a decirte si no querías ir al cine o por un helado o algo así.

-Te aceptare la invitación, si me quedo en mi casa me volveré loca.- Dijo recordando a sus raros padres.

Camino por las calles hasta que anocheció, se detuvo en la acera cuando el semáforo prendió en verde. Se recargo en un poste y se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba. Después de que le había colgado a Napa y de haber salido de su casa en busca de los hombres que lo estaban siguiendo se dedicó a buscarlos pero hasta ahorita no había encontrado nada. "Tal vez no estoy mirando con atención" se dijo, trato de enfocar la vista hacia los carro que estaban pasando frente a el para ver si veía algo sospechoso o inusual, pero no encontró nada, hasta que más halla, del otro lado de la calle miro como un hombre lo miraba disimuladamente y cuando él lo miro, aquel hombre había escondido su cabeza en el periódico que según estaba leyendo. "Te encontré" Sonrió para sí mismo mientras empezaba a caminar en otra dirección si lo que pensaba era lo correcto que hombre cruzaría la calle para seguirlo. Camino sin mirar hacia atrás, no quería que sospechara, más adelante miro un callejón y camino directamente hacia él. "perfecto" se dijo cuándo lo miro totalmente oscuro. Se recargo en la pared sabiendo que su ropa oscura se comuflajeada y espero conteniendo su respiración. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro cuando escucho los pasos del hombre espero hasta que avanzara un poco más y cuando fue el momento justo lo sujeto desde atrás silenciándole la boca con su mano. Uso un poco de fuerza para estrellarlo en la pared y saco su cuchillo para tenerlo firmemente apuntado en uno de los costados.

-Quien eres y quien te envió.- Pregunte con voz amenazante. Pero al ver que el muy bastardo no respondía decide presionar un poco más, hundí el filo del cuchillo un poco sacándole la sangre suficiente para que hablara –Quien eres y quien te envió.- Volví a repetir esta vez gire el cuchillo para provocarle más dolor.

-Grrr que importa quién sea.- respondió al fin. –Si no quien me manda oh no.

-Cierto insecto.- estuve de acuerdo con él. –Bajo que ordenes estas. ¿Quién te mando? Responde sabandija.

-Estas acabado príncipe.- Me dijo. –Tú y tus amigos morirán tarde o temprano, si es que frezzer no los matan cuando ya no los necesite! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH.- Grito cuando saque el cuchillo y lo enterré nuevamente más profundo, se retorció del dolor, y perdió las fuerzas por lo que tuve que sostenerlo más fuerte. –Cell, su nombre es Cell.

-No reconozco ese nombre.- Dije y por más que pensé en verdad no lo reconocía o recordaba.

-Mi deber no es matarte.- Dijo. –Si no entregarte un mensaje.

-Cual mensaje.- presione más fuerte el filo.

-AAAH en mi chaqueta, bolsillo derecho.- Susurro, inmediatamente rebusque y encontré un sobre lo tome y guarde rápidamente en mi pantalón, para luego tirar al insecto al suelo, le di la vuelta para que pudiera mirarme, y el solo presionaba su mano en donde lo había apuñalado anteriormente.

-Cometiste un error al aceptar seguirme.- Saque la pistola que guardaba en mi bota y le apunte con ella al rostro.

-Espera si me matas no sabrás nada más!.- dijo histérico. –Yo podría ayudarte con información sobre Cell.

-Ya me dijiste lo que tenía que saber!.- Murmure. –Además yo no acepto ayuda de nadie, mucho menos de traidores!.- Jale el gatillo y dispare, la bala había dado directo a cráneo y su cuerpo se desvaneció sin vida. Tome mi celular para hablarle a napa y espere un momento hasta que contesto.

-Napa necesito que vengas a limpiar algo.- Ordene rápidamente le di la dirección en donde me encontraba y una vez que finalizo la llamada me retire lo más rápido posible de ahí.

-Para la otra yo elijo la película.- Le dije a Krilin una vez que salimos del cine.

-Vamos no estuvo tan mal a mí me pareció muy divertida.

-No sé qué tiene de divertido ver tantos muertes nombres tirando balas a lo tonto, de verdad que a ustedes los hombres solo les gusta la violencia.- Me queje a lo que Krilin solo rio.

-Am mejor vamos por algo de cenar.

-Querrás decir comida chatarra.

Nos subimos a mi auto y conduje rápidamente para comprar unas hamburguesas ya una vez ahí esperamos en la ventanilla nuestro pedido.

-Y dime Krilin aún no estas saliendo con nadie.

-No te eh hablado de Marron.- Dijo sonrojado el nombre al menos no me sonaba así que negué con la cabeza. –SI no dejo de mencionarla

-Y quien es Marron tu novia.

-Algo así.- respondió atontado a lo que reí.

-Algo así ¿eso qué significa?

-bueno es que salimos y todo eso pero creo que ella aun no acepta que somos novios es que es algo distraída.

-Creo que deberíamos de hacer una fiesta para conocer a la dichosa Marron y saber que intenciones tiene contigo.

-Eh no es necesario Bulma.

-Como de que no!.- Grite. –Claro que es necesario además de que es una perfecta oportunidad para estar todos juntos, le diré al maestro Rochi que la haga en su casa de playa…. Sera muy divertido.

La mañana siguiente me aliste lo más rápido posible para dirigirme a la asa de Vegeta, se me había hecho increíblemente tarde, me había quedado toda la noche platicando con Krilin tanto que el tiempo se nos había ido volando. Cuando por fin llegue corrí rápidamente a su despacho y maldije cuando no lo encontré ahí, camine hacia el gimnasio pero tampoco estaba.

-Rayos donde estas.-me dije mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y suspire cuando lo mire desayunando solo.

-Se te hiso tarde.- Me dijo enojado.

-Lo siento tanto, mi despertador no sonó y luego el tráfico estaba muy pesado.- empecé a explicarle.

-No importa ¿Ya desayunaste?.- Me pregunto normalmente mientras él le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Uh no aun no pero tengo unos pendientes de ayer y…-

-Come.- me ordeno y empujo la silla aun lado de él, entonces me fije que había otro plato sentado en la mesa. ¿Acaso seguía soñando? –Siéntate Bulma!.

-Am si.- fue lo único que se me había ocurrido decir. Me senté alado de él y mire los huevos revueltos de mi plato, no se veían nada mal también estaba una taza de café aun lado. Mire a Vegeta para tratar de encontrar una explicación en su mirada pero él jamás se dignó a mirarme si no se concentró totalmente en su comida como siempre lo hacía. "Creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada" pensé. "no vaya a ser que se enoje" para mi sorpresa el desayuno estaba delicioso solo que el café aún seguía demasiado amargo.

-Vegeta esto es muy rico tú lo hiciste.

-Humph.

-Desde cuando sabes cocinar tan bien.- pregunte

-No lose.- respondió.

-No lo sabes.- insistí sabía que si preguntaba un poco mas siempre le sacaba lo que yo quería.

-Grrr mi madre me enseño contenta.- Bingo.

-Así que te enseño tu mama.- Murmure ese era un terreno peligroso al que todavía no debía meterme.

-Ya terminaste de comer.-Me dijo –Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Si claro.- Recogí rápidamente los platos para acompañarlo hasta el despacho, estuvimos trabajando durante unas dos horas antes de que sonara su celular "Últimamente su celular suena demasiado"

-Dime.- escuche como contestaba secamente "Quien demonios le hablaba tanto" "Vegeta no tiene amigos" "Acaso será una chica" eso me enfureció no podía imaginarme a mi vegeta con otra mujer "pero que demonios desde cuando es mi vegeta"

-Rayos Bulma te estas volviendo loca.- Susurre.

-Está bien, llego en cinco.- Escuche y mire como cerraba su celular, Vegeta se pasó una mano por su cabello eso solo lo hacía cuando estaba frustrado, después de un momento enfoco su mirada en mí. –Tengo que salir por una hora o dos.- Me dijo "Acaso tendrá una cita" –Si no llego para antes de tu salida vete, cierras bien y nos vemos mañana.

Mire como rápidamente Vegeta se había ido a cambiar de ropa y se había apresurado para salir.

-Para qué demonios tenía que cambiarse, quien es tan importante como para que se haya tenido que alistar y salirse como alma que le llevaba el diablo. Empecé a pasearme por la habitación de un lado para el otro me encontraba demasiado inquieta. –Acaso es que se verá con una mujer.- y de solo pensarlo ya podía sentir una furia adentro de mí. –Tal vez conoció a esa maldita vieja en uno de sus endemoniados viajes. Ush de seguro esa es la razón por la que a veces se tardaba tanto en volver.- sin pesarlo había cerrado mi puño y había golpeado la pared provocándome dolor. Me senté nuevamente para examinar mi puño solo estaba un poco rojo pero valla que dolía demasiado. –Debo calmarme.- me dije. –No puedes dejar que tus celos te dominen.- Celos Bulma Briefs sintiendo celos de alguien que ni siquiera era su pareja. –Me estoy volviendo loca.

Decide concentrar mi mente en otra cosa antes de que mi cabeza se tornara suicida y empecerá a invitarme cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando paso una hora antes de que me llegara un mensaje.

-Qué raro este número no lo conozco… Pero es un mensaje de Vegeta que raro.- Eso si me había extrañado, ese no era su número pero me decía que necesitaba que fuera a un lugar urgentemente que estaba en medio de una reunión de negocios. –Qué extraño mejor le marco.- Había una corazonada muy dentro de mí que me decía que algo andaba mal, marque el número de Vegeta y para mi desgracia traía el celular apagado. –Tal vez se le quedo sin pila y por eso me mando el mensaje desde otro celular, si eso ha de ser.- Dios Bulma tienes que dejar de ser tan paranoica estas últimas horas andas como loca.

Rápidamente tome las llaves de mi auto y mi celular para dirigirme a la dirección en donde se encontraba Vegeta. –Bueno al menos esta en una cena de negocios y no con una chica.- Me dije pero lo raro era que Vegeta siempre me llevaba entonces porque no me llevo desde un principio porque avisarme hasta ahorita.

Al llegar al dichoso restaurante donde me habían citado espere pacientemente a que alguien llegara. La reservación estaba a nombre del Dr. Gero lo que no entendía era el que demonios tenía que ver con Cell. Según la nota que le había quitado al insecto día de ayer me avisaba que ahora nos veríamos para resolver algunas cuentas pendientes y que ellos se contactarían conmigo para decirme la hora a la cual nos veríamos.

Espere en la mesa unos cuantos minutos cuando ya me había impacientado esos imbéciles creían que todo el tiempo del mundo, revise mi celular para ver que ya tenían diez minutos de atraso, cuando dos sujetos se pararon delante de mi haciéndome sombra.

-Señor Vegeta nos haría el favor de apagar su celular.- Me pidió un hombre obeso con un gorro puntiagudo, lo observe con atención al igual que al otro que parecía que estaba a un pie de su tumba era tan arrugado y horrible que me daba asco verlo.

-Y porque debería de obedecerte.- pregunte a mí nadie me daba órdenes.

-Es para asegurarnos que la conversación no sea grabada.- contesto el anciano. Sentándose en el lugar enfrente de mi al igual que lo hiso el gordo. –Nuestro jefe el Dr. Gero es muy cuidadoso y no hablaremos hasta no asegurarnos de que no grabara esto y lo llevara a las autoridades.

-Que estupidez.- Dije pero en fin no me mataría hacer lo que me pedían. Apague el tonto celular y se los mostré para que estuvieran satisfechos. Ambos hombres se miraron de reojo compartiendo miradas de complicidad y eso no me agrado. Algo estaba mal aquí. Cruce mis brazos esperando a que ellos hablaran de una vez por todas lo que tenían que decirme para poder largarme de aquí de una vez por todas.

-Todos sabemos que has regresado bajo el mandato del Gran Frezzer.

-Y.

-Resultas una amenaza Vegeta.

-Siempre eh resultado una amenaza.-Dije. –Quieren ir al grano de una buena vez!.- Me exasperaba tanto rodeo.

-Pronto Vegeta no te impacientes ¿sabes que has matado a mucho de los nuestros?.- pregunto el viejo arrugado.

-Y.- Eso me era totalmente indiferente. –No me digas que hicieron todo este teatro porque mate algunos gusanos.- Me burle y sonreí cuando vi el disgusto en su mirada.

-Parece que para ti la vida y la muerte de otras personas te es insignificante oh no.- Siguió hablando el anciano, el gordo se había quedado completamente callado.

-La única vida que debe de importarme es la mía.- Dije. –Así es como uno sobrevive cuando esta en este negocio, la de otros te debe de valer un carajo. Lo importante siempre debe ser uno mismo. Solo tu por encima de otro nada mas.

-De verdad piensas así.- Dijo sonriendo. –Me alegro que seas tan cruel y despiadado como nosotros, que te de igual la vida de los demás justo como a nosotros.- Susurro y entonces se giró para mirar hacia la ventana. –Aunque nuestro jefe no piensa igual que tu.- Murmuro a qué demonios se refería este insecto. –Por eso decidió mandarte un mensaje pero después de hablar contigo y conocerte creo que será totalmente innecesario.

-A que te refieres insecto, ya déjate de rodeos y habla de una buena vez!.- Ordene enojado.

-Tranquilo Vegeta solo mira.- Dijo apuntando hacia la venta, rodando los ojos mire hacia ella y me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente obscuro, pero entra la obscuridad de la noche y las pocas luces que iluminaban la calle la mire.

-Pero que.- Murmure al ver a Bulma esperando que la señal se prendiera para poder cruzar la calle, sentí como mis ojos se abrían de la impresión, que estaba sucediendo! Qué demonios está pasando aquí!

-¿Esa es Bulma no, tu secretaria?.- Dijo el gordo solo sentí como mi dientes se apretaron, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. –Nuestro jefe creyó que necesitabas una cucharada de tu propia medicina. El sentir lo que es perder a alguien cercano.- susurro malicioso y en ese momento mis puños se apretaron con fuerza "aléjate Bulma" mire hacia el alrededor para ver si veía algo extraño pero todo parecía muy normal. –Pero como tu dijiste la única vida que te importa es la tuya propia no, entonces qué más da que tu simple secretaria muera.

-Me están diciendo que montaron todo este teatro para matar a mi secretaria.- Dije con sarcasmo sin quietarle la mirada a Bulma. –No pensé que ustedes fueran tan sentimentales.- Me burle, la señal pareció prenderse porque Bulma empezó a caminar hacia nuestra dirección, ella al mirarme levanto su mano en señal de saludo y sonrió abiertamente en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se detenía, era un sentimiento extraño la respiración había dejado de importarme y tenía un dolor en el estómago mi cuerpo empezó a hormiguearme completamente, y las piernas las sentía completamente débiles, empezó a sudar frio y sentía como la cabeza empezaba a calentarse con cada segundo que pasaba lentamente, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido y Bulma tardaba eternidades en llegar hasta el otro lado de la calle. La gente a su alrededor empezó a gritar y mirar hacia el otro lado excepto ella, mire hacia donde todo mundo estaba señalando para ver que aun auto venía a toda velocidad en dirección a ella. Todo paso lentamente, el auto estaba a una nada de atropellarla fue en ese momento cuando Bulma giro y grito con horror. Quise levantarme, moverme y hacer algo lo que fuera para impedirlo pero fui incapaz de mover un solo musculo, hubo algo que me retuvo ahí, que me impedía hablar y gritar para correr a salvarla no sabía porque pero no podía.

Entonces entendí que mi orgullo no me permitió mostrar mi debilidad ante ellos y eso le costaría la vida a Bulma.

Estaba esperando a que la tonta señal del pase se prendiera para poder cruzar la calle, había tenido que estacionar mi auto del otro lado del estacionamiento porque el tonto lugar no contaba con uno "Como se le ocurrió hacer el negocio en este lugar" cuando por fin se prendió la señal camine hacia el frente hasta que distinguí a Vegeta tras la ventana, suspire de alivio al ver que realmente él me había mandado el mensaje y sonreí más al ver que estaba sentado con dos hombres y no con ninguna mujer, estire mi mano para saludarlo pero no era necesario él tenía la mirada fija en mí, mis pasos se volvieron algo torpes, siempre me pasaba eso cuando él me veía así de intenso. Yo no podía dejar de verlo, Vegeta siempre tenía un poder especial para atraparme, El grito de la gente me saco de mi concentración me gire cuando sentí las luces de un auto pegarme fuertemente y entonces me paralice al ver a ese auto tan cerca de mí. Cerré fuertemente los ojos esperando el golpe estaba demasiado cercas como para poder esquivarlo. Sentí como era tomada de la cintura fuertemente y arrojada hacia el suelo, la gente grito y el dolor que sentí cuando caíamos fue demasiado, sentí como me había raspado parte de la cara y los manos, el dolor punzaba en mi cuerpo al igual que mi adrenalina, el corazón me latía rápidamente que me daban ganas de llorar.

-Estas bien.- la voz la conocía pero no sabía de donde, me gire rodando entre el cemento para que mi espalda descansara en el frio de él, abrí los ojos para mirar la luna. Trate de levantarme pero había unas punzadas de dolor en mi espalda que me lo impedían. –No trates de levantarte tan rápido o te vas a lastimar.- Dirigí mi mirada hacia la persona que me había salvado la vida y me sorprendí de verlo ahí.

-Tu eres Piccoro.- Susurre mientras él me extendía una mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-Ese auto ni siquiera tenía intención de frenarse, ni uso su clacson para alertarte.- Empezó a decir.

-Ni me lo recuerdes ese loco casi me mata.- Murmure mientras me revisaba mis heridas, las rodillas me estaban sangrado debido a los raspones, al igual que mis manos u sentía un ardor en la mejilla. –Pero tú me salvaste muchas gracias.- Le susurre. Dirigí una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta y lo mire continuando la plática con esos dos hombres ¿acaso no vio que casi me matan? No sabía que me dolía mas saber que no me miro o saber que lo hiso y no le importo para nada que muriera. De repente sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Y no sabía si era por mi casi muerte o por la indiferencia de Vegeta.

-Esta bien si te dejo sola ¿tienes en que devolverte?.- pregunto. –Tengo que averiguar que es lo que casi sucede aquí.

Yo asentí no pudiendo responder. Me tomo unos segundos hacer que mi vos no saliera quebradiza.

-Descuida traigo mi auto.- Piccoro solo asintió y espere que desapareciera para poder soltar las lágrimas que quería, me sentía demasiado temblorosa como para poder moverme, no podía controlar mi cuerpo y las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas rápidamente y entonces el coraje me inundo, odiaba sentirme así tan vulnerable. Abrí y cerre mis palmas rápidamente en un intento de controlarme. Sentí el dolor al presionar mis heridas pero no me importo era mucho mejor que seguir llorando.

-Bulma que haces aquí.- La voz de Vegeta había mandado escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, él era la última persona que quería ver en este momento. Mis sentimientos se dividían entre la tristeza y el coraje. –¿Estas bien?.- pregunto con esa voz tan ronca, tan seca e indiferente que me dolió, me dolió tanto saber que yo le era tan insignificante y tal vez siempre lo fui solo que apenas me había dado cuenta. "Tan estúpida"

-Estoy bien.- Dije y me mordí la lengua cuando mi voz había salido en llanto. Procure no mirarlo en ningún momento, sentía que las estúpidas lagrimas querían salir nuevamente y me reusaba a que me viera en ese estado tan débil, no podría soportar otra humillación mas no otra. Note su mirada tan clavada en mi que era insoportable "por favor solo quiero que me deje en paz"

-Vamos a casa.- Dijo y cuando trato de tomarme del brazo lo esquive, no quería que me tocara.

-Traje mi auto y puedo irme a mi casa yo sola.-Dije fríamente igual de fría como lo era el conmigo. Vegeta se había quedado en silencio un largo tiempo hasta que después de unos minutos se había animado a responder.

-Estas tan temblorosa que eres incapaz de moverte.- Menciono y odie que empezara a criticar mi debilidad con tanto ush tanto como era el. –Solo obedece nos iremos en mi auto quieras o no.- Me ordeno el muy infeliz todavía se atrevía a ordenarme, me tomo del brazo haciendo presión causándome dolor por mis músculos lastimados. Gemí dolorosamente y enojada y el pareció entenderme porque disminuyo la fuerza. Caminamos en silencio hasta su auto rápidamente me subí, vegeta me pregunto en donde había dejado mi auto y en cuanto se lo dije rápidamente marco a alguien para que se encargara de recogerlo. Estuvimos en silencio todo el camino, y yo me perdí, tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa soltar el llanto a gusto, De repente fui consiente de mis heridas, toque mis rodillas para ver que aún seguían sangrando un poco, eran raspones nada grabe pero se había provocado sangre y dolor sobre todo dolor. Limpie rápidamente una lagrima traicionera que se había deslizado por mi mejilla y me había dolido de solo tocarla, sentí nuevamente la mirada de Vegeta pero no decía nada. Y que me iba decir si yo no le importaba para nada.

Cuando por fin se detuvo el auto abrí la puerta rápidamente dispuesta a entrar a la casa pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando mire que estábamos en la de él.

-Te dije que quería ir a mi casa no a la tuya.- Le reclame. Nuevamente lo tuve enfrente de mí y desvié la mirada para no verlo.

-No querrás llegar a tu casa lastimada oh si.- me susurro tratando de encontrar mis ojos pero no se lo permití.

-Ese es mi problema no el tuyo.

-Porque no me miras a los ojos y me lo dices Bulma. Vamos dime lo que quieres gritarme.- me ordeno y estaba harta que me ordenara.

-A ti que más te da no.- solté mirándolo con odio. –Después de todo no te importa, nunca te eh importado.- le escupo y mire como se quedaba callado. –Dime solo una cosa tú me viste.- pregunte. -¿viste cuando casi muero?.- El no respondió. –Claro que me viste, y ni siquiera hiciste nada, no te levantaste de tu estúpido lugar! Era tan importante esa reunión como para dejarme morir para ni siquiera preocuparte si sobreviví o no.- Seguía reclamándole con odio. –No obviamente yo no soy nada importante para ti digo después de todo solo soy tu secretaria.- Susurre cerré los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a deslizarse pero lo último que espere es que vegeta me levantara en sus brazos y empezara a subir conmigo por las escaleras. –Pero que haces.- susurre.

-Ya cállate.- me susurro y maldije internamente mi debilidad, el sentirlo junto a mí, respirar su aroma y poder abrazarlo simplemente no lo resiste, le eche los brazos al cuello y me aferre a él tanto como pude, No sé cómo se las ingenió para abrir la puerta conmigo en brazos. Camino hasta dejarme en el sillón de la sala y se giró para prender rápidamente la chimenea iluminando un poco el lugar, lo mire agacharse y revisar mis heridas con cuidado.

-Parece que solo son superficiales… Iré a traer agua y vendas para limpiarte.- Susurro lentamente era increíble lo suave y despacio que me estaba hablando tanto que me asustaba, le agradecí los segundos que me había dejado sola y lo maldije por lo rápido que había vuelto hacia mí. Se volvió agachar y con una gentilidad que lo creí imposible de el curo, limpio y vendo mis heridas. Levanto su mano y tomo mi barbilla y la examino mi rostro con cuidado. –por fortuna no tienes ningún rasguño en el rostro, a lo mucho creo que te saldrá un moretón.- Susurro pero lo ignore. –Mujer que hacías ahí.- Me pregunto y entonces si lo mire desconcertada.

-De que hablas tú me mandaste un mensaje pidiéndome que fuera.- Mire como su rostro se tornó entre confusión y enojo.

-Yo no te mande ningún mensaje.

-No te estoy mintiendo aunque se me hiso raro que lo mandaras de otro número al final del día tú estabas ahí.

-Dame tu celular.- me pidió enojado.

-Para qué.

-Tu solo dámelo.- Sin entender bien porque le entregue mi celular y el rápidamente busco algo.

-Yo no te mande ningún mensaje.- Dijo cerrando nuevamente mi teléfono. –Jamás te pedí ir ahí. Todo esto fue una trampa.

-De que hablas Vegeta.- Dije desconcertada.

-Bulma creo que estas en peligro.- susurro. –Lo de hoy lo prueba todo quieren hacerte daño.

-Que! A mí porque.- pregunte asustada quien quiere hacerme algo y porque.

-Por mí es que quieren lastimarte.- Dijo mirándome directamente. –Creo que lo mejor será que te alejes de mi.- Susurro. Y entonces sentí como todo a mí alrededor se detenía. El dolor que había sentido antes no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, una cosa era enojarme con Vegeta y no querer hablarle una noche pero la idea de separarme de él, de dejar de verlo era algo que no podía soportar no, no quería.

-Porque.- susurre y entonces no pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

-No llores.- susurro y rápidamente limpie mis lágrimas.

-Que es lo que hice mal para que ya no quieras verme.- susurre con la voz quebradiza.

-Qué hiciste mal Bulma.- Dijo incrédulo. –Te estoy diciendo que casi te matan por mi culpa. Tu vida corre peligro si sigues junto a mí y la única forma de que no acabes muerta es que estés tan lejos de mi como sea posible.- Me grito preocupado.

-Te preocupa.- Susurre incrédula. –De verdad no quieres que me pase algo malo.

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa! Por supuesto que no deseo que te pase nada malo!.- Se le salió decirme y en ese momento su rostro se tornó rojo y no sé si estaba completamente loco para sonreír y ponerme feliz pero no podía evitarlo, yo le importaba, si le importaba.

-Porque quieren hacerte daño.- pregunte preocupada.

-Te acabo de decir que quieren lastimarte y me preguntas por mí.- Dijo incrédulo.

-Pero también dijiste que me quieren dañar por ti por lo cual el objetivo principal eres tú no yo.

-Odio que seas tan lista.- susurro. –Digamos que me he hecho de enemigos.- murmuro.

-Porque has mejorado en tu trabajo. Es por eso que ahora tienes enemigos.- deduci. El solo asintió. –No es algo a lo que no esté familiarizada Vegeta no voy a huir solo porque las cosas se complican. Mi papa es dueño de una gran empresa y cuando él fue lo suficientemente famoso empezamos a recibir amenazas, incluso hubo un tiempo en que tuvo que contratarme un guardaespaldas para mi seguridad. No voy a huir solo porque unos cobardes quieren hacerte daño a través de mí.

-No te importa que tu vida corra peligro.- me miro incrédulo.

-Claro que me importa es mi vida.- dije. –Pero no me gusta darle la satisfacción a esos cobardes.- respondí y entonces lo mire pensativo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí.- Dijo serio.

-Esta noche.- susurre, estaba de acuerdo, no me sentía capaz de moverme ni querer regresar a mi casa.

-No me refiero a que lo mejor será que vivas aquí de ahora en adelante.- susurro mirándome a los ojos completamente decidido. –Bulma quiere que te quedes a vivir aquí conmigo.

…_**.. ….. ….. …..**_

_**Como las amo tanto me desvele para acabar este capítulo para ustedes pesero que les guste. **_

_**Gracias por el apoyo chicas las amo.**_

_**Las hermosas de mi lista 11**_

**Guest.- **Nena muchísimas gracias por déjame un reviews me alegra mucho saber que te encanto mi capitulo me hace muy feliz, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar cuídate mucho besos y abrazos.

**Princess Veliska Vegeta.- **Nena mil gracias por entenderme en lo de mis estudios te lo agradesco mucho y sobre todo que sigas leyendo mi historia y que la comentes eres un amor aquí te dejo el capitulo 11 y espero que te guste cuídate mucho besos y abrazos.

**JuliBB.- **Mi hermosa Julii como estas nena espero que bien : ) me encanta saber que te haya gustado el capitulo. Verdad que si a ninguna mujer se le deja con la ganas! Y menos si es un hombre tan sensual como el xD entre esos dos iiii ahí pasa algo son unos picarones… Yo me emocioono mucho cada vez que veo uno de tus comentarios de verdad que pone muy feliz porque tu eres de las primeras que comento mi fic y hasta la fecha sigues al pendiente mil gracias por eso, aquí te dejo el capitulo 11 espero que te guste besos y abrazos.

**Lula04Gonzalez.- **hola nena jajaja picarona ya quieres acciones entre esos dos verdad ( pero que me hago si es lo que todas queremos) por algo son la pareja mas apasionada de todo DGZ : ) me alegro mucho que te halla gustado el capitulo mil gracias por comentar y sobre todo leer cuídate mucho besos y abrazos.

**Akiratechin.- **hola hermosa lose mis faltas de ortografía no tienen perdón de dios, tratare de mejorarlas lo juro, mil gracias por leer y comentar aquí te dejo el capitulo 11 y espero qye te guste cuídate mucho besos y abrazos

**Megan Devone 2.- **Mi hermosa devone mi amor con patas obvio que me acuerdo del nombre que te di : ) si eres todo un amor, nena claro que no tu sabes que yo publico por ustedes yo me siento peor cuando les fallo y las dejo esperando tanto tiempo, te estoy muy agradecida por siempre apoyarme leerme y comentarme ::) aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo y espero que te guste cuídate mucho corazon besos y abrazos

**Marilu moreno.- ** Hola hermosa gracias a ti por comentar me alegra saber que te halla gustado el capitulo aquí te dejo este y espero que te guste mil gracias porleer y sobre todo por comentar.

**Tatania neko.- **Hola corazon : ) a mi también me encanta saber siempre de ustedes : ) gracias por tus buenos deseos espero que te guste este capitulo cuídate mucho nena besos y abrazos.

**Roxe.- **Mi pequeña y hermosa Roxe como estas nena. : ) espero que bien me encanta saber que te siga gustando tanto mi historia y si todas amamos al estúpido y sensual Vegeta : ) nena mil gracias por seguirme apoyando y por leer cuídate mucho pequeña besos y abrazos

**Haruhi ouji.- **Hola nena me alegra saber mucho te gusten todas mis historias eso me hace muy feliz : ) y si tienes razón nuestro hombre esta empezando a senitir verdaderamente. Aquí te dejo el capitulo 11 y espero que te guste cuídate mucho besos y abrazos

**Gabi (Guest).- **Hola mi hermosa gabi lamento a verme tardado tanto en actualizar y sobre todo dejarlas con la incertidumbre (yo odiaba cuando me hacían eso a mi) Mil gracias por seguirme apoyando por leer mi historia pero sobre todo por comentarla mil gracias enserio : ) aquí te dejo el capitulo 11 y espero que te guste cuídate mucho besos y abrazos

**Rin Pink Susaiyajin.- **Hola nena muchísimas gracias por tu comentario sobre todo por tu critica contructiva como crees que me va molestar algo que siempre voy a agradecer es que me digan mis errores para poder mejorarlos, creme que tomare en cuenta tus palabras para tratar de hacer un trabajo de mejor calidad para ustedes. Muchisimas gracias por leer mi fin me encanta saber que te haya gustado aquí te dejo el capitulo 11 y espero que te guste, y me muero por leer una de tus historias estoy segura que son buenísimas. Bueno nena cuídate mucho besos y abrazos

**Shitsumo Miyuki.- **Hola hermosa me alegra saber que te guste mi historia, gracias por enteder lo de mis estudios pero sobre todo mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por cometar cuídate mucho besos y abrazos.

_**Mis corazones espero que les guste el capitulo como ustedes son las mejores lecotas del mundo y las amo me desbele para terminarles el capitulo y no dejarlas con el que sigue : ) de verdad espero que les guste a mi me encanto escribirlo**_

_**Cuidense mucho **_

_**Facebook : Aioro fanfiction**_

_**Las quiere y las ama Aioro.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Nos habíamos quedado observándonos el uno al otro por unos segundos que fueron eternos, trate de buscar en sus penetrantes ojos negros alguna explicación de lo que acaba de sugerirme o ordenarme más bien pero no encontraba ninguna. Vegeta para mi seguía siendo un completo misterio, nunca sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba por esa loca cabeza suya y odiaba sentirme tan indefensa y vulnerable cuando estaba junto a él.

-Que… Que fue lo que dijiste.- Dije incrédula, debí de haber escuchado mal. No era posible que el me pidiera tal cosa, digo era Vegeta eso ni en mis más locos sueños se me hubiera ocurrido.

-Lo que escuchaste mujer.- Hablo normalmente. ¿Cómo podía decirme eso y estar como si nada?

-Ah.- Dije para luego soltarme riendo como loca. –Buena broma.- Hable entre risas y limpie una lágrima que se me había salido por tanto reír. –Sabes ya es demasiado tarde y mis padres deben de estar preocupados así que llamare un taxi para que me lleve a la casa.- mencione mientras me daba la vuelta para tomar el teléfono pero no me moví ni un centímetro cuando ya me había tomado del brazo para regresarme a mi lugar, el giro fue tan rápido que había chocado contra su pecho.

-No estoy bromeando.- Dijo con voz ronca. –Te quedaras aquí y no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden!.- Exclamo con tono autoritario y ceño fruncido.

Yo lo mire de la misma forma.

-Es que acaso te has vuelto loco!.- Grite. –Yo no puedo quedarme a vivir aquí contigo.

-Porque no.- Protesto.

-Es enserio.- Dije. –En primera porque yo tengo mi casa!.- Le recordé. –En segunda porque es ridículo quedarme aquí, ya te dije que no tengo miedo!.- Insistí. –Y en tercera que creo que es la más importante.- Dije poniéndome las manos en la cadera. –Ni siquiera tienes una cama para mí!.-Grite. –Y ni creas que volveré a dormir en ese sillón tan incómodo ante la vista de un loco acosador!

-Grrr deja de gritar.- se quejó tapándose los oídos. –Puedes dormir en mi cama esta noche.- Susurro y el color rojo había adornado sus mejillas yo sentía como si se me detuviera el corazón. –Yo dormiré en el sofá.- continuo desviando la vista. –Ya mañana puedes ir a comprar lo que quieras para decorar el cuarto de alado.-Sugirió.

-Ese no es el punto Vegeta.- Dije. –No puedo vivir aquí contigo no es correcto además…

-Bulma.- Me llamo por mi nombre de forma seria. –¿Acaso quieres morir?.- Pregunto exasperado. La pregunta me había tomado de sorpresa así que conteste sin pensar.

-Por supuesto que no.- chille. –Aun soy una mujer joven y bella.

-Entonces cállate y has lo que te digo.-Gruño. –Creme que cuando te digo que estas en peligro es porque lo estas.-Susurro y detecte algo de preocupación en su voz. –Pero si quieres morir anda vete, ese ya es tu problema.- Dijo enojado.

"Le preocupa" pensé casi sonriendo. Por Kamisama Bulma porque estas poniendo tantos peros esta es la oportunidad de tu vida. Vegeta te está pidiendo que te quedes con él y tu estas de niña malcriada. Esta es tu oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con él.

-Creo que tienes razón.- Susurre. –Lo mejor será quedarme aquí.- había notado que con cada palabra mis mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas, incluso sentía mi corazón latir desenfrenadamente "Esta demasiado caliente aquí" pensé. –Hablare con mis padres para avisarle.- Dije, Vegeta solo asintió.

-Ya sabes dónde está la habitación… Te alcanzo en un rato.

En cuanto lo había dicho me dejo sola en la sala. Pero a que se refería con eso.

-Oh por Kamisama no pensara que durmamos juntos.- Grite exaltada y tape mi boca rápidamente. –Huy espero que no me haya escuchado.- Murmure. –Este hombre me salió más atrevido de lo que yo pensaba.- Dije. –Digo ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cortejarme, o coquetearme, invitarme una cena o lo que sea… Simplemente ya me quiere llevar a la cama!.

-¿Qué demonios haces hablando sola.- Pregunte una vez entrando a la sala. La mire decir cosas que no entendía, y moviéndose de un lado a otro. "Tal vez aun esta en shock por el incidente" me recordé, no debía de ser tan duro con ella después de que casi la matan por mi culpa.

-AAAH.- Grito mirándome con vergüenza "Y a esta loca que le pasa" pensé.

-Ve..ve…Vegeta ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?.- Pregunto nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Ya déjalo mujer anda sígueme.- Le ordene y me gire para caminar hacia mi habitación. Note que si me estaba siguiendo a paso lento. Cuando por fin llegamos arriba camine hacia la mesita aun lado de la cama, tome una pantalonera y una camisa y me gire para dársela a Bulma. Aunque ella parecía estar concentrada en otro cosa, miraba la cama y luego me miraba a mí y se ponía más nerviosa.

-Ten.- Dije aventándole la ropa que muy apenas había cachado. –Es para que estés más cómoda.- las palabras salían casi a la fuerza, odiaba tener que estar en esta situación. Nunca había hecho esto por nadie, y jamás creí que llegaría el día en que lo hiciera.

-Am es tu piyama.- Murmuro viéndola.

-Ya es tarde.- Dije mirando el reloj. –Duerme nos vemos mañana.- Me despedí rápidamente y Salí de la habitación.

-Espera Vegeta.- Me detuvo, me gire para verla con mi sobrecama y un almohada en la mano. –Toma.- me la entrego. –Espero que no pases fríos.

-Mujer no es necesario.- Dije, mi temperatura corporal siempre estaba normal así que si dormía o no con una manta no me afectaba.

-No pensaras lo mismo cuando caiga la madrugada.- Insistió. Decidiendo no querer discutir más con ella asentí para caminar hacia la sala. Acomode el sillón con la almohada y la sobrecama, di un vistazo para asegurarme de haber apagado todas las luces junto con la chimenea. Una vez que verifique que todo estuviera normal me recosté tratando de encontrar mi comodidad y dormir.

Pasaron varios minutos que para mí fueron horas, por alguna razón era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Al cerrar los ojos podía ver la imagen de Bulma cruzando la calle y en su rostro se veía la felicidad al verme pero luego cambiaba a una de horror al ver que estaba a punto de morir atropellada. Me gire hacia un lado y apoye mi rostro en mi brazo, "Acaso sentía culpa" culpa de que por mi ella muriera, la idea de que esta mujer dejara de existir me perturbaba. Me había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia como para dejarla de ver para siempre. Pero a pesar de que la idea de su muerte me resultaba algo horroroso no hice nada para tratar de impedirla creo que eso era lo que más me estaba molestando.

"_Vida por vida Vegeta".- _Había dicho ese maldito viejo desgraciado que trabajaba bajo las órdenes del Dr. Gero. Esos malditos lo habían planeado todo. Que me reuniera con ellos para luego mandarle un mensaje a Bulma, incluso me habían pedido apagar mi celular para que cuando Bulma tratara de marcarme no respondiera y así ella hacer exactamente lo que ellos esperaban que hiciera. "Seguir mis órdenes"

-Hoy casi mueres Bulma.- Susurre. –Y no sé cómo sentirme ante eso.

-Rayooooos! No puedo dormir.- Me queje moviéndome de un lado a otro. Y a pesar de que la cama de Vegeta era demasiado cómoda no lograba conciliar el sueño. –Porque me sigo sintiendo tan nerviosa.- Aunque las manos ya habían dejado de temblarme tenía una sensación extraña que me recorría el cuerpo. –No puedo dormir.- Me queje, mire el reloj de la mesita de noche de Vegeta y eras cercas de las dos de la mañana. En ese momento mi estómago empezó a rugir y entonces recordé que no había comido ni cenado nada.

–Tal vez tengo hambre.- Me dije.- Y es por eso que no puedo dormir.- Deduje. Me levante de la cama dispuesta a bajar las escaleras y prepararme algo rápido. –Solo espero que Vegeta ya este dormido no me gustaría despertarlo.- Susurre.

Hice un respingo en el momento en que mis pies descalzos tocaron la fría madera del suelo. Por alguna razón la casa de Vegeta siempre estaba más helada que las demás, camine con pasos cuidados y lentos hacia la cocina ya que cada vez que avanzaba la madera provocaba un ruido al ser tocada. Al bajar las escaleras trate de evitar por completo pasar por la sala y hacer más ruidos que pudieran despertarlo. La casa en si daba un poco miedo al estar tan oscuras y los ruidos que hacían mis pasos al caminar no ayudaban para nada, otra cosa que había aprendido a odiar de la casa de Vegeta eran los malditos pasillos interminables y tenebrosos. Y para terminar tenía esa extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba desde atrás, caminando atrás de mí, respirando justo a mi lado, apresure el paso asustada y me negué a voltearme y mirar algo que haga que me dé un infarto.

Cuando por fin llegue a la cocina rápidamente busque el interruptor para prender la luz y al instante sentí como mi respiración se normalizaba y el miedo se iba justo por donde vino en ese estúpido pasillo. Camine para sacar la leche del refrigerador y la coloque en la barrita de la cocina, luego tome un vaso de vidrio dispuesta a servirme leche. Lo mejor sería que no cenara peligro y la comida me callera pesado por lo tarde que era. Le di unos cuantos sorbos al vaso saboreando la leche lo mejor hubiera sido que la calentara pero por ahorita así estaba perfecta.

-Que haces mujer.- En cuanto escuche su ronca voz justo detrás de mí, pegue un grito girándome para ver a Vegeta a unos centímetros de mí, por el susto tire el vaso que tan solo hace unos segundos lo tenía disfrutando de la leche, el vaso se estrelló en el suelo justo en medio de nosotros rompiéndose en mil pedazos derramando el líquido en él.

-Imbécil.- Me regaño tomándome de las caderas y levantándome para sentarme en la barrita que se encontraba atrás de mí, todo me había tomado tan de sorpresa que no sabía cómo reaccionar, el contacto de sus manos en mi piel aun con la ropa puesta encendió un fuego dentro de mí, quemándome por completo. –Te vas a cortar.-Dijo mirando mis pies. –Porque demonios andas descalza.- Me regaño y me sentía como si fuera una niña de cinco años a la que le tienen que recordar las cosas. Negándome a seguir aparentando ser una tonta delante de él, la mejor opción era empezar a insultarlo en vez de disculparme.

-Imbécil Yo.-Dije indignada, lo vi levantar una ceja sorprendido. –Idiota tu.- lo insulte. –A quién demonios se le ocurre aparecer así como si nada en medio de la noche!.- Grite molesta para disimular el sonrojo de mis mejillas lo peor o lo mejor era ya no sabía distinguir lo que quería y es que sus manos aún seguían fuertemente sujetando mis caderas. –Acaso quieres matarme de un susto o que.

-Grrrr eres una escandalosa.- Se quejó. –Quien te manda a levarte a estas horas.

-Pues tenía hambre.- Me defendí. –Y tú que haces despierto.- Lo cuestione.

-Escuche unos ruidos que me despertaron.- Se quejó. –Luego vi la luz prendida de la cocina y fui a verificar que un estúpido ladrón no se hubiera metido a mi casa.- Se justificó.

-Quien se va a querer meter a tu casa idiota.- Me burle. –Solo uno completo tarado lo haría además pudiste a ver a sumido que fui yo.- Seguí discutiendo y en sus ojos mire que él también se estaba divirtiendo pero la pelea había hecho que el calor me envolviera.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien además de mi este merodeando por mi casa en la noche escandalosa!.-Me grito.

-¿Quieres decir que es la primera vez que invitas alguien a dormir a tu casa?.- Dije sorprendida y un poco feliz, de alguna forma me había hecho sentir única y especial. Él se sonrojo de inmediato y a regañadientes lo admitió.

-Sabes que no me gusta la gente en mi casa Bulma.

-Pero no tienes problema en que yo esté aquí.- Dije mirándolo a los ojos no me había dado cuenta cuando me había acercado tanto a él, lo mire ponerse nervioso y querer retrocedes pero mis manos se posaron en sus hombros deteniéndolo. No lo dejaría irse hasta tener una respuesta que me satisficiera.

-Es diferente.- admitió

-Diferente como.- insistí y por instinto relamí mis labios suavemente. –Porque es diferente conmigo.- pregunte. –Que tengo yo que hago la diferencia en ti.- susurre mirando su boca, perdiéndome en ella.

-No lose.- Susurro apretando el agarre en mi cintura. En ese momento lo sentí empujarse más hacia mí y no desaproveche la oportunidad.

Sin esperar más acorte el espacio que nos quedaba juntando nuestros labios, fue un leve toque. Una presión que despertó en mí cosas que jamás había sentido, sentimientos que no creía posibles, era un mundo totalmente diferente. Moví mis labios lentamente besándolo de nuevo y lo sentí imitar mi acción, rosando, acariciando lentamente. Mis manos se aferraron a su nunca presionando un poco más, acercándolo. Por instinto mis piernas se abrieron y el aprovecho para acercarse más acomodándose mientras movía nuevamente la boca, lentamente en otro beso. Abrí mi boca un poco más y mordí su labio lentamente y lo escuche soltar un pequeño gruñido que me éxito, necesitaba más, esto no era suficiente para saciar lo que mi cuerpo quería. Presione nuevamente y mi lengua se deslizo hacia sus labios, sentí como me apretaba más fuerte y me jalaba para que mis pies tocaran nuevamente el frio suelo machándose de la leche derramada y unos cuantos cristales, aunque si me corte lo pase desapercibido. Me pegue tanto como fue posible a su cuerpo y cruce mis brazos en su cuello. El me tomo más fuerte de la cintura y continuo besándome de una forma torpe y eso me sorprendió mas no me disgusto lo que no podía creer era lo nervioso que lo estaba encontrando a la forma de besarme, como que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, me besaba muy desesperado y se movía sin experiencia siempre imagine que Vegeta era de la clase de hombres que tomaba el control y te besaba de una forma fiera y desafiante con poder y control, de esos que te arrancaban los labios en un solo beso.

"Acaso será que este es su primer beso" pensé. "Imposible" pero si lo era haría que fuera uno que él quisiera recordar.

Deje de jugar dentro de su boca para volverlo a besar tranquilamente pero exigentemente, rozando nuestros labios, apretándolos y mordiéndolos, acto que él me empezó a imitar a la perfección sacándome un ligero gemido en el momento en que sus dientes tocaron mi labio inferior. Para mi sorpresa él había deslizado nuevamente su lengua encontrando la mía y jugando con ella, lo guie para tener la danza que yo quería que lleváramos y el sabor lo encontré esquicito, podía sentir su dulce sabor en mi lengua, el fuego que recorría mi cuerpo y ardía en mis muslos cuando su entrepierna empezó a punzar de una forma excitante. Sus manos empezaron a viajar desde mi cintura hacia mi espalda de arriba debajo de una forma desesperada para luego bajar hacia mi trasero y apretarlo fuertemente eso hiso que gimiera de nuevo entre el beso y a él lo hiciera sonreír. Agarrándome por sorpresa su beso se volvió más posesivo robándome la respiración pero por mí no hubiera respirando nunca con tal de seguir disfrutando de sus labios. Lamentablemente nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, nuestras respiración se tornaron furiosas y me fue imposible abrir los ojos debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, me tomo unos cuantos segundos poder abrirlos para encontrarme con sus ojos negros y profundos mirándome con atención, una de mis manos se posó en su mejilla dándole una caricia leve, en ese momento el aprovecho para volver a besarme con la misma intensidad de antes y se lo tuve que agradecer porque estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo. Si de algo estaba segura es que jamás me cansaría de ese sabor suyo era tan ardiente y especial que se me hacía como si estuviera en un sueño. Uno en el cual no quería despertar nunca.

Cuando volvimos a separarnos no pude evitar sonreír de oreja oreja, y el solo me sonrió ladinamente desviando su mirada, solté una risita de colegiada que el también imito.

-Bueno yo no era la única que tenía hambre.- Dije sonriendo aun colgada en su cuello.

-Oh cállate.- me dijo pero lejos de estar enojado él también se le veía bastante feliz. El tampoco parecía con intenciones de querer soltarme y eso me agradaba bastante.

Mire su rostro y sus mejillas habían tornado un rojo fuerte haciendo que sus ojos azules se iluminaran de una forma especial. Aun podía sentir mi entrepierna ardiendo y punzando dolorosamente, definitivamente se sentía mejor cuando Bulma se encontraba apretada junto a mí. Mire sus labios y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de volver a besarla, era algo que no podía explicar esto era más fuerte que yo, o que mi orgullo. Siempre me había dicho que era una completa estupidez besar a una mujer en la boca, por que era totalmente asqueroso y de debiluchos ridículos con sentimientos. Pero fuera de desagradarme, me fascino. Era un sabor tal dulce que quería volver a probar además de que me había hecho sentir algo que no podía explicar y lo peor era que me gustaba.

La jale dispuesto a no quedarme con las ganas de volver a besarla, pero al avanzar hacia mí se quejó con dolor mirando el piso, imite su acto para verla entre el pequeño charco de leche y los vidrios, levanto un poco su pie para ver que salía sangre ya que tenía un pequeño pedazo de vidrio incrustado.

-Au.- Se quejó quitándolo haciendo que le brotara más sangre. –Auu duele.- chillo y tuve que rodar los ojos. Me agache y tome con una de mis manos su piernas y la otra la coloque en su espalda levantándola con mis brazos, ella gimió de sorpresa pero rápidamente coloco sus brazos en mi cuello abrazándome. Mi nariz volvió a respirar su embriagador perfume y la sensación de tenerla nuevamente tan pegada a mí me enloqueció.

-Llorona.- le murmure cercas de lo oído y mire como rápidamente se le había erizado la piel. Camine con ella escaleras arriba y entre a mi habitación para dejarla sentada en la cama. Rápidamente fui al baño y tome un trapo y lo moje poquito, tome otra venda y regrese con una Bulma llorona revisando su pie. Me arrodille cerca de ella, y tome su pierna, levanta su pequeño pie para limpiar la poca sangre que le estaba saliendo y una vez todo limpio le coloque el vendaje algo apretado.

-Listo.- dije mirándola a los ojos, ella me sonrió radiante.

-Mi héroe.- Susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior acto que me prendió, prácticamente me había acercado a ella lentamente como un león casando su presa, ella se deslizo lentamente en la cama hasta recostarse en ella y yo gatee hasta colocarme arriba de su cuerpo.

Tenerla ahí, con el cabello revuelto en el colchón, sus labios hinchados y rojos, su cara completamente sonrojada y deseosa me enloqueció. Junte nuevamente nuestras bocas presionando fuertemente nuestros labios, el sentir su débil cuerpo bajo el mío, y su piel tan suave me está encendiendo demasiado. Mi miembro pulsaba cada vez más fuerte y sentía como quería reventar mi pantalón de una vez por todas. Me sentía desesperado y mis manos hacían con ella lo que se les antojaba, aferrándose primero a su perfecta cintura para luego subir rápidamente a sus pechos y apretujarlos haciéndola gemir haciendo que apretara sus manos en mi espalda fuertemente encajándome las uñas, descontrolándome más de lo que ya me encontraba, la sentí arquearse abandonando mi boca mientras se retorcía en su propio placer y me tente tanto en probar el sabor de su cuello. Pero cuando ella se empujó suavemente contra mi pelvis fue una señal de que debería parar. Coloque mis codos en la cama y me apoye dándome impulso para dejar de aplastarla con mi peso. Mi respiración estaba completamente incontrolable, respiraba tan salvajemente que se me hacía casi imposible y ver a Bulma en las mismas condiciones no me ayudaba para nada, que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente atrayendo mi atención y aun con mi camisa tapándole todo podía imaginarme como seria sin ella.

-Es tarde.- susurre mirándola a sus profundos ojos azules que ella poseía.

-Lo es. – concordó apenas pudiendo pronunciar las palabras.

-Sera mejor que ya nos durmamos.- dije pero ella parecía no estar poniéndome atención y no la culpaba ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

-Cierto.- Dijo sonriendo provocándome la descarada.

-Mañana tenemos trabajo.

-Mucho trabajo.- Dijo ella y tuve que sonreírle.

-Buenas noches.- Mierda que había dicho le dese buenas noches, es palabra no existía en mi vocabulario. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepintiera después. Me desenrede del deseo que tenía por arrancarle toda la ropa y hacerla mía en ese momento y me levante rápidamente. La vi levantarse sobre sus codos también, deseosa, despeinada y mirándome con un fuego dentro y si no salía de ahí no sabía lo que pasaría después.

-Buenas noches.- susurro con voz aterciopelada, acariciándome con ella sin siquiera tocarme. Le sonreí y me di la vuelta para rápidamente salir cerrando la puerta conmigo. Me apoye en ella y lleve mis manos hacia mi rostro. Me sentía demasiado inquieto, desesperado y excitado.

-Necesito una ducha helada.- y mire mi abultado miembro. –Una urgentemente.- pero entonces me recordé que el único estúpido baño que servía era el de mi propio cuarto. –Ah buena hora le dijiste que se durmiera en tu habitación.- me regañe. Si no hacía algo rápido para bajarme el calor que llevaba dentro era capaz de volver a entrar a esa habitación tomar esa ropa y… -BASTA!- me dije. Y decidí caminar hacia mi cuarto de entrenamiento, lo mejor que se me ocurría era entrenar a ver si lograba distraer mi mente en algo que no fuera esa bruja azul en mi cama.

-Oh por Kamisama!.- Grite enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada para evitar que Vegeta me escuchara gritar como loca. –No puede ser!.- Dije emocionada levantándome y brincado arriba de la cama. –Esto de verdad paso… Si paso no es un sueño.- Dije emocionada la feliz no cabía en mi cuerpo. Me deja caer nuevamente y mis pies pataleaban descontrolados, tenía tanta energía que me era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Me levante nuevamente bajándome de la cama estaba demasiado inquieta para quedarme tranquila, camine hacia su baño y me mire en el espejo, mis mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas dándome un toque brillante. Simplemente me veía hermosa.

-Soy hermosa.- Me repetí. Y luego cerré los ojos recordando todo lo que había vivido hace unos segundos inmediatamente lleve una mano hacia mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Oh por dios estuve a punto de acostarme con el.- Susurre recordando lo de hace unos segundos en la cama y mi deseo por arrancarle esa camisa y esos pantalones tan ajustados y ver su. –Dios Bulma eres una depravada sexual.- me regañe y abrí la llave del lavabo para mojarme y bajar un poco la calentura en mi cuerpo. –Oh no Vegeta pensara que soy una cualquiera, una mujer fácil.- Me dije preocupada lo último que quería es que el pensara que era una zorra con los hombres. –Aunque él también estuvo de manos atrevidas.- me recordé ya que el muy atrevido no había perdido el tiempo en apretarme el trasero y lo senos. –Él también es un facilón.- Me dije. –En lo que a mí respecta estamos parejos.- susurre para no sentirme tan aventada. –Kami que pasara después de esto.- Dije mirándome al espejo. –Mañana estaremos como si nada o tendré la oportunidad de besarlo nuevamente.- y creo que si él se negara me sería incapaz resistirme.

Camine nuevamente hacia su cama y me adentre a sus cobijas, tome una de sus almohadas y la abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho todo aquí olía a él y era delicioso.

La mañana siguiente fue un despertar entre nerviosismo y la emoción de no saber exactamente lo que pasaría. Me tome la libertad de ducharme en su baño y al salir me coloque la misma ropa de ayer. Lo único que no me gustaba de este día es que mi ropa estaba toda estropeada y entonces imagines de mi casi muerte cruzaron por mi cabeza, el caer al suelo y manchar mis atuendos era lógico que no estarían impecables. Revise mis rodillas y brazos para verificar que ya no habían raspones en ellas pero a un me punzaba un poco el pie al caminar. Salí de su cuarto y el nerviosismo volvió en mí, sentí como las mariposas en mi estómago quisieran matarme y por cada paso que daba hacia su despecho sentía como si mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho. Para mi sorpresa mire a Vegeta del otro lado del pasillo caminando hacia mí misma dirección, ambos estábamos a la misma distancia de la puerta. Él tenía sus ojos puestos firmemente en mí y eso me intimido un poco, acababa de descubrir que tenía un fuerte poder sobre mí y eso me gustaba. El cómo me hacía sentir con una mirada era inexplicable. Cuando por fin estuvimos uno enfrente del otro, mi sonrisa salió sin siquiera planearla o esperarla. El medio sonrió también animándome más. Acorte nuestro paso y le di un casto beso en los labios. Volví a sentir su agarre en mi cintura y me separe solo para verle los ojos.

-Buenos días.- susurre sonriente, por alguna razón no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota.

-Si son buenos.- respondió, mi nariz se impregno de su olor a sudor algo que no me gustaba mucho, Si Vegeta siempre olía delicioso pero yo era una amante de la limpieza y el olor a sudor de los hombres no lo soportaba.

-Hueles feo.- se me salió decirle y el levanto una ceja indignado acto que me soltó.

-Bueno que esperabas, tú usaste mi baño y que te quedaste en mi cuarto.- Me echó en cara.

-Pues tú me lo ofreciste.- Dije ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarme eso?

-No me quedaba de otra.- me reclamo. –Si no lo hacías de seguro te pondrías a llorar!.

-Óyeme imbécil eso no es cierto!.-Dije enojada pero quien se creía este que era. –Porque no mejor te vas dar una ducha porque estas muy sucio.- Le dije picoteándole el pecho y note como la vena de su frente empezaba a querer salirse y ahorcarme.

-Tu a mí no me vas a dar órdenes!.- Me grito. –Y me bañare porque yo quiero.- Dijo decidido. –No porque tú me lo hayas dicho.- completo dándome la espalda y caminando lejos de mí.

-Si tú lo dices enano.

-Mira quien habla pitufa.- grito a lo lejos.

-Mi nombre es Bulma tardado!

-Bah.

-Uy ese hombre es tan ush lo odio.- renegué a medio pasillo. Decidí mejor ir a la cocina y preparar algo para que se me bajara el coraje. –Que tiene este hombre que hace que mis emociones cambien tan drásticamente.- Me pregunte. Al entrar aún estaban ahí los vidrios del vaso roto y la leche tirada entonces me tuve que recordar porque había pasado eso y la furia se me paso por completo.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca eh podido estar enojada con el.- susurre mientras limpiaba el desastre. Luego de eso decidida me dedique a hacer el almuerzo.

-Mujer estúpida.- Dije enojada. –Quien se cree que es para siempre estar ordenándome.- Apreté mis puños con coraje cómo es posible que haya bajado la guardia con esa mujer debilucha. Entre a mi baño y me deshice de todas mis ropas para luego meterme a la ducha dejando que el agua caliente golpeara en mi cuerpo y me relajara. Levante la cabeza y abrí mis ojos permitiendo que el agua me pegara en el rostro.

-Como deje que esto pasara.- Me pregunte. La eh cagado al meterme con Bulma. ¿Ahora cómo demonios trabajaremos tranquilamente? Pensé. Mi padre siempre me había dicho no mescles los negocios y con el placer y menos con una mujer inteligente.- es el único buen consejo que debí de haberle seguido. Ya me había levantado con la idea de ignorar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había dicho que haría como si nada hubiera pasado justo como debió de haber sido pero en cuanto la vi todos mis planes se fueron al carajo. Mi traicionero cuerpo prácticamente se había empujado hasta tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos y ese pequeño beso había encendido en mi un deseo que no sabía que tenía dentro.

Estaba como descontrolado, nunca me había sentido así ni siquiera con las mujeres con las que una vez compartí la cama. Todas habían sido simple sexo y la había tratado como tales, buscando solo mi propio placer y una vez que me había satisfecho las botaba como la basura que era no importándome si las había lastimado en el proceso, ni siquiera las había besado prácticamente solo se las había metido y ya!. Pero porque con esta maldita mujer todo tenía que ser diferente. La idea de hacerle daño me horrorizaba. Y anoche cuando ella gimió disfrutándolo fue algo que me encanto, su gemido y su disfrute me éxito más que cualquier mujer tocándome.

-Quiero detenerme.- me pregunte cerrando la llave del agua, enredado una toalla en mi cintura y saliendo de la regadera para caminar hacia el espejo. –No.- susurre mirándome y tocando el vidrio, pasando una mano en el para quitar lo empañado y poder ver mi reflejo. –No quiero… No deseo deshacerme de ella ni alejarla aun.- Me dije aunque me odiaba por negarlo pero la deseaba… la necesitaba conmigo y en mí.

-Grrr no puedo dejar que mis deseos primitivos me dominen.- me regañe. –Esto no puede ser… No funcionara en ninguna dimensión… ella y yo es algo sin sentido. –Me dije además de que si se queda conmigo podría morir por mi culpa. –Mis enemigos la usarían en mi contra.- Si ellos sospecharan lo cercana que podría ser para mi harían todo lo posible para hacerle daño y así dañarme.- Y la idea de ella lastimada por alguno de esos bastardos me enfermaba. Lo mejor sería evitarla y olvidar lo que paso.

Camine hasta mi armario y elegí un conjunto de ropa para colocármela.

-Pero tampoco quiero olvidarlo.- Las sensaciones que había experimentado era demasiado fuertes y me habían gustado tanto que ahora querer dejar de sentirlas me parecía una tortura. Que hubiera pasado si Bulma hubiera muerto anoche atropellada. Jamás hubiera sentido el dulce sabor de sus labios, ni la suavidad de su piel o su embriagador aroma.

-Si termino con esto ahora.- me dije. –Y por los crueles giros del destino algo le sucede y muere.- susurre. –Me quedare siempre con el "qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera negado mis deseos" si hubiera continuado con esto lo que sea que está pasando entre nosotros" pero si continuo cual será el castigo de Bulma por quedarse con un asesino como Yo…

Mientras estaba sirviendo el desayuno, el timbre había sonado unas cuantas veces.

-Demonios quien será ahora.- me pregunte mientras dejaba los dos vasos de jugo en la barrita y caminaba directo al entrada. –Quien sea el que esté detrás de esa puerta es la persona más inoportuna del mundo.- Me dije pero antes de llegar a la entrada Vegeta ya se me había adelantado abriendo la puerta, me moví un poco a un lado para ver quién era y me frustre al ver a Napa. –Genial.- Dije, tenía que venir a hacer mal tercio.

-Que haces aquí tan temprano Napa.- Escuche como lo cuestionaba Vegeta enojado. Bueno al menos a él tampoco le daba alegría ver a ese mastodonte calvo.

-Vegete tenemos que hablar tuvimos un pequeño...- Y se calló cuando su mirada callo en mí, le hiso una señal y Vegeta se medió giro para verme luego volvió a darme la espalda. –Sera mejor que vengas conmigo, te explicare todo en el camino.- Dijo para verme nuevamente. Yo me cruce de brazos enojada ¿Qué era eso tan importante que no podía hablarlo frente a mí? Era muy sospechoso.

-Napa espérame en el auto en cinco te alcanzo.- Le ordeno, el solo asintió y camino lejos, Vegeta cerró la puerta y se giró para verme.

-A dónde vas.- Pregunte acercándome a él pero me recordé que tenía que tranquilizarme no quería parecer una mujer loca y posesiva.

-Por ahí.- Me contesto cruzándose de brazos frunciéndome el ceño.

-Pero Vegeta.- Berrinche pasándole un dedo por el pecho, cuando su cuerpo medio reacciono sonreí, así que le di mi mejor sonrisa. –Ya había hecho el desayuno para ambos.- susurre ofreciéndole mis labios. El me tomo las muñecas con una sola mano y se acercó lentamente a mi rostro, cerré los ojos pensando que me besaría pero me equivoque, me soltó apartándome de su cuerpo y medio sonrió al ver mi enojo.

-No sé cuánto tardare en regresar así que no me esperes.

-Le avanzare al trabajo lo que pueda y luego me iré.- Dije enojada, él se largaba y me dejaba aquí, que hombre tan desconsiderado. El levanto una ceja y se acercó a paso lento hacia mí. Me tomo desprevenida agarrándome del acintura me pego a su pecho y me dio un beso rápido. Haciendo que todo mi mundo diera vueltas.

-Irte.- Susurro cercas de mi boca. –Que no te deje claro que te quedarías aquí eh.- me cuestiono. –Deja el trabajo para cuando yo regrese… prefiero que vayas a comprar cosas para que decores la habitación continua a tu gusto..- Susurro dándome una mini mordida a mi nariz. Luego me soltó para caminar nuevamente hacia la salida e irse.

Me quede en shock por unos cuantos segundos e inconscientemente lleve un dedo hacia mis labios recordando que hacer solo unos segundos los de él estuvieron sobre los míos.

-Que está pasándome.- Me pregunte, nunca me había sentido así eran sentimientos muy fuertes en tampoco tiempo. –Basta ya tengo que concentrar mi mente en otra cosa que no sea él.

-Demonios mis papas.- Grite se me había olvidado por completo avisarles. Rápidamente tome el teléfono y llame un taxi, me demore más de una hora en poder llegar a mi casa u cuando entre busque a mis padres hasta que los encontré desayunando en el comedor.

-Bulma querida buenos días.- Saludo mi mama. –Qué bueno que ya te levantaste quieres desayunar ya.- Dijo ella. –Oh pero porque dormiste con la misma ropa de ayer.

-MAMA.- Dije enojada como era posible. –Ni siquiera dormí aquí anoche ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?.

-Bulma no dormiste aquí. –Dijo mi papa sorprendido. –Entonces donde.- pregunto.

-Hay querido obviamente durmió en casa del Joven y apuesto Vegeta.- Dijo mi mama despreocupada.

-Hay mama claro que no.- Dije y luego examine lo que dijo. –Bueno si dormí en su casa pero no como tú piensas.- Dije sonrojada aunque casi le atina en suposiciones.

-Bulmita querida ya estas lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que haces además tu padre y yo nos morimos por un nieto y que mejor que uno guapo y apuesto como el padre.

-No se puede con ustedes.—Dije negando con la cabeza pero luego recordé lo que tenía que decirles y me senté en una de las sillas frente a ellos. –Hablando del tema.- dije riendo. –Por cuestiones de vida o muerte me tendré que quedar en cada de Vegeta porque mi vida corre peligro.- Dije hablando seriamente.

Mis padres se quedaron callados y luego se miraron el uno al otro para luego ambos sonreír.

-Escuchaste eso querida.- Dijo mi papa.

-Si querido.- Dijo ella.

-SEREMOS ABUELOS.- Gritaron de la felicidad tomándose de las manos.

-Acaso no escucharon que mi vida corre peligro.

-Hay que decorar el cuarto para él Bebe.- Dijo mi mama emocionada.

-Yo le fabricare juguetes únicos para el.- Dijo mi padre igual de emocionado.

-Hey wuju hay les informo que casi me matan ayer atropellada.- dije levantando las manos haciéndoles señales.

-Que prefieres querido niña o niño.- pregunto mi mama.

-Niño querida ya tuvimos suficiente de niñas con Bulma.- Dijo mi padre riendo y mi madre lo acompaño.

-USHHHHHHHH No se puede con ustedes!.-Grite abandonándolos y caminando hacia mi habitación mientras tomaba mi ropa y la guardaba en capsulas. Saque también otro automóvil y mi motoneta y me los guarde en la bolsa. Rápidamente me cambie de ropa y abandone la casa total parecía que ya tenía toda la aprobación de mis padres y hasta su bendición.

Toda la tarde me dedique a comprar los muebles, la pintura y toda la decoración para mi nueva habitación. Tuve que sobornar un poco a cada personal para que aceparan enviarme todo el mismo día. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del centro comercial con mis bolsas de ropa en la mano distinguí ver a Krilin muy acompañado de una chica de cabello azul que lo superaba en altura.

-Esa debe de ser la tal Marron.- Dije trate de acercarme para verla mejor pero los perdí de vista cuando doblaron para entrar a una función de cine.

-Humph mi cabello es más bonito que el suyo!

-¿Qué sucedió anoche Vegeta?.- Pregunto Radizz una vez que nos reunimos con él.

-Anoche El estúpido Dr. Maki gero con sus secuaces trataron de darme un mensaje.- Dije los dos me escucharon muy atentos. –Hay que averiguar más sobre Cell y cómo es que todo esto está relacionado

-El Dr. Gero es reconocido por ser un científico loco y se había dado por muerto.- Dijo Radizz. –y sobre Cell ese hombre aún no existe en el mapa por más que investigue no encontré nada.

-Pero nosotros vimos al Dr. Gero en la reunión con frezzer, según se iba acompañado de dos jóvenes hasta ahora mejor conocidos como número 17 y numero 18 grandes asesinos del sur.- Dijo Napa.

-Perfecto y ahora ellos demandan nuestra cabeza.

-Vegeta ¿crees que esto sea obra de Frezzer? Para deshacerse de nosotros.- Pregunto Radizz.

-No creo, frezzer aún nos necesita.- Dijo Napa.

-Eso no lo sabes.- Dije. –Ustedes saben que con frezzer nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar o cuando quiere deshacerse del alguien porque ya no lo considera necesario tal vez solo se cansó de nosotros.

-Demonios y ahora que haremos.- Pregunto Radizz. –Ya me canse de esta situación.

-No lose.- Dije exasperado. –Hay que pensar.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y rápidamente la imagen de Bulma cruzo mis pensamientos, pero en ese mismo instante el celular tanto de Radizz como de Napa también sonaron ¿No creo que Bulma también les esté marcando a ellos? Pensé enojado. Saque mi teléfono y más fue mi enojo al ver el mensaje de los hombres de Frezzer exigiendo nuestra presencia en su casa lo más rápido posible.

-Frezzer.- Dije.

-Frezzer.- Dijo Napa.

-Frezzer.- igual Radizz.

-Vallamos a ver que quiere ahora ese maricon.- Dije arto.

-Bulma.- escuche como una voz conocida me llamaba y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al padre de Vegeta caminando hacia mi dirección ¿Pero qué hace el en una tienda de ropa para mujeres?. –Que sorpresa verte.- Me dijo una vez que estuvo enfrente de mí.

-Lo mismo digo.- Dije esto era demasiado incómodo.

-Parece que ustedes las mujeres les encanta andar de compras.- Dijo mirando fijamente hacia una dirección lo seguí con la mirada para ver a una rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules mirando unos vestidos.

-Pues si es algo entre nosotras.- luego volví a verlo.

-Te preguntaras que estoy haciendo aquí.- Dijo también centrando toda su atención en mí su mirada era atemorizante. –Busco un regalo para mi esposa pero no sé qué comprarle. ¿Podrías ayudarme?.- pregunto y no es como si pudiera decirle que no oh sí.

-Por supuesto.- Dije. –Y exactamente que es lo que está buscando.

-Algo como eso.- señalo unos bolsos que estaban justo alado de donde estaba la rubia. "este hombre es más mañoso que Vegeta" pensé.

-¿las Bolsas?.- pregunte. –O las carteras.

-Si eso.- dijo distraído observando los movimientos de la rubia disimuladamente.

-las dos cosas son diferentes.- Dije enojada de que no me prestara atención "Que tenía esa rubia que no tuviera yo" aunque la idea de el padre de Vegeta fijándose en mi me producía nauseas era mejor que no le interesara.

-Ah si.- dijo distraído. –La que tu consideres mejor linda.

-Numero 18 seguirás tardando tanto tenemos cosas que hacer.- escuche otra voz masculina pero yo preferí seguir mirando las carteras eran lindas.

-No fastidies 17 yo no te dije nada cuando miraste la sección de tenis por media hora!.- Se quejó la rubia de mal humor.

-Ahgr apúrate que tenemos cosas que hacer harás que el anciano Gero se vuelva loco por nuestra tardanza!.- Eso si me llamo la atención observe al hombre y era como mirar a la rubia sin senos y con cabello negro los dos tenían una mirada muy fría.

-Bah para lo que me importa que se enoje ese loco por mí que se muera.- Dijo ella y luego noto como yo la observaba y dejo la ropa que traía en la mano. –Mejo vámonos 17 esta ropa es de mal gusto.- Dijo para luego salir de la tienda. Yo trate de ignorar el comentario de mal gusto y tome la cartera que más me había gustado y el bolso.

-Mire estas dos son perfectas y quedan una con la otra ósea que combinan. Que dice las compara um.- Le hable al papa de Vegeta pero el no parecía hacerme caso porque seguía a otra cosa hacia fuera de la tienda.

-Sabes que linda creo que eso no es del estilo de mi esposa es muy fino y ella es más corriente nos vemos luego.- se despidió para abandonarme ahí rápidamente.

-Pero qué demonios le pasa.- Dije enojada. –Qué hombre tan raro. –Luego mire el bolso y la cartera. –Bueno ya que el no lo quiere yo si lo comprare.

-Deseaba vernos gran Frezzer.- Dije escupiendo palabra por palabra mientras me arrodillaba. Levante levemente la cabeza para mirarlos sonreír satisfechos ante mi humillación.

-Como están mis queridos tres monitos preferidos.- Nos preguntó el muy bastardo. –Bueno para lo que me importa… Soldado Zarbon puedes decirles para que los invoque.

-Claro Gran Frezzer.- Dijo el sonriendo. –Nos que se les escaparon tres renes en la misión pasada.

Maldición.

-No estaba en nuestros planes que escaparan Gran Frezzer.- Dije

-Por supuesto que no Vegeta.- Dijo Frezzer con sarcasmo. –Pero lo hicieron y sabes lo que provoco eso verdad.

-Lose.- Murmure, pronto los mafiosos cobrarían venganza por los caídos. –Podemos arreglarlo.

-Pueden monitos.- Pregunto él. –No te molestes Vegeta errores pasan.- Menciono, esto no me gustaba nada. –Cuál será el castigo esta vez por su incompetencia. Soldado Dodoria porque no preparas a los demás y Soldado Zarbon deberías de llevar a Napa y Radizz para que se pongan cómodos.

Sabía lo que pasaría con Napa y Radizz una vez que abandonaran la habitación y ellos también. Los soldados de Frezzer les darían la paliza de su vida pero no los mataría no, los dejaría a punto de morir y luego haría que se recuperaran para que pudieran levantarse para que siguieran sintiendo el dolor por el resto de sus vidas en su memoria. Lo preocupante era lo que haría conmigo si no me llevo con ellos entonces cual era el castigo para mí.

-Mi querido Vegeta estas asustado.- Pregunto mirándome con malicia.

-No.- respondí.

Escuche como la puerta volvía abrirse para dejar entrar a varios soldados de frezzer, quise contarlos sobre mi hombro pero no me dio tiempo de hacerlo ya que me había vuelto hablar.

-Tú sabes lo que pasa cuando te equivocas verdad príncipe.- Y sonrió. –Solo que espero que no te importe que lo presencie.

Solté un suspiro ahogado mientras me giraba para ver a los solados saboreándose el momento de golpearme.

-Pero seré blando contigo Vegeta.- hablo nuevamente a mis espaldas.- Te daré la oportunidad de defenderte… Aunque si aun así sales molido de aquí ese ya es tu problema.

"Perfecto pensé" los conté a todos y eran alrededor de quince soldados de Elite preparados para tratar de joderme. Ellos golpeaban con su mano su puño y los otros reían sacando palos, y macanas. "Veremos quien termina peor" pensé. Al momento en que se habían lanzado sobre mí, cerré mis dos puños con fuerza para tratar de detener los golpes y esquivarlos otros esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

-Que comience el juego.- Dijo Frezzer riendo.

-Uf estoy exhausta.- Suspire tirándome un uno de los sillones que escogí para la habitación, mire todo a mi alrededor y estaba satisfecha de la mueblería que había elegido. "Sobre todo de la alfombra" pensé, ya mañana en la mañana me dedicaría a pintar. Mire mi reloj y eran sercas de las nueve y media de la noche. –Porque Vegeta tarda tanto en volver.- me pregunte. –Qué demonios estará haciendo. –Me dije, había mandado a pedir comida rápida para no cocinar nada pero ya todo se había enfriado y tendríamos que recalentarlo.

Tome el teléfono y rápidamente le llame a mi mama para decirle que estaba todo bien. Aburrida cuando corte con ella le marque a Milk y nos pusimos a planear una siguiente reunión en la casa del Maestro Rochi para conocer a la nueva novia de Krilin, ella también estaba emocionada de conocerla y me dijo que teníamos que verificar que fuera una perfecta esposa para él. Luego de platicar con ella durante treinta minutos escuche ruidos por el pasillo, me asome para ver a vegeta por detrás caminando hacia su habitación. Me metí nuevamente hacia mi recamara y me mire rápidamente en el espejo, traía puesta una piyama que por desgracia no era nada sensual ni provocativa solo una pantalonera y sudadera.

-Bulma…Bulma…BULMAAAA!.- el grito de Milk casi me revienta lo oídos.

-Que.- dije molesta.

-Escuchaste lo que te dije.- Me pregunto ella aún más molesta.

-Si si, nos vemos después me tengo que ir adiós.- le colgué rápidamente.

Y Salí de mi habitación para caminar a la de él. Me sorprendí de que cerrara la puerta, no sabía si tocar o no tocar así que preferí no hacerlo, abrí la puerta y al a serlo escuche unos quejidos de dolor, preocupada entre por completo a su habitación y mire que la camisa que traía pues estaba toda hecha garras y manchada de sangre en diferentes partes. Al escuchar otro gemido de dolor por parte de el apreté la camisa contra mi cuerpo no importando si me manchaba de sangre camine hacia el baño y tras el reflejo del espejo lo mire colocarse unos algodoncitos limpiándose unas tremendas cortadas en la espalda donde escurría sangre. Mi boca se abrió con horror al igual que mis ojos y solté la camisa que cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido.

-Por Kamisama que te paso.- Dije con horror acercándome a él, pero inmediatamente te se dio la vuelta mirándome furioso y retrocediendo.

-LARGARTE!.- Me grito pero no dejaría que me intimidara, me acerque lo suficiente para examinarlo y él se quedó completamente callado cuando mi mano toco su mejilla. Su mejilla estaba levemente inflamada y ya se le había formado un moretón alrededor de ella. Su pecho se veía golpeado y tenía marcas de latigazos en ella. Mire sus puños que había cerrado fuertemente y los tome entre mis manos pero él los quito de forma rápida, volví a tomarlos mientras lo veía directamente y no quiso mirarme así que desvió su mirada a otro lado mientras tomaba sus manos y las examinaba sus nudillos, estaban rojos y manchados de sangre, pero la sangre no parecía ser suya eso me alegro. Lo empuje hasta que se sentó en la taza del baño y me agache lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente, mire que su labio inferior también sangraba y le di otro corto beso en los labios que el respondió así que sonreí, en silencio tome más algodones con alcohol y empecé curarlo.

Vegeta no dijo nada, ni yo tampoco, me dedique a limpiar todas las heridas que tenía por enfrente y luego me pase a las que tenía en la espalda, él se inclinó un poco hacia el frente facilitándome el trabajo, tuve mucho cuidado al limpiar la gran cortada en su espalda que aunque no era profunda era grande y sabía que le estaba ardiendo así que sople ligeramente para ver si podía calmar un poco su dolor, una vez que termine de curarlo me dedique a vendarlo, lo rodé nuevamente posicionándome enfrente para poner las vendas en sus manos cubriendo el área de los nudillos. En ese instante sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar "quien le haría eso a mí vegeta" pensé reteniendo las lágrimas "´porque alguien lo lastimaría así, que ganan con eso" Sentí la mirada de Vegeta puesta en mi y eso me puso nerviosa no quería que mi torpeza lo lastimara más de lo que ya estaba y tampoco quería que me viera llorar y me considerara una debilucha. Una vez que termino de amarrar el vendaje, saldría de ahí para darle su privacidad y poder llorar en la comodidad de su cuarto, lejos de la vista de él. Además también imagino que él quería desahogarse a gusto sin que ella lo viera "por algo había cerrado la puerta" se recordó.

Me levante girándome dándole la espalda dispuesta a irme pero sentí como me tomaba de la mano y la entrelazaba con la suya, girándome para que lo viera, ya se había levantado de la taza del baño y mis lágrimas ya habían empezado a salir. Lo mire en silencio con tristeza y el solo me miraba con un sentimiento que no reconocía, acaso era ¿necesidad? O ¿Consuelo? Vegeta se deshizo del agarre y me soltó la mano para luego que callera flácida a sus costados.

Accediendo a su silenciosa petición y en realidad no sabía si me lo había pedido pero me había lanzo abrazarle con cuidado. El tardo pero correspondió mí abrazo aferrando sus brazos a mí alrededor. Se deslizo lentamente en frio suelo de su baño junto conmigo, acomode mis piernas de modo que no lo lastimara y seguí abrazándolo escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho y el recargando la suya en mi cabeza. Y aunque estoy segura que estábamos terriblemente incomodos sentados ahí en el frio piso de su baño no me importo.

Lo único que quería era estar ahí para él. Hoy, mañana y siempre.

… … … …_**.**_

_**No sé ustedes pero yo ame escribir este capitulo **_

_**¿Les gusto? **_

_**Las hermosas de mi lista 12**_

_**1 Ccy Briefs .- **__Holis mi Ccy 3 como estas? Espero que bien : 3 nena traes decepciones amorosas : ( lo siento tanto pero recuerda que ningún hombre se merece tus tristezas o tus lagrimas ( a menos que sea Vegeta solo el y nadie mas) Tu eres hermosa y no vale la pena que te decepciones de alguien que no te merece! Y por el tonto estrés escolar ese no tiene remedio yo tengo pleito con el a diario asi que se como te sientes : S Me alegra mucho saber que mi capitulo te puso feliz y espero que este también lo haga, cuídate mucho hermosa y si nececitas alguien con quien hablar o algo aquí estoy : ) cuídate mucho besos y abrazos_

_**2 Gabi .- **__Mi hermosa Gabi me alegra mucho saber que te gusto mi capitulo eso me hiso muy feliz este depravado sexual ya se la llevo a vivir con el y primero no le dio ni un besillo ni un anillo ni nada xD ! aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos_

_**3 **__**Haruhi Ouji.-**____Hola corazon te digo este depravado sexual ya se la llevo a vivir con el y primero no le dio ni un besillo ni un anillo ni nada xD _! _aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos_

_**4 Roxe.- **__Mi pequeña y hermosa Roxe ¿Ya te dicho que amo tus comentarios? Sooon tan adorables 3 Te juro que esto me mato __"_Cualquiera diría que solo es para proteger a Bulma, pero mentira, yo se la verdad. El muy cochino gateara hasta su habitación todas las noches. Dios Vegeta, que atrevido". Encerio que yo pensé lo mismo en ese momento JAJAJAJA Te ame y luego cuando pusiste Piccoro es el acosador de Bulma me dio un ataque de risa y me dije Tiene razón! _aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos_

_**5 RinPink Susaiyajin.- **__ Hola corazon Jijiji ese vegeta es un atrevido o un depravado sexual este a lo fácil le pide que viva con ella sin un besillo un anillo ni nada xD Awwwwwww si el es sobreprotector : 3 lo amor por eso… Te cumpli tu deseo hermosa ya hubo su primer beso y espero que te guste el como se dio : ) y la noche de sexo apasionado eso ya se la dejo a elos cuando estén listos : p yo te agradesco mucho que me digan mis errores para mejorarlos y escribir mejor : ) aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos … Por cierto estoy por empezar tu fic "Ladron que robo mi corazon" siento que me llama para ser leído a la de ya y luego me paso con tus otras historias _

_**6 Akiratechin.- **__Hola corazon JAJAJAJAJA Te juro que ame tu comentario en cuanto lo vi fue como de que me saco una sonrisa por tu expresión… Pillinas ustedes quieren lemmon antes del besillo pero a quien engaño si yo también quiero acción entre ellos pero aver como se desnvuelve su relación en el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por el dato, si me fije ya cuando subi el capitulo y lo estaba leyendo que habían palbras de WTF ni yo les entendia y asi que espero que en este no se me haya pasado ninguna (lo revise cada vez que terminaba un párrafo) pero en fin aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos _

_**7 Lula 04 Gonzalez.- **__Hola bella TODAS estamos locas por ese sensual hombre y esos musculos y y ese cabello y esa mirada que dice que te quiere violar xD JAJAJAJ OK no pero si lo amo mucho. : 3 Frezzer como se lidiara de ellos mi príncipe ese aun es un misterio incluso para mi :O aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos _

_**8 Anny Chan.- **__Querida amiga ¿Cómo crees que yo me voy a olvidar de ti eh me ofendes? Yo jamas olvidaría a la hermosa persona que me a acompañado desde que empece a escribir en fanfiction has estado en mis historias siemrpe y eso te lo agradesco muchísimo hermosa 3 te cumpli lo que querias por que te adoro aquí el tan ansiado besoooooooooooooo Muaaaaa, espero que te haya gustado esa parte hermosa aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos_

_**9 Megan Devonne 2.- **__Mi bellísima amor con patas 3 haaaaaaaaaay te adoro no te sientas mala persona hermosa tu eres un pan de dios entre los dioses, la cosita mas bonita de este mundo : 3 Yo entiendo cuando no tenemos tiempo para hacer cosas asi que ntp ; ) lo que me encanta de ti es que tratas de hacer un espacio para mi y par ami historia y dedicarme un ratito por eso te adoro aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos _

_**10 Tatiana Neko.- **__ Mi corazon bello me alegra mucho que te siga gustando mi historia ml gracias me emociona saber que se te siga haciendo igual de interesante o mas : ) aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos _

_**11 Juli BB.- **__Mi querida y hermosísima Juliiii : ) nuestro hombre no puede ver a su mujer llorar amiga es su punto débil ; ) Todas quisiéramos a ese hombre en nuestra vida pero ni modo : ( a sufrir sin el… Este depravado sexual que le pidió que viviera con el, sin anillo ni besillo ni nada JAJAJAJAJA MENTIRA yo hubiera aceptado a la primera xD Me encantan Belen y tu son como mis lectoras beffis mas adorables que conozco : 3 Mil besos amiga aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos _

_**12 Marilu Moreno.- **__Hola corazon 3 me alegra saber que te haya gustado el capitulo aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos _

_**13 VejitaKokoro.- **__Mi hermoso corazon bello ya te extrañaba nena ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien : 3 me alegra mucho saber que te hayan gustado estos capítulos recientes me pone muy feliz : ) Vegeta siempre será estúpido y sensual y en eso todas estamos deacuerdo hasta Bulma! :D Son unas picaronas ustedes ya quieren acción antes del beso JAJAJA ; ) Pero que me hago si yo estoy igual xD Ya veremos que pasa entre esos dos aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos _

_**14 Guest .- **__Holis Guest (no salio tu nombre xD) me alegra mucho saber que te halla gustado el capitulo mil gracias por leer aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos _

_**15 Belen Meringer.- **__Mi preciosa Belen, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y estar aquí apoyándome, aquí te dejo el capitulo 12 y espero que te guste, cuídate mucho hermosa besos y abrazos _

_**Mis hermosas espero que se las hallan pasado increíble en Halloween, y que les hayan dado muchos dulces **_

_**Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado**_

_**Las quiero mucho 3 gracias por leer y por comentar siemrpe me animan sus comentarios a seguir escrbiendo : ) **_

_**Cuidense mucho **_

_**Facebook : Aioro fanfiction **_

_**Las quiere **_

– _**Aioro.**_


End file.
